Twilight -HunHan-
by freakfangirlsx
Summary: [[BONUS CHAPTER. UP!]] Luhan tak pernah tau bahwa ada satu kesialan lagi setelah kepindahannya ke forks- bertemu dengan seorang.. Oh Sehun! Hi! this story is a remake from very popular movie and Novel 'Twilight' Oh sehun- Xi Luhan Gs for Uke's
1. Prolog

Twilight

Main Cast

Oh Sehun

Xi Lu Han

Wu Yi Fan

(and other member too)

Rated ; semi M

Karya asli ditulis oleh ; Stephenie Meyer.

Rewrite ; Runnisa.

TWILIGHT

Aku- tak pernah terlalu memikirkan bagaimana aku akan mati.. meskipun aku punya cukup alasan beberapa bulan terakhir ini— tapi kalaupun memiliki alasan, aku tak pernah membayangkan akan jadi seperti ini.

Aku menatap ruangan panjang itu tanpa bernapas, kedalam mata gelap- sang pemburu, dan tentu saja..

ia balas menatapku senang.

Tentunya ini cara yang bagus untuk mati, menggantikan orang lain, orang yang kucintai.

Bahkan mulia. Mestinya itu berarti sesuatu. 

Aku tahu jika aku tak pernah pergi ke Forks, aku takkan berhadapan dengan kematian sekarang. Tapi seperti yang kutakutkan, aku tak menyesali keputusan itu.

Ketika hidup menawarkan mimpi yang jauh melebihi harapanmu, tidak masuk akal untuk menyesalinya bila impian itu berakhir. Sang pemburu tersenyum bersahabat saat ia melangkah untuk membunuhku.-


	2. Chapter 1

Title : Twilight

Ditulis Oleh : Stephenie Meyer.

Main Cast :

Oh Sehun

Xi Lu Han

Wu Yi Fan

Rated : M

Warning! Genderswitch for all uke's

CHAPTER 1.

[[ Buku yang terbuka ]]

Ibuku mengantar ke bandara, jendela mobil yang kami tumpangi dibiarkan terbuka. Suhu di Korea 23° C langit cerah, biru tanpa awan. Aku mengenakan kaus favoritku—tanpa lengan, berenda putih.

Di Semenanjung Olympic di barat laut Washington, sebuah kota kecil bernama Forks berdiri di bawah langit yang nyaris selalu tertutup awan. Di kota terpencil ini hujan turun lebih sering dibandingkan tempat lainnya di Amerika Serikat. Dari kota inilah, dan dari bayangannya yang kelam dan kental, ibuku melarikan diri bersamaku ketika aku baru berusia beberapa bulan.

Ketika itulah aku akhirnya mengambil keputusan tegas; dan sebagai gantinya selama tiga musim panas terakhir ini, ayahku, Chen, berlibur bersamaku di Seoul selama dua minggu. Ke kota Forks-lah sekarang aku mengasingkan diri – keputusan yang kuambil dengan ketakutan yang amat sangat.

_Ugh, Aku benci Forks_.

"Luhan," ibuku berkata—untuk terakhir kali dari ribuan kali ia mengatakannya—sebelum aku naik pesawat. "Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini."

Ibuku mirip aku, kecuali pipi seperti bakpau yang ia miliki. Aku merasa sedikit panik saat menatap mata kekanak-kanakannya yang lebar.

Bagaimana aku bisa meninggalkan ibuku yang penuh kasih, labil, dan konyol ini sendirian? 

"Aku ingin pergi," aku berbohong. Aku tak pernah pandai berbohong tapi aku telah mengatakan kebohongan ini begitu sering hingga sekarang nyaris terdengar meyakinkan. 

"Sampaikan salamku untuk Daddy~."

"Akan kusampaikan."

"Sampai ketemu lagi," ibuku berkeras. "Kau bisa pulang kapan pun kau mau—aku akan segera datang begitu kau membutuhkanku." Tapi di matanya bisa kulihat pengorbanan di balik janji itu.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku," pintaku. "Semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku sayang padamu, Mom." Ibuku memelukku erat-erat beberapa menit, kemudian aku naik ke pesawat, dan ia pun pergi.

Makan waktu empat jam untuk terbang dari Seoul ke Seattle, satu jam lagi menumpang pesawat kecil menuju Port Angeles, lalu satu jam perjalanan darat menuju Forks.

Perjalanan udara tidak mengusikku; tapi satu jam dalam mobil bersama daddy-lah yang agak kukhawatirkan. Secara keseluruhan, Daddy lumayan baik. Perasaan senangnya sepertinya tulus, ketika untuk pertama kali aku datang dan tinggal bersamanya entah selama berapa lama. 

Ia sudah mendaftarkan aku ke SMA. Tapi tentu saja saat-saat bersama Daddy terasa canggung. Aku tahu ia agak bingung karena keputusanku—sebab seperti ibuku, aku juga tidak menyembunyikan ketidaksukaanku pada Forks.

Daddy menungguku di mobil patrolinya.

Daddy adalah Kepala Polisi Kim di Forks.

Daddy memelukku canggung dengan satu lengan ketika aku menuruni pesawat. 

"Senang bisa ketemu denganmu, Hans," katanya, tersenyum ketika spontan menangkap dan menyeimbangkan tubuhku. "Kau tak banyak berubah. Bagaimana Xiumie?" 

"Mom baik-baik saja. Aku juga senang bertemu kau, Dad." Aku tersenyum padanya.

"Aku menemukan mobil yang bagus buatmu, benar-benar murah," ujarnya ketika kami sudah berada di mobil. 

"Mobil jenis apa?" Aku curiga dengan caranya mengatakan "_mobil bagus buatmu_", seolah itu tidak sekadar "_mobil bagus_".

"Well, sebenarnya truk, sebuah _Chevy._"

"Di mana kau mendapatkannya?" 

"Kauingat Billy Black di La Push?" La Push adalah reservasi Indian kecil di pantai. 

"Tidak."

"Dulu dia suka pergi memancing bersama kita di musim panas," Daddy menambahkan. Pantas saja aku tidak ingat. Aku mahir menyingkirkan hal-hal tidak penting dan menyakitkan dari ingatanku.

"Sekarang dia menggunakan kursi roda," Daddy melanjutkan ketika aku diam saja, "jadi dia tak bisa mengemudi lagi dan menawarkan truknya padaku dengan harga murah."

"Keluaran tahun berapa?" Dari perubahan ekspresinya aku tahu ia berharap aku tidak pernah melontarkan pertanyaan ini.

"Well, Billy sudah merawat mesinnya dengan baik— umurnya baru beberapa tahun kok, sungguh." Kuharap Dad tidak menyepelekan aku dan berharap aku memercayai kata-katanya dengan mudah.

"Kapan dia membelinya?"

"Rasanya tahun 1984." 

"Apa waktu dibeli masih baru?"

"Well, tidak. Kurasa mobil itu keluaran awal '60-an— atau setidaknya akhir '50-an," Dad mengakui malu-malu.

"Ch—Dad, aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang mobil. Aku tidak akan bisa memperbaikinya kalau ada yang rusak, dan aku tidak sanggup membayar montir..." 

"Sungguh, Luhan, benda itu hebat. Model seperti itu tidak ada lagi sekarang."

_Benda itu_, pikirku... sebutan itu bisa dipakai—paling jelek sebagai nama panggilan. 

"Seberapa murah yang Dad maksud?" Bagaimanapun aku tidak bisa berkompromi soal yang satu ini.

"Well, Sayang aku sebenarnya sudah membelikannya untukmu. Sebagai hadiah selamat datang." Daddy melirikku dengan ekspresi penuh harap. 

Wow. Gratis. 

"Kau tak perlu melakukannya, Dad. Aku berencana membeli sendiri mobilku."

"Aku tidak keberatan kok. Aku ingin kau senang di sini." Ia memandang lurus ke jalan saat mengatakannya. Daddy merasa tak nyaman mengekspresikan emosinya. Aku mewarisi hal itu darinya. Jadi aku memandang lurus ke depan ketika menjawab.

"Asyik, Dad. Trims. Aku sangat menghargainya." Tak perlu kutambahkan bahwa aku tak mungkin bahagia di Forks. Dad tidak perlu ikut menderita bersamaku. 

"Well. sama-sama kalau begitu," gumamnya, tersipu oleh ucapan terima kasihku. Kami masih bicara tentang cuaca yang lembab, dan itulah sebagian besar topik percakapan kami. Selebihnya kami memandang ke luar jendela dalam diam. 

Akhirnya kami tiba di rumah Daddy. Ia masih tinggal di rumah kecil dengan dua kamar tidur, yang dibelinya bersama ibuku pada awal pernikahan mereka. Hanya itu hari-hari pernikahan yang mereka miliki—masa-masa awal. Di sana, terparkir di jalanan di depan rumah yang tak pernah berubah, tampak truk baruku—

"Wow, Dad, aku suka! Thankyou!" Komentarku

"Aku senang kau menyukainya," kata Daddy parau, sekali lagi merasa malu. 

Cuma butuh sekali angkut untuk membawa barang-barangku ke atas. Aku mendapat kamar tidur di sebelah barat yang menghadap ke halaman depan. Kamar itu sangat familier, itu kamarku sejak aku dilahirkan.

Lantai kayu, dinding biru cerah, langit-langit lancip, tirai berenda kekuningan yang membingkai jendela—semua ini bagian masa kecilku. Satu-satunya pembahan yang dibuat Daddy adalah mengganti tempat tidur bayi menjadi tempat tidur sungguhan dan menambahkan meja seiring pertumbuhanku. Di meja itu sekarang ada komputer bekas, dengan modem tersambung pada kabel telepon yang menempel sepanjang lantai hingga colokan telepon terdekat

Ini permintaan ibuku, supaya kami gampang berkomunikasi. Kursi goyang dari masa bayiku masih ada di sudut.

Hanya ada satu kamar mandi kecil di lantai atas, dan aku harus memakainya dengan Daddy. Salah satu hal terbaik tentang Daddy adalah, ia tidak pernah membuntutiku. Ia meninggalkanku sendirian untuk membongkar dan merapikan bawaanku, perilaku yang tak mungkin kudapatkan dari ibuku.

Total murid SMA Forks hanya memiliki sangat sedikit murid yaitu 357—sekarang 358; sementara murid di tempat asalku dulu ada lebih dari tujuh ratus orang. []

Tidurku gelisah malam itu, bahkan setelah aku selesai menangis. Hujan terus menderu dan angin yang menyapu atap tak lenyap juga dari kesadaranku. Aku menarik selimut tua itu menutupi kepala, kemudian menambahkan bantal-bantal.

Tapi lepas tengah malam barulah aku tertidur, ketika hujan akhirnya berubah jadi gerimis. Paginya hanya kabut tebal yang bisa kulihat dari jendela kamarku.

Sarapan bersama Daddy berlangsung hening.

Ia mendoakan supaya aku berhasil di sekolah.

Aku berterima kasih padanya, meski tahu doanya sia-sia. Keberuntungan selalu menjauhiku. Daddy berangkat duluan, menuju kantornya. Setelah ia pergi aku duduk di meja kayu ek persegi tua itu, di salah satu dari tiga kursi yang tak serasi, mengamati dapur kecilnya, dengan dinding panelnya yang gelap, rak-rak kuning terang serta lantai linoleumnya yang putih.

Tak ada yang berubah.

Delapan belas tahun yang lalu ibuku mengecat rak-rak itu dengan harapan bisa membawa sedikit kecerahan di rumah. Di atas perapian bersebelahan dengan ruang keluarga yang mungil, tampak berderet foto-foto. 

Yang pertama foto pernikahan Daddy dan ibuku di Seoul.

-kemudian foto kami di rumah sakit setelah aku lahir yang diambil oleh seorang perawat, diikuti rangkaian fotoku semasa sekolah hingga tahun lalu. Aku malu melihatnya— aku harus mencari cara supaya Daddy mau memindahkannya ke tempat lain. setidaknya selama aku tinggal di sini. 

Rasanya mustahil berada di rumah ini, dan tidak menyadari bahwa Daddy belum bisa melupakan ibuku. Itu membuatku tidak nyaman. 

Aku tak mau terburu-buru ke sekolah, tapi aku tak bisa tinggal di rumah lebih lama lagi. Aku mengenakan jaketku dan menerobos hujan. 

Hujan masih gerimis, tapi tak sampai membuatku basah kuyup ketika meraih kunci rumah yang selalu disembunyikan di bawah daun pintu, dan menguncinya.[]

Bangunan sekolah, seperti kebanyakan bangunan lainnya, letaknya tak jauh dari jalan raya. Tidak langsung ketahuan itu sekolah sih; hanya papan namanya yang menyatakan bangunan itu sebagai SMA Forks, yang membuatku berhenti. Bangunannya seperti sekumpulan rumah serasi, dibangun dengan batu bata warna marun. Ada banyak sekali pohon dan semak-semak sehingga awalnya aku tak bisa mengira-ngira luasnya.

Aku parkir di depan bangunan pertama yang memiliki papan tanda kecil di atas pintu, bunyinya TATA USAHA. Tak ada yang parkir di sana, sehingga aku yakin itu daerah  
parkir khusus.

Tapi aku memutuskan akan bertanya di dalam, daripada berputar-putar di bawah guyuran hujan seperti orang tolol. Dengan enggan aku melangkah keluar dari trukku yang nyaman dan hangat, menyusuri jalan setapak dari bebatuan kecil berpagar warna gelap.

Di dalam keadaan cukup terang dan lebih hangat dari yang kuharap. Kantornya kecil, ruang tunggunya dilengkapi kursi lipat berjok, karpet bersemburat Jingga, pemberitahuan dan penghargaan bergantungan di dinding sebuah jam dinding besar berdetak keras.

Ruangan itu dibagi dua oleh konter panjang berantakan karena keranjang-keranjang kawat penuh kertas.

Pamflet-pamflet warna terang direkatkan di depannya.

Ada tiga meja di balik konter, salah satunya dihuni wanita bertubuh besar berambut merah yang mengenakan kacamata.

Wanita berambut merah itu mendongak. "Bisa kubantu?"

"Aku Xi Luhan" kataku. Kulihat matanya berkilat terkejut.

"Tentu saja," katanya. Ia mengaduk-aduk tumpukan dokumen di mejanya hingga menemukan yang dicarinya. 

"Ini jadwal pelajaranmu, dan peta sekolah." Ia membawa beberapa lembar ke meja konter dan memperlihatkannya padaku.

-Kemudian ia menjelaskan kelas-kelas yang harus kuambil, menerangkan rute terbaik menuju masing-masing kelas pada peta, dan menyerahkan lembaran kertas yang harus ditandatangani masing-masing guru. Pada akhir jam pelajaran nanti aku harus menyerahkannya kembali.

Ia tersenyum dan berharap, _seperti Daddy_, aku senang berada di sini- di Forks. Aku balas tersenyum meyakinkan sebisaku. 

Aku mempelajari peta sekolah ini, berusaha mengingatnya; berharap aku tak perlu berjalan sambil terus memeganginya seharian. Aku memasukkan semua ke tas, dan menyandangkan talinya di bahu, dan menarik napas panjang. Aku bisa melakukannya, aku setengah membohongi diriku. Tak ada yang bakal menggigitku.

Akhirnya aku mengembuskan napas dan melangkah keluar truk.[]

Kelasnya kecil. Orang-orang di depanku berhenti tepat di muka pintu untuk menggantungkan jas hujan mereka di tiang gantungan yang panjang. Aku mencontoh mereka. Mereka dua orang gadis, yang satu berambut pirang yang lain juga berkulit pucat, rambutnya cokelat muda. 

_Setidaknya warna kulitku tidak bakal mencolok di sini_. 

Aku menyerahkan lembaran tadi pada seorang guru, laki-laki tinggi botak yang di mejanya terdapat papan nama bertuliskan Mr. Mason. Ia melongo menatapku ketika melihat namaku—bukan respons yang membangun—dan tentu saja wajahku memerah seperti tomat. Tapi setidaknya ia menyuruhku duduk di meja kosong di belakang tanpa memperkenalkanku pada teman-teman sekelas. Aku terus menunduk, memandangi daftar bacaan yang diberikan guruku. Bacaan dasar: Bronte, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner. Aku sudah pernah membaca semuanya.

Menyenangkan... dan membosankan. Aku membayangkan apakah ibuku mau mengirimkan folder esai-esai lamaku atau apakah menurut dia itu sama dengan menyontek. Aku berdebat dengannya dalam benakku sementara guru terus bicara.

Ketika bel berbunyi, suaranya berupa gumaman sengau Seorang cowok ceking dengan kulit bermasalah dan rambut hitam licin bagai oli bersandar di lorong dan berbicara padaku. 

"Kau Xi Luhan, kan?" Ia kelihatan seperti orang yang kelewat suka menolong

"Luhan." aku meralatnya. Semua orang dalam jarak tiga kursi berbalik menghadapku. 

"Habis ini kau masuk kelas apa?" tanyanya. Aku harus memeriksa dulu di dalam tasku.

"Mmm, Pemerintahan, dengan Jefferson, di gedung enam." Aku tak bisa melihat ke mana pun tanpa beradu pandang dengan mata-mata penasaran. 

"Aku akan ke gedung empat, aku bisa menunjukkannya padamu..." Jelas tipe kelewat suka menolong. "Aku Lee Sungyeol," tambahnya.

"Kau?" Aku belum sempat melanjutkan kata-kataku saat ia tiba-tiba menyelaku

"Ya, aku juga berasal dari Korea, sepertimu" 

Aku tersenyum hati-hati. "Haha, baiklah" 

Kami mengambil jaket dan menerobos hujan, yang sudah reda. Aku berani bersumpah beberapa orang di belakang kami berjalan cukup dekat supaya bisa menguping. Kuharap aku tidak menjadi paranoid. 

"Jadi, ini sangat berbeda dengan di Asia heh?" tanyanya. 

"Sangat". 

"Kulitmu tidak terlalu cokelat." 

"Ibuku setengah albino." Ia mengamati wajahku dengan waswas, dan aku mendesah. 

Kami berjalan lagi mengitari kafetaria, ke gedung-gedung di sebelah selatan dekat gimnasium. Sungyeol mengantarku sampai ke pintu, meskipun papan tandanya jelas. 

"Semoga berhasil," katanya ketika aku meraih gagang pintu. "Barangkali kita akan bertemu di kelas lain." Ia terdengar berharap. 

Aku tersenyum samar dan masuk. 

Sisa pagi itu berlalu kurang-lebih sama. Guru Trigonometriku, Mr. Varner, yang toh bakal kubenci juga karena mata pelajaran yang diajarkannya, adalah satusatunya yang menyuruhku berdiri di depan kelas dan memperkenalkan diri. Aku tergagap, wajahku merah padam, dan tersandung sepatu botku sendiri ketika menuju kursiku. 

Seorang gadis duduk di sebelahku baik di kelas Trigono dan bahasa Spanyol, dan ia berjalan menemaniku menuju kafetaria saat makan siang. Tubuhnya mungil, lebih pendek daripada aku yang 160 senti, tapi rambut gelapnya yang sangat ikal berhasil menyamarkan perbedaan tinggi kami. Aku tak ingat namanya, jadi aku tersenyum dan mengangguk ketika ia mengoceh tentang guru-guru dan pelajarannya. Aku tak berusaha memerhatikannya. 

Kami duduk di ujung meja yang dipenuhi beberapa temannya. Ia memperkenalkanku pada mereka. Aku langsung lupa nama-nama mereka begitu ia mulai mengobrol dengan mereka. Mereka tampak kagum dengan keberaniannya berbicara denganku. Cowok dari kelas bahasa Inggris, Sungyeol, melambai padaku dari seberang ruangan.

Di sanalah, duduk di ruang makan siang berusaha memulai pembicaraan dengan tujuh orang asing yang penasaran,

-ketika aku pertama kali melihat mereka. 

Mereka duduk di sudut kafetaria, sejauh mungkin dari tempat dudukku. Mereka berlima. Mereka tidak bicara, juga tidak makan, meskipun di depan mereka masing-masing ada satu nampan makanan yang tak tersentuh.

Mereka tidak terlihat seperti yang lain. Dari tiga cowok yang satu bertubuh lumayan besar—dan terlihat berotot

Yang lain lebih tinggi, lebih langsing tapi juga berotot dan rambutnya pirang keemasan.

Yang terakhir kurus dengan rambut berwarna perunggu yang berantakan. Ia lebih kekanakan daripada yang dua lagi. 

Yang cewek-cewek kebalikannya. Yang jangkung tatapannya dingin. Tubuhnya indah. Rambutnya keemasan, tergerai lembut di punggung.

Gadis yang bertubuh pendek seperti peri. sangat kurus, perawakannya mungil. Rambutnya hitam kelam, dipotong pendek dan lancip-lancip.

Namun toh mereka sama persis. Mereka pucat pasi, paling pucat dari semua murid yang hidup di kota tanpa matahari ini. Lebih pucat daripada aku, si albino. Mata mereka sangat gelap, begitu kontras dengan warna rambut mereka.

Mereka juga memiliki kantong mata keunguan, memar seperti bayangan. Seolah-olah mereka melewati malam panjang tanpa bisa tidur, atau baru saja hampir sembuh dari patah hidung. Terlepas dari hidung mereka, semua garis tubuh mereka lurus, sempurna, kaku. Tapi bukan semua itu yang membuatku tak bisa berpaling. Aku memandangi mereka karena wajah mereka begitu berbeda, namun sangat mirip, semuanya luar biasa, keindahan yang memancarkan kekejaman. Sulit memutuskan siapa yang paling indah mungkin cewek berambut pirang yang sempurna itu, atau si cowok berambut perunggu.

Mereka semua mengalihkan pandangan—dari satu sama lain, dari murid-murid lain, dari segala sesuatu sejauh yang kulihat. Ketika aku memerhatikan, si cewek mungil bangkit membawa nampan—kaleng sodanya belum dibuka, apelnya masih utuh—dan berlalu sambil melompat cepat dan indah.

"Siapa mereka?" aku bertanya pada cewek dari kelas bahasa Spanyol-ku, yang aku lupa namanya.

Ketika ia mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang kumaksud—meskipun dari nada suaraku barangkali ia sudah tahu—tiba-tiba salah satu cowok dari kelompok itu memandang ke arahnya, cowok yang bertubuh kurus dan berwajah kekanakan, mungkin yang paling muda. Ia melihat ke cewek di sebelahku hanya beberapa detik, lalu matanya yang gelap mengerjap ke arahku.

Ia berpaling dengan cepat, lebih cepat dari yang bisa kulakukan, meskipun karena malu aku langsung menunduk saat itu juga. Sekilas tadi wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan—seolah temanku telah menyebut namanya, dan ia memandang sebagai reaksi spontan, telah memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab. Gadis di sebelahku tertawa tersipu, menunduk memandangi meja seperti aku. 

"Oh Sehun, dan Kai serta Kyungsoo Hale. Chanyeol Hale Yang baru saja pergi namanya Baekhyun; mereka tinggal bersama dr. Cullen dan istrinya." Ia mengatakannya dengan berbisik.

Aku melirik cowok tampan itu, yang sekarang sedang memandangi nampannya, mencubit cubit bagelnya dengan jari-jari panjangnya yang pucat. Mulutnya bergerak sangat cepat, bibirnya yang sempurna nyaris tidak terbuka. Yang tiga lagi masih membuang muka, namun aku merasa ia berbicara diam-diam pada mereka. 

Nama-nama aneh yang tidak populer, pikirku. Nama-nama yang dimiliki generasi kakek nenek. Aku akhirnya ingat cewek di sebelahku bernama Jessica 

"Mereka... sangat tampan dan cantik." Dengan susah payah aku menyatakan komentar yang mencolok itu. 

"Benar!" Jessica setuju seraya terkekeh lagi. "Dan mereka selalu bersama-sama—Kai dan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, maksudku. Dan mereka tinggal bersama-sama." Suaranya mewakili keterkejutan dan ketidaksetujuan kota kecil ini, pikirku kritis. 

"Yang mana di antara mereka yang bermarga Cullen?" tanyaku. "Mereka tidak kelihatan seperti satu keluarga..." 

"Oh, memang tidak. Dr. Cullen masih sangat muda, kirakira dua puluhan atau awal tiga puluhan. Mereka semua anak adopsi. Yang bermarga Hale, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol adalah sepasang kembaran laki laki dan perempuan—yang pirang—mereka anak angkat." 

"Mereka kelihatannya agak terlalu tua untuk menjadi anak angkat." 

"Sekarang memang. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo umurnya delapan belas, tapi mereka sudah hidup bersama-sama Mrs. Cullen sejak masih delapan tahun. Mrs. Cullen bibi mereka atau seperti itulah."

"Mereka baik sekali—mau memelihara semua anak-anak itu, ketika mereka masih kecil dan segalanya." 

"Kurasa begitu," ujar Jessica enggan, dan aku mendapat kesan ia tidak menyukai sang dokter dan istrinya untuk alasan tertentu.

Dari caranya memandang anak-anak adopsi itu, aku menduga alasannya adalah iri. "Kurasa Mrs. Cullen tidak bisa punya anak," Jessica menambahkan, seolah-olah komentarnya mengurangi kebaikan hati mereka.

Sepanjang percakapan mataku mengerjap lagi dan lagi ke meja tempat keluarga aneh itu duduk. Mereka terus memandang dinding dan tidak makan. 

"Apa mereka sejak dulu tinggal di Forks?" tanyaku.

"Tidak," kata Jessica, nadanya mengindikasikan bahwa itu seharusnya sudah jelas, bahkan bagi pendatang baru seperti aku. "Mereka baru saja pindah ke sini dua tahun  
yang lalu dari sekitar Alaska."

Aku merasakan sebersit rasa iba, sekaligus lega. Iba karena betapapun cantik dan tampannya mereka, mereka adalah pendatang jelas tidak diterima. Dan lega karena aku bukan satu satunya pendatang baru di sini, dan sudah pasti bukan yang paling menarik bila dilihat dari standar apapun.

Saat aku mengamati mereka, yang paling muda, salah satu yang bermarga Oh, mendongak dan beradu pandang denganku, kali ini ekspresinya memancarkan rasa penasaran yang nyata. Ketika aku pelan-pelan mengalihkan pandangan, tampak olehku bahwa tatapannya mencerminkan semacam harapan yang tak terpuaskan. 

"Cowok berambut cokelat kemerahan itu siapa?" tanyaku. Aku mengintip ke arahnya lewat sudut mata, dan ia masih menatapku, tapi tidak melongo seperti murid-murid lain seharian ini—ekspresinya sedikit gelisah. Aku kembali menunduk.

"Itu Oh Sehun. Dia tampan tentu saja, tapi jangan buang-buang waktu. Dia tidak berkencan. Kelihatannya tak satu pun cewek di sini cukup cantik baginya." Jessica mendengus, sikapnya jelas pahit.

Aku membayangkan kapan Sehun menampiknya.

Aku menggigit bibir untuk menyembunyikan senyumku. Lalu aku kembali memandang Sehun. Ia sudah memalingkan wajah, tapi rasanya pipinya seperti tertarik, seolah-olah ia juga tersenyum. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka berempat meninggalkan meja bersama-sama. Tak diragukan lagi mereka sangat anggun—bahkan yang berkulit hitam eksotis itu,Aku kecewa menyaksikan kepergian mereka. Yang bernama Sehun tidak menoleh ke arahku lagi.

Aku duduk di meja bersama Jessica dan teman-temannya lebih lama daripada kalau aku duduk sendirian. Aku tak ingin terlambat tiba di kelas pada hari pertamaku di sekolah. Salah satu kenalan baruku, yang dengan baik hati mau mengingatkan lagi bahwa namanya Angela, juga mengambil kelas Biologi II bersamaku pada jam berikutnya. Kami berjalan ke kelas bersama-sama tanpa bicara. Ia juga pemalu.

Ketika kami memasuki kelas, Angela duduk di meja lab yang bagian atasnya berwarna hitam, persis yang dulu sering kutempati. Ia sudah punya teman sebangku.

Malah sebenarnya semua meja telah terisi, kecuali satu yang masih kosong. Di sisi gang tengah, aku mengenali Oh Sehun dari rambutnya yang tidak biasa, duduk di sebelah kursi yang kosong.

Saat aku menyusuri gang untuk memperkenalkan diri kepada guru dan memintanya menandatangani kertasku, aku diam-diam memerhatikan Sehun. Ketika aku melewatinya, tiba-tiba duduknya jadi kaku. Ia menatapku lagi, mataku bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata dengan ekspresi paling aneh—tidak bersahabat, gusar. 

Saat itulah aku memerhatikan bahwa matanya berwarna hitam—hitam legam. Mr. Banner menandatangani kertasku dan menyerahkan sebuah buku tanpa berbasa-basi tentang perkenalan.

Aku terus menunduk ketika menempatkan diriku di sisinya, bingung oleh tatapan antagonis yang dilemparkannya padaku. Tanpa mengangkat wajah, kuatur bukuku di meja lalu duduk, tapi dari sudut mata bisa kulihat posturnya berubah. Ia menjauh dariku, duduk di ujung kursi, memalingkan wajah seolah-olah mencium aroma yang tidak enak.

Diamdiam aku mengendus rambutku. Aromanya seperti stroberi, aroma sampo kesukaanku. Sepertinya baunya cukup enak. Kubiarkan rambutku tergerai di bahu kanan, sebagai penghalang di antara kami, dan mencoba berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran.

Aku tak bisa menahan diri dan sesekali mengintip lewat celah rambutku ke cowok aneh di sebelahku. Sepanjang pelajaran ia tak pernah duduk santai di ujung kursinya, sejauh mungkin dariku.

Aku bisa melihat tangannya yang mengepal diletakkan di paha kiri, otot-ototnya menyembul di balik kulit pucatnya.

-Lengan panjang kaus putihnya digulung sampai siku, dan mengejutkan karena lengannya kekar dan berotot di balik kulitnya yang pucat. Ia tidak kelihatan sekurus itu ketika berdampingan dengan kakaknya yang berperawakan gagah dan besar. 

Pelajaran kali ini kelihatannya lebih lama daripada yang lain, Tangannya terus terkepal, ia duduk bergeming sampai-sampai ia seolah-olah tidak bernapas. Apa yang salah dengannya? Apakah ini perilaku normalnya? Aku mempertanyakan penilaian Jessica yang ketus saat makan siang tadi. Barangkali cewek itu tidak sebenci yang kupikir. Tak mungkin ada hubungannya denganku.

Ia sama sekali tak mengenalku. Sekali lagi aku mengintip, dan menyesalinya. Ia sedang menatapku, matanya yang hitam penuh rasa jijik. Ketika aku mengalihkan pandang, menciut di kursiku.

-tiba-tiba frase bila rupa bisa membunuh melintas di benakku. 

Bel berbunyi keras, membuatku terperanjat. Oh Sehun bangkit dari duduk. Dengan luwes ia berdiri—ia lebih tinggi daripada yang kukira—memunggungiku, dan ia sudah keluar dari pintu sebelum yang lain beranjak dari kursi mereka. 

Aku duduk membeku, menatapnya tak berkedip. Ia jahat sekali. Ini tidak adil. Perlahan-lahan aku mulai membereskan barang-barangku, mencoba mengenyahkan kemarahan yang menyelimutiku, sebab khawatir air mataku bakal menggenang. Untuk beberapa alasan emosiku melekat erat dengan saluran air mataku. Kalau marah aku biasanya menangis,

-kebiasaan memalukan. 

"Apa kau Xi Luhan?" terdengar suara cowok bertanya.

Aku mengangkat kepala dan melihat seorang cowok bertampang imut dan tampan, rambutnya yang pirang pucat di-gel membentuk spike yang teratur. Ia tersenyum ramah. Ia jelas tidak menganggap bauku tidak enak.

"Luhan," ralatku tersenyum. 

"Aku Woohyun." 

"Hai. Woohyun." 

"Kau butuh bantuan mencari kelasmu selanjutnya?"

"Sebenarnya aku mau ke gimnasium. Kurasa aku bisa menemukannya." 

"Itu juga kelasku berikutnya." Ia tampak senang meskipun itu bukan kebetulan yang luar biasa di sekolah sekecil ini. 

Kami berjalan bareng ke gimnasium; ia ternyata cowok yang senang mengobrol kebanyakan topik pembicaraan kami berasal darinya, memudahkan segalanya buatku. Ia tinggal di Asia Tenggara sampai umur sepuluh tahun, jadi ia tahu bagaimana perasaanku tentang Forks

Tapi ketika kami memasuki gimnasium, ia bertanya, "Jadi, kau menusuk Oh Sehun dengan pensil atau apa? Aku tak pernah melihatnya bersikap seperti itu." 

Aku menciut Jadi, aku bukan satu-satunya yang memerhatikan hal ini. Dan rupanya itu bukan perilaku Sehun yang biasanya. Aku memutuskan untuk berpurapura tidak tahu. 

"Maksudmu cowok yang duduk di sebelahku di kelas Biologi?" tanyaku polos. 

"Ya," katanya. "Dia kelihatan kesakitan atau apa." 

"Aku tidak tahu," timpalku. "Aku tak pernah bicara dengannya." 

"Dia aneh." Bukannya menuju kamar ganti, Woohyun malah terus bersamaku. "Kalau aku cukup beruntung bisa duduk denganmu, aku bakal mengobrol denganmu." 

Aku tersenyum padanya sebelum melangkah ke kamar ganti cewek. Ia cukup bersahabat dan memesona. Tapi itu tak cukup mengobati sakit hatiku.[] 

Aku berjalan pelan ke kantor Tata Usaha untuk mengembalikan kertas-kertas yang sudah ditandatangani. Hujan sudah reda, tapi angin bertiup kencang dan lebih dingin. Aku memeluk diriku sendiri. Ketika melangkah ke ruang Tata Usaha yang hangat, aku nyaris langsung berbalik dan melarikan diri. 

Oh Sehun berdiri di meja di depanku. Aku mengenali rambut berwarna perunggu yang berantakan itu. Sepertinya ia tidak memerhatikan kedatanganku.

Aku berdiri merapat ke dinding belakang menunggu petugas resepsionis selesai. Sehun sedang berdebat dengannya, nada suaranya rendah dan indah. Dengan cepat aku menangkap inti perdebatan mereka. Ia sedang berusaha menukar pelajaran Biologi dari jam keenam ke jam lain—jam mana saja.

Aku sama sekali tak percaya keinginannya memindahkan kelas Biologi-nya ada hubungannya denganku. Pasti sesuatu yang lain, sesuatu yang terjadi sebelum aku memasuki kelas itu. Raut wajahnya tadi pasti karena ia sedang jengkel semata. Tak mungkin orang asing ini bisa tiba tiba sangat tidak menyukaiku. Pintunya terbuka lagi, dan angin dingin tiba-tiba berembus ke dalam ruangan, meniup kertas-kertas di meja, meniup rambutku hingga menutupi wajah. Cewek yang masuk langsung melangkah ke meja, meletakkan catatan di keranjang kawat, lalu keluar lagi.

Tapi punggung Oh Sehun menegang dan perlahan ia berbalik menatapku— wajahnya luar biasa tampan—tatapannya menghunjam dan sarat kebencian. Seketika aku merasakan ketakutan yang amat sangat, hingga bulu kuduk di tanganku meremang. Tatapannya hanya sedetik, tapi membuatku membeku lebih dari angin yang dingin. Ia berbalik lagi ke resepsionis. 

"Kalau begitu lupakan saja," katanya terburu-buru dengan nada selembut beledu. "Aku mengerti ini tidak mungkin. Terima kasih banyak atas bantuan Anda." Dan ia berbalik tanpa memandangku lagi, lalu lenyap di balik pintu. Aku berjalan pelan ke meja, wajahku pucat dan bukannya memerah. Kuserahkan kertas yang sudah ditandatangani. 

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu, Nak?" tanya resepsionis lembut. 

"Baik," aku berbohong, suaraku lemah. Ia kelihatan tidak percaya.

Ketika tiba di lapangan parkir, hanya tinggal beberapa mobil di sana. Aku duduk sebentar di dalamnya, hanya menerawang ke luar kaca depan. Tapi ketika aku kedinginan dan membutuhkan kehangatan, kuselipkan kuncinya dan mesin pun menyala. Aku pulang ke rumahDaddy sambil menahan air mata sepanjang perjalanan ke sana.[]


	3. Chapter 2

Title : Twilight (HunHan Remake)

Ditulis oleh : Stephenie Meyer

Re-write by ; Runnisa

Main Cast

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Wu Yi Fan

And Other members too

Genderswitch for ALL UKE's on EXO, Yehet? Yeheet~

2\. BUKU YANG TERBUKA

Keesokan harinya lebih baik... tapi juga lebih buruk. Lebih baik karena hujan belum turun, meski langit sudah tebal oleh mendung. Itu lebih mudah karena aku jadi tahu apa yang kuharapkan.

Woohyun duduk bersamaku di kelas bahasa Inggris, dan mengantarku ke kelasku beserta Sungyeol.

Orang-orang tidak memandangiku seperti kemarin. Aku duduk dalam kelompok besar saat makan siang bersamaWoohyun, Sungyeol, Jessica, dan beberapa anak lainnya yang nama dan wajahnya bisa kuingat sekarang.

_Aku mulai merasa seperti air yang mengalir tenang bukan tenggelam.  
_

Lebih buruk karena aku lelah. Aku masih tak bisa tidur karena angin yang terus bergema di sekeliling rumah. Dan lebih buruk karena Oh Sehun- sama sekali tak terlihat di sekolah.

Aku berjalan ke kafetaria bersama Jessica— mencoba menjaga mataku agar tidak nanar mencari sosok Oh Sehun, dan gagal total—aku melihat keempat saudaranya duduk bersama di meja yang sama

_-tapi ia sendiri tak ada._

Tapi sementara aku berusaha mendengarkan obrolan santai mereka, aku merasa sangat tidak nyaman..

Aku.. menantikan kedatangan si pria es itu, Oh Sehun..[]

Aku menuju kelas Biologi dengan lebih percaya diri. Sampai waktu makan siang berakhir tadi, Sehun masih belum muncul juga.

Woohyun melangkah setia di sisiku menuju kelas. Sesampainya dipintu aku menahan napas- Oh Sehun tidak ada di sana. Aku mengembuskan napas dan pergi ke kursi. Woohyun mengikuti sambil terus membicarakan rencana jalanjalan ke pantai. Ia tetap di mejaku sampai bel berbunyi

Aku lega karena bisa menempati meja itu sendirian, berhubung Sehun tidak masuk. Aku terus-menerus mengingatkan diriku, tapi aku tak bisa mengenyahkan kecurigaan bahwa akulah alasan ketidakhadirannya. Betapa konyol dan narsis mengira diriku bisa memengaruhi orang seperti itu

_-Tidak mungkin._

Setelah pelajaran usai, Aku berjalan cepat menuju parkiran. Tempat itu dipenuhi murid yang lalu-lalang. Aku berencana membeli bahan makanan, karena selama ini.. ternyata Chen tak pernah memasak makanan yang—ugh, bergizi. Aku juga mendapati Chen tidak menyimpan makanan apa pun di rumah. Jadi aku membuat daftar belanjaan

Ketika aku menunggu, aku melihat Kai dan Baekhyun Cullen bersaudara, dan si kembar Hale, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol masuk ke mobil mereka. Volvo baru yang mengilap. Tentu saja. Sebelumnya aku tidak memerhatikan pakaian mereka—aku kelewat terpesona dengan rupa mereka.

Karena sekarang aku memerhatikan, jelas sekali mereka berpakaian sangat bagus: simpel, namun bermerek. Dengan rupa mereka yang luar biasa keren, gaya mereka, mereka bisa saja memakai lap tangan dan tetap kelihatan keren. Rasanya berlebihan sekali memiliki keduanya: wajah rupawan dan uang. Tapi sejauh yang kutahu, hidup memang lebih sering seperti itu.

Sesampai di rumah aku mengeluarkan semua barang belanjaan, lalu aku membawa tas sekolahku ke atas. Sebelum mengerjakan PR, aku mengganti pakaian dengan yang kering mengikat rambutku yang lembab jadi kucir kuda, dan memeriksa e-mail ku untuk pertama kali. Aku mendapat tiga pesan. 

"_Luhan_," tulis ibuku... 

-_Kirimi aku kabar begitu kau sampai. Ceritakan bagaimana penerbanganmu. Apakah hujan? Aku sudah merindukanmu. Aku hampir selesai mengepak untuk ke Florida, tapi aku tak bisa menemukan blus pinkku. Kau tahu di mana aku meletakkannya? Phil kirim salam_.

_Mom_. 

Aku mendengus dan membaca pesan berikutnya. Pesan itu dikirim delapan jam setelah pesan pertama.

"_Luhan_," tulisnya...

_Kenapa kau belum kirim e-mail? Apa sih yang kautunggu?_

_Mom.  
_

Yang terakhir dikirim pagi ini. 

"_YAK!_ _XI LUHAN_!" Ibuku menulisnya dengan Capslock

_Kalau sampai jam setengah enam sore ini aku belum juga mendengar kabar darimu, aku akan menelepon Chen._

_Mom,_

Ugh, ibuku sangat terkenal suka meledak-ledak.

Aku lalu mulai mengetikkan balasan untuknya.

_Tenang saja. Aku sedang menulis sekarang. Jangan konyol.  
_

_Semua baik-baik saja. Tentu saja di sini hujan. Aku menunggu sampai punya cerita yang bisa kubagikan. Sekolahku tidak jelek, hanya sedikit mengulang pelajaran. Aku bertemu beberapa anak yang baik yang makan siang bersamaku. Blus pinkmu ada di dry clean-kau harus mengambilnya hari Jumat. Chen membelikan aku truk, kau percaya? Aku menyukainya. Mobil tua, tapi benar-benar "bandel", yang berarti bagus, kau tahu kan, buatku. Aku juga rindu padamu. Aku akan menulis lagi nanti, tapi aku takkan mengecek e-mail-ku setiap lima menit sekali. Tenang, tarik napas. Aku sayang Mom.  
_

_Luhan.  
_

Aku memilih membaca novel setelah membalas email dari Ibuku 

"Luhan?" panggil ayahku ketika mendengar aku menuruni tangga.

Memangnya ada orang lain? pikirku.

"Hei, Dad, sudah pulang?" 

"Ya." Ia menggantungkan sabuk senjatanya dan melepaskan botnya sementara aku sibuk di dapur. 

"Kita makan malam apa?" tanya Dad hati-hati.

"Steik dan kentang" jawabku, dan Dad tampak lega.

"Aromanya lezat, Hans." 

"Tentu saja, Daddy"

Selama beberapa menit kami makan dalam diam. Namun diam yang nyaman. Tak satu pun dari kami terusik keheningan itu. Dalam beberapa hal, kami sangat cocok hidup bersama. 

"Jadi. bagaimana sekolahmu? Apa kau sudah dapat teman baru?" Dad berkata setelah mengulur waktu.

"Well, aku mengambil beberapa kelas bersama cewek bernama Jessica. Saat makan siang, aku duduk bersama teman-temannya. Lalu ada cowok, Woohyun, yang sangat bersahabat. Semuanya kelihatan lumayan baik." Dengan satu pengecualian mencolok. 

"Itu pasti Nam Woohyun. Anak baik—keluarganya baik. Ayahnya memiliki toko perlengkapan olahraga di luar kota. Karena banyak backpacker yang datang ke sini, dia cukup berhasil."

_-Ugh, aku tak ingin mengetahui tentang Woohyun_

"Apa kau mengenal keluarga Cullen?" tanyaku raguragu. 

"Keluarga dr. Cullen? Tentu. Dr. Cullen orang hebat."

"Mereka... anak-anaknya... agak berbeda. Sepertinya mereka tidak bisa beradaptasi dengan baik di sekolah." Aku berkomentar, tapi Chen mengejutkanku karena ekspresinya tampak marah.  
"Orang-orang di kota ini," gumamnya. "Kita beruntung memilikinya beruntung istrinya mau tinggal di kota kecil, dan perilaku anak anak mereka baik dan sopan. Kupikir mereka akan menimbulkan masalah. Tapi mereka sangat dewasa—aku belum mendapat satu masalah pun dari mereka." Itu ucapan terpanjang yang pernah kudengar dari Chen. Ia pasti tidak menyukai apa pun yang dikatakan orang-orang. 

Aku mundur sedikit. "Bagiku mereka sepertinya cukup ramah. Hanya saja kulihat mereka sepertinya menyendiri. Mereka sangat menarik," tambahku. 

"Kau harus bertemu dr. Cullen," kata Chen tertawa. 

"Untunglah pernikahannya bahagia. Banyak perawat di rumah sakit sulit berkonsentrasi bila dia berada di sekitar mereka."

Kami kembali terdiam ketika selesai makan. Chen membersihkan meja sementara aku mencuci piring. Ia kembali menonton TV. Malam itu suasana tenang. Aku tertidur dengan cepat, kelelahan.

Sisa minggu itu berlangsung membosankan. Aku terbiasa dengan rutinitas kelasku. Oh Sehun Cullen tidak kembali ke sekolah. Setiap hari, dengan waswas aku memerhatikan sampai seluruh keluarga Cullen memasuki kafetaria tanpanya. Setelah itu baru aku bisa santai dan ikut nimbrung dalam pembicaraan makan siang.

Obrolan kami adalah mengenai perjalanan menuju La Push Ocean Park dua minggu mendatang yang diprakarsai Woohyun. Aku diajak, dan telah setuju untuk ikut. Bukan karena ingin, tapi lebih karena tidak enak menolaknya.

Pantai seharusnya panas dan kering. Hari Jumat dengan nyaman aku memasuki kelas Biologiku, tak lagi mengkhawatirkan Oh Sehun. Yang kutahu, ia telah meninggalkan sekolah.

Akhir pekan pertamaku di Forks berlalu tanpa insiden. Chen, yang tidak terbiasa menghabiskan waktu di rumah yang biasanya kosong memilih bekerja sepanjang akhir pekan. Aku membersihkan rumah, mengerjakan PR, dan menulis e-mail yang lebih ceria untuk ibuku[]

Sepanjang akhir pekan hujan gerimis. Di kelas bahasa Inggris, seperti biasa Woohyun duduk di sebelahku. Lebih nyaman dari yang pernah kuperkirakan. Ketika kami berjalan keluar kelas, udara dipenuhi butiran putih yang berputar-putar. Aku bisa mendengar orang-orang berteriak kesenangan. Angin menerpa pipi dan hidungku.

"Wow," kata Woohyun. "Salju." 

Aku memandang butiran kapas kecil yang mulai menggunung di sepanjang jalan setapak dan berputar-putar di wajahku. 

"Uuuh." _Salju_ Hilang sudah hari baikku. Woohyun tampak terkejut.

"Tidakkah kau suka salju?" 

"Tidak. Itu berarti terlalu dingin untuk hujan." Jawabku.

"Selain itu, kupikir seharusnya salju turun dalam kepingan—tahu kan, masing-masing bentuknya unik dan sebagainya. Ini sih hanya kelihatan seperti ujung cotton bud" 

"Kau pernah melihat salju tidak sih?" tanyanya heran. 

"Tentu saja pernah." Aku terdiam. "Di TV." Woohyun tertawa.

Lalu bola salju besar dan lembut menghantam bagian belakang kepalanya. Kami berbalik untuk melihat dari mana asalnya. Aku curiga itu perbuatan Sungyeol, yang berjalan menjauh memunggungi kami—dan bukannya menuju kelasnya. Sepertinya Woohyun memiliki dugaan yang sama. Ia membungkuk dan mulai membentuk bola putih. 

"Kita ketemu lagi saat makan siang oke?" aku berkata sambil terus berjalan. Woohyun hanya mengangguk, matanya tertuju pada sosok Sungyeol yang semakin menjauh. []

Di luar kebiasaan aku memandang sekilas ke meja di pojok. Lalu aku berdiri mematung. Ada lima orang di meja itu. Jessica menarik lenganku

"Halo? Luhan? Kau mau apa?" Aku menunduk; telingaku panas.

"Luhan kenapa sih?" Woohyun bertanya pada Jessica. 

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabku. "Hari ini aku minum soda saja." Aku berjalan pelan ke ujung antrean.

"Kau tidak lapar?" tanya Jessica. 

"Sebenarnya, aku merasa sedikit tidak enak badan," kataku, mataku masih tertuju ke lantai. Aku menunggu Woohyun dan Jessica mengambil makanan mereka, lalu mengikuti mereka ke meja, mataku menatap ke bawah. 

Aku menghirup sodaku pelan-pelan, perutku keroncongan. Aku memutuskan untuk melirik sekali lagi ke meja tempat keluarga Cullen berada. Kalau ia menatapku, aku akan bolos kelas Biologi, seperti pengecut.

Aku terus menunduk dan mengintip sekilas dari balik bulu mataku. Tak satu pun dari mereka melihat ke arahku. Aku sedikit mengangkat kepala. Mereka sedang tertawa. Oh Sehun, Chanyeol, dan Kai, rambut mereka berlumur salju yang meleleh.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menjauhkan diri ketika Kai mengibaskan rambutnya yang basah ke arah mereka. Mereka menikmati hari bersalju, seperti anak-anak lainnya—hanya saja mereka lebih mirip adegan film ketimbang kami.

Aku mengamati Oh Sehun dengan sangat seksama. Warna kulitnya sudah tidak terlalu pucat—barangkali memerah akibat perang-perangan salju—lingkaran di bawah matanya juga sudah tidak terlalu kentara. Tapi ada sesuatu. Aku memikirkannya lagi sambil memandangi mereka, berusaha menemukan perubahan itu. 

"Kau sedang menatap apa, Luhan?" Jessica membuyarkan lamunanku, matanya mengikuti arah pandanganku. Pada saat bersamaan mata Oh Sehun bersirobok dengan mataku.

Aku menunduk, kubiarkan rambutku terurai menutupi wajah. Meski begitu aku yakin, saat sekilas mata kami beradu pandang itu, ia tidak terlihat kasar atau tak bersahabat seperti terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya. Ia hanya kelihatan penasaran, seperti tidak puas. 

"Oh Sehun, menatapmu," Jessica berbisik di telingaku sambil cekikikan. 

"Dia tidak kelihatan marah, ya kan?" Aku tak bisa menahan diri.

"Tidak," kata Jessica, terdengar bingung dengan pertanyaanku. "Apakah seharusnya dia marah?"

"Sepertinya dia tidak suka padaku," kataku jujur. Aku masih gelisah. Kutelungkupkan kepalaku di tangan. 

"Keluarga Cullen tidak menyukai siapa pun... Well, mereka memang tidak memedulikan siapa-siapa. Tapi dia masih memandangimu." 

"Sudah, jangan dilihat lagi," desisku. Jessica mendengus, tapi ia toh mengalihkan pandangan. 

Lalu Woohyun menyela kami—ia merencanakan perang salju di lapangan parkir seusai jam sekolah dan ingin kami bergabung. Dengan penuh semangat Jessica menyetujuinya. Dari caranya menatap Woohyun, aku ragu ia akan menolak apa pun yang disarankan cowok itu.

Aku diam saja. Aku harus bersembunyi di gimnasium sampai lapangan parkir sepi. Selama sisa waktu makan siang dengan sangat hati-hati kuarahkan pandanganku ke mejaku sendiri. Kuputuskan untuk melaksanakan ideku tadi. Berhubung ia tidak kelihatan marah, aku akan ikut pelajaran Biologi.

Perutku sedikit mulas ketika membayangkan akan duduk bersebelahan lagi dengannya. Aku benar-benar tak ingin berjalan ke kelas bareng Woohyun seperti biasa sepertinya ia sasaran empuk para pelempar bola salju—tapi ketika kami berjalan menuju kelas, semua orang kecuali aku serempak mengeluh. Hujan turun, membuat salju di sepanjang jalan setapak mencair.

Sesampainya disana, Mr. Banner sedang berjalan mengelilingi kelas, membagikan mikroskop dan sekotak slide untuk masing-masing meja. Selama beberapa menit pelajaran belum juga dimulai. Aku terus menjauhkan pandangan dari pintu, iseng-iseng menggambari buku catatanku. Aku mendengar sangat jelas ketika kursi di sebelahku bergeser, tapi mataku tetap terarah pada gambarku. 

"Halo," kudengar suara merdu dan tenang.

Aku mendongak, terkejut karena Oh Sehun-lah yang sedang berbicara padaku. Ia duduk sejauh mungkin hingga ke ujung meja, tapi kursinya diarahkan padaku. Air menetes dari rambutnya, berantakan—meski begitu ia terlihat seperti baru saja selesai syuting iklan gel rambut. Wajahnya yang memesona tampak bersahabat, senyum tipis mengembang di bibirnya yang sempurna. Tapi matanya tampak hati-hati. 

"Namaku Oh Sehun Cullen," lanjutnya.

"—aku tidak sempat memperkenalkan diri minggu lalu. Kau pasti Luhan, kan?" Saking bingungnya, kepalaku sampai pusing. Apakah aku selama ini berkhayal? Sekarang ia sangat sopan. Aku harus bicara; ia menunggu. Tapi aku tak bisa mengatakan apa pun yang wajar. 

"B-bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" tanyaku terbata-bata. Ia tertawa lembut, tawa yang menyenangkan. Garis senyumnya.. oh tuhan!

"Oh, kurasa semua orang tahu namamu. Seluruh kota telah menanti-nantikan kedatanganmu." Aku nyengir. Sudah kuduga jawabannya akan seperti ini. 

"Tidak" bantahku bodoh. "Maksudku, kenapa kau memanggilku Luhan?" Ia tampak bingung.

"Kau mau dipanggil Xi Luhan?" 

"Tidak, aku lebih suka Luhan," kataku. "Tapi kupikir Chen—maksudku ayahku—pasti memanggilku Xi Luhan di belakangku pada orang orang—pasti itulah yang diketahui orang-orang di sini," aku mencoba menjelaskan, benar-benar merasa seperti orang bodoh.

"Oh." Ia tidak meneruskan. Aku memalingkan wajah malu-malu. Untungnya Mr. Banner memulai pelajaran saat itu juga. Aku mencoba berkonsentrasi mendengarkan saat ia menjelaskan tentang percobaan yang akan kami lakukan hari ini.

Slide di kotak tak dapat digunakan. Bersama partner masing-masing, kami harus memisahkan slide akar bawang merah menjadi tahapan mitosis yang mereka representasikan dan memberi label sesuai identitas mereka. Kami tidak diperbolehkan membaca buku. Dalam dua puluh menit ia akan berkeliling untuk melihat siapa yang melakukannya dengan benar. 

"Mulai," perintah Mr. Banner 

"Kau duluan, partner?" tanya Sehun. Aku mengangkat kepala dan kulihat ia tersenyum lebar begitu menawannya sampai-sampai aku hanya memandanginya seperti orang idiot. 

"Atau aku bisa memulainya kalau kau mau." Senyum itu memudar; jelas ia mengira aku tidak kompeten melakukannya. 

"Tidak," kataku, wajahku merah padam. "Aku akan memulainya." Aku memamerkan kemampuanku, hanya sedikit.

Aku pernah melakukan percobaan ini, dan tahu apa yang kucari. Seharusnya mudah. Aku menaruh slide pertama di bawah mikroskop dan langsung menyesuaikan pembesarannya menjadi 40X. Kupelajari slide-nya sebentar. Aku yakin dengan pengamatanku. "Profase." 

"Boleh aku melihatnya?" pintanya ketika aku mulai memindahkan slide-nya. Oh Sehun mencoba menghentikannya dengan memegang tanganku.

Uh—oh, Jari-jarinya dingin bagai es, seolah ia baru saja menggenggam tumpukan salju sebelum kelas dimulai. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatku buru-buru menarik tangan. Ketika ia menyentuhku, jarinya menyengatku bagai aliran listrik. 

"Maaf," gumamnya pelan, langsung menarik tangannya. Bagaimanapun, ia tetap meraih mikroskop. Meski masih kaget, aku memerhatikannya mengamati slide lebih cepat daripada yang kulakukan tadi.

"Profase," ia setuju, dan menuliskannya dengan rapi pada halaman pertama lembar kerja kami. Ia langsung mengganti slide pertama dengan yang kedua, lalu melihatnya sepintas lalu. 

"Anafase," gumamnya, sambil menulis. Aku berusaha terdengar tak peduli.

"Boleh kulihat?" Ia tertawa mengejek, dan mendorong mikroskop ke arahku. Aku mengamati lewat lubang mikroskop dengan penasaran, dan merasa kecewa karena dugaanku salah. Sial, ia benar. 

"Slide tiga?" Kuulurkan tanganku tanpa memandangnya. Ia menyerahkannya padaku; sepertinya berhati-hati agar tidak menyentuhku lagi. Aku berusaha mengenalinya secepat aku bisa. 

"Interfase." Aku mengoper mikroskop sebelum ia memintanya. Ia mengintip sebentar, lalu menuliskannya. Aku bisa saja menuliskannya ketika ia sedang mengamati, tapi tulisannya yang jelas dan rapi membuatku minder. Aku tak ingin merusak lembar kerja kami dengan tulisan cakar ayamku.

Kami selesai duluan. Aku bisa melihat Woohyun dan partnernya membandingkan dua slide lagi dan lagi, dan kelompok lain membuka buku di bawah meja. Aku tak punya pilihan lain kecuali memandangnya. Aku mendongak, dan ia sedang menatapku, pandangan frustrasi dan misterius yang sama. Tiba-tiba aku menemukan perbedaan yang tak terkatakan selama ini di wajahnya. 

"Kau memakai lensa kontak, ya?" kataku tanpa berpikir. Ia tampak bingung dengan pertanyaanku yang tak terduga itu. "Tidak." 

"Oh," gumamku. "Kupikir ada yang berbeda dengan matamu." Ia mengangkat bahu dan memalingkan wajah.

Sebenarnya aku yakin ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Aku ingat jelas warna hitam kelam matanya ketika terakhir kali melihatnya—warna itu sangat kontras dengan kulit pucat dan rambutnya yang cokelat kemerahan. Hari ini warna matanya benar-benar berbeda: cokelat kekuningan yang aneh, lebih gelap dari mentega, tapi dengan nuansa keemasan yang sama. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa bisa begitu, kecuali ia berbohong tentang lensa kontaknya.

Atau barangkali Forks membuatku sinting dalam artian sebenarnya. Aku menunduk. Tangannya mengepal lagi. Lalu Mr. Banner menghampiri meja kami, untuk melihat mengapa kami tak melakukan apa-apa. Ia melihat dari balik bahu, menatap percobaan yang sudah selesai, lalu melihat lebih serius untuk memeriksa jawaban kami. 

"Jadi, Oh Sehun, tidakkah kaupikir Xi Luhan perlu diberi kesempatan menggunakan mikroskop?" tanya Mr. Banner.

"Luhan," Oh Sehun meralat ucapan Mr. Banner. "Sebenarnya dia mengidentifikasi tiga dari lima slide itu." Sekarang Mr. Banner menatapku; ekspresinya skeptis.

"Apa kau pernah melakukan percobaan ini sebelumnya?" tanyanya. Aku tersenyum malu malu.

"Tidak dengan akar bawang merah." 

"Whitefish blastula?" 

"Yeah." Mr. Banner mengangguk. "Apa kau masuk kelas khusus di Phoenix?" 

"Ya." 

"Well" katanya setelah beberapa saat. "Kupikir kalian cocok menjadi partner." Ia menggumamkan sesuatu lagi sambil berlalu. Setelah ia pergi, aku mulai mencoret-coret buku catatanku. 

"Sayang sekali turun salju, ya kan?" Oh Sehun bertanya. Aku punya perasaan ia terpaksa bercakap-cakap denganku. Ketakutan kembali menyelimutiku. Seolah-olah ia telah mendengar percakapanku dengan Jessica saat makan siang tadi dan berusaha membuktikan aku salah. 

"Tidak juga," jawabku jujur, dan bukannya berpura-pura normal seperti yang lain. Aku masih berusaha menyingkirkan kecurigaan yang tolol ini, dan aku tak bisa berkonsentrasi. 

"Kau tidak suka dingin." Itu bukan pertanyaan. 

"—atau basah." Aku meralatnya. 

"Forks pasti bukan tempat menyenangkan bagimu," ujarnya melamun. 

"Kau tak tahu bagaimana rasanya." gumamku dingin. Ia tampak terpesona oleh perkataanku, entah untuk alasan apa, aku tak bisa membayangkannya. Wajahnya tampak sangat putus asa hingga aku berusaha untuk tidak memandangnya melebihi batas kesopanan seharusnya. 

"Lalu kenapa kau datang ke sini?" Tak seorang pun menanyakan itu padaku—tidak blakblakan seperti dirinya, begitu menuntut jawaban. 

"Jawabannya— rumit." 

"Rasanya aku bisa mengerti," desaknya. Lama aku diam, lalu membuat kesalahan dengan beradu pandang dengannya. Mata keemasannya yang gelap membuatku bingung dan aku menjawab tanpa berpikir. 

"Ibuku menikah lagi," kataku. 

"Itu tidak terdengar terlalu rumit," bantahnya, tapi tibatiba ia terlihat bersimpati. "Kapan itu terjadi?" 

"September lalu." Suaraku terdengar sedih, bahkan untukku sendiri. 

"Dan kau tak menyukainya," Oh Sehun mencoba menebak, suaranya masih ramah. 

"Tidak, Phil baik. Terlalu muda barangkali, tapi cukup baik." 

"Kenapa kau tidak tinggal bersama mereka?" Aku tak bisa mengerti ketertarikannya, tapi ia terus menatapku dengan pandangan menusuk, seolah kisah hidupku yang membosankan entah mengapa sangat penting.

"Phil sering bepergian. Dia pemain bola." Aku setengah tersenyum. 

"Apakah dia terkenal?" tanyanya, balas tersenyum. 

"Barangkali tidak. Dia bukan pemain andal. Benar-benar liga kecil. Dia sering berpindah pindah." 

"Dan ibumu mengirimmu ke sini supaya dia bisa bepergian dengannya." Lagi-lagi ia melontarkan dugaan, bukan pertanyaan.

Dahiku mengerut. "Tidak, dia tidak mengirimku ke sini. Aku sendiri yang mau." Alisnya bertaut.

"Aku tak mengerti," katanya, dan ia tampak bingung tanpa sebab mendengar kenyataan ini. Aku menghela napas. Kenapa aku menjelaskan semua ini padanya? Ia terus menatapku penasaran. 

"Mula-mula dia tinggal denganku, tapi dia merindukan Phil. Ini membuatnya tidak bahagia... jadi kuputuskan sudah waktunya menghabiskan waktu yang lebih berkualitas bersama Chen." Suaraku terdengar muram ketika selesai bercerita. 

"Tapi sekarang kau tidak bahagia," ujarnya. 

"Terus?" tantangku. 

"Itu tidak adil." Ia mengangkat bahu, namun tatapannya masih tajam. Aku tertawa sinis.

"Tidakkah ada yang pernah memberitahumu? Hidup tidak adil." 

"Aku yakin pernah mendengarnya di suatu tempat sebelum ini," timpalnya datar. 

"Ya sudah, itu saja," kataku, bertanya-tanya kenapa ia masih memandangiku seperti itu. Tatapannya berubah menilai.

"Kau pandai berpurapura," katanya pelan. "Tapi aku berani bertaruh kau lebih menderita daripada yang kauperlihatkan pada orang lain." Aku nyengir, menahan keinginan untuk menjulurkan lidahku seperti anak lima tahun, lalu memalingkan wajah. 

"Apa aku salah?" Aku mencoba mengabaikannya. 

"Kurasa tidak." gumamnya puas. 

"Kenapa ini penting buatmu?" tanyaku jengkel. Aku terus menghindari pandangannya, mengawasi Mr. Banner yang sedang berkeliling. 

"Pertanyaan yang sangat bagus," ujarnya, teramat pelan hingga kupikir ia sedang berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Bagaimanapun setelah hening sebentar aku memutuskan itu satu satunya jawaban yang bisa kudapat. Aku menghela napas, memandang marah ke papan tulis.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?" tanya Oh Sehun. Ia terdengar senang. Aku memandangnya tanpa berpikir... dan sekali lagi mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Tidak juga. Aku lebih kesal pada diriku sendiri. Ekspresiku sangat mudah ditebak— Renee—maksudnya Ibuku. selalu menyebutku buku yang terbuka." Wajahku merengut.

"Kebalikannya, aku malah sulit menebakmu." Terlepas dari semua yang kukatakan dan diduganya, ia terdengar bersungguh-sungguh. 

"Kalau begitu kau pasti sangat pintar membaca sifat orang," balasku. 

"Biasanya." Ia tersenyum lebar, memamerkan sederet gigi putih yang sempurna. Mr. Banner menyuruh murid-murid tenang, dan aku berbalik lega untuk mendengarkan. Aku tak percaya telah menceritakan kehidupanku yang membosankan pada cowok aneh—dingin namun tampan ini, yang mungkin membenciku atau tidak. Ia tampak menikmati percakapan kami, tapi sekarang bisa kulihat, dari sudut mataku, bahwa ia menjauh lagi dariku, tangannya dengan tegang mencengkeram ujung meja. 

Ketika bel akhirnya berbunyi, Oh Sehun langsung meninggalkan kelas dengan gerakan anggun seperti yang dilakukannya Senin lalu. Dan seperti Senin lalu, aku memandangi kepergiannya dengan terkagum-kagum. 

Woohyun dengan cepat melompat ke sisiku dan merapikan buku-bukuku. Aku membayangkannya dengan ekor bergoyang-goyang.

"Itu buruk sekali," erangnya. "Semua isi slide itu mirip. Kau beruntung berpasangan dengan Sehun."

"Gampang saja buatku," kataku, terkejut mendengar ucapannya. Aku langsung menyesal.

"Aku pernah melakukan percobaan ini, itu saja," lanjutku sebelum perasaannya terluka. 

"Sehun tampak cukup ramah hari ini," ia berkomentar ketika kami mengenakan jas hujan. Woohyun tidak tampak senang. 

Aku berusaha terdengar kasual. "Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi padanya Senin lalu." Aku tak sanggup menyimak celotehan Woohyun sepanjang perjalanan menuju gimnasium, dan pelajaran Olahraga tidak terlalu menarik perhatianku

Hujan hanya rintik-rintik ketika aku berjalan ke lapangan parkir, tapi aku merasa lebih gembira setelah berada di trukku yang kering. Kunyalakan mesin penghangat, sekali ini tak memedulikan suara mesin yang meraung-raung. Aku membuka jaket, melepas tudungnya, dan menggeraikan rambut lembabku agar mengering dalam perjalanan pulang.

Aku memandang sekelilingku memastikan tak ada siapa-siapa. Saat itulah aku menangkap sosok pucat yang diam tak bergerak itu. Oh Sehun sedang bersandar di pintu depan Volvo, yang jaraknya tiga mobil dariku, matanya menatapku lekat-lekat. Aku langsung mengalihkan pandangan dan memundurkan truk, begitu terburu-buru hingga nyaris menabrak sebuah Toyota Corolla berkarat.

Toyota itu beruntung, aku menginjak rem tepat pada waktunya. Trukku jenis penghancur. Aku menarik napas panjang, masih melihat ke sisi lain mobil, dan berhati-hati mundur lagi, kali ini lebih baik. Aku memandang lurus ke depan ketika melewati Volvo itu, namun sekilas aku bersumpah melihatnya..

_tertawa.[]_


	4. Chapter 3

**Title : Twilight (HunHan Remake)**

**Ditulis oleh : Stephenie Meyer**

**Re-write by ; Runnisa**

**Main Cast**

**Oh Sehun**

**Xi Luhan**

**Wu Yi Fan**

**And Other members too**

Genderswitch for ALL UKE's on EXO, Yehet? Yeheet~

**3\. FENOMENA**

Ketika paginya aku membuka mata, ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Ada cahaya. Masih cahaya hijau kelabu khas hari mendung di hutan, tapi bagaimanapun juga lebih cerah. Aku menyadari tak ada kabut menyelubungi jendelaku. Aku melompat dari tempat tidur untuk melihat ke luar, lalu mengerang ngeri.

Lapisan salju yang sempurna menutupi halaman, melapisi atap trukku, dan membuat jalanan jadi putih. Tapi bukan itu bagian terburuknya. Hujan yang turun kemarin telah membeku—melapisi pepohonan membentuk jarum dalam pola sangat indah, dan menjadikan jalan setapak licin dan berbahaya. Aku sendiri sudah cukup kerepotan agar tidak terpeleset saat jalanan kering; jadi mungkin lebih aman kalau aku tidur lagi sekarang.

Aku sarapan semangkuk sereal dan jus jeruk. Aku merasa bersemangat untuk pergi ke sekolah, dan ini membuatku takut.

-Kalau mau jujur, semangatku pergi ke sekolah lebih karena akan bertemu Oh Sehun... Dan itu sangat, sangat bodoh.

-Aku sedang berdiri di pojok belakang truk, berjuang melawan gelombang emosi mendadak yang ditimbulkan rantai salju itu, ketika mendengar suara aneh. Itu suara lengkingan tinggi, yang segera berubah sangat keras hingga menyakitkan telinga.

Aku mendongak benarbenar terkejut. Aku melihat beberapa hal bersamaan. Tidak ada yang bergerak lambat seperti di film-film. Sebaliknya semburan adrenalin sepertinya membuat otakku bekerja lebih cepat, dan dengan jelas aku menyerap detail beberapa hal secara serentak.

-Oh Sehun berdiri empat mobil dariku, memandangku ngeri. Wajahnya tampak mencolok di antara lautan wajah di sana, semua membeku dengan ekspresi terkejut yang sama.

Tapi yang lebih mengerikan adalah van biru gelap yang meluncur, bannya terkunci dan mengerem hingga berdecit, berputar-putar tak terkendali di lapangan parkir yang tertutup es. Mobil itu nyaris menabrak bagian belakang trukku, dan aku berdiri di antara keduanya. Aku bahkan tak sempat memejamkan sebelum aku mendengar bunyi tabrakan keras vandi badan truk,sesuatu menerjangku, keras, tapi bukan dari arah yang semula kuduga. Kepalaku membentur aspal yang tertutup es, dan aku merasakan sesuatu yang padat dan dingin menindihku ke tanah.

Aku terbaring di trotoar di belakang mobil cokelat yang terparkir di sebelah truk. Tapi aku tak sempat memerhatikan yang lainnya, karena van itu masih meluncur mendekat. Mobil itu berputar-putar mengerikan di dekat belakang truk, masih berputar dan meluncur, nyaris menabrakku.

Sepasang tangan putih yang panjang terulur melindungiku, dan van itu bergetar hingga berhenti hanya sejengkal dari wajahku, tangan besar itu untungnya pas dengan rongga badan van. Lalu tangan-tangannya bergerak sangat cepat hingga tampak samar. Yang satu tiba-tiba mencengkeram bagian bawah van, dan sesuatu menarikku, mengayun-ayunkan kakiku seakan-akan aku boneka mainan, sampai kakiku menabrak ban mobil cokelat itu. Suara gemuruh besi beradu memekakkan telinga, dan van itu berhenti, lalu terdengar suara gelas pecah, berhamburan ke jalanan—tepat di tempat kakiku berada satu detik sebelumnya.

Benar-benar hening untuk waktu yang lama sebelum terdengar jeritan. Dalam kekacauan yang tiba-tiba, aku bisa mendengar lebih dari satu orang meneriakkan namaku.

Tapi lebih jelas lagi daripada semua teriakan itu, aku bisa mendengar suara pelan dan waswas Oh Sehun di telingaku.

"Luhan? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Suaraku terdengar aneh. Aku mencoba duduk dan menyadari ia memegangiku sangat erat di satu sisi tubuhnya.

"Hati-hati," ia mengingatkan ketika aku menggeser tubuhku. "Kurasa kepalamu terbentur cukup keras." Aku menyadari rasa sakit yang amat sangat di atas telinga kiriku.

"Aduh," kataku, terkejut.

"Itulah yang kupikirkan." Anehnya suara Sehun terdengar seperti menahan tawa.

"Bagaimana bisa..." suaraku perlahan menghilang. Aku berusaha menjernihkan pikiran, mengumpulkan kekuatan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa sampai di sini secepat itu?"

"Aku berdiri di sebelahmu. Luhan," katanya, nada suaranya kembali serius.

Aku mencoba duduk dan kali ini ia membiarkanku, melepaskan pegangannya di pinggangku dan mundur sejauh mungkin di ruang yang sempit itu. Aku memandang wajahnya yang waswas dan polos, dan sekali lagi aku merasa bingung karena kekuatan matanya yang berwarna keemasan.

Apa yang kutanyakan padanya tadi?Lalu mereka menemukan kami, kerumunan orang dengan air mata membasahi wajah mereka, saling berteriak, berteriak pada kami.

"Jangan bergerak," seseorang memerintah.

"Keluarkan Tyler dari bawah van!" terdengar teriakan Kyuhyun. Banyak sekali kesibukan di sekeliling kami. Aku mencoba bangkit, tapi tangan Sehun yang dingin menahan bahuku.

"Sekarang jangan bergerak dulu."

"Tapi dingin," aku mengeluh. Aku terkejut ketika ia tertawa kecil. Ada kegetiran dalam suaranya.

"Kau ada di sebelah sana," tiba-tiba aku ingat.

-tawakecilnya langsung terhenti. "Kau ada di sebelah mobilmu." Ekspresinya berubah kaku.

"Tidak."

"Aku melihatmu." Sekeliling kami kacau. Aku bisa mendengar suara orang-orang dewasa yang lebih keras mendekat.

"Luhan, aku sedang berdiri bersamamu, dan aku menarikmu dari sana." Ia menyalurkan kekuatan pandangannya padaku, seolah berusaha memberitahu sesuatu yang penting.

"Tidak." Rahangku mengeras.

Warna emas di matanya berkilat-kilat.

"Kumohon, Luhan."

"Kenapa?" desakku.

"Percayalah padaku," ia memohon, suaranya yang lembut menggodaku.

Aku bisa mendengar suara sirene sekarang.

"Maukah kau berjanji menceritakan semuanya nanti?"

"Ya," tukasnya, tiba-tiba terdengar putus asa.

"Oke," aku mengulanginya dengan nada marah. Butuh enam petugas paramedis dan dua guru—Mr. Varner dan Pelatih Clapp–untuk memindahkan van itu cukup jauh dari kami sehingga tandunya bisa dibawa mendekat.

Sehun dengan kasar menolak, dan aku berusaha melakukan yang sama, tapi tuan Oh Sehun—Sialan memberitahu mereka kepalaku terbentur dan mungkin mengalami gegar otak. Aku nyaris mati karena malu ketika mereka memasang penyangga di leherku.

Sepertinya seluruh sekolah ada di sana, menyaksikan ketika mereka mengangkutku ke dalam ambulans. Sehun naik di depan. Menjengkelkan. Yang membuat segalanya lebih parah, Chen—Ayahku yang ribut setengah mati

-tiba sebelum mereka membawaku pergi dengan selamat.

"Luhan!" ia berteriak panik ketika menyadari aku ditandu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Chen ugh, —Dad," keluhku. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Ia beralih ke petugas paramedis di dekatnya untuk menanyakan keadaanku. Ketika mereka mengangkatku menjauh dari mobil, aku melihat lekukan dalam di bemper mobil cokelat itu—lekukan sangat dalam yang sesuai dengan kontur bahu Sehun...

-seolah-olah ia telah menahan mobil itu dengan tenaga yang bisa merusak bingkai baja itu... Keluarganya tampak di kejauhan, ekspresi mereka beragam, mulai dari protes sampai marah tapi tak ada sedikit pun kepedulian akan keselamatan saudara mereka.

Mereka membawaku ke UGD, ruangan panjang dengan barisan tempat tidur yang dipisahkan oleh tirai berpolawarna pastel. Seorang juru rawat meletakkan alat pemeriksatekanan darahdi lenganku dan termometer di bawah lidah.

Lalu datang pasien lain, sebuah tandu diangkut ke tempat tidur di sebelahku. Aku mengenali Tyler Crowley, temanku di kelas Pemerintahan, balutan perban bernoda darah tampak erat membungkus kepalanya. Tyler kelihatan seratus kali lebih parah daripada yang kurasakan. Ia menatapku waswas.

"Luhan, maafkan aku!"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Tyler—kau tampak buruk, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Ketika kami bicara, para juru rawat mulai melepaskan perban di kepalanya, memperlihatkan luka gores yang jumlahnya banyak di sekujur kening dan pipi kirinya.

Ia mengabaikanku.

"Kupikir aku bakal membunuhmu! Aku mengemudi terlalu cepat, dan mobilku selip..." Ia meringis ketika salah seorang juru rawat mengelap wajahnya.

"Jangan khawatirkan itu; kau tidak mengenaiku."

"Bagaimana kau bisa menyingkir secepat itu? Kau ada di sana, lalu kau menghilang..."

"Mmm... Sehun menarikku." Ia terlihat bingung. "Siapa?"

"Oh Sehun—dia berdiri di sebelahku." Aku tak pernah pandai berbohong; aku sama sekali tidak terdengar meyakinkan.

"Si... Oh? Aku tidak melihatnya... wow, kurasa semuanya berlangsung cepat sekali. Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Kurasa begitu. Dia ada di sini entah di mana, tapi mereka tidak mengangkutnya dengan tandu." Aku tahu aku tidak sinting. Apa yang terjadi? Tak ada yang bisa menjelaskan apa yang telah kusaksikan.

Lalu mereka mendorongku pergi dengan kursi roda untuk merontgen kepalaku. Kukatakan pada mereka aku baik-baik saja, dan aku benar. Aku bahkan tidak mengalamigegar otak. Aku bertanya apa aku bisa pergi, tapi juru rawat bilang aku harus bicara dulu dengan dokter.

"Apa dia tidur?" aku mendengar suara yang merdu bertanya.

Mataku langsung terbuka. Sehun berdiri di ujung tempat tidurku, nyengir. Aku memandangnya. Tidak mudah—akan lebih wajar jika aku mengerling padanya.

"Hei, Sehun, aku sangat menyesal—" Tyler memulai. Sehun mengangkat tangan untuk menghentikannya.

"Tidak ada darah, tidak seru," katanya, memamerkan giginya yang sempurna. Ia beranjak dan duduk di ujung tempat tidur Tyler, namun menghadap ke arahku. Ia nyengir lagi.

_Sialan—dia tampan sekali._

"Jadi, apa kata mereka?" ia bertanya padaku.

"Aku baik-baik saja, tapi mereka tidak mengizinkanku Pergi," aku mengeluh. "Bagaimana kau bisa tidak ditandu seperti kami?"

"Itu cuma soal siapa yang kaukenal," jawabnya. "Tapi jangan khawatir, aku datang untuk menyelamatkanmu."

Lalu seorang dokter menghampiri, dan mulutku menganga melihatnya. Ia masih muda, pirang... dan lebih tampan daripada bintang film mana pun yang pernah kulihat.

-Ia pucat, sama seperti Cullen lainnya.. tapi demi tuhan, ia terlihat seperti kakak Sehun jika seperti ini, Lesung pipinya terlihat mencolok saat tersenyum. Dari apa yang dideskripsikan Chen—ugh daddy maksudku, ini pasti ayah Sehun.

"Jadi, Miss Xi," dr. Lay berkata dengan suara sangat merdu, "bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," kataku, mudah-mudahan untuk terakhir kali. Ia berjalan ke papan pembaca foto rontgen di dinding di atas kepalaku, dan menyalakannya.

"Hasil rontgenmu bagus," katanya. "Apa kepalamu sakit? Kata Sehun, kepalamu terbentur cukup keras."

"Tidak apa-apa," aku mengulangi sambil menghela napas, lalu menatap Sehun geram. Jemari dokter yang dingin meraba ringan tulang tengkorakku. Ia memerhatikan ketika aku meringis.

"Sakit?" tanyanya.

"Tidak juga." Aku pernah mengalami yang lebih parah.

Aku mendengar suara tawa, dan melihat Sehun tersenyum meremehkan. Mataku menyipit.

"Well, ayahmu ada di ruang tunggu—kau bisa pulang dengannya sekarang. Tapi kembalilah kalau kau merasa pusing atau mengalami masalah sekecil apa pun dengan penglihatanmu" Dokter Lay tersenyum dengan lesung pipi yang terlihat

-Ugh, sangat manis.

"Bisakah aku kembali ke sekolah?" tanyaku, membayangkan Daddy bakal kelewat perhatian padaku.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau beristirahat hari ini." Aku menatap Sehun. "Apakah dia boleh pergi ke sekolah?"

"Harus ada yang menyebarkan kabar gembira bahwa kita selamat," kata Sehun tersenyum

"Sebenarnya," dr. Lay meralat, "sepertinya seluruh penghuni sekolah ada di ruang tunggu saat ini."

"Oh tidak," erangku, menutupi wajahku dengan tangan.

Alis dr. Lay terangkat. "Kau mau tinggal di sini?"

"Tidak, tidak!" aku berkeras, menurunkan kakiku ke sisi tempat tidur dan langsung melompat. Terlalu cepat—aku terpeleset, dan dr. Lay menangkapku. Ia tampak was-was.

"Aku baik-baik saja," aku meyakinkannya lagi. Tak perlu memberitahunya bahwa keseimbanganku tak ada hubungannya dengan kepalaku yang terbentur.

"Minum Tyfenol untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya," ia memberiku saran sambil memegangiku.

"Sakitnya tidak separah itu kok," aku berkeras.

"Kedengarannya kau sangat beruntung" kata dr. Laylagi lagi tersenyum.

"Aku beruntung karena Sehun kebetulan ada di sebelahku," aku menekankan ucapanku dengan menatap Sehun lekat-lekat.

"Oh, Well, ya," ujar dr. Cullen, tiba-tiba menyibukkan diri dengan kertas di depannya. Lalu ia berpaling memandang Tyler, dan menghampiri tempat tidur sebelah.

"Aku khawatir kau harus tinggal bersama kami lebih lama, ia berkata kepada Tyler, dan mulai memeriksa lukalukanya. Begitu dokter memunggungiku. aku bergeser ke sisi Sehun.

"Bisakah aku bicara denganmu sebentar?" aku berbisik. Ia mundur selangkah, rahangnya mengeras.

"Ayahmu sudah menunggumu," katanya sepelan mungkin.

Aku memandang dr. Lay dan Tyler.

"Aku ingin bicara berdua saja denganmu, kalau kau tidak keberatan," desakku. Ia menatapku jengkel, lalu berbalik dan berjalan menyusuri ruang panjang itu.

Aku nyaris berlari agar bisa mengejarnya. Begitu kami berbelok di sudut menuju lorong pendek, ia berbalik menghadapku.

"Kau mau apa sih?" tanyanya jengkel. Tatapannya dingin. Sikapnya yang tak bersahabat mengintimidasiku.

Kata-kataku mengalir tak seketus yang kuinginkan.

"Kau berutang penjelasan padaku," aku mengingatkannya.

"Aku menyelamatkan hidupmu—aku tidak berutang apaapa padamu." Aku tersentak mendengar amarah dalam suaranya.

"Kau sudah janji." Aku berkeras

"Luhan, kepalamu terbentur, kau tak tahu apa yang kaubicarakan." Nada suaranya tajam. Emosiku meluap-luap sekarang, kutatap dia tajam-tajam.

"Tak ada yang salah dengan kepalaku."

Ia balas menantang, "Apa yang kau mau dariku, Luhan?"

"Aku mau tahu yang sebenarnya," kataku. "Aku mau tahu kenapa aku berbohong untukmu."

"Apa menurutmu yang terjadi?" sergah Sehun. Lalu semua terlontar begitu saja.

"Yang kutahu kau tak ada di dekatku—Tyler juga tidak melihatmu, jadi jangan bilang aku mengarang semuanya. Van itu mestinya sudah menghancurkan kita berdua—tapi nyatanya tidak, dan tanganmu meninggalkan lekukan di badan mobil itu—juga di mobil yang lain, dan kau sama sekali tak terluka—dan van itu seharusnya menghancurkan kakiku, tapi kau menahannya..." Aku bisa mendengar berapa itu terdengar sinting dan aku tak bisa melanjutkannya.

Aku begitu marah sehingga bisa merasakan air mata mulai menggenangi mataku; aku berusaha menahannya dengan menggertakkan gigiku. Ia menatapku tak percaya. Tapi wajahnya tegang tampak bersalah.

"Kaupikir aku mengangkat mobil van dari atas tubuhmu?" nada suaranya mempertanyakan kewarasanku, tapi itu justru membuatku semakin curiga. Itu seperti kalimat yang dibawakan dengan baik sekali oleh aktor berbakat.

Aku hanya mengangguk sekali, rahangku mengeras.

"Tak ada yang bakal memercayai itu, kau tahu." Suaranya terdengar mengejek sekarang.

"Aku takkan memberitahu siapa-siapa." Aku mengucapkan setiap kata dengan pelan, hati-hati mengendalikan amarahku.

Wajahnya tampak kaget. "Lalu kenapa kau mempermasalahkannya?"

"Ini penting buatku," desakku. "Aku tak suka berbohong— jadi sebaiknya ada alasan yang baik mengapa aku melakukannya.

"Tak bisakah kau berterima kasih saja dan melupakannya?"

"Terima kasih." Aku menunggu, marah dan berharap.

"Kau takkan menyerah, kan?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu... kuharap kau menikmati kekecewaanmu." Kami saling menatap marah dalam hening.

Akulah yang pertama bicara, mencoba tetap fokus. Perhatianku nyaris teralihkan oleh wajahnya yang pucat dan menawan.

Rasanya seperti menatap malaikat penghancur. – tidak, harusnya _malaikat tampan penghancur  
_

"Kenapa kau bahkan peduli?" tanyaku dingin.

Ia berhenti, dan sesaat wajahnya yang indah dan dingin- tak disangka-sangka berubah rapuh.

"Aku tak tahu," bisiknya.

Lalu ia berbalik dan menjauh. Aku sangat marah, hingga butuh beberapa menit agar bisa bergerak. Setelah bisa berjalan, aku melangkah pelan menuju pintu keluar di ujung lorong. Ruang tunggu lebih tidak menyenangkan dari yang kukhawatirkan. Sepertinya semua wajah yang kukenal di Forks ada di sana, menatapku. Daddy bergegas ke sisiku; aku mengangkat tangan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," kuyakinkan dirinya dengan nada jengkel. Aku masih kesal, tak ingin berbasa-basi.

"Apa kata dokter?"

"Dr. Lay memeriksaku, dan katanya aku baik-baik saja dan bisa pulang." Aku menghela napas. Woohyun, Jessica, dan Sungyeol ada di sana, mulai bergabung dengan kami.

"Ayo," pintaku.

Daddy meletakkan lengannya di punggungku, tidak benar-benar menyentuhku, lalu membimbingku ke pintu keluar yang terbuat dan kaca. Aku melambai malu-malu ke arah teman-temanku, berharap bisa menunjukkan bahwa mereka tak perlu khawatir lagi.

Sepanjang perjalanan kami berdiam diri. Aku begitu larut dalam pikiranku sampai-sampai tidak menyadari keberadaan Daddy di dekatku. Aku yakin sikap defensif Sehun di lorong tadi merupakan jawaban atas hal-hal aneh yang kusaksikan, yang masih tak bisa kupercaya. Ketika kami tiba di rumah, Daddy akhirnya bicara.

"Mm... kau harus menelepon Xiumin." Ia menunduk bersalah. Aku terkejut.

"Kau memberitahu Mom!"

"Maaf."

Oh... – Oh tidak! Tentu saja ibuku histeris. Aku harus memberitahunya sedikitnya tiga puluh kali bahwa aku baik-baik saja sebelum ia bisa tenang.

Ia memohon supaya aku mau pulang— Uh, Xiumin – maksudku ibuku, ia sangat berperasaan lembut, dan insiden sekecil ini pasti sangat mengganggu perasaannya.

Aku berkali-kali meyakinkannya – hingga akhirnya ia percaya[]

Aku asyik dengan misteri yang disimpan Sehun.

Dan agak lebih terobsesi kepada si Dingin – dan tampan, Oh Sehun.

_Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh_.

Kuputuskan akan tidur lebih cepat malam ini. aku tertidur pulas.

Itu adalah malam pertama aku memimpikan.. – Oh Sehun.[]

_Haloo! Terimakasih untuk semuanya yang sudah menyempatkan untuk mereview!^^_

_Hwee, aku sangat senang dengan feedback kalian /tebarin duid/ XD_

_Aku berusaha sebaik mungkin biar gak typo, atau kurang edit.. juga berusaha update secepat yang kubisa, dan meminimalisir banyak adegan gak perlu dan banyaknya narasi yg buat bosan, huf._

_Tapi kembali lagi. Terimakasih semuanya^^_

_;freakfangirlsx._

_Review-ers_

**Sa Sa Meilisa ; Ini kulanjut, iyaa**

**Fangirl lu han ; hii, kuusahain cepet yaa^^**

**Meilisa bae ; hoho iya sip :D**

**seluau : aww thankyouu ;3 iyaa, aku typo, harusnya ibunya itu umin, kkk~**

**luhannieka ; aku ngebenerin beberapa typos kemarin, keke~**

**bebby ; aku juga suka itu /toss**

**Oh Juna93 ; maaf yaa aku typo, kekeke~ itu lupa kuedit, harusnya emg chenx umin huhu;3 btw aku suka kok kalo review panjang bhahah :v yaa, makasi ya;333**

**JodohnyaOhSehun ; haloo jodohnya oh sehun XD ini ku update^^**

**Hi ; hi, maaf ya aku gak tau…**

**Guest; okaay**

**Fangirl lu han ; hoho okay! ^^**

**hunhandeep ; kakak! ^^ terimakasih dukungannya hehe, okaay. I'll try my best!^^ Hidup hunhan! :D**

**yeonkkoch ; ini aku update ^^**

**himurahanami051298 ; haii, makasi yaa^^ aku usahain meminimalisir typoss, maaf yaa. Hoho^^**


	5. Chapter 4

Title : Twilight (HunHan Remake)

Ditulis oleh : Stephenie Meyer

Re-write by ; Runnisa

Main Cast

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Wu Yi Fan

And Other members too

Genderswitch for ALL UKE's on EXO, Yehet? Yeheet~

4\. UNDANGAN 

Dalam mimpiku sangat gelap, dan cahaya samar-samar di sana sepertinya terpancar dari kulit Sehun. Aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya, hanya punggungnya ketika ia menjauh dariku, meninggalkanku dalam kegelapan.

Tak peduli betapa cepat aku berlari, aku tak bisa mengejarnya; tak peduli betapa keras aku memanggil, ia tak pernah berbalik. Karena ketakutan, aku terbangun di tengah malam dan tak bisa tidur lagi untuk waktu yang sepertinya lama sekali. Setelah itu ia nyaris selalu ada dalam mimpiku setiap malam, tapi selalu bayangan yang rak pernah bisa kujangkau.

Selama sebulan setelah kecelakaan itu segalanya terasa tidak nyaman, menegangkan, dan pada awalnya memalukan.

Kyungsoo, Kai, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol duduk di meja yang sama seperti biasa, tidak makan, hanya mengobrol sendiri. Tak satu pun dari mereka, terutama Sehun, memandang ke arahku lagi.

Ketika ia duduk di sebelahku di kelas, dan sejauh mungkin, sepertinya ia sama sekali tak menyadari kehadiranku. Hanya kadang-kadang ketika tangannya tahu-tahu mengepal

—kulitnya meregang bahkan lebih putih dari tulangnya—aku berpikir ia tidak secuek penampilannya. Aku sangat ingin bicara dengannya, dan aku sudah berusaha melakukannya sehari setelah kecelakaan.

Terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya, di luar ruang UGD, kami berdua begitu marah. Aku masih marah karena ia tak mau mengatakan yang sebenarnya padaku, meskipun aku tidak akan memberitahu siapa pun. Tapi nyatanya ia toh telah menyelamatkan nyawaku, entah bagaimana caranya.

Dan dalam sekejap kemarahanku berganti jadi rasa syukur yang mengagumkan. Ia sudah duduk ketika aku sampai di kelas Biologi, tanpa melirik kanan-kiri. Aku duduk, berharap ia akan berpaling ke arahku. Ia tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia menyadari aku ada di sana. 

"Halo- Sehun," sapaku ramah, mencoba terlihat sopan. Ia menoleh sedikit tanpa memandang mataku, mengangguk sekali, lalu berpaling lagi. 

Dan itulah kontak terakhirku dengannya, meskipun ia ada di sana, sejengkal dariku, setiap hari. Kadang-kadang aku memerhatikannya, tak sanggup menahan diriku— meskipun hanya dari jauh, di kafetaria atau parkiran.

Kuperhatikan matanya yang keemasan semakin hari semakin gelap. Tapi di kelas aku seolah tak memedulikannya, seperti ia juga tak memedulikanku. Aku benar-benar merana. Dan mimpi-mimpiku tentang – Seorang Oh Sehun berlanjut.

Meskipun aku berlagak tak peduli, emosi yang terpancar dalam e mail-e-mail-ku membuat Xiumin – Maksudku Mom. menyadari keadaanku yang tertekan. Ia menelepon beberapa kali, mengkhawatirkan aku. Aku berusaha meyakinkannya, bahwa cuacalah yang membuatku sedih. 

Setidaknya Woohyun senang melihat kebisuan antara aku dan pasangan lab-ku. Bisa kulihat ia khawatir aksi penyelamatan Sehun yang gagah berani bisa saja membuatku terkesan, dan Woohyun lega menyadari yang terjadi justru kebalikannya.

Ia makin percaya diri, duduk di ujung mejaku sebelum pelajaran Biologi dimulai, mengabaikan Sehun, seperti ia mengabaikan kami semua

Jessica membuatku menyadari satu masalah lagi—ia menelepon hari Selasa pertama bulan Maret untuk meminta izin mengajak Woohyun ke pesta dansa musim semi dua minggu lagi.

"Kau yakin tidak keberatan... kau tak ingin mengajaknya?" ia mendesak terus ketika aku mengatakan sama sekali tidak keberatan. 

"Tidak, Jess, aku tak akan pergi," aku meyakinkannya. Berdansa sudah jelas di luar kemampuanku. 

"Bakal asyik banget lho." Usahanya membujukku benar-benar setengah hati. Aku curiga Jessica lebih menikmati popularitasku yang tidak biasa dan bukannya kehadiranku yang sesungguhnya. 

"Bersenang-senanglah dengan Woohyun," aku mendukungnya. 

Keesokan harinya aku terkejut Jessica tidak cerewet seperti biasa di kelas Trigono dan Spanyol. Ia diam saja ketika berjalan di sebelahku menuju kelas, dan aku takut menanyakan alasannya. Kalau Woohyun menolak ajakannya, pasti akulah orang terakhir yang ingin diberitahunya.

Kekhawatiranku semakin menguat saat makan siang ketika Jessica duduk sejauh mungkin dari Woohyun, berbincang sangat akrab dengan Sungyeol. Woohyun juga diam, tidak seperti biasa. Woohyun masih diam ketika mengantarku ke kelas, wajahnya yang suram pertanda buruk.

"Jadi," kata Woohyun, menatap lantai, "Jessica memintaku pergi dengannya ke pesta dansa musim semi." 

"Bagus dong." Aku berusaha terdengar ceria dan bersemangat. "Kau akan bersenang-senang dengan Jessica." 

"Well..." ia berkata ragu sambil mengamati senyumku, jelas tidak menyukai reaksiku. "Aku bilang padanya akan memikirkannya." 

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu?" Kubiarkan kekecewaan memancar dari nada suaraku, meskipun aku lega Woohyun tidak langsung bilang tidak. 

Wajahnya memerah ketika menunduk lagi. Aku merasa iba. 

"Aku bertanya-tanya kalau-kalau... Well, kalau kau berencana mengajakku." Aku berhenti sesaat, membenci perasaan bersalah yang menyelimutiku.

Tapi dari sudut mata kulihat kepala Sehun tanpa sadar miring ke arahku. 

"Woohyun, kurasa kau harus bilang ya padanya," kataku. "Apa kau sudah mengajak seseorang?" Apakah Sehun sadar Woohyun menatap nanar ke arahnya? 

"Tidak," aku meyakinkannya. "Aku tidak akan pergi ke pesta dansa." 

"Kenapa tidak?" desak Woohyun. Aku tak ingin mengatakan bahaya yang bakal muncul bila aku berdansa, jadi aku langsung menyusun rencana baru.

"Hari Sabtu itu aku akan pergi ke Seattle," tuturku. 

Lagi pula aku memang perlu ke luar kota

—tahu-tahu saja itu waktu yang tepat untuk melakukannya. 

"Tak bisakah kau pergi lain kali?"

"Maaf, tidak bisa," kataku. "Jadi seharusnya kau tidak membuat Jess menunggu lebih lama itu tidak baik." 

"Yeah, kau benar," gumamnya, lalu berbalik, dengan muram berjalan ke mejanya

Dan Sehun sedang menatapku penasaran, raut frustrasi yang sama dan tak asing bahkan lebih jelas terpancar di matanya yang hitam. 

Aku balas menatap, terkejut, berharap ia akan langsung membuang muka. Tapi ia malah terus menatap tajam mataku. Tak diragukan lagi aku langsung berpaling. Tanganku mulai gemetaran. 

"Mr. Oh?" panggil Mr. Banner, menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaan yang tak sempat kudengar. 

"Siklus Krebs," jawab Sehun, tampak enggan memalingkan wajah dan menatap Mr. Banner. Aku menunduk memandang bukuku begitu ia tak lagi menatapku, berusaha menenangkan diri.

Pengecut seperti biasa, aku menggerai rambutku ke samping bahu kananku untuk menyembunyikan wajah. Aku tak memercayai aliran emosi yang bergetar dalam diriku hanya karena ia kebetulan menatapku untuk pertama kali setelah enam minggu lamanya.

Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya memengaruhiku seperti ini. Menyedihkan. Lebih dari menyedihkan, ini tidak sehat. 

Aku berusaha sangat keras agar tidak memedulikannya selama sisa pelajaran, dan berhubung ini tidak mungkin, setidaknya agar ia tidak tahu bahwa aku peduli. Ketika bel akhirnya berbunyi, aku berbalik memunggunginya untuk mengumpulkan barang-barangku, berharap ia langsung pergi seperti biasa. 

"Luhan?" Suaranya seharusnya tidak sefamilier itu, seolah-olah aku telah mengenalnya sepanjang hidupku dan bukannya baru beberapa minggu yang singkat. 

Perlahan aku berbalik, enggan. Aku tak ingin merasakan apa yang kutahu akan kurasakan ketika aku memandang wajahnya yang kelewat sempurna.

Ekspresiku hati-hati ketika akhirnya menghadapnya; ekspresinya tak bisa kutebak. Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. 

"Apa? Apa kau berbicara denganku lagi?" akhirnya aku bertanya, nada kesal yang tak disengaja menyelinap dalam suaraku. 

Bibirnya mengejang berusaha tersenyum.

"Tidak, tidak juga," akunya. 

Aku memejamkan mata dan menarik napas pelan lewat hidung sadar aku menggertakkan gigi. Ia menunggu. 

"Lalu apa yang kauinginkan, Sehun?" aku bertanya, mataku tetap terpejam; lebih mudah berbicara rasional padanya dengan cara ini. 

"Aku minta maaf." Ia terdengar tulus. "Aku tahu sikapku sangat kasar. Tapi lebih baik seperti itu, sungguh." 

Aku membuka mata. Wajahnya sangat serius. 

"Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu," kataku, hati-hati.

"Lebih baik kalau kita tidak berteman," ia menjelaskan. "Percayalah."

Mataku menyipit. Aku pernah mendengar itu sebelumnya.

"Sayang sekali kau tidak menyadarinya sejak awal," desisku tertahan. "Kau jadi tidak perlu repot-repot menyesal begini." 

"Menyesal?" Perkataan itu dan nada suaraku, jelas membuatnya kaget. "Menyesal kenapa?" Ekspresi manisnya berubah keras—

"Karena tidak membiarkan van bodoh itu menimpaku." Ia terpana. Ia memandangku keheranan.

Ketika akhirnya bicara, ia nyaris terdengar marah. 

"Kaupikir aku menyesal telah menyelamatkanmu?"

"Aku tahu kau merasa begitu," tukasku. 

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa." Ia jelas sangat marah.

Aku memalingkan wajah dan menelan semua tuduhan liar yang ingin kulontarkan padanya. Kukumpulkan buku-bukuku, lalu berdiri dan berjalan ke pintu.

Aku bermaksud meninggalkan kelas dengan gaya dramatis, tapi tentu saja ujung sepatu botku tersangkut sudut pintu sehingga bukubukuku jatuh berantakan. Aku terdiam beberapa saat, sempat berpikir untuk pergi saja. Lalu aku menghela napas dan membungkuk untuk memungutinya. Ia ada di sana; ia sudah menyusun semuanya kembali. Ia menyerahkan buku-buku itu padaku, wajahnya tegang. 

"Terima kasih," kataku dingin. Matanya menyipit. 

"Sama-sama" balasnya geram. Aku langsung bangkit berdiri, berpaling darinya, dan melangkah ke gimnasium tanpa menoleh.

Seperti biasa, rasanya lega ketika sekolah usai. Aku nyaris berlari ke truk; banyak orang yang ingin kuhindari.

Aku nyaris terkena serangan jantung saat berbelok dan melihat sosok yang tinggi dan gelap bersandar di sisi trukku Lalu aku sadar itu hanya Sungyeol. Aku mulai melangkah lagi. 

"Hei, Sungyeol." sapaku. 

"Hai, Luhan." 

"Ada apa?" tanyaku sambil membuka pintu. Aku tidak memerhatikan nada suaranya yang kaku, jadi kata-katanya berikutnya mengagetkanku. 

"Ehh, aku hanya bertanya-tanya... maukah kau pergi ke pesta dansa musim semi denganku?" Suaranya bergetar. 

"Kupikir ceweklah yang mengajak," kataku, terlalu bingung untuk berdiplomasi. 

"Well, ya," ia mengakuinya malu-malu. Aku berhasil menenangkan diri dan berusaha tersenyum hangat.

"Terima kasih untuk ajakannya, tapi aku akan pergi ke Seattle hari itu." 

"Oh," katanya. 

"Well, mungkin lain kali." 

"Tentu," aku menyetujuinya, lalu menggigit bibir. Aku tak ingin ia kelewat serius menanggapinya. 

Dengan malas-malasan ia kembali ke dalam sekolah. Aku mendengar suara tawa samar samar. 

Sehun sedang melangkah melewati depan trukku, menatap lurus ke depan, bibirnya terkatup. Aku membuka pintu, melompat masuk, dan membantingnya keras-keras. 

Sehun sudah berada di mobilnya, hanya selang dua kendaraan, meluncur mulus di hadapanku, memotong jalanku. Ia berhenti di sana— menunggu keluarganya; aku bisa mereka berempat berjalan kemari, tapi masih di sekitar kafetaria. Aku menimbang-nimbang untuk menyenggol bemper Volvo mengilap itu, tapi ada kelewat banyak saksi. Aku memandang spionku. 

Mobil-mobil lain sudah mulai antre. Tepat di belakangku, Tyler Crowley melambai padaku. Aku terlalu jengkel untuk menyapanya. 

Ketika duduk di sana, memandang ke mana saja kecuali mobil di depanku, aku mendengar suara ketukan di jendela truk. Aku memandang; ternyata Tyler. Aku melirik spionku, bingung. Mobilnya masih menyala, pintunya terbuka. Aku mencondongkan tubuhku ke sisi truk untuk membuka jendela. Keras sekali. Aku berhasil membukanya separuh, lalu menyerah. 

"Maaf, Tyler, Mobil –Oh Sehun menghalangiku." Aku kesal

—jelas kemacetan ini bukan salahku. 

"Oh, aku tahu —aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu selagi kita terjebak di sini." Ia nyengir. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi. 

"Maukah kau mengajakku ke pesta dansa musim semi?" lanjutnya. 

"Aku akan pergi ke luar kota, Tyler." Suaraku agak ketus. Aku harus mengingat-ingat bukan salahnya kalau Woohyun dan Sungyeol telah menguras kesabaranku hari ini. 

"Yeah, Woohyun sudah bilang," akunya. 

"Lalu, kenapa—"

Ia mengangkat bahu.

"Aku hanya berharap kau hanya ingin menolaknya secara halus." Oke, ini benar-benar salahnya. 

"Maaf. Tyler" kataku, berusaha menyembunyikan kejengkelanku. "Aku benar-benar akan pergi ke luar kota." 

"Oke, tidak apa-apa. Masih ada pesta prom." Dan sebelum aku menyahut, ia sudah berjalan kembali ke mobilnya.

Aku merasa sangat terkejut. Aku tak sabar lagi menunggu Baekhyun, Kyungsoo,Kai. Dan Chanyeol masuk ke Volvo milik Sehun.

Di kaca spionnya, mata Sehun tertuju padaku. Tak diragukan lagi ia gemetar karena tawa, seolah-olah ia mendengar setiap kata yang diucapkan Tyler. Kakiku gatal ingin menginjak pedal gas... satu tabrakan kecil takkan melukai mereka, paling-paling cuma lecet. Kuinjak pedal gasnya. 

Tapi mereka semua sudah masuk di dalam, dan Sehun memacu kencang Volvo-nya. Perlahan aku mengemudikan trukku menuju ke rumah, hati-hati, sambil menggerutu sendiri sepanjang jalan. 

Sesampainya di rumah kuputuskan untuk membuat enchiladas ayam untuk makan malam. Masaknya lama, dan itu bisa membuatku tetap sibuk. Ketika aku sedang menumis bawang dan cabe, telepon berbunyi. Aku nyaris takut mengangkatnya, tapi itu bisa saja Mom atau Daddy. 

Ternyata Jessica, dan ia sangat ceria; Woohyun menemuinya sepulang sekolah dan menerima ajakannya. Aku mengatakan ikut senang sambil mengaduk tumisanku. Ia harus pergi, ia ingin menelepon dan memberitahu Angela dan Lauren. Aku memberinya saran—dengan nada kasual—bahwa Angela, si pemalu yang satu kelas Biologi denganku, bisa mengajak Sungyeol. Dan Lauren, si jutek yang selalu mengabaikanku saat makan siang bisa mengajak Tyler; kudengar belum ada yang mengajaknya.

Jess pikir itu ide bagus. Berhubung sekarang ia yakin dengan Woohyun, ia terdengar tulus ketika mengharapkan kehadiranku di pesta dansa.

Setelah menutup telepon aku berusaha berkonsentrasi membuat makan malam.

Tapi kepalaku berputar-putar, mencoba menganalisis setiap perkataan yang dilontarkan Sehun hari ini. Apa maksudnya, lebih baik kami tidak berteman!' Perutku bergejolak begitu aku menyadari maksudnya.

Uh oh, - ia pasti tahu betapa aku sangat terpesona olehnya; ia pasti tidak ingin itu berlanjut –karena itu kami tidak bisa berteman –karena ia sama sekali tidak tertarik padaku.

_Tentu saja ia tidak tertarik padaku,_ pikirku marah, mataku perih—jelas bukan karena irisan bawang.

Aku tidak menarik. Sementara Sehun benar-benar. Menarik... dan pintar... dan misterius... dan sempurna... dan tampan... dan _sialan – _lagi lagi aku harus mengakui segala kesempurnaannya.

Kepulangan Daddy membuyarkan lamunanku – lalu kami memilih untuk makan bersama-sama.

Keesokan paginya, ketika akan memarkir truk, aku sengaja parkir sejauh mungkin dari Volvo silver itu. Kalau berada di dekatnya, bisa-bisa aku tergoda untuk merusaknya.

Ketika keluar dari truk, kunciku terjatuh dari genggaman dan mendarat di kaki. Ketika aku membungkuk untuk mengambilnya, sebuah tangan putih bergerak cepat dan mendahului aku. Aku langsung menegakkan tubuhku. Oh Sehun tampak tepat di sebelahku, bersandar santai di trukku. 

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya?" tanyaku kaget sekaligus sebal. 

"Melakukan apa?" tanyanya sambil mengulurkan kuna trukku. Ketika aku meraihnya, ia menjatuhkannya di telapak tanganku. 

"Muncul tiba-tiba."

"Luhan, bukan salahku kalau kau tak pernah memerhatikan sekelilingmu." Seperti biasa suaranya tenang—lembut, merdu. 

Kutatap wajahnya yang sempurna. Warna matanya berubah terang lagi hari ini, warna madu keemasan yang kental. Lalu aku menunduk, untuk menenangkan diri. 

"Kenapa kau membuat kemacetan kemarin?" tanyaku sambil tetap mengalihkan pandangan. "Kupikir kau seharusnya berpura-pura aku tidak ada, bukannya membuatku kesal setengah mati." 

"Itu demi kebaikan Tyler, bukan aku. Aku harus memberinya kesempatan," oloknya. 

"Kau...," ujarku geram. Aku tak bisa memikirkan kata-kata yang cukup jahat. Seharusnya amarahku ini bisa membakarnya, tapi sepertinya ia malah semakin terhibur. 

"Dan aku tidak berpura-pura kau tidak ada," lanjutnya.

"Jadi, kau sedang berusaha membuatku kesal sampai mau mati rasanya? Mengingat van Tyler gagal membunuhku?" Amarah berkilat-kilat di matanya yang kekuningan. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, seluruh humornya lenyap. 

"Luhan, kau benar-benar ugh, Bodoh" katanya, suaranya dingin. 

Telapak tanganku memanas—ingin sekali rasanya aku memukul sesuatu. Aku terkejut pada diriku sendiri. Aku biasanya tidak menyukai kekerasan. Aku berbalik dan meninggalkannya. 

"Tunggu," panggilnya. Aku terus berjalan marah,menerobos hujan. Tapi ia menyusulku dengan mudah. 

"Maafkan aku, sikapku tadi itu kasar," katanya sambil berjalan. Aku mengabaikannya. "Aku tidak bilang itu tidak benar," lanjutnya, "tapi bagaimanapun juga itu kasar." 

"Kenapa kau tidak meninggalkanku sendirian?" gerutuku. 

"Aku ingin menanyaimu sesuatu, tapi kau menghalangiku," ia tertawa. Sepertinya selera humor Sehun sudah kembali. 

"Kau ini berkepribadian ganda ya?" tanyaku ketus. 

"Kau melakukannya lagi."

Aku menghela napas. "Baik kalau begitu. Apa yang ingin kautanyakan?" 

"Aku sedang bertanya-tanya, seminggu setelah Sabtu depan – kau tahu, pesta dansa musim semi—" 

"Kau sedang melucu ya?" aku menyelanya, mengitarinya. Wajahku basah kuyup saat menengadah memandangnya. Matanya bersinar jail. "Izinkan aku menyelesaikannya." 

Aku menggigit bibir, dan mengatupkan kedua telapak tangan serta mengaitkan jemariku, sehingga aku tak dapat melakukan hal-hal berbahaya. 

"Aku dengar kau mau pergi ke Seattle hari itu, dan aku bertanya-tanya kalau-kalau kau memerlukan tumpangan." 

Benar-benar tak terduga. 

"Apa?" Aku tak yakin maksud perkataannya.

"Apa kau butuh tumpangan ke Seattle?" 

"Dengan siapa?" tanyaku terkesima.

"Tentu—saja—aku." Ia mengucapkan setiap suku kata perlahan-lahan, seolah-olah bicara dengan orang cacat mental. 

Aku masih tertegun. "Kenapa?"

"Well, aku berencana pergi ke Seattle beberapa minggu lagi, dan, sejujurnya, aku tak yakin trukmu bisa sampai ke sana. 

"Trukku baik-baik saja, terima kasih banyak untuk kepedulianmu." Aku mulai berjalan lagi, tapi terlalu terkejut hingga tidak semarah tadi. 

"Tapi apakah trukmu bisa sampai dengan sekali mengisi bensin?" Ia berhasil menyusulku. 

"Kupikir itu bukan urusanmu."

_Dasar pemilik Volvo silver tolol.  
_

"Penyia-nyiaan sumber daya yang tak dapat diperbaharui adalah urusan semua orang." 

"Jujur saja, Sehun." Aku merasakan kebahagiaan merasukiku ketika menyebut namanya, dan aku membencinya "Aku tak mengerti maksudmu. Kupikir kau tak mau berteman denganku." 

"Aku bilang akan lebih baik kalau kita tidak berteman bukannya aku tak mau jadi temanmu." 

"Oh, terima kasih, sekarang semuanya, jelas." Sindiran tajam. Aku sadar ternyata aku sudah berhenti melangkah. 

Kami berada di bawah atap kafetaria, jadi aku bisa lebih mudah melihat wajahnya. Yang jelas itu tidak membantuku berpikir lebih jelas. 

"Akan lebih... bijaksana bagimu untuk tidak berteman denganku," ia menjelaskan.

"Tapi aku lelah berusaha menjauh darimu, Luhan." 

_Tapi aku lelah menjauh darimu, Luhan._ Kata- kata itu menghangatkan dadaku, dan membuat kupu-kupu bebas berterbangan diperutku, sialan. Oh—sialan Sehun!

Tatapannya begitu lekat ketika ia mengucapkan kalimatnya yang terakhir, suaranya berapi api. Aku sampai tidak ingat bagaimana caranya bernapas. 

"Maukah kau pergi ke Seattle bersamaku?" tanyanya, masih menatapku tajam.

Aku masih belum bisa bicara, jadi aku hanya mengangguk. 

Ia tersenyum sekilas, lalu wajahnya kembali serius.

"Kau benar-benar harus menjauh dariku," ia mengingatkan. "Sampai ketemu di kelas." Ia langsung berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke arah kami datang tadi.[]

Hai! Aku fast update nih hoho :3

Aku lg seneng, makanya aku update cepet hoho.

Makasi buat yg udah ngereview, aku baca.. tp gasempet bales;3333

Okay, see you! ^^


	6. Chapter 5

Title : Twilight (HunHan Remake)

Ditulis oleh : Stephenie Meyer

Re-write by ; Runnisa

Main Cast

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Wu Yi Fan

And Other members too

Genderswitch for ALL UKE's on EXO, Yehet? Yeheet~

5\. GOLONGAN DARAH 

Aku berjalan menuju kelas bahasa Inggris dengan setengah melamun. Aku bahkan tidak menyadari ketika aku sampai, pelajaran sudah dimulai. 

"Terima kasih sudah datang, Miss Xi" sindir Mr. Mason. 

Wajahku merah padam dan aku bergegas ke tempat dudukku. Ketika pelajaran berakhir, barulah aku menyadari Woohyun tidak duduk di sebelahku seperti biasa. Aku merasakan cubitan rasa bersalah. Tapi ia dan Sungyeol menungguku di pintu seperti biasa, jadi aku menyimpulkan mereka sudah sedikit memaafkanku

Sisa pagi itu berlangsung samar-samar. Sulit dipercaya bahwa aku tidak hanya mengkhayalkan perkataan Sehun, dan sorot matanya.

–barangkali itu hanya mimpi yang sangat nyata hingga sulit membedakannya dengan kenyataan sebenarnya. Kelihatannya itu lebih mungkin

Kekecewaan menyergapku ketika pandanganku tertuju ke mejanya. Keempat saudaranya ada di sana, tapi ia tidak ada. Apakah ia pulang? Aku antre di belakang Jessica yang masih terus mencerocos. Hatiku hancur. Selera makan siangku lenyap—aku hanya membeli sebotol limun. Aku cuma ingin duduk dan mengasihani diriku. 

"Sehun sedang memandangimu lagi," kata Jessica, akhirnya membuyarkan lamunanku.

"—Aku kepingin tahu kenapa ya dia duduk sendirian hari ini."

Kuangkat kepalaku cepat-cepat. Aku mengikuti tatapan Jessica dan menemukan Sehun, tersenyum lebar, menatapku dari meja kosong di seberang kafetaria tepat dari tempat ia biasanya duduk.

Begitu kami beradu pandang, ia mengangkat tangan dan menggerakkan telunjuknya padaku, mengajaku bergabung dengannya. Ketika aku menatapnya tidak percaya, ia mengedipkan mata.

_Oh sialan, apakah ia baru saja memberikan wink padaku?!_

"Apakah maksudnya kau?" Jessica bertanya, suaranya terkejut. 

"Mungkin dia butuh bantuan untuk mengerjakan PR Biologi." gumamku menenangkannya.

"Mmm, sebaiknya aku cari tahu apa yang diinginkannya." Aku merasakan tatapan Jessica ketika pergi menghampiri Sehun. 

Setibanya di meja cowok itu, aku berdiri di belakang kursi di seberangnya, ragu-ragu.

"Duduklah bersamaku hari ini," pintanya sambil tersenyum.

Aku duduk, hati-hati mengawasinya. Ia masih tersenyum. Sulit dipercaya seseorang setampan ini begitu nyata. Aku khawatir ia bisa menghilang tiba-tiba di balik asap, lalu aku terbangun dari mimpi. Ia sepertinya menungguku mengatakan sesuatu. 

"Ini tidak seperti biasanya," akhirnya aku berkata.

"Well." ia berhenti, lalu sisanya terurai begitu saja. "Kuputuskan mengingat aku toh bakal pergi ke neraka, lebih baik kulakukan saja semuanya sekalian." 

Aku menunggu ia mengatakan sesuatu yang masuk akal. Waktu pun berlalu. 

"Tahu nggak, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksudmu," akhirnya aku mengaku. 

"Aku tahu." Ia tersenyum lagi. lalu mengubah topik. "Kurasa teman-temanmu marah padaku karena telah menculikmu."

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja." Bisa kurasakan mereka mulai bosan menatapku. 

"Aku mungkin saja takkan mengembalikanmu," kata Sehun sambil mengedip jail. 

Aku menelan ludah. 

Ia tertawa. "Kau tampak khawatir." 

"Tidak," kataku, tapi konyolnya suaraku gemetar. 

"Sebenarnya aku terkejut... apa yang menyebabkan ini semua?" 

"Sudah kubilang—aku capek berusaha menjauh darimu Xi Luhan. Jadi aku menyerah." Ia masih tersenyum, tapi matanya yang kekuningan tampak serius. 

"Menyerah?" ulangku bingung. 

"Ya—menyerah berusaha bersikap baik. Sekarang aku hanya akan melakukan apa yang kuinginkan, dan membiarkan semuanya terjadi sebagaimana mestinya." Senyumnya memudar ketika ia menjelaskan, dan suaranya terdengar serius. 

"Lagi-lagi kau membuatku bingung." Aku mengaku

Dan senyum manis Oh Sehun mengembang lagi.

"Aku selalu berkata terlalu banyak kalau bicara denganmu—itu salah satu masalahnya." Sehun menatap mataku.

"Jangan khawatir—aku tak mengerti satu pun ucapanmu," sindirku. 

"Aku mengandalkan itu." Aku melihat garis tawa diwajahnya.

"Jadi, terus terang, apakah sekarang kita berteman?" Tanyaku ragu-ragu 

"Teman..." sahutnya menerawang, ragu-ragu. 

"Atau tidak," gumamku.

Ia nyengir. "Well, kurasa kita bisa mencobanya. Tapi kuperingatkan kau, aku bukan teman yang baik untukmu." 

Di balik senyumnya peringatan itu tampak sangat nyata. 

"Kau sering bilang begitu," aku mengingatkannya, berusaha mengabaikan perutku yang tiba tiba bergejolak, dan menjaga suaraku tetap tenang. 

"Ya, karena kau tidak mendengarkan. Aku masih menunggu memercayainya. Kalau pintar, kau akan menghindariku." 

"Kurasa penilaianmu atas intelektualitasku cukup jelas." Mataku menyipit. 

Ia tersenyum menyesal. 

"Jadi, selama aku adalah... orang yang tidak pintar, kita akan mencoba berteman?" aku berjuang menyimpulkan pembicaraan yang membingungkan ini. 

"Kedengarannya masuk akal." Aku menunduk memandang tanganku yang memegangi botol limun, tak yakin apa yang harus kulakukan. 

"Apa yang kaupikirkan?" tanyanya penasaran. Aku memandang matanya yang keemasan, bingung dan seperti biasa mengatakan yang sejujurnya. 

"Aku mencoba menebak siapa sebenarnya kau ini." Rahangnya menegang, tapi ia tetap berusaha tersenyum. 

"Apa kau berhasil?" ia bertanya dengan nada tak acuh. 

"Tidak terlalu," akuku.

Ia tertawa. "Apa teorimu?" 

Wajahku merona. Selama sebulan terakhir ini, aku sendiri bimbang antara Bruce Wayne dan Peter Parker. Jadi tidak mungkin aku mengungkapkannya. 

"Maukah kau memberitahuku?" pintanya, memiringkan kepala ke satu sisi dengan senyuman menggoda yang tak disangka-sangka. 

Aku menggeleng. "Terlalu memalukan."

"Itu sangat memusingkan, kau tahu," keluhnya. 

"Tidak," aku langsung membantah, mataku menyipit.

"Aku tak bisa membayangkan kenapa itu harus memusingkan—hanya karena seseorang menolak menceritakan apa yang mereka pikirkan, meskipun mereka terus-menerus melontarkan komentar misterius untuk membuatmu terjaga semalaman dan memikirkan apa sebenarnya maksudnya... nah, kenapa itu memusingkan?" Ia nyengir

"—Atau lebih baik," lanjutku, semua pikiran mengganggu yang terpendam selama ini akhirnya bisa kukeluarkan dengan bebas,

"katakan saja orang itu juga melakukan hal-hal aneh—mulai dari menyelamatkan nyawamu dari keadaan mustahil pada suatu hari, sampai memperlakukanmu seperti orang asing keesokan harinya, dan ia tak pernah menjelaskan apa-apa, bahkan setelah berjanji akan melakukannya. Itu, juga, akan sangat tidak memusingkan." 

"Kau marah, ya?" 

"Aku tidak suka bertele-tele." Kami bertatapan, tanpa tersenyum. 

Ia memandang lewat bahuku, lalu tanpa diduga mencemooh Woohyun yang menatap garang kearah kami berdua—ugh

"Apa?" 

"Pacarmu sepertinya mengira aku bersikap tidak sopan padamu—dia sedang mempertimbangkan untuk menghentikan pertengkaran kita atau tidak." Ia mencemooh lagi. 

"Aku tak tahu apa maksudmu," kataku dingin. "Lagi pula, aku yakin kau salah." 

"Tidak. Aku pernah bilang kebanyakan orang mudah ditebak." 

"Kecuali aku, tentu saja." 

"Ya, kecuali kau." Tiba-tiba suasana hatinya berubah; tatapannya muram. "Aku bertanya tanya kenapa bisa begitu." 

Aku harus berpaling dari tatapannya. Aku berkonsentrasi untuk membuka tutup botol limunku. Aku meneguknya sekali, sambil menatap meja tanpa benar-benar melihatnya. 

"Apa kau tidak lapar?" tanyanya, pikirannya teralih. 

"Tidak." Rasanya aku tak ingin memberitahunya perutku sudah kenyang—dengan ketegangan. "Kau?" Kutatap meja yang kosong di depannya. 

"Tidak, aku tidak lapar." Aku tak mengerti raut wajahnya— sepertinya ia merasa lucu dengan ucapannya sendiri. 

"Boleh minta tolong?" pintaku setelah beberapa saat merasa ragu. 

Ia seperti berhati-hati. "Tergantung apa yang kauinginkan." 

"Tidak susah kok," aku meyakinkannya.

Ia menunggu, waswas namun penasaran. 

"Aku hanya bertanya-tanya... kalau-kalau lain kali kau mau mengingatkanku sebelum memutuskan mengabaikanku, demi kebaikanku sendiri. Jadi aku bisa siap-siap." Aku memandangi botol limunku ketika mengatakannya, mengitari lingkaran tutupnya dengan kelingkingku. 

"Kedengarannya adil." Ia merapatkan bibirnya supaya tidak tertawa ketika aku memandangnya lagi. 

"Terima kasih." 

"Lalu apa aku juga boleh minta satu jawaban sebagai gantinya?" pinta Sehun dengan wajah—yang oh, jangan minta aku menjelaskannya, ia kelewat tampan..

"Satu." 

"Ceritakan padaku satu teori." Aku bersumpah, aku melihatnya menyeringai.

"Jangan yang itu." Aku mengelak 

"Kau tidak memberi syarat, kau hanya bilang satu jawaban," ia mengingatkan aku. 

"Kau sendiri selalu ingkar janji." aku balas mengingatkan. Hanya satu teori—aku takkan tertawa. 

"Pasti kau bakal tertawa." Aku yakin mengenai yang satu ini. 

Ia menunduk, lalu memandangku dari balik bulu matanya yang lentik, matanya yang kekuningan tampak membara. 

"Please?" ia menghela napas, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku. 

Aku mengerjap, pikiranku kosong. Sialan, bagaimana ia melakukannya? 

"Mmm, apa?" tanyaku bingung. 

"Ceritakan satu teori, sedikit saja." Matanya yang berkilat-kilat masih menatapku. 

"Ehh, Well, digigit laba-laba yang mengandung radioaktif?" Apakah ia bisa menghipnotis juga? Atau aku hanya penurut yang tak berdaya? 

"Itu sih tidak kreatif?" ejeknya. 

"Maaf, cuma itu yang kupunya," tukasku kesal. 

"Kau benar-benar jauh dari kebenaran," godanya. 

"Tidak ada laba-laba?" 

"Tidak ada." 

"Dan tidak ada radioaktif?" 

"Tidak." 

"Sial," keluhku. 

"Aku juga tidak terkena batu kryptonite" sahutnya sambil tertawa. 

"Kau kan tidak boleh tertawa, ingat?"

Ia berusaha mengendalikan diri. 

"Nanti juga aku tahu," kataku mengingatkan. 

"Kuharap kau tidak mencobanya." Ia berubah serius lagi. 

"Karena...?" 

"Bagaimana kalau aku bukan superhero? Bagaimana kalau aku orang jahat?" Ia tersenyum menggodaku, tapi aku tak mengerti maksud di balik tatapannya. 

"Oh." kataku, ketika beberapa potongan ucapannya yang misterius tiba-tiba terasa masuk akal. "Aku mengerti." 

"Benarkah?" Wajahnya langsung menegang seolah-olah ia khawatir telah tidak sengaja bicara terlalu banyak. 

"Kau berbahaya?" aku menebak, denyut nadiku lebih cepat ketika dengan sendirinya aku menyadari kebenaran kata-kataku sendiri. Ia memang berbahaya. Ia telah  
mencoba memberitahuku selama ini. 

Ia hanya memandangku, tatapannya sarat emosi. Aku tidak mengerti. 

"Tapi tidak jahat," bisikku, sambil menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak percaya kau jahat, Oh Sehun." 

"Kau salah, Luhan " Sialan, aku benci ketika nadanya memanggil namaku terdengar indah.

Ia sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya—itu jelas. Tapi aku hanya merasa khawatir, tidak nyaman... dan, lebih dari segalanya, terpesona. Perasaan sama yang selalu kurasakan ketika berada di dekatnya. Keheningan berlanjut hingga aku tersadar kafetaria sudah hampir kosong. 

Aku melompat kaget. "Kita bakal terlambat." 

"Aku tidak ikut pelajaran hari ini," katanya, memutar tutup botol begitu cepat hingga tampak kabur. 

"Kenapa tidak?" 

"Membolos itu menyehatkan." Ia tersenyum padaku, tapi matanya masih waswas. 

"Well, aku masuk," kataku. Aku kelewat pengecut mengenai risiko ketahuan guru. 

Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi ke tutup botol bekasnya.

"Kalau begitu, sampai ketemu lagi." Aku ragu-ragu, bingung, tapi kemudian bunyi bell pertama membuatku bergegas menuju pintu keluar—sambil menatap untuk terakhir kali, memastikan ia tak bergeser dari posisinya. 

Ketika aku setengah berlari menuju kelas. Hanya sedikit sekak pertanyaan yang telah terjawab, mengingat banyaknya pertanyaan yang muncul. Setidaknya hujan telah reda.

Aku beruntung; Mr. Banner belum tiba di kelas ketika aku sampai. Aku bergegas duduk di kursiku, sadar Woohyun dan Angela menatapku. Woohyun tampak kesal; Angela kelihatan terkejut, dan sedikit kagum. 

Lalu Mr. Banner masuk, dan mengabsen kami satu per satu. Ia memain-mainkan beberapa kotak kecil di tangannya. Diletakkannya kotak-kotak itu di meja Woohyun, menyuruhnya membagikannya ke yang lain.

"Oke, guys, Aku akan melakukan tes darah hari ini"

"Aku akan berkeliling dengan air tetes untuk mempersiapkan kartu kalian, jadi tolong jangan mulai sebelum aku datang" Ia mulai dari meja Woohyun lagi, berhatihati meneteskan setetes air pada masing-masing keempat kotak itu. "Lalu aku mau kalian dengan hati-hati menusuk jari kalian dengan jarum." Ia meraih tangan Woohyun dan menusukkan jarum itu ke ujung jari tengah Woohyun. Oh, tidak. Cairan lengket mengalir keluar di hadapanku. 

"Taruh setetes darah, sedikit saja, pada masing-masing kotak." Ia memeragakannya, meremas jari Woohyun hingga darahnya mengalir. Aku menelan liurku karena tegang perutku rasanya mau meledak. 

"Kemudian oleskan ke kartu," ia selesai dengan peragaannya, memperlihatkan kartu yang sudah ditetesi darah kepada kami. Aku memejamkan mata, berusaha mendengar penjelasannya dengan telingaku yang berdenging. 

"Palang Merah menggelar acara donor darah di Port Angeles akhir pekan yang akan datang jadi kupikir kalian harus tahu golongan darah kalian." Ia terdengar bangga. 

Ia berkeliling kelas dengan air tetesnya. Kutempelkan pipiku ke permukaan meja yang hitam, mencari kesejukan dan berusaha tetap sadar. Di sekelilingku aku bisa mendengar jeritan, suara anak-anak mengeluh, dan suara tawa ketika teman-teman sekelas menusuk jari mereka. Aku menghirup napas pelan lewat mulutku. 

"Luhan, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Mr. Banner. Suaranya terdengar sangat dekat, mengagetkanku. 

"Aku sudah tahu golongan darahku, Mr. Banner," kataku lemah. Aku takut mengangkat kepala. 

"Apa kau mau pingsan?" 

"Ya, Sir," gumamku, diam-diam menendang diriku sendiri karena tidak membolos. 

"Ada yang mau menolong bawa Luhan ke UKS?" seru Mr. Banner. 

Aku tak perlu melihat untuk mengetahui Woohyun-lah yang mengajukan diri. 

"Kau bisa jalan?" tanya Mr. Banner. 

"Ya," bisikku. Keluarkan saja aku dari sini, pikirku. Kalau perlu, aku akan merangkak. Woohyun sepertinya bersemangat sekali ketika memeluk pinggangku dan menarik lenganku ke bahunya. Aku menyandarkan tubuhku sepenuhnya padanya ketika kami berjalan keluar dari kelas. 

Woohyun menarikku pelan menyeberangi sekolah. Ketika kami tiba di sekitar kafetaria, tak terlihat dari gedung empat, kalau-kalau Mr. Banner memerhatikan, aku berhenti. 

"Biarkan aku duduk dulu sebentar," aku memohon padanya. Ia membantuku duduk di ujung jalan setapak. 

"Dan apa pun yang kaulakukan, jaga tanganmu," kataku mengingatkan. Aku masih sangat pusing. Aku merebahkan diri dengan posisi miring menempelkan pipi ke lapisan semen yang dingin dan lembab, memejamkan mata. Sepertinya ini agak membantu. 

"Wow, kau pucat, Luhan," kata Woohyun khawatir. 

"Luhan?" suara yang berbeda memanggil dari jauh.

–_Tidak! Tolong biarkan suara yang sangat kukenal itu hanya imajinasi._

"Apa yang terjadi—apakah dia sakit?" Suaranya lebih dekat sekarang dan ia terdengar muram. Aku tidak sedang berkhayal. Aku terus memejamkan mata, berharap diriku mati.

Atau setidaknya tidak muntah. 

Woohyun tampak sangat khawatir. "Kurasa dia pingsan. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi, dia bahkan tidak menusuk jarinya." 

"Luhan." Sehun sudah di sebelahku sekarang lega. "Kau bisa mendengarku?" 

"Tidak" erangku. "Pergilah." Ia tertawa. 

"Aku sedang membawanya ke UKS," Woohyun menjelaskan dengan nada defensif, "tapi dia tak bisa berjalan lebih jauh lagi." 

"Aku akan mengantarnya," kata Sehun. Aku masih bisa mendengar senyuman dalam kata katanya. "Kau bisa kembali ke kelas." 

"Tidak," protes Woohyun. "Aku yang seharusnya melakukannya."

Tiba-tiba jalan setapak seolah lenyap dari bawahku. Kubuka mataku karena terkejut. Sehun telah menggendongku, begitu mudahnya seolah beratku hanya lima kilo, bukannya 55. 

"Turunkan aku!" Kumohon, kumohon, jangan biarkan aku muntah di tubuhnya. Ia sudah berjalan sebelum aku selesai bicara. 

"Hei!" seru Woohyun, yang tertinggal jauh di belakang kami.

Sehun mengabaikannya.

"Kau tampak kacau," katanya padaku, nyengir. 

"Turunkan aku," keluhku. Ayunan langkahnya tidak membuatku lebih baik. Ia membopongku dengan lembut, menaruh seluruh berat tubuhku pada lengannya—dan ini sepertinya tidak mengganggunya. 

"Jadi kau pingsan karena melihat darah?" ia bertanya. Sepertinya ini menghiburnya. 

Aku tidak menyahut. Kupejamkan mataku lagi dan dengan segenap tenaga melawan mualku. Kukatupkan bibirku rapat-rapat. 

"Bahkan dengan darahmu sendiri," lanjutnya, menikmat, perkataannya. 

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ia membuka pintu sambil menggendongku, tapi tiba-tiba suasananya hangat, jadi aku tahu kami berada di dalam ruangan. 

"Ya ampun," aku mendengar suara perempuan terkesiap. 

"Dia pingsan di kelas Biologi," Sehun menjelaskan. Kubuka mataku. Aku berada di kantor TU, dan Sehun sedang berjalan melewati konter menuju ruang perawatan. 

Miss Cope, petugas TU yang berambut merah, berlari mendahului Sehun dan membukakan pintu untuknya. 

Juru rawat keibuan itu seperti di novel-novel, terkagum-kagum ketika Sehun membawaku ke dalam ruangan dan meletakkanku hati-hati di atas kertas berkeresak yang menutupi kasur tipis dari vinil cokelat. Lalu ia pindah, berdiri rapat di dinding sejauh mungkin di ujung ruangan yang sempit itu. Matanya memancarkan kegembiraan. 

"Dia hanya sedikit lemah," Sehun meyakinkan si perawat yang kebingungan. "Mereka sedang menggolongkan darah di kelas Biologi." 

Juru rawat itu mengangguk penuh pengertian.

"Pasti ada saja yang pingsan." 

Sehun melontarkan ejekan pelan. 

"Berbaring saja sebentar, ya. Sayang; nanti juga sembuh" ucap perawat tadi

"Aku tahu," desahku. Mualnya sudah hilang. 

"Apakah ini sering terjadi?" perawat bertanya. 

"Kadang-kadang" aku mengakuinya. Sehun terbatuk untuk menyamarkan tawanya lagi. 

"Kau boleh kembali ke kelas sekarang," ia memberitahu Sehun. 

"Aku disuruh menemaninya." Ia mengatakannya dengan nada sangat meyakinkan—sehingga meskipun perawat mengerucutkan bibir—ia tidak membantah. 

"Aku akan mengambil kompres untukmu, Sayang," perawat berkata padaku, lalu bergegas meninggalkan ruangan. 

"Kau benar," erangku, membiarkan mataku terpejam.

"Biasanya memang begitu—tapi kali ini dalam hal apa, ya?" Sehun menatap wajahku. – Uh oh. 

"Membolos adalah sesuatu yang menyehatkan." Aku mencoba bernapas teratur. 

"Tadi kau sempat membuatku takut," akunya setelah beberapa saat. Nada suaranya membuatnya terdengar seperti sedang mengakui kelemahan yang memalukan. 

"Kupikir Nam Woohyun sedang menyeret mayatmu untuk dikubur di hutan." 

"Ha ha." Mataku masih terpejam, tapi aku merasa semakin pulih. 

"Sejujurnya—aku pernah melihat mayat dengan warna lebih baik. Aku khawatir aku mungkin harus membalas pembunuhmu." 

"Kasihan Woohyun. Aku berani bertaruh dia pasti marah." 

"Dia sangat membenciku," kata Sehun senang. 

"Kau tak mungkin tahu pasti hal itu." bantahku, tapi tibatiba aku membayangkan kemungkinan itu. 

"Aku lihat wajahnya—aku tahu." 

"Bagaimana kau menemukanku? Kupikir kau membolos." Aku nyaris pulih sekarang, meski rasa mual ini barangkali bakal hilang lebih cepat kalau aku makan sesuatu waktu makan siang. Tapi kalau dipikir- pikir, barangkali ada untungnya perutku kosong. 

"Aku sedang di mobil, mendengarkan CD." Jawaban yang masuk akal—tapi mengejutkanku. Aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka, lalu membuka mata Perawat datang membawa kompres dingin. 

"Ini dia, Sayang." Ia meletakkannya di dahiku. "Kau kelihatan lebih baik." tambahnya. 

"Kurasa aku baik-baik saja," kataku sambil bangkit duduk Telingaku masih berdenging sedikit, tapi aku tak lagi pusing Dinding berwarna hijau mint di sekelilingku tidak berputar. putar lagi. 

Aku tahu ia akan menyuruhku berbaring lagi, tapi kemudian pintunya terbuka, dan Miss Cope menjulurkan kepala ke dalam. 

"Kita punya korban lagi," katanya. Aku melompat turun supaya pasien berikutnya bisa menempati tempat tidur itu. Kuserahkan kompresnya kepada perawat. "Ini, aku tidak memerlukannya." 

Lalu Woohyun berjalan terhuyung-huyung melewati pintu, ia memapah Lee Stephens, temanku dari kelas Biologi, yang tampak pucat. Sehun dan aku merapat ke dinding supaya mereka bisa lewat. 

"Oh tidak," gumam Sehun. "Keluar dari sini. Luhan." 

Aku menatapnya, keheranan. 

"Percayalah—ayo keluar."

Aku berputar dan menangkap pintu sebelum tertutup lagi. bergegas keluar dari ruang perawatan. Bisa kurasakan Sehun tepat di belakangku. 

"Kau benar-benar menuruti perkataanku." Ia terperangah. 

"Aku mencium bau darah," kataku, mengerutkan hidung. 

Lee tidak sakit karena menyaksikan yang dilakukan orang lain, seperti aku. 

"Manusia tidak bisa mencium darah," bantahnya. 

"Well aku bisa—itulah yang membuatku sakit. Baunya seperti karat... dan garam." 

Sehun menatapku dalam-dalam. 

"Apa?" tanyaku. 

"Bukan apa-apa." 

Lalu Woohyun melangkah terhuyung-huyung melewati pintu, menatapku dan Sehun bergantian. Tatapan yang dilontarkannya pada Sehun memastikan kebenciannya. Woohyun ganti menatapku, matanya kelam. 

"Kau kelihatan lebih baik," tuduhnya. 

"Jangan ikut campur," aku mengingatkannya. 

"Sudah tidak ada darah lagi," gumamnya. "Apa kau akan kembali ke kelas?" 

"Kau bercanda? Aku pasti harus diangkut kemari lagi." 

"Yeah, kurasa begitu... Jadi kau ikut akhir pekan ini? Ke pantai?" Sambil bicara Woohyun melirik Sehun yang bersandar di konter yang berantakan, tak bergerak bagai patung tatapannya kosong. 

Aku berusaha terdengar seramah mungkin. "Tentu saja, kan sudah kubilang aku akan ikut." 

"Kita berkumpul di toko ayahku jam sepuluh." Matanya berkilat-kilat menatap Sehun, bertanya-tanya apakah ia telah berbicara terlalu banyak. Bahasa tubuhnya cukup menjelaskan bahwa undangan itu tak berlaku untuk Sehun. 

"Aku akan datang" aku berjanji. 

"Kalau begitu, sampai ketemu di gimnasium," kata Woohyun berjalan gontai ke pintu. 

"Daaahh," balasku. Ia menatapku sekali lagi Perasaan simpati menyeruak dalam diriku. Aku membayangkan melihat wajahnya yang kecewa lagi... di gimnasium. 

"Gimnasium." erangku. 

"Aku bisa mengaturnya." Aku tidak memerhatikan Sehun pindah ke sisiku, tapi suaranya terdengar jelas sekarang. "Duduklah dan perlihatkan wajah pucatmu," gumamnya. 

Itu sama sekali bukan tantangan, wajahku memang selalu pucat, dan pingsan yang baru saja kualami menyisakan selapis keringat di wajahku. Aku duduk di kursi lipat yang berderik dan menyandarkan kepalaku di dinding mata terpejam. Mantra pingsan selalu membuatku lemas. 

Aku mendengar Sehun berbicara pelan pada seseorang di konter.

"Miss Cope?" 

"Ya?" Aku tak mendengar ia sudah kembali ke mejanya. 

"Setelah ini Luhan ada pelajaran Olahraga, dan kurasa dia belum pulih benar. Sebenarnya aku berpikir akan mengantarnya pulang sekarang. Apakah Anda bisa memintakan izin untuknya?" Suaranya semanis madu dan memabukkan. Bisa kubayangkan betapa memukau matanya. 

"Apa kau juga perlu izin, Sehun?" tanya Miss Cope agak memprotes. Kenapa aku tak bisa melakukan itu? 

"Tidak, Mrs. Goff takkan keberatan." 

"Oke, kalau begitu semuanya beres. Kau merasa lebih baik, Luhan?" serunya.

Aku mengangguk lemah, mencoba tampak selemah mungkin. 

"Apa kau bisa berjalan, atau kau perlu kugendong lagi?" Karena sekarang ia memunggungi Miss Cope, ekspresinya kembali mengejek. 

"Aku jalan saja." Aku berdiri hati-hati, dan aku baik-baik saja. Ia membukakan pintu untukku, senyumnya ramah tapi matanya mengejek. Aku berjalan menembus udara dingin dan kabur tebal yang baru saja mulai turun. Rasanya menyenangkan—pertama kalinya aku menikmati tetesan hujan yang turun dari langit—aku bisa membersihkan wajahku dari keringat yang lengket. 

"Terima kasih," kataku ketika ia mengikutiku keluar. "Asyik juga bisa membolos Olahraga."

"Sama-sama." Ia menatap lurus ke depan, menyipitkan mata menembus hujan. 

"Jadi, kau pergi nggak? Maksudku, Sabtu ini?" Aku berharap jawabannya ya, meskipun tampaknya mustahil. 

Aku tak bisa membayangkan ia berdesak-desakan di mobil bersama anak-anak lain; ia bukan tipe seperti itu. Tapi aku hanya berharap ia mungkin saja memberiku semangat yang mestinya kurasakan kalau pergi berpiknik.

"Sebenarnya kalian mau ke mana?" Ia masih menatap ke depan, tanpa ekspresi. 

"La Push, ke First Beach." Kuamati wajahnya, mencoba membacanya. Sepertinya mata Sehun nyaris terpejam. 

Ia menunduk dan melirikku, tersenyum ironis. 

"Seperanya aku benar-benar tidak diundang." 

Aku menghela napas. "Aku baru saja mengundangmu." 

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau dan aku tidak mendesak Woohyun lagi minggu ini. Kita tidak ingin dia marah, kan?" Sorot matanya menari-nari; ia menikmati gagasan ini lebih daripada seharusnya. 

"Woohyun—Ssh ...Woohyun," gumamku, terpesona dengan caranya mengucapkan "kau dan aku". Aku sangar menyukainya dari seharusnya. 

Sekarang kami sudah berada di dekat parkiran. Aku berbelok ke kiri menuju trukku. Sesuatu menarik jaketku hingga aku tertahan. 

"Pikirmu kau mau ke mana?" tanyanya, marah. Dicengkeramnya jaketku hanya dengan satu tangan.

Aku bingung. "Pulang." 

"Apa tadi kau tidak dengar aku berjanji mengantarmu pulang dengan selamat? Pikirmu aku akan membiarkanmu mengemudi dalam kondisi seperti ini?" Suaranya masih marah. 

"Kondisi apa? Lalu trukku bagaimana?" keluhku. "Akan kusuruh Baekhyun mengantarnya sepulang sekolah nanti." 

Sekarang ia menarikku ke mobilnya, lebih tepatnya menarik jaketku. Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan agar tidak terjengkang ke belakang. Kalaupun aku jatuh, barangkali ia akan tetap menyeretku. 

"Lepaskan!" desakku. Ia mengabaikanku. Aku berjalan terseret-seret sepanjang jalan yang basah hingga kami sampai di tempat Volvo Sehun diparkir. Lalu akhirnya ia melepaskanku aku terhuyung ke pintu penumpang. 

"Kau kasar sekali!" gerutuku. 

"Sudah terbuka," cuma itu reaksinya. Lalu ia masuk ke kursi pengemudi. 

"Aku sangat mampu menyetir sendiri sampai rumah!" Aku berdiri di sisi mobil, marah. Hujan turun makin deras, dan aku tidak mengenakan tudung jaketku, jadi air menetes-netes ke punggungku. 

Ia menurunkan jendela otomatisnya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke kursi di seberangnya. 

"Masuk, Luhan." 

Aku tak menjawab. Dalam pikiranku aku menghitung-hitung kesempatanku untuk mencapai trukku sebelum ia bisa menangkapku. Harus kuakui, tidak mungkin. 

"Aku tinggal menyeretmu lagi," ancamnya, seolah bisa menebak apa yang kurencanakan.

Aku mencoba mengumpulkan sisa-sisa harga diriku seraya naik ke mobilnya. Usahaku tidak terlalu berhasil— aku tampak seperti kucing setengah kuyup dan sepatu botk berdecit-decit. 

"Ini benar-benar tidak perlu," kataku. Ia tak menyahut. Ia menekan tombol kontrol, menyalakan pemanas dan menyetel musik

Ketika mobilnya meninggalkan parkiran, aku bersiap-siap menerornya dengan berdiam diri—wajahku sudah cemberut sepenuhnya—tapi lalu aku mengenali musik yang mengalun itu, dan rasa penasaranku mengalahkan niatku semula. 

"Clair de Lune?" tanyaku, terkejut. 

"Kau tahu Debussy?" Ia juga terdengar terkejut. 

"Tidak terlalu," aku mengakui. "Xiumin suka menyetel musik klasik di rumah kami—aku hanya tahu yang kusuka." 

"Ini juga salah satu favoritku." Ia memandang menembus hujan, termenung. 

Aku mendengarkan musiknya, bersantai di jok kulit abuabu muda yang kududuki. Mustahil aku tak bereaksi terhadap melodi yang amat kukenal dan menenangkan ini. 

Hujan membuyarkan semua yang ada di luar jendela hingga menjadi hijau dan kelabu. Aku mulai menyadari mobil melaju cepat sekali; meski stabil dan tenang sehingga aku tidak merasakan kecepatannya. Hanya kelebatan kota di sisi kami yang menunjukkan betapa cepatnya kami. 

"Ibumu seperti apa?" tiba-tiba ia bertanya. Aku memandangnya, mengamannya dengan tatapan penasaran. 

"Dia sangat mirip denganku, tapi lebih cantik," kataku.

Alisnya terangkat, heran. "Terlalu banyak Chen—Ugh maksudku daddy dalam diriku" Aku berhenti sejenak. "Xiumin—Ibuku, punya sifat lebih terbuka, dan lebih berani. Ia tak bertanggung jawab dan sedikit nyentrik, dan juru masak yang sangat Baik. Dia teman baikku." Aku berhenti bicara. Membicarakan ibuku membuatku sedih. 

"Berapa umurmu. Luhan?" Suaranya terdengar frustrasi karena alasan yang tak bisa kubayangkan. Ia menghentikan mobil, dan aku tersadar kami sudah tiba di rumah Daddy. 

Hujan turun sangat deras hingga aku nyaris tak bisa melihat rumah itu sama sekali. Seolah mobil Sehun tenggelam di dalam sungai. 

"Tujuh belas," jawabku, sedikit bingung. 

"Kau tidak kelihatan seperti berumur tujuh belas." Nada suaranya mencela,

-membuatku tertawa. 

"Kenapa?" tanyanya, penasaran lagi. 

"Ibuku selalu bilang aku berusia 35 tahun ketika dilahirkan dan umurku semakin mendekati paruh baya setiap tahun." Aku tertawa, lalu menghela napas. "Well, harus ada yang menjadi orang dewasanya." Aku berhenti sebentar.

"Kau sendiri tidak kelihatan seperti murid SMA yang masih baru," kataku. 

Raut wajahnya berubah dan ia langsung mengganti topik pembicaraan. 

"Jadi, kenapa ibumu menikah dengan Phil?" Aku terkejut ia mengingat nama itu; aku baru menyebutnya sekali, itu pun hampir dua bulan yang lalu. 

Butuh beberapa saat untuk menjawabnya. 

"Ibuku... sangat muda bagi umurnya. Kupikir Phil membuatnya merasa lebih muda lagi. Bagaimanapun juga, dia tergila-gila pada Phil." Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Ketertarikan Mom pada Phil merupakan misteri bagiku. 

"Kau menyetujuinya?" tanya Sehun. 

"Apakah itu penting?" tantangku. "Aku ingin dia bahagia... Phil laki-laki yang diinginkannya." 

"Kau baik sekali... aku jadi berpikir," ujarnya kagum. 

"Apa?" 

"Menurutmu, apa dia akan melakukan hal yang sama untukmu? Siapa pun pilihanmu?" Tiba tiba ia berubah serius, matanya mencari-cari jawaban di mataku. 

"Ku-kurasa," ujarku terbata-bata. "Tapi bagaimanapun, dialah sang orangtua. Jadi agak berbeda." 

"Kalau begitu tak ada yang terlalu menyeramkan," godanya. 

Aku nyengir.

"Apa maksudmu menyeramkan? Macam-macam tindikan di wajah dan tato-tato?" 

"Kurasa itu salah satunya." 

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" Tapi ia mengabaikan pertanyaanku dan menanyakan hal lain.

"Apakah pikirmu aku bisa menyeramkan?" Satu alisnya terangkat dan secercah senyum membuat wajahnya tampak sedikit cerah. 

Sesaat aku berpikir mana yang sebaiknya kukatakan, kebenaran atau kebohongan. Kuputuskan untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya. "Hmmm... kupikir kau bisa, kalau mau." 

"Apakah sekarang kau takut padaku?" Senyumnya lenyap dan wajahnya yang indah sekonyong-konyong serius. 

"Tidak." Tapi aku menjawab terlalu cepat. Ia kembali tersenyum. "Jadi, apakah sekarang kau mau menceritakan tentang keluargamu?" aku bertanya untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Pasti ceritamu lebih bagus daripada aku." 

Ia langsung berhati-hati. "Apa yang ingin kauketahui"

"Keluarga Cullen mengadopsimu.'" tanyaku. 

"Ya." Wajah Oh Sehun tampak datar 

Beberapa saat aku jadi ragu. "Apa yang terjadi dengan orang, tuamu?" 

"Mereka meninggal bertahun-tahun yang lalu." Suaranya datar. 

"Maafkan aku," gumamku. 

"Aku tak begitu ingat mereka. Sekarang Lay dan Suho sudah cukup lama menjadi orangtua bagiku." 

"Dan kau menyayangi mereka." Itu bukan pertanyaan. 

Perasaan itu tampak jelas dari caranya membicarakan mereka. 

"Ya" Ia tersenyum. "Aku tak pernah membayangkan dua orang lain yang lebih baik." 

"Kau sangat beruntung." 

"Aku tahu." 

"Kakak dan adikmu?" Ia melirik jam di dasbor. 

"Saudara-saudaraku, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo, akan sangat kecewa kalau mereka harus kehujanan menungguku." 

"Oh, maaf, kurasa kau harus pergi." Aku tak ingin keluar dari mobil. 

"Dan barangkali kau ingin trukmu kembali ke rumah sebelum Kepala Polisi Kim—maksudku ayahmu pulang, jadi kau tidak perlu memberitahunya tentang insiden di kelas Biologi." Ia tersenyum padaku. 

"Aku yakin dia sudah mendengarnya. Tidak ada rahasia di Forks." Aku mendesah. 

Ia tertawa, ada kekhawatiran dalam tawanya. 

"Selamat bersenang-senang di pantai... cuacanya bagus untuk berjemur." Ia memandangi hujan yang masih turun. 

"Apa aku akan bertemu denganmu besok?" 

"Tidak. Kai dan aku memulai akhir pekan lebih awal." 

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" Seorang teman boleh menanyakan itu, kan? Kuharap suaraku tidak terdengar terlalu kecewa. 

"Kami akan mendaki Goat Rocks Wilderness, di selatan Rainier." 

Aku ingat Daddy pernah bilang keluarga Cullen sering pergi kemping. 

"Oh, Well, selamat bersenang-senang." Aku berusaha terdengar antusias. Kurasa aku tak berhasil membodohinya. Senyum tipis merekah di ujung bibirnya. 

"Maukah kau melakukan sesuatu untukku akhir pekan ini?" Ia berbalik dan menatapku lekat lekat, matanya yang keemasan menyala-nyala. 

Aku mengangguk putus asa. 

"Jangan tersinggung, tapi kau sepertinya tipe orang yang dengan mudah menarik bahaya seperti magnet. Jadi... cobalah tidak jatuh ke lautan atau tertabrak atau semacamnya, oke?" Ia tersenyum sangat lebar. 

Keputusasaan memudar ketika ia bicara. Aku memandangnya. 

"Akan kuusahakan," ujarku marah ketika melompat menerobos hujan. Aku membanting pintu mobil sekuat tenaga. Ia masih tersenyum ketika berlalu dari  
pandanganku.[]

_**Haloo! Aku gak tau kenapa, ini part fav ku—karena disini Sehun banyak bicara sama Luhannya! ^^**_

_**Dan chapter ini sampe 4.7 k huh. Banyak bgt;33 ini krn aku yg late update, makanya chapter ini kubuat panjang :D**_

_**Hwee, disini dimulai nih benih-benih cinta *eaaa. **_

_**Terimakasih atas review+fav+follow dr kalian^^ **_

_Review~_

_Reka ELF : Hii~ Thankseuuu ;3 Iyaa dong. Emang hunhan yg paling cocok XD Aku bikin ibu—ayah nya make pair di exo jg kok huehe;3 siapppp^^_

_H Luv : Gak ada, hueee tp nnt aku tambahin adegannya/? .gg Btw, makasi yaa__ aku usahain kurangin typoos hoho_

_Seluau : aku juga envyy T_T /brb meluk sehunnie. Okee ini ku update~ kkk_

_Oh Juna93 : Aku gak bedain, bedain beberapa doang sih... yg kuanggap bisa bosen kalo bacanya :D_

_Luhannieka : Iya doong huehe. Ini udh ku update lg kkkk^^ part ini banyak hunhan moment hoho;333 Makasi review panjangnya kkk aku suka aku suka^^ /lemparin luhan bhaq XD_

_KiWay91SL : yg jadi mommy nya suhooo;333 Iya/? Emg susah awalnya buat biasain jd HunHan wkwk. Aku suka review panjang kok *wink XD_

_Vio : maaf lama, tp aku ttp update kok ;3_

_Meilisa Oh : hmmm, baca terus dehh nnt jg ketauan sm Luhan XD_

_Guest : sterah thehun dong nuna, thehun kan bisa cepath B) Lulu nya thehun nanti tau, tapi thehun gamau kathi tau nunna XP /ini si sehun yg bales yak bhaha/_

_Fangirl Lu Han : Yo~ Yo~ ini gak sama persis sm twilight hoho. Iya doong~ Luge kan manly jd gasuka boong :p /luhan/_

_Oke. Cukup yoo~ hwehe See ya next Chapter! Ppyoong XDXD _


	7. Chapter 6

Title : Twilight (HunHan Remake)

Ditulis oleh : Stephenie Meyer

Re-write by ; Runnisa

Main Cast

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Wu Yi Fan

And Other members too

Genderswitch for ALL UKE's on EXO, Yehet? Yeheet~

6\. KISAH-KISAH SERAM 

"Jadi, apa yang diinginkan Oh Sehun kemarin?" Jessica bertanya di kelas Trigono. 

"Aku tidak tahu," jawabku jujur. "Dia tak pernah mengatakannya." 

"Kau sepertinya agak marah," pancing Jessica. 

"Oh ya?" sahutku, wajahku tetap datar. 

"Kau tahu, aku tak pernah melihatnya duduk dengan orang lain kecuali keluarganya. Itu aneh." 

"Memang aneh," ujarku setuju. Jessica tampak jengkel —kurasa ia mengharapkan jawaban yang bisa digosipkannya pada orang lain. 

Itulah bagian terburuk dari hari Jumat, dan meskipun aku tahu Sehun takkan muncul, aku toh masih berharap. 

Ketika aku memasuki kafetaria bersama Jessica dan Woohyun, aku tak bisa menahan diri memandang meja tempat ia biasa duduk. Hari ini hanya Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol yang duduk mengobrol di sana. Dan aku tak bisa mengenyahkan kesedihan yang menyelimutiku ketika menyadari berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggu sampai bisa melihat Sehun lagi. 

Di mejaku yang biasa, semua sibuk membicarakan rencana besok. Woohyun sudah ceria lagi, ia menaruh harapan besar pada ramalan cuaca bahwa besok bakal cerah. Aku harus melihatnya sendiri sebelum memercayainya. Tapi hari ini udara lebih hangat—hampir 15°C. Barangkali rencana jalan-jalan kami tidak bakal kelewat menyedihkan. 

Selama makan siang Lauren menatapku dengan kurang bersahabat. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa, sampai ketika kami bersama-sama meninggalkan kafetaria. Aku tepat di belakangnya, hanya sejengkal di belakang rambut pirang keemasannya yang tebal, dan ia tidak menyadarinya. 

"...tak tahu kenapa Luhan"—ia mencibir ketika menyebut namaku—"tidak duduk saja dengan keluarga Cullen mulai sekarang," aku mendengarnya bergumam pada Woohyun.

Aku tak pernah memerhatikan betapa tidak ramah dan sengau suaranya, dan aku terkejut dengan kebencian yang terdengar di dalamnya. Aku benar-benar tak mengenalnya dengan baik selama ini, jelas tak cukup baik baginya untuk tidak menyukaiku—atau begitulah menurutku. 

"Dia temanku; dia duduk bersama kita," Woohyun berbisik padanya, menunjukkan kesetiaannya padaku, tapi juga sedikit posesif. Aku berhenti untuk membiarkan Jessica dan Angela melewatiku. Aku tak ingin mendengar apa-apa lagi. Malam itu, saat makan malam, Daddy sepertinya bersemangat mengenai jalan-jalanku ke La Push esok pagi. 

Kelihatannya ia tidak keberatan. Aku membayangkan apakah ia akan menyetujui rencanaku pergi ke Seattle bersama Oh Sehun. Bukannya aku bakal memberitahunya. 

"Dad, kau tahu tempat bernama Goat Rocks atau semacamnya? Kurasa di selatan Gunung Rainier," tanyaku santai. 

"Yeah, kenapa?" 

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Beberapa teman berencana akan kemping di sana." 

"Itu bukan tempat yang terlalu bagus buat kemping." Ia terdengar terkejut. "Terlalu banyak beruang. Kebanyakan orang pergi ke sana pada musim berburu." 

"Oh," gumamku. "Mungkin aku salah mengingat namanya."[]

Toko Olympic Outfitters milik keluarga Newton terletak di utara kota. Aku sudah pernah melihatnya, tapi belum pernah singgah di sana—sudah lama aku tidak membutuhkan perlengkapan kemping. Di lapangan parkir aku mengenali mobil Woohyun dan Sentra Tyler. Ketika aku memarkir trukku di sebelah mobil mereka, aku bisa melihat anak anak lain berkumpul . Sungyeol ada di sana, bersama dua cowok lain yang juga sekelas denganku; aku cukup yakin namanya Ben dan Conner. Jess ada di sana, diikuti Angela dan Lauren. Tiga cewek lagi berdiri bersama mereka, yang satu aku ingat jatuh di gimnasium Jumat lalu. Cewek itu menatapku jijik ketika aku keluar dari truk, dan membisikkan sesuatu kepada Lauren. Lauren mengibaskan rambut pirangnya yang halus dan memandangku dengan tatapan mengejek. 

Jadi sekarang dimulailah hari-hariku yang menyedihkan. Setidaknya Woohyun senang melihatku. 

"Kau datang!" serunya, gembira. "Sudah kubilang hari bakal cerah, kan?" 

"Sudah kubilang aku bakal datang," aku mengingatkan. 

"Kami sedang menunggu Lee dan Samantha... kecuali kau mengundang seseorang," Woohyun menambahkan. 

"Tidak," ujarku berbohong, berharap tidak ketahuan. Tapi aku juga berharap ada mukjizat dan Sehun muncul. Woohyun tampak puas. 

"Maukah kau ikut mobilku? Pilihannya itu atau mini van milik ibu Lee." 

"Oke." Ia tersenyum bahagia. Betapa mudahnya membuat Woohyun senang. 

"Kau boleh membawa senjata," ujarnya. Aku mengulum senyum. Tidak mudah membuat Woohyun dan Jessica senang sekaligus. Bisa kulihat Jessica menatap marah kepada kami. Meski begitu, jumlah anak yang ikut ternyata membantuku. Lee mengajak dua orang lagi, sehingga semua mobil penuh. Aku berhasil menyelipkan Jessica di antara Woohyun dan aku, duduk di kursi depan. Woohyun tampak kecewa, tapi setidaknya Jess kelihatan puas. 

Jarak antara La Push dan Forks hanya lima belas mil. Sepanjang jalan ke sana dipenuhi hutan hijau lebat yang indah sekali, dan Sungai Quillayute yang lebat. Aku senang bisa duduk dekat jendela. Kami membuka jendelanya— keadaan di dalam agak sesak dengan sembilan penumpang—dan aku berusaha menyerap sinar matahari sebanyak mungkin. Aku sudah sering mengunjungi pantai-pantai di sekitar 

Woohyun memimpin di depan menuju lingkaran driftwood yang sepertinya telah digunakan orang-orang yang juga berpesta seperti kami. Ada api unggun di sana, penuh abu hitam. Sungyeol dan cowok yang kukira bernama Ben, mengumpulkan patahan ranting driftwood dari sisi yang kering di dekat hutan, dan tak lama kemudian tampaklah tumpukan ranting di atas sisa-sisa abu. 

"Kau pernah melihat api unggun driftwood?" Woohyun bertanya.

Aku duduk di kursi pantai yang terbuat dari tulang diwarnai; cewek-cewek lain berkumpul, bergosip ceria di sebelahku. Woohyun berlutut di depan api unggun, menyalakan ranting terpendek dengan korek api. 

"Belum," kataku ketika dengan hati-hati ia meletakkan ranting yang menyala di tumpukan itu. 

"Kalau begitu kau akan menyukai ini—perhatikan warna-warnanya." Ia membakar satu ranting kecil lagi dan menaruhnya di sebelah ranting pertama. Apinya dengan cepat mulai menjilati kayu yang kering. 

"Warnanya biru," kataku kagum. 

"Itu karena garam. Cantik, ya?" Ia menyalakan sebatang ranting kecil lagi, dan menaruhnya di tempat yang belum terjilat api, lalu duduk di sebelahku.

Untung Jess ada di sisinya yang lain. Ia berbalik menghadap Woohyun dan mencoba menarik perhatiannya. Aku memerhatikan api hijau dan biru aneh itu menyeruak ke angkasa. 

Aku menyukai kolam pasang-surut. Aku sudah menyukainya sejak kecil; kolam-kolam inilah yang ku-nanti-nantikan setiap kali aku datang ke Forks. Di sisi lain aku juga sering tenggelam di sana. Bukan masalah besar ketika kau berumur tujuh tahun dan sedang bersama ayahmu. Ini mengingatkanku pada permintaan Sehun— agar tidak jatuh ke lautan. 

Rupanya para remaja dari reservasi datang untuk bersosialisasi. Makanan sudah diedarkan dan para cowok buru-buru meminta jatah mereka sementara Sungyeol memperkenalkan kami satu per satu sambil memasuki lingkaran. Angela dan aku tiba terakhir, dan, ketika Sungyeol memperkenalkan nama kami, aku memerhatikan cowok lebih muda yang duduk di batu dekat perapian menatapku tertarik.

Aku duduk di sebelah Angela, dan Woohyun membawakan kami sandwich dan beberapa minuman bersoda, sementara seorang cowok yang sepertinya lebih tua menyebutkan tujuh nama lain yang ikut bersamanya. Yang bisa kutangkap adalah salah satunya juga bernama Jessica, dan si cowok yang memerhatikanku bernama Kris.[] 

Beberapa menit setelah Angela pergi bersama para pendaki, Kris pindah duduk di sebelahku, menggantikan Angela. Sepertinya dia berumur empat belas, mungkin lima belas, rambutnya yang hitam panjang mengilap diikat di tengkuk. Kulitnya menawan, halus dan kecokelatan; matanya gelap, sangat cekung karena tulang pipinya tinggi. Ia masih tampak kekanak kanakan karena dagunya yang agak gemuk. Secara keseluruhan wajahnya sangat tampan.

Bagaimanapun juga penilaian positifku mengenai rupanya langsung berubah akibat kata-kata pertama yang keluar dari mulutnya. 

"Kau Xi Luhan, kan?" 

Rasanya seolah pengalaman hari pertama sekolah terulang kembali. 

"Luhan," keluhku. 

"Aku Wu Yifan, kau boleh memanggilku Kris." Ia mengulurkan tangan dengan ramah. Kau membeli truk ayahku." 

"Oh," sahutku lega, sambil menjabat tangannya yang ramping. "Kau putra Billy. Mungkin seharusnya aku mengingatmu." 

Dia hanya tersenyum padaku, senyumnya manis sekali.

"Jadi, kau menyukai truknya?" tanya Kris 

"Aku menyukainya. Truknya hebat." 

"Yeah, tapi jalannya pelan sekali," ia tertawa. "Aku lega sekali waktu Daddy membelinya. Ayahku takkan mengizinkanku membuat yang baru kalau kami masih memiliki kendaraan yang menurutnya sempurna." 

"Tidak sepelan itu kok," sergahku. 

"Kau pernah mencoba lebih dari enam puluh kilometer per jam?" 

"Belum," jawabku. 

"Bagus. Kalau begitu jangan." Ia nyengir. 

Aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak balas tersenyum. 

"Tapi truk itu hebat untuk urusan tabrak-menabrak," kataku membanggakan truk yang sekarang milikku itu. 

"Kurasa tank pun tak bisa mengalahkannya," Kris menimpali sambil tertawa. 

"Jadi kau bisa merakit mobil?" tanyaku, terkagum-kagum. 

"Ya, kalau aku punya waktu dan semua perlengkapannya. Kau tidak tahu dari mana aku memperoleh kemampuan mengotak-atik silinder mesin Volkswagen Rabbit tahun 1986, kan?" candanya. Suaranya serak, namun enak didengar. 

"Maaf," aku tertawa, "aku belum tahu, tapi aku berjanji akan mencari tahu." Seolah-olah aku tahu saja apa maksudnya tadi. Ia sangat mudah diajak bicara. 

Ia tersenyum menawan, memandangku bersahabat, sorot matanya masih coba kupahami. Ternyata bukan hanya aku yang memerhatikan. 

"Kau kenal Luhan, Kris?" tanya Lauren—dengan nada yang kupikir kasar—dari seberang. 

"Boleh dibilang kami sudah saling kenal sejak aku lahir," ia tertawa, tersenyum padaku lagi. 

"Bagus sekali." Lauren sama sekali tak terdengar sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya, dan mata pucatnya yang curiga menyipit. 

"Luhan," panggilnya lagi, sambil memerhatikan wajahku. 

"Aku baru saja bilang pada Tyler, sayang sekali tak satu pun anak-anak Cullen ikut hari ini. Tak adakah yang terpikir untuk mengajak mereka?" Ekspresi kepeduliannya tidak meyakinkan. 

"Maksudmu anak-anak dr. Lay?" cowok lebih tua yang bertubuh jangkung bertanya sebelum aku menjawab Lauren, dan tentu saja ini membuat Lauren jengkel. Cowok itu lebih mirip pria dewasa daripada remaja, dan suaranya sangat berat. 

"Ya, kau kenal mereka?" Lauren terdengar mengejek, dan setengah berbalik menghadapnya. 

"Anak-anak Cullen tidak datang ke sini," jawabnya dengan nada mengakhiri pembicaraan, mengabaikan pertanyaan Lauren. 

Tyler, yang mencoba menarik kembali perhatian Angela meminta pendapat tentang CD yang dipegangnya. Perhatian Angela pun teralihkan. Aku menatap cowok bersuara berat itu, terkejut, tapi ia menatap lurus jauh ke hutan gelap di belakang kami. 

Katanya anak-anak Cullen tidak datang ke sini, tapi nada suaranya seperti mengatakan hal lain—bahwa mereka tidak diizinkan; mereka dilarang datang. Sikapnya meninggalkan kesan janggal bagiku, kucoba mengabaikannya tapi tidak berhasil. 

Aku masih memikirkan komentar tentang anak-anak keluarga Cullen, dan tiba-tiba saja mendapat inspirasi. 

Rencana bodoh, tapi aku tak punya ide yang lebih bagus. Kuharap Kris yang masih muda itu belum begitu berpengalaman dengan cewek, sehingga ia tak menyadari usaha menyedihkanku untuk merayunya. 

"Kau mau jalan-jalan di pantai bersamaku?" tanyaku, mencoba meniru cara Sehun memandang dari balik bulu matanya. Hasilnya tentu saja tidak sama, aku yakin, tapi toh buktinya Kris langsung bangkit mendengar ajakanku

Ketika kami berjalan ke utara melewati bebatuan aneka warna, menuju garis batas yang penuh driftwood, awan akhirnya menutupi langit, membuat laut gelap dan suhu turun. Kumasukkan tanganku ke saku jaket. 

"Jadi berapa umurmu? Enam belas?" tanyaku, berusaha tidak terlihat seperti orang bodoh ketika mengerjapngerjapkan mata seperti yang dilakukan cewek-cewek di televisi. 

"Aku baru saja berumur lima belas," ia mengaku malumalu. 

"Sungguh?" Keterkejutanku benar-benar palsu. "Kupikir kau lebih tua." 

"Untuk anak seusiaku, tubuhku cukup tinggi," jelasnya. 

"Kau sering ke Forks?" aku sengaja bertanya, berharap jawabannya ya. Benar-benar konyol. Aku khawatir ia akhirnya merasa jijik dan menuduhku bersandiwara, tapi kelihatannya ia masih merasa tersanjung. 

"Tidak terlalu," ia mengaku keheranan. "Tapi setelah mobilku selesai, aku bisa pergi sesering yang kumau— setelah aku dapat SIM," lanjut Kris sambil tertawa, wajahnya sangat maskulin—tapi juga sangat manis disaat bersamaan 

"Siapa cowok yang sedang berbicara dengan Lauren? Dia kelihatan agak tua untuk bergaul dengan kita." Aku sengaja meletakkan diriku di kelompok yang lebih muda, mencoba menunjukkan bahwa aku lebih memilih Kris. 

"Itu Sam—umurnya sembilan belas," ia memberitahuku. 

"Apa sih maksudnya soal keluarga dokter itu?" tanyaku polos. 

"Keluarga Cullen? Oh, mereka tak seharusnya datang ke reservasi." Ia memalingkan wajah, memandang Pulau James, ketika ia membenarkan apa yang kutangkap dari perkataan Sam. 

"Kenapa tidak?" Ia menatapku sambil menggigit bibir. "Upss, aku tak seharusnya mengatakan apa-apa tentang itu." 

"Oh, aku takkan bilang siapa-siapa, aku hanya penasaran." Aku berusaha tersenyum semenawan mungkin, sambil bertanya-tanya apakah terlalu berlebihan. 

Ia balas tersenyum menawan. Lalu satu alisnya terangkat dan suaranya lebih parau dari sebelumnya. 

"Kau suka cerita-cerita seram?" tanyanya, suara tak menyenangkan. 

"Aku suka," kataku bersemangat, mencoba memancingnya. 

Kris beralih ke onggokan kayu terdekat yang akarakarnya menjulur seperti kaki laba-laba besar yang pucat. Ia duduk di salah saru akar sementara aku duduk di bawahnya. Ia memandang bebatuan, senyum merekah di ujung bibirnya yang lebar. Aku tahu ia sedang mencoba membuatku jatuh hati. Aku berusaha mengabaikannya. 

"Tidakkah kau mengetahui satu saja legenda kami, tentang asal-muasal kami—maksudku suku Quileute?" ia memulai ceritanya. 

"Tidak juga," jawabku jujur. 

"Well, ada banyak legenda, beberapa dipercaya terjadi pada masa Banjir—konon katanya, para leluhur Quileute mengikat kano mereka di ujung pohon tertinggi di pegunungan untuk bisa selamat, seperti Nuh dan bahteranya." Ia tersenyum, untuk menunjukkan padaku ia tidak terlalu memercayai sejarah. "Legenda lainnya mengatakan kami keturunan serigala—dan serigala-serigala masih bersaudara dengan kami. Membunuh mereka berarti melanggar hukum suku." 

"Lalu ada cerita tentang yang berdarah dingin," Suaranya semakin rendah. 

"Yang berdarah dingin?" tanyaku kaget, tak lagi berpura-pura. 

"Ya, ada cerita-cerita tentang yang berdarah dingin, cerita-cerita itu sama tuanya dengan legenda serigala, dan beberapa yang lain belum terlalu tua. Menurut legenda itu kakek buyutku sendiri mengenal beberapa dan mereka. Dialah yang membuat kesepakatan yang mengharuskan mereka menjauhi tanah kami." Kris memutar bola matanya. 

"Kakek buyutmu?" aku memberanikan diri bertanya. 

"Dia tetua suku, seperti ayahku. Kau tahu, yang berdarah dingin adalah musuh alami serigala—well, bukan serigala sesungguhnya, tapi serigala yang menjelma menjadi manusia, seperti leluhur kami. Kau bisa menyebutnya werewolf— serigala jadi-jadian." 

"Werewolf punya musuh?" 

"Hanya satu." 

Aku menatapnya serius, berharap bisa menyamarkan kejengkelanku menjadi kekaguman. 

"Jadi kau tahu, kan," lanjut Kris, "secara tradisional, yang berdarah dingin adalah musuh kami. Tapi kawanan yang datang ke wilayah kami pada masa kakek buyutku berbeda. Mereka tidak memburu seperti yang dilakukan jenis mereka—mereka seharusnya tidak berbahaya bagi suku kami. Jadi kakek buyutku membuat kesepakatan damai dengan mereka. Kalau mereka mau berjanji untuk tidak menginjak tanah kami, kami tidak akan memberitahu kawanan mereka lainnya yang bermuka pucat mengenai mereka." Ia mengedip. 

"Kalau mereka tidak berbahaya, lalu kenapa..." Aku mencoba mengerti, berusaha supaya ia tidak menyadari betapa seriusnya aku menanggapi cerita seramnya. 

"Selalu berbahaya bagi manusia untuk berada dekat dengan yang berdarah dingin, meskipun mereka beradab seperti halnya klan ini. Kau takkan pernah tahu kapan mereka benar-benar lapar hingga tak bisa menahan diri." Ia sengaja memberi tekanan pada kata-katanya barusan. 

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'beradab'?'

"Mereka menyatakan tidak memburu manusia. Konon, entah bagaimana caranya, mereka memburu binatang sebagai ganti manusia." 

Aku berusaha terdengar tetap tenang. "Lalu apa hubungannya dengan keluarga Cullen? Apakah mereka termasuk yang berdarah dingin yang ditemui kakek buyutmu?" 

"Tidak." Kris tiba-tiba berhenti. "Mereka adalah kelompok yang sama." 

Ia pasti berpikir raut wajahku yang ketakutan disebabkan ceritanya. Ia tersenyum senang, dan melanjutkan ceritanya lagi. 

"Sekarang jumlah mereka bertambah, seorang perempuan dan laki-laki baru, tapi sisanya sama saja. Pada masa kakek buyutku, mereka sudah mengenal pemimpinnya, Lay. Dia sudah sering datang dan pergi bahkan sebelum bangsa kalian datang ke sini." Kris berusaha menahan senyumnya. 

"Lalu mereka itu apa?" akhirnya aku bertanya. "Apakah yang berdarah dingin?" Ia tersenyum misterius. 

"Peminum darah," jawabnya, suaranya membuat bulu kuduk meremang. "Bangsa kalian menyebutnya vampir." 

Aku memandang ombak besar setelah ia menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku tak tahu bagaimana rupaku. 

"Kau merinding," ia tertawa gembira. 

"Kau pencerita yang baik," aku memujinya, sambil masih menatap ombak. 

"Cerita yang cukup sinting, ya? Tak heran ayahku tak ingin kami membicarakannya dengan orang lain." 

Aku belum dapat menahan emosiku, jadi aku tidak berpaling menatapnya. 

"Kurasa aku baru saja melanggar kesepakatan kami," Kris tertawa. 

"Aku akan menyimpannya rapat-rapat," kataku berjanji, kemudian bergidik. 

"Tapi sungguh, jangan bilang apa-apa pada Daddy. Dia agak marah pada ayahku ketika mendengar beberapa anggota suku kami tak lagi pergi ke rumah sakit begitu tahu dr. Lay mulai bekerja di sana." 

"Tentu, aku takkan bilang." 

"Jadi, apakah menurutmu kami ini penduduk yang percaya takhayul atau apa?" tanyanya bercanda, namun sedikit waswas. Aku masih belum mengalihkan pandanganku dari lautan. Aku berbalik dan tersenyum sewajar mungkin. 

"Tidak. Kupikir kau sangat mahir menceritakan kisahkisah seram. Bulu kudukku masih berdiri, lihat, kan?" Aku mengulurkan lengan. 

"Keren." Ia tersenyum. Lalu suara batu-batu beradu menyadarkan kami seseorang sedang mendekat. Kami serentak mendongak dan melihat Woohyun dan Jessica lima puluh meter dari kami. 

"Di sini kau rupanya, Luhan," Woohyun terdengar lega, melambaikan tangannya tinggi tinggi. 

"Itu pacarmu?" tanya Kris, menyadari nada cemburu yang terpancar dari suara Woohyun. Aku terkejut rasa cemburu itu begitu nyata. 

"Tidak, tentu saja bukan," bisikku. Aku sangat berterima kasih kepada Kris, dan ingin sekali membuatnya sesenang mungkin. Aku mengedip padanya, tentunya berhati-hati supaya Woohyun tidak melihat. Kris tersenyum, senang karena rayuanku yang payah. 

"Jadi, kalau aku mendapat SIM-ku..." ia memulai lagi.

"Kau harus mengunjungiku di Forks. Kita harus nongkrong bareng sesekali." Aku merasa bersalah saat mengatakannya, mengingat aku telah memanfaatkannya. Tapi aku benar-benar menyukai Kris. Ia sangat mudah diajak berteman. 

Woohyun sudah di dekat kami sekarang, bersama Jessica yang masih tertinggal beberapa langkah. Bisa kulihat Woohyun menata Kris dengan pandangan menilai, dan tampak puas melihat penampilannya yang jelas lebih muda dari kami. 

"Kau dari mana saja?" tanya Woohyun, meski jawabannya sudah jelas di hadapannya. 

"Kris baru saja menceritakan beberapa legenda daerah ini" jawabku. "Sangat menarik." Aku tersenyum hangat kepada Kris, dan ia balas tersenyum. 

"Well" Woohyun berhenti, sambil berhati-hati mengamati keakrabanku dengan Kris. "Kita akan berkemas-kemas— sepertinya sebentar lagi hujan." 

Kami memandang langit yang mulai mendung. Sepertinya memang akan hujan. 

"Oke." Aku melompat berdiri. "Aku datang." 

"Senang bertemu lagi denganmu," kata Kris, dan aku berani bertaruh ia sedang menggoda Woohyun. 

"Aku juga. Kalau nanti Daddy datang untuk bertemu Billy, aku akan ikut," aku berjanji padanya. 

Kris tersenyum. "Akan kutunggu." 

"Terima kasih," ucapku tulus.

Aku mengikuti Woohyun dari belakang, lalu berbalik—menatap Kris yang sedang tersenyum dengan lambaian tangan[] 

_Hellaw! ;3_

_Untuk chappy depan, kayaknya bakalan agak—membosankan. Karena sedikit hunhan momentnya u,u. Kuharap kalian semua gak ketiduran bacanya/? Wkwk XD_

_Tp banyak penjelasannya di chapter depan—jadi sayang bgt kalo ga dibaca .ggg_


	8. Chapter 7

Title : Twilight (HunHan Remake)

Ditulis oleh : Stephenie Meyer

Re-write by ; Runnisa

Main Cast

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Wu Yi Fan

And Other members too

Genderswitch for ALL UKE's on EXO, Yehet? Yeheet~

7\. MIMPI BURUK 

Aku memberitahu Daddy PR-ku banyak, dan tidak ingin makan apa-apa. Ada pertandingan basket yang amat dinantikannya, dan tentu saja aku berlagak tidak tahu apa istimewanya pertandingan itu. Karenanya, ia tidak mencurigai ekspresi maupun nada suaraku. 

Begitu sampai di kamar, aku mengunci pintu. Aku mencari-cari di mejaku sampai menemukan headphone tuaku, dan memasangkannya ke CD player kecilku. Kuambil CD hadiah Natal dari Phil. Aku mendengarkan musiknya dengan saksama, mencoba memahami liriknya, menguraikan pola dentuman drumnya yang rumit

Berhasil. Dentuman bising itu membuatku tak mungkin berpikir—tujuan utama kegiatan yang kulakukan ini. Cdnya kuputar berulang-ulang, sampai aku bisa ikut menyanyikannya, hingga, akhirnya, aku tertidur. 

_Aku membuka mata dan menyaksikan tempat yang tak asing lagi. _

_Setengah menyadari diriku sedang bermimpi, aku mengenali cahaya kehijauan hutan. Aku bisa mendengar suara ombak menghantam karang tak jauh dari tempatku berada. Dan aku tahu, kalau aku menemukan lautan, aku bisa melihat matahari. Aku mencoba mengikuti suara itu, tapi Kris ada di sana, menarik-narik tanganku, membawaku kembali ke bagian hutan yang paling kelam.  
_

"Kris, ada apa?" _aku bertanya. Wajahnya ketakutan dan ia menarikku sekuat tenaga sementara aku menolak; tak ingin pergi ke tengah kegelapan.  
_

"Lari, Luhan, kau harus lari!" _bisiknya ketakutan._

"Lewat sini, Luhan!" _Aku mengenali suara Woohyun memanggil-manggil dari antara pepohonan yang gelap, tapi aku tak bisa melihatnya._

"Kenapa_?" tanyaku, masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Kris, kini putus asa menginginkan matahari.  
_

_Tapi Kris melepaskan tanganku dan mendengking. ia jatuh ke lantai hutan yang gelap, sekujur tubuhnya gemetaran. Ia menggeliat-geliat di tanah sementara aku menyaksikannya dengan ngeri.  
_

"Kris!" _jeritku. Tapi ia sudah lenyap. _

_Dari tempatnya tadi berada muncul serigala besar berwarna merah kecokelatan dengan sepasang mata hitam. Serigala itu memalingkan wajah ke pantai, bulu-bulu tengkuknya meremang. Terdengar geraman pelan di antara taringtaringnya yang keluar.  
_

"Lari, Luhan!" _seru Woohyun lagi dari belakang. Tapi aku tidak berpaling. Aku sedang memandang cahaya yang menyinariku dari pantai.  
_

_Lalu Sehun muncul dari balik pepohonan, kulitnya bercahaya samar, matanya gelap dan berbahaya. Ia mengulurkan satu tangan dan menyuruhku datang padanya. Serigala itu menggeram-geram di kakiku.  
_

_Aku maju selangkah, menghampiri Sehun. Ia tersenyum, dan giginya tajam, runcing.  
_

"Percayalah padaku," _ujarnya, suaranya mendengkur._

_Aku melangkah sekali lagi. Serigala itu melompat ke antara diriku dan Sehun taringnya siap menerkam leher Sehun.  
_

"Tidak!" teriakku, langsung bangkit dari tempat tidur.

Gerakanku yang tiba-tiba membuat headphone-ku terlepas dan CD player yang tergeletak di meja samping tempat tidur, kemudian jatuh di lantai kayu. 

Lampu kamar masih menyala, aku duduk di tempat tidur masih berpakaian lengkap dan mengenakan sepatu. Aku memandang jam di lemari pakaian, bingung. Sudah pukul 05.30. 

Aku duduk, kepalaku berputar-putar sebentar ketika darah mengalir turun. Lebih baik mandi dulu, batinku, senang menundanya selama mungkin. Kuambil tas perlengkapan mandiku. 

Acara mandinya tidak berlangsung selama yang kuharapkan. Bahkan meski sudah berlama lama mengeringkan rambut, tak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan di kamar mandi. Hanya dengan berbungkus handuk, aku berjalan ke kamar. Aku tidak tahu apakah Daddy masih tidur, atau sudah pergi. Kuintip dari jendela, mobil patrolinya sudah tidak ada. Ia pergi memancing lagi. 

Perlahan-lahan aku berpakaian, mengenakan sweterku yang paling nyaman, lalu membereskan tempat tidur— sesuatu yang tak pernah kulakukan. Aku tak bisa menundanya lebih lama lagi. Jadi aku menghampiri meja belajar dan menyalakan komputer tuaku. 

Aku benci menggunakan Internet di sini Layarnya sudah dipenuhi iklan pop-up. Aku duduk di kursi lipatku yang keras dan menutup jendela-jendela kecil itu Akhirnya aku bisa mengakses search engine favoritku. Kututup beberapa iklan pop-up yang masih bermunculan, lalu mengetik satu kata. 

_**Vampir.  
**_

Lalu aku menemukan situs yang tepat—Vampir A-Z. kelihatannya seperti situs pendidikan. Dua kutipan di halaman depan situs itu menyambutku. 

_Di Seantero dunia hantu dan setan yang luas dan gelap, tak ada figur yang begitu mengerikan, tak ada figur yang begitu dibenci dan menyeramkan, namun memiliki daya tarik yang begitu mencengkam, seperti sang vampir, yang bukan hantu ataupun setan, namun memilih kekuatan gelap dan kualitas yang mengerikan serta misterius_.—Pdt. Montague Summers 

_Jika di dunia ini ada keterangan yang benar-benar telah terbukti, keterangan itu adalah mengenai vampir. Semuanya lengkap: laporan resmi, surat tersumpah dari orang-orang terkenal, ahli bedah, para imam, hakim; pembuktian hukum adalah yang paling lengkap. Dan dengan semua itu, siapakah di luar sana yang percaya vampir?—_Rousseau 

Sepertinya seluruh mitos tentang vampir ini berpusat pada wanita cantik sebagai yang jahat dan anak-anak sebagai korban. Tak banyak yang kedengarannya seperti film-film yang kutonton, dan hanya sedikit sekali, seperti Estrie dari Yahudi dan Upier dari Polandia, yang bahkan terobsesi soal meminum darah. 

Hanya tiga catatan yang menarik perhatianku_: Varacolaci _dari Rumania, sosok tak bisa mati sangat kuat yang bisa tampil sebagai manusia rupawan berkulit pucat, _Nelapsi _dari Slovakia, makhluk ekstrakuat dan cepat hingga bisa membantai seluruh desa hanya sejam setelah tengah malam, dan satunya lagi _Stregom _benefici. Mengenai yang terakhir ini, hanya ada satu kalimat pendek. 

_Stregmi benefici: vampir Italia, konon memihak kebaikan, dan musuh abadi semua vampir jahat.  
_

Rasanya lega ada satu catatan kecil, satu-satunya mitos di antara ratusan lainnya yang mengungkapkan keberadaan vampir yang baik. 

Meski begitu, secara keseluruhan hanya sedikit yang mirip dengan cerita Kris atau pengamatanku sendiri. Aku telah membuat katalog kecil dalam benakku ketika membaca dan membandingkannya dengan masing-masing mitos.

_Kecepatan, kekuatan, keindahan, kulit pucat, warna mata yang berganti-ganti_; lalu kriteria yang diberikan Kris: peminum darah, musuh werewolf, berkulit dingin, dan abadi. Sedikit sekali mitos yang cocok bahkan dengan salah satu kriteria. 

Lalu masalah lainnya, satu yang kuingat dari sedikit film horor yang pernah kutonton dan didukung apa yang baru saja kubaca—vampir tidak bisa keluar di siang hari, matahari menjadikan mereka abu. Mereka tidur di dalam peti seharian, dan hanya keluar di malam hari

Aku harus keluar dan rumah, tapi semua tempat yang ingin kukunjungi berjarak tempuh tiga hari perjalanan. Meski begitu aku tetap mengenakan sepatu botku, tak tahu akan ke mana, lalu turun. Kukenakan mantel hujanku tanpa memeriksa cuaca lebih dulu dan menghambur ke luar. 

Langit mendung, tapi belum hujan. Kutinggalkan trukku dan berjalan kaki ke timur, menyeberangi pekarangan Daddy menuju hutan terlarang. Dalam waktu singkat rumah dan jalanan di belakangku sudah tidak tampak. Satu-satunya suara yang terdengar adalah bunyi cipratan air yang diciptakan langkah-langkah kakiku dan jeritan burung jay yang tiba-tiba. 

Aku terus mengikuti jalan setapak itu sejauh kemarahanku kepada diri sendiri mendorongku maju. 

Ini tempat yang buruk untuk didatangi. Seharusnya aku tahu, tapi mau ke mana lagi? Hutan ini berwarna hijau pekat dan sangat mirip dengan yang ada di mimpiku semalam, membuatku gelisah. Kini setelah decak langkah kakiku tak terdengar lagi, keheningan terasa mencekam. 

Kupaksa diriku berkonsentrasi pada dua pertanyaan paling penting yang harus kujawab, tapi aku melakukannya dengan sangat enggan.

Pertama, aku harus memutuskan apakah perkataan Kris tentang keluarga Cullen benar adanya. Reaksi yang langsung muncul adalah menentangnya. Rasanya konyol dan tidak wajar memercayai kegilaan itu. Tapi lalu apa? batinku. Tak ada penjelasan rasional mengenai bagaimana aku masih hidup saat ini.

Aku membuat daftar lagi dalam pikiranku mengenai hal-hal yang kuamati sendiri: kecepatan dan kekuatan yang mustahil, perubahan warna mata dan hitam menjadi emas dan hitam lagi, ketampanan yang tidak manusiawi, kulit yang pucat dan dingin. Terlebih lagi—hal-hal kecil yang muncul perlahan-lahan—bagaimana mereka tak pernah tampak makan, keanggunan mengagumkan dalam gerak mereka.

Dan caraka kadang-kadang bicara, dengan frase dan irama tidak biasa yang lebih tepat digunakan dalam novel kuno daripada percakapan di kelas pada abad ke-21. Ia membolos ketika kami sedang menggolongkan darah

Ia tidak menolak ajakan jalan-jalan ke pantai sampai ketika ia mendengar ke mana tujuan kami. Ia sepertinya tahu apa yang dipikirkan orang-orang di sekitarnya... kecuali aku. Ia telah memberitahuku bahwa ia jahat, berbahaya... 

Mungkinkah keluarga Cullen adalah vampir? 

Well, mereka memang sesuatu. Sesuatu di luar pembenaran rasional telah terjadi di depan mataku yang tidak percaya. Entah itu makhluk dingin versi Kris ataukah teori superhero-ku sendiri, Oh Sehun bukanlah... manusia. Ia lebih dari itu. 

Jadi—barangkali. Inilah jawabanku sekarang. Lalu pertanyaan paling penting dari semuanya. Apa yang akan kulakukan kalau dugaanku benar? 

Jika Sehun benar vampir—aku nyaris tak bisa memaksa diriku memikirkan kata itu—apa yang harus kulakukan? Melibatkan orang lain jelas tak mungkin. Aku bahkan tak memercayai diriku sendiri; siapa pun pasti menganggapku bergurau. 

Sepertinya hanya ada dua pilihan. Pertama mengikuti nasihatnya: bersikap pintar, menghindarinya sebisa mungkin. Membatalkan rencana kami, mengabaikannya sebisaku. Berpura-pura ada kaca tebal tak bisa tembus di antara kami. Memintanya menjauhiku—dan kali ini benarbenar serius. 

Tiba-tiba aku merasa sangat putus asa memikirkan kemungkinan tersebut. Pikiranku menolak rasa sakit itu, dan bergegas beralih ke pilihan lain. 

Aku tak bisa melakukan yang lain. Lagi pula, seandainya ia... jahat, sejauh ini ia belum melakukan sesuatu yang bisa menyakitiku. Sebaliknya aku bisa habis digilas mobil Tyler kalau saja ia tidak langsung bertindak cepat. Amat sangat cepat, sergahku dalam hati, hingga itu mungkin saja murni tindakan spontan. Tapi kalau menyelamatkan nyawa adalah tindakan spontan baginya, seberapa jahatkah ia? tukasku marah.

Kepalaku berputar dalam lingkaran jawaban yang tak berujung. Satu hal yang aku yakin, kalau memang yakin. Gambaran gelap Sehun dalam mimpiku semalam hanyalah cerminan ketakutanku terhadap cerita Kris, bukannya karena Sehun sendiri.

Tetap saja ketika aku menjerit ketakutan karena serangan serigala itu, bukanlah rasa takut akan serigala itu yang membuatku meneriakkan kata "tidak". Itu adalah ketakutanku bahwa ia bisa terluka— bahkan ketika ia memanggilku dengan taringnya yang panjang dan runcing. Aku mengkhawatirkannya. 

Dari situlah aku mendapatkan jawabanku. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu bahwa sebelumnya juga ada pilihan. Aku sudah terlibat terlalu jauh. Sekarang setelah tahu— seandainya aku benar benar tahu—tak ada yang bisa kulakukan tentang rahasiaku yang menakutkan itu. Karena ketika aku memikirkan Sehun, suaranya, matanya yang menyihir, daya tarik kepribadiannya, aku tak menginginkan yang lain kecuali berada di dekatnya saat ini.

Aku bergegas mengikutinya, tudung jaketku menutup rapat kepalaku. Ketika aku nyaris berlari di antara pepohonan, aku terkejut menyadari betapa dalamnya aku telah memasuki hutan itu. Aku mulai bertanya-tanya apakah arahku benar, atau aku malah mengikuti jalan setapak ini semakin dalam ke hutan yang rapat. Sebelum kelewat panik, aku mulai melihat ruang terbuka di antara ranting-ranting pepohonan yang bertautan. Lalu aku bisa mendengar suara mobil melintasi jalanan, dan aku pun terbebas, pekarangan Daddy membentang di hadapanku, rumahnya memberi isyarat padaku, menjanjikan kehangatan dan pakaian kering. 

Hari sudah siang ketika aku masuk ke rumah. Aku naik ke kamar dan mengganti pakaianku dengan jins dan T-shirt, berhubung aku tidak ke mana-mana. Tidak terlalu sulit untuk berkonsentrasi mengerjakan PR-ku hari itu, makalah tentang Macbeck yang harus dikumpulkan hari Rabu

Akhirnya hari itu berlalu dengan tenang, produktif—aku menyelesaikan makalahku sebelum jam delapan.

Daddy pulang membawa tangkapan besar, dan aku langsung mencatat dalam ingatanku untuk membeli buku resep masakan ikan ketika pergi ke Seattle minggu depan. Perasaan waswas yang merambati punggungku setiap kali memikirkan perjalanan ini tidak ada bedanya dengan yang kurasakan sebelum aku berjalan-jalan dengan Kris. 

Keduanya seharusnya berbeda, pikirku. Aku seharusnya takut—aku tahu aku mestinya merasa takut, tapi aku tak bisa merasakan rasa takut yang seharusnya. 

Malam itu aku tidur tanpa mimpi, kelelahan karena telah memulai hari itu sangat awal, padahal malamnya aku kurang tidur. Untuk kedua kali sejak tiba di Forks, aku terbangun karena cahaya kuning terang, pertanda hari bakal cerah.

Daddy telah menyelesaikan sarapannya ketika aku turun, dan sambutannya sama riangnya dengan suasana hatiku. 

"Hari yang bagus untuk berada di luar," komentarnya. 

"Ya," aku menimpalinya sambil tersenyum. Ia balas tersenyum, mata cokelatnya berkerut di sudutsudutnya. 

Ketika Chen tersenyum, sangat mudah memahami kenapa ia dan xiumin cepat-cepat memutuskan menikah. Hampir seluruh sisi romantis masa mudanya telah memudar sebelum aku mengenalnya. Rambut cokelat –, warnanya sama dengan rambutku–celah menipis, perlahan memperlihatkan dahinya yang mengilat. Tapi ketika ia tersenyum, aku bisa melihat sedikit bagian dari pria yang telah kawin lari dengan Mom ketika umurnya masih dua tahun lebih tua dari umurku sekarang.[] 

Aku menjadi salah satu murid yang tiba pertama di sekolah; aku bahkan tak sempat melihat jam ketika terburu-buru meninggalkan rumah tadi. Kuparkir trukku dan menuju bangku piknik yang jarang digunakan di sisi selatan kafetaria.

Aku mencorat-coret pinggiran kertas PR-ku. Beberapa menit kemudian tiba-tiba aku menyadari telah menggambar lima pasang mata berwarna gelap. Kuhapus gambar-gambar itu dengan penghapus. 

"Luhan!" aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku, kedengarannya seperti Woohyun. Aku memandang berkeliling dan menyadari sekolah sudah penuh

Woohyun menghampiriku. Ia mengenakan celana pendek khaki dan T-shirt rugby bergaris, dan sedang melambai ke arahku.

"Hei, Woohyun," sapaku. Ia duduk di sebelahku, rambut spike-nya bersinar keemasan, senyum merekah di bibirnya. Ia sangat senang bertemu denganku, hingga mau tak mau aku senang juga. 

"Baru sekarang kuperhatikan—rambutmu ada semburat merahnya," katanya seraya meraih sejumput rambutku yang berkibaran dengan jemarinya. 

"Hanya di bawah sinar matahari." Aku merasa agak jengah ketika ia menyelipkannya di belakang telingaku. 

"Hari yang indah, bukan?" 

"Hari yang kusuka," sahutku.

"Apa yang kaulakukan kemarin?" Nada suaranya sedikit terdengar seolah-olah aku pacarnya. 

"Seharian mengerjakan esai." Aku tidak bilang sudah menyelesaikannya—tak perlulah menyombongkan diri. Ia menepuk dahi dengan punggung tangan. "Oh iya... dikumpulkan Kamis, kan?" 

"Mmm, kurasa Rabu." 

"Rabu?" sahutnya, dahinya berkerut. "Gawat... esaimu tentang apa?" 

"Apakah perlakuan Shakespeare terhadap karakterkarakter wanita meremehkan atau tidak." Ia menatapku seolah-olah aku baru saja bicara dalam bahasa Latin 

"Kurasa aku harus mengerjakannya malam ini," katanya, kecewa. "Padahal aku ingin mengajakmu kencan." 

"Oh" Aku tersadar. Kenapa aku tak bisa lagi bercakap-cakap dengan Woohyun tanpa merasa canggung seperti ini? 

"Well, kita bisa pergi makan malam atau apa... dan aku bisa mengerjakan esaiku nanti." Ia tersenyum penuh harap. 

"Woohyun..." aku jengkel didesak seperti ini.

"Kupikir itu bukan ide bagus." Wajahnya kecewa.

"Kenapa?" ia bertanya, matanya siaga. Pikiranku tertuju pada Sehun, membayangkan apakah Woohyun juga memikirkan yang sama.

"Kupikir... dan kalau kauberitahukan apa yang kukatakan ini kepada orang lain, dengan senang hati aku akan menghajarmu sampai mati," ancamku, "tapi kurasa itu akan membuat Jessica patah hati." 

Ia keheranan, jelas itu sama sekali tak terpikir olehnya.

"Jessica?" 

"Sungguh, Woohyun, kau ini buta ya?" 

"Oh," ia menarik napas—jelas bingung. Aku menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk kabur dari situ.

"Waktunya masuk kelas, dan aku tak boleh terlambat lagi." Kukumpulkan buku-bukuku dan menjejalkannya ke tas. 

Kami berjalan tanpa bicara ke gedung tiga. dan raut wajahnya gelisah. Kuharap apa pun yang dipikirkannya akan membawanya ke arah yang benar. 

Ketika aku melihat Jessica di kelas Trigono, ia kelihatan sangat antusias. Ia, Angela, dan Lauren akan berbelanja ke Port Angeles malam ini. Mereka ingin membeli gaun yang akan dikenakan di pesta dansa, dan Jessica ingin aku ikut bersama mereka, meskipun sebenarnya aku tidak perlu membeli gaun. Aku tak bisa memutuskan. Pasti menyenangkan bisa jalan jalan ke luar kota dengan sahabat-sahabat cewek, tapi Lauren juga bakal ikut. Dan siapa tahu apa yang akan kulakukan malam nanti 

Aku sendiri terlalu larut dalam penantian yang sarat emosi sehingga tidak menyimak apa yang dibicarakannya. Aku bukan hanya ingin sekali bertemu dengannya, melainkan juga semua keluarga Cullen—untuk membandingkan mereka dengan kecurigaan yang menggayuti pikiranku. 

Ketika melintasi pintu kafetaria, kurasakan rasa takut pertama yang sesungguhnya menuruni punggungku, lalu menetap di perut. Apakah mereka bisa mengetahui apa yang kupikirkan? Lalu perasaan yang lain menyapuku— apakah Sehun menunggu untuk duduk bersamaku lagi? 

Seperti biasa mula-mula aku memandang meja keluarga Cullen. Gelombang panik bergejolak dalam perutku ketika menyadari tempat itu kosong. Dengan harapan yang semakin menipis pandanganku menyapu sekeliling kafetaria, berharap menemukannya duduk sendirian, menungguku. Kafeteria sudah nyaris penuh—kelas Spanyol menahan kami—tapi tak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Sehun atau saudara-saudaranya. 

Kesepian menghantamku dengan kekuatan menghancurkan Aku berjalan tertatih-tatih di belakang Jessica, sama sekali tak repot-repot berpura-pura mendengarkan. Sepertinya kami sangat terlambat karena yang lain sudah duduk di meja kami. Aku menghindari kursi kosong di sebelah Woohyun, dan memilih duduk di sebelah Angela. Samar-samar kuperhatikan Woohyun mempersilakan Jessica duduk dengan sopan, dan tentu saja wajah Jessica berseriseri karenanya.[] 

Aku senang bisa meninggalkan sekolah akhirnya. Itu artinya aku bisa bebas menekuk wajahku dan mengasihani diriku sebelum nanti malam pergi bersama Jessica dan kawan kawan. Tapi tepat setelah aku masuk ke rumah, Jessica menelepon membatalkan rencana kami. Aku mencoba terdengar ceria ketika ia bercerita bahwa Woohyun mengajaknya makan malam – aku benar-benar lega karena akhirnya Woohyun mengerti – tapi semangatku terdengar tidak tulus di telingaku sendiri. Jessica menunda rencana belanja kami jadi besok malam. 

Kuperiksa e-mail-ku. membaca tumpukan surat dari ibuku, yang semakin lama semakin sinis. Aku menghela napas dan mengetik jawaban singkat. 

**Mom,  
Maaf. Aku nggak ada di rumah. Aku pergi ke pantai dengan beberapa teman. Dan aku harus membuat makalah. **

**Hari ini cuaca cerah aku tahu, aku juga terkejut–jadi aku akan keluar dan menyerap vitamin D sebanyak yang kubisa. Aku sayang kau.**

**-Luhan.**

Kuputuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu satu jam membaca sesuatu yang tak ada hubungannya dengan pelajaran sekolah. Aku membawa beberapa buku ke Forks, dan yang paling tebal merupakan kumpulan karya Jane Austen. Aku memilihnya dan pergi ke Halaman belakang. Dalam perjalanan turun aku menyambar selembar selimut tua usang dari lemari di tangga teratas. 

Di luar, di halaman kecil Daddy yang berbentuk persegi, selimutnya kulipat dua lalu kuhamparkan di bawah pepohonan, di atas rumput tebal yang selalu agak basah, tak peduli seberapa lama matahari menyinarinya. Aku berbaring menelungkup, mengangkat dan menyilangkan pergelangan kaki membalik-balik halaman novel itu, mencoba memutuskan cerita manakah yang paling menarik.

Favoritku adalah Pride and Prejudice dan Sense and Sensibility. Baru-baru ini aku telah membaca yang pertama, jadi kupilih Sense and Sensibility. Setelah sampai bab tiga aku pun teringat bahwa tokoh pahlawan di cerita itu kebetulan bernama Sehun.

Dengan marah kuganti bacaanku dengan Mansfield Park, tapi pahlawan di buku itu bernama Rehun, hampir mirip. Memangnya tak ada nama lain pada akhir abad kedelapan belas ya? Kubanting buku itu hingga menutup, merasa jengkel, lalu berguling hingga telentang. Kutarik lengan bajuku setinggi mungkin dan memejamkan mata. 

Hal berikut yang kusadari adalah suara mobil patroli Daddy memasuki halaman. Aku langsung terbangun, duduk, menyadari sinar matahari sudah lenyap di balik pohon. Rupanya aku tertidur. Aku mengedarkan pandang, bingung karena perasaan yang muncul tiba-tiba bahwa aku tak lagi sendirian. 

"Daddy?" panggilku. Tapi aku mendengar pintunya terbanting menutup. 

Aku melompat, merasa gugup dan konyol, mengumpulkan selimut yang sekarang lembab dan buku-bukuku. 

Aku berlari masuk untuk memanaskan minyak, sadar waktu maka malam sudah tiba. Daddy sedang menggantungkan sabuk senjatanya dan melepaskan sepatu bot ketika aku masuk. 

"Maaf, Dad, makan malam belum siap—aku ketiduran di luar sana. Aku mengatakannya sambil menguap. 

"Jangan khawatir," katanya. "Aku hanya ingin cepat-cepat nonton pertandingan kok." 

Setelah makan malam aku nonton TV bersama Daddy sekadar mengisi waktu. Tak ada yang ingin kutonton, tapi ia tahu aku tidak suka bisbol, jadi ia menggantinya ke sitkom membosankan. Tak satu pun dari kami menikmatinya. Meski begitu ia kelihatan senang karena bisa melakukan sesuatu bersamaku. Dan meskipun aku sedang sedih, rasanya menyenangkan bisa membuatnya senang. 

"Dad," kataku saat jeda iklan, "besok malam Jessica dan Angela ingin ke Port Angeles mencari gaun pesta dansa, dan mereka ingin aku membantu memilih... apakah aku boleh ikut bersama mereka?" 

"Jessica Stanley?" tanyanya. 

"Dan Angela Weber." Aku menghela napas ketika memberi keterangan tambahan padanya.

Ia bingung. "Tapi kau tidak akan pergi ke pesta dansa, kan?" 

"Tidak, Dad, tapi aku membantu mereka memilih pakaian – kau tahu, memberi kritik yang membangun." Aku nggak perlu menjelaskan hal ini kalau ayahku perempuan. 

"Well, baiklah." Ia sepertinya menyadari dirinya sama sekali tidak mengerti urusan anak perempuan. "Itu masih malam sekolah, kan?" 

"Kami langsung pergi sepulang sekolah, jadi bisa pulang lebih cepat. Kau bisa menyiapkan makan malam sendiri, kan?" 

"Hannie, aku memasak makananku sendiri selama tujuh belas tahun sebelum kau datang," ia mengingatkanku. 

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana kau bisa bertahan hidup selama itu," gumamku, lalu menambahkan sesuatu yang lebih jelas, "aku akan menyiapkan bahan-bahan sandwich di kulkas, oke? Persis di sebelah atas." 

Paginya matahari bersinar cerah lagi. Aku terbangun dengan harapan baru yang susah payah coba kutekan. Aku mengenakan pakaian yang cocok untuk udara hangat seperti sekarang, blus berpotongan V biru tua—sesuatu yang kukenakan pada musim dingin yang parah di Seoul. 

Aku telah mengatur kedatanganku di sekolah agar tidak terlalu pagi, sampai-sampai nyaris tak punya waktu untuk bergegas ke kelas. Dengan hati mencelos aku mengitari parkiran yang penuh, mencari tempat yang masih kosong, sambil mencari Volvo silver yang jelas-jelas tak ada di situ. 

Aku memarkir truk di baris terakhir dan bergegas ke kelas bahasa Inggris. Aku tiba terengah engah, tapi berhasil sampai sebelum bel terakhir berbunyi. 

Perjalanan ke Port Angeles akhirnya akan terwujud malam ini. Rencana itu jadi semakin menarik karena Lauren mendadak ada urusan. Aku benar-benar tak sabar lagi ingin meninggalkan kota supaya bisa berhenti menoleh ke belakang, berharap melihatnya muncul tiba-tiba seperti yang selalu dilakukannya.

Aku berjanji akan bersikap ceria malam ini dan tidak merusak kesenangan Angela dan Jessica berburu pakaian. Mungkin aku juga bisa membeli beberapa potong pakaian. Kuenyahkan pikiran bahwa aku mungkin akan berbelanja sendirian di Seattle akhir pekan ini, tak lagi tertarik dengan kesepakatan tempo hari. Tak mungkin ia membatalkannya tanpa setidaknya memberitahuku. 

Usai sekolah Jessica ikut ke rumahku dengan Mercury tuanya yang putih, jadi aku bisa meninggalkan buku-buku dan trukku. Kusisir rambutku cepat-cepat selagi di dalam, merasa sedikit senang membayangkan meninggalkan Forks. 

Aku meninggalkan pesan di meja untuk Daddy, kujelaskan lagi di mana kusimpan makan malamnya. Lalu aku memindahkan dompet lipatku dari tas sekolah ke tas kecil yang jarang kugunakan, lalu lari keluar dan bergabung dengan Jessica. Selanjurnya kami pergi ke rumah Angela, ia sudah menunggu kami. Kegembiraanku meningkat cepat ketika kami akhirnya mengemudi meninggalkan batas kota[]

Holla! _Aku bawa 2 chappy nih hoho. Semoga suka ;33_

_Balasan review ;_

_Oh juna93 ; yeheet ini udh di next ;3_

_Selukr ; holla;3 thankseuu^^ _

_Hunhandeep ; tunggu chappy depan itu seru banget wkwkw :D_

_Hunhanoids ;buat chappy chappy kedepannya pasti makin romantis hunhannya hoho, nanti aku tambahin bagian mesyum mesyumnya wkwkwk_

_H luv ; okee, nnt aku buat bagian ituannya wkwk :D iyaa, suho kan gak pantes jadi daddy .gg thankseuuu reviewnya panjang kkkkk /kirimin bias/ ;3_


	9. Chapter 8

Title : Twilight (HunHan Remake)

Ditulis oleh : Stephenie Meyer

Re-write by ; Runnisa

Main Cast

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Wu Yi Fan

And Other members too

GS!

8\. PORT ANGELES 

Jess mengemudi lebih cepat daripada Chen—maksudku daddy, jadi kami bisa tiba di Port Angeles pukul 14.00. Sudah lama aku tidak kumpul-kumpul dan nongkrong dengan teman teman cewekku, hingga aliran estrogen membuatku bersemangat. 

Pesta dansa nanti sifatnya setengah formal, dan kami tidak terlalu yakin apa maksudnya. Jessica dan Angela kelihatannya terkejut dan nyaris tak percaya ketika kubilang aku tak pernah pergi ke pesta dansa ketika masih di Seoul. 

"Apa kau tak pernah berkencan atau apa?" Jess bertanya ragu-ragu ketika kami memasuki toko. 

"Sungguh," aku berusaha meyakinkannya, tanpa harus menceritakan masalah yang kualami bila berdansa. "Aku tidak pernah punya pacar, atau teman dekat. Aku jarang keluar." 

"Kenapa?" tanya Jessica. 

"Tidak ada yang mengajakku," jawabku jujur.

Ia tampak ragu. "Di sini orang-orang mengajakmu berkencan," ia mengingatkanku, "dan kau menolaknya." 

Kami sekarang berada di bagian remaja, melihat-lihat rak di sekitar kami, mencari gaun. 

"Well, kecuali Tyler," ralat Angela. 

"Maaf?" aku menahan napas. "Apa katamu?" 

"Tyler bilang ke semua orang dia akan mengajakmu ke pesta prom," Jessica memberitahuku dengan pandangan curiga. 

"Dia bilang apa?" aku kedengaran seperti tersedak.

"Sudah kubilang itu tidak benar, kan," Angela bergumam kepada Jessica. 

Aku terdiam, masih syok yang dengan cepat berganti jadi sebal. Tapi kami sudah menemukan pakaian yang kami cari, dan sekarang ada pekerjaan lain yang harus dilakukan. 

"Itu sebabnya Lauren tidak menyukaimu," Jessica cekikikan sementara kami memilih-milih. Dengan geram aku berkata,

"Apa kalian pikir kalau aku menabraknya dengan trukku, dia bakal berhenti merasa bersalah mengenai kecelakaan itu? Apakah dia akan berhenti berusaha membayar semuanya dan menganggapnya impas?" 

"Mungkin," Jess nyengir. "Kalau memang itulah alasannya mengajakmu." 

Pilihan pakaiannya tidak terlalu banyak, tapi mereka menemukan beberapa untuk dicoba. Aku duduk di kursi pendek di kamar pas, di depan cermin tiga arah, berusaha mengendalikan amarahku. 

Proses memilih pakaian ternyata hanya berlangsung sebentar dan lebih mudah daripada yang kulakukan bersama Ibuku- Xiumin sewaktu masih di Seoul. Kurasa karena pilihan di sini lebih terbatas. Kami beralih ke bagian sepatu dan aksesori. Sementara mereka menjajal macam-macam, aku hanya memerhatikan dan mengkritik.

Aku sedang tidak ingin belanja, meskipun sebenarnya membutuhkan sepatu baru. Semangatku lenyap seiring munculnya perasaan sebalku terhadap Tyler. dan itu kembali menciptakan ruang untuk kesedihan. 

"Angela?" ujarku ragu-ragu.

sementara ia mencoba sepasang sepatu tali tumit tinggi berwarna pink—ia senang sekali pasangan kencannya cukup tinggi sehingga ia bisa mengenakan sepatu tumit tinggi. Jessica sudah pindah ke bagian aksesori tinggal aku dan Angela sendirian. 

"Ya?" Ia menjulurkan kaki, menggerakkan pergelangan kakinya supaya bisa mengamati sepatunya dari sudut pandang berbeda. 

Lalu aku mendadak takut. "Aku suka yang itu." 

"Kurasa aku akan membelinya—meskipun hanya cocok dengan gaun baruku ini," ia melamun. 

"Beli saja—sedang diskon kok," dukungku. Ia tersenyum, menutup kembali kotak sepatu putih yang kelihatannya lebih praktis. 

Aku mencoba lagi. "Mmm, Angela..." Ia menatap penasaran. 

"Apakah anak-anak... Cullen"—aku terus memandangi sepatu—"memang sering membolos sekolah?" Aku benar-benar gagal untuk terdengar biasa saja. 

"Ya, ketika cuaca bagus mereka pergi berkemah— bahkan ayah mereka juga. Mereka benar benar pencinta alam sejati," ujarnya tenang, sambil mengamati sepatunya. 

Ia tidak menanyakan apa pun, tidak seperti Jessica yang pasti akan melontarkan ratusan pertanyaan. Aku mulai benar-benar menyukai Angela. 

"Oh." Aku tidak membahasnya lagi ketika Jessica kembali untuk memperlihatkan perhiasan yang serasi dengan sepatu silvernya. 

Kukatakan akan menemui mereka di restoran satu jam lagi—aku mau mencari toko buku. Mereka sebenarnya bersedia ikut denganku, tapi aku menyuruh mereka bersenang-senang—mereka tak tahu betapa asyiknya aku bila sudah dikelilingi buku-buku, sesuatu yang lebih suka kulakukan sendirian. Mereka pergi ke mobil sambil mengobrol riang, dan aku pergi ke arah yang tadi ditunjuk Jess. 

Mudah bagiku menemukannya, tapi ternyata itu bukan toko buku yang kucari. Jendelanya penuh kristal, penangkap mimpi, dan buku-buku penyembuhan spiritual. 

Aku bahkan tidak masuk kedalam sana.

Ketika menyeberang, aku tersadar telah menuju ke arah yang salah. Rambu lalu lintas yang kulihat menunjuk arah utara, dan sepertinya bangunan-bangunan di sini kebanyakan gudang. Kuputuskan untuk membelok ke timur di belokan berikut, kemudian setelah beberapa blok aku berputar dan mencoba keberuntunganku dengan mengambil jalan yang berbeda. 

Empat cowok muncul dari pojokan yang kutuju. Ketika mereka mendekat, aku menyadari umur mereka tidak terlalu jauh dariku. Mereka bercanda sambil berteriak-teriak, tertawa liar dan saling menonjok lengan. Aku bergegas menyingkir sejauh mungkin, memberi jarak pada mereka, berjalan cepat, sambil menoleh ke arah mereka. 

"Hei, kau!" panggil salah satu dari mereka saat kami berpapasan, dan ia pasti berbicara denganku, mengingat tak ada orang lain di sekitarku. Tubuhnya besar, berambut gelap, kira-kira awal dua puluhan. Ia mengenakan kaus flanel di atas Tshirt kotornya, jins sobek-sobek, dan sandal. Ia melangkah ke arahku. 

"Halo," gumamku sebagai reaksi spontan. Lalu aku cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangan dan berjalan lebih cepat menuju belokan. Bisa kudengar mereka tertawa keras di belakangku. 

"Hei, tunggu!" salah satu memanggil lagi, tapi aku terus menunduk dan berbelok sambil menghela napas lega. 

Aku tadi meninggalkan jaketku di mobil, dan dingin yang kurasakan membuatku bersedekap erat-erat. Sebuah van melintas di depanku, lalu jalanan kembali kosong. 

Langit tiba-tiba menggelap, dan ketika menoleh untuk memandang awan yang semakin mengancam, aku terkejut menyadari dua cowok diam-diam mengendap-endap enam meter di belakangku. 

Mereka cowok-cowok yang tadi, meski bukan yang berambut gelap yang telah bicara denganku. Aku langsung membuang muka dan mempercepat langkah. Perasaan merinding yang tak ada hubungannya dengan cuaca membuatku gemetar lagi. Aku tidak membawa banyak uang, hanya selembar dua puluh dolar dan sedikit recehan. Aku berpikir akan menjatuhkan tasku dengan sengaja lalu kabur. Tapi suara ketakutan di sudut benakku mengingatkanku mereka mungkin saja lebih dari sekadar pencuri. 

Aku mendengarkan langkah mereka dengan saksama, yang sekarang jauh lebih pelan daripada langkah berisik yang mereka buat tadi. Kedengarannya mereka tidak mempercepat langkah ataupun semakin dekat denganku. Tarik napas, Luhan, aku mengingatkan diri sendiri. Kau tidak tahu apakah mereka mengikutimu. Aku terus berjalan secepat mungkin tanpa benar-benar berlari, berkonsentrasi pada belokan kanan yang sekarang tinggal beberapa meter. 

Aku sampai di sudut, tapi hanya dengan pandangan sekilas aku tahu itu jalan buntu ke belakang bangunan yang lain. Aku setengah berbalik dengan siaga; aku harus bergegas berian menyeberangi gang sempit itu, kembali ke trotoar. Jalanannya berakhir di sudut berikut, di sana ada rambu stop. Aku berkonsentrasi mendengarkan langkah-langkah samar di belakangku, memutuskan akan lari atau tidak.

Mereka sepertinya tertinggal jauh di belakang, dan aku tahu kapan saja mereka bisa menyusulku. Aku yakin bakal tersandung dan jatuh kalau berjalan lebih cepat lagi. Suara langkah kaki itu jelas sudah jauh di belakang. Aku memberanikan diri menoleh sekilas, dan dengan lega melihat mereka kurang-lebih dua belas meter di belakangku. 

Tapi kedua cowok itu sedang memandangiku. Rasanya lama sekali baru aku sampai di sudut. Langkahku tetap stabil, dan kedua cowok di belakangku semakin jauh tertinggal. Mungkin mereka sadar telah membuatku takut dan menyesalinya. Aku melihat dua mobil yang menuju utara melewati persimpangan yang akan kutuju, dan aku menghela napas lega. Akan ada lebih banyak orang begitu aku keluar jari jalanan sepi ini. Aku membelok dengan helaan napas lega. 

Lalu menghentikan langkah. Di kedua sisi jalan tampak dinding kosong tanpa pintu dan jendela. Dari jauh aku bisa melihat dua persimpangan, lampu jalan, mobil-mobil, dan lebih banyak pejalan kaki, tapi mereka terlalu jauh. Karena terhalang bangunan di sebelah barat, di tengah jalan berdiri dua cowok lainnya. Mereka menatapku sambil tersenyum puas, sementara aku berdiri membeku di trotoar. Aku pun tersadar, aku tidak sedang diikuti. 

Aku dijebak. 

Aku berhenti sedetik yang rasanya lama sekali. Kemudian aku berbalik dan berlari ke sisi lain jalan. Dengan hari ciut aku menyadari usahaku sia-sia. Suara langkah di belakangku semakin jelas sekarang. 

"Di situ kau rupanya!" Suara gelegar cowok berambut gelap dan bertubuh kekar itu memecah keheningan dan membuatku kaget. Dalam kegelapan yang menyelimuti, ia seolah-olah memandang ke belakangku. 

Aku menghirup napas dalam-dalam, bersiap-siap berteriak. Tapi tenggorokanku begitu kering sehingga aku tak yakin seberapa keras aku bisa berteriak. Dengan cepat aku meloloskan tali tasku dari kepala, menggenggamnya, siap menyerahkan atau menggunakannya sebagai senjata bila perlu. Si cowok kekar meninggalkan tembok ketika aku berhenti dengan hari hari. dan berjalan pelan ke jalan. 

"Jangan dekati aku." aku mengingatkan dengan suara yang seharusnya lantang dan berani. Tapi aku benar tentang tenggorokkan yang kering-tak ada suara yang keluar. 

"Jangan begitu, Manis," seru cowok itu, dan suara tawa liar itu terdengar lagi di belakangku. 

Lampu sorot muncul dari sudut jalan dan sebuah mobil nyaris menabrak si kekar, memaksanya melompat ke trotoar. Aku berlari ke tengah jalan—mobil ini akan berhenti, atau menabrakku.

Tapi mobil silver itu tak disangka-sangka menukik, lalu berhenti dengan salah satu pintu terbuka hanya beberapa jengkal dariku. 

"Masuk," terdengar suara gusar memerintahku.

Sungguh mengagumkan betapa cepatnya cekaman rasa takut itu lenyap, mengagumkan bagaimana perasaan aman tiba-tiba menyelimutiku – bahkan sebelum aku meninggalkan jalanan – hanya sedetik setelah aku mendengar suaranya. Aku melompat masuk, membanting pintu hingga tertutup. 

"Pakai sabuk pengamanmu," perintahnya, dan aku tersadar kedua tanganku meremas jok erat erat.

Aku langsung mematuhinya

Tapi aku merasa sangat aman, dan sejenak aku sama sekali tak peduli ke mana tujuan kami. Kuamati rupanya yang tak bercela dalam cahaya yang terbatas, menunggu napasku kembali normal, hingga tampak olehku ekspresinya yang amat sangat marah. 

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku, terkejut mendengar betapa parau suaraku. 

"Tidak," katanya kasar, nada suaranya marah.

Aku duduk diam, memerhatikan wajah Sehun sementara matanya yang berkilat-kilat menatap lurus ke depan, sampai mobilnya tiba-tiba berhenti. Aku memandang berkeliling, tapi terlalu gelap untuk melihat apa pun selain barisan pepohonan di sisi jalan. Kami sudah meninggalkan kota. 

"Luhan?" ujarnya, suaranya tegang tapi terkendali. 

"Ya?" suaraku masih parau. Diam-diam aku berusaha berdeham.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Ia masih tidak memandang ke arah ku tapi amarah tampak jelas di wajahnya. 

"Ya," jawabku lembut. 

"Tolong alihkan perhatianku," perintahnya. 

"Maaf, apa katamu?" Ia menghela napas keras-keras. 

"Ceritakan apa saja yang remeh sampai aku tenang," ia menjelaskan. Dipejamkannya matanya dan dicubitnya cuping hidungnya dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk. 

"Mmm." Aku memutar otak untuk menemukan sesuatu yang remeh. "Aku akan menabrak Tyler Crowley besok sebelum sekolah dimulai?" 

Ia masih memejamkan mata dengan susah payah, tapi sudut bibirnya menegang. 

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sehun 

"Dia memberitahu semua orang akan mengajakku ke pesta prom—entah dia itu tidak waras atau masih mencoba menebus kesalahannya karena hampir membunuhku tempo... Well, kau pasti ingat, dan dia pikir pesta prom cara yang tepat. Jadi kupikir kalau aku membahayakan hidupnya, berarti kedudukan kami seri, dan dia tidak perlu terus-menerus memperbaiki hubungan. Aku tidak memerlukan musuh, dan barangkali Lauren akan kembali bersikap biasa kalau Tyler menjauhiku. Meski begitu aku mungkin perlu menghancurkan mobil Sentra-nya. Kalau tidak punya kendaraan, berarti dia tidak bisa mengajak siapa-siapa ke prom...," Ugh, itu kalimat yang panjang. 

"Aku sudah dengar." Ia terdengar lebih tenang. 

"Oh ya?' tanyaku tidak percaya, kejengkelanku menyala-nyala lagi sekarang. "Kalau dia lumpuh dari leher ke bawah, dia juga tidak bisa pergi ke prom," gumamku, menjelaskan rencanaku. 

Sehun menghela napas, akhirnya membuka mata. 

"Lebih baik?" 

"Tidak juga." 

Aku menunggu, tapi ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Ia menyandarkan kepala ke kursi, menatap langit-langit mobil. 

Wajahnya kaku. 

"Apa yang terjadi?" bisikku. 

"Kadang-kadang aku punya masalah dengan emosiku, Luhan." Ia juga berbisik, memandang ke luar jendela.

"Tapi tidak akan lebih baik bagiku bila aku berbalik dan memburu..." Ia tidak menyelesaikan kata-katanya, memalingkan wajah, beberapa saat berusaha keras mengendalikan amarahnya lagi. "Setidaknya," lanjutnya, "itulah yang sedang coba kukatakan pada diriku sendiri." 

"Oh." Kata itu sepertinya tidak cukup, tapi aku tak bisa memikirkan jawaban yang lebih baik. Kami duduk diam lagi. Aku melihat jam di dasbor. Sudah lewat 18.30. 

"Jessica dan Angela pasti khawatir," gumamku. "Aku seharusnya menemui mereka." 

Ia menyalakan mesin mobil tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, berbelok mulus dan meluncur kembali menuju kota. Tak lama kemudian kami sudah disinari lampu-lampu jalan, mobilnya masih ngebut, dengan mudah menyalip mobil-mobil yang melaju pelan di jalur boardwalk. Ia memarkir paralel di tempat sempit yang tadinya kukira tak cukup untuk Volvo-nya, tapi ia melakukannya dengan mudah. 

Aku memandang ke luar dan melihat tulisan La Bella Italia. Jess dan Angela tampak baru saja meninggalkan meja. berjalan waswas menjauhi kami. 

"Bagaimana kau tahu di mana..." aku memulai, tapi lalu aku hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Aku mendengar pintunya terbuka dan melihat ia hendak keluar dari mobil. 

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" tanyaku. 

"Mengajakmu makan malam," katanya sedikit tersenyum, tapi sorot matanya tetap tajam. Ia melangkah keluar dari mobil dan membanting pintunya. Kulepaskan sabuk pengamanku, kemudian bergegas keluar dari mobil. Ia menungguku di trotoar. 

Ia berbicara mendahuluiku. "Pergilah, hentikan Jessica dan Angela sebelum aku harus mencari mereka juga. Kurasa aku takkan bisa menahan diriku kalau bertemu 'teman temanmu' yang tadi itu lagi." 

Aku bergidik mendengar ancaman dalam suaranya. 

"Jess! Angela!" seruku mengejar mereka, melambai ketika mereka menoleh. Mereka bergegas menghampiriku. Kelegaan di wajah mereka langsung berubah jadi terkejut melihat siapa yang berdiri di sampingku. Mereka ragu, enggan mendekat. 

"Kau dari mana saja?" suara Jessica terdengar curiga. 

"Aku tersesat," aku mengaku malu-malu. "Kemudian aku berpapasan dengan Sehun," kataku sambil menunjuknya. 

"Boleh aku bergabung dengan kalian?" Sehun bertanya, suaranya lembut dan menggoda. Dari ekspresi mereka yang terkejut, aku tahu Sehun belum pernah bicara seperti itu pada mereka. 

"Mmm... tentu saja," dengus Jessica. 

"Mmm, sebenarnya, Luhan, kami sudah makan ketika menunggumu tadi—maaf," aku Angela. 

"Tidak apa-apa—lagi pula aku tidak lapar." Aku mengangkat bahu. 

"Kurasa kau harus makan sesuatu." Suara Sehun pelan, tapi bernada memerintah. Ia menatap Jessica dan berkata sedikit lebih keras,

"Apakah kau keberatan kalau aku saja yang mengantar Luhan pulang malam ini? Dengan begitu kalian tak perlu menunggu dia makan." Sehun memberikan angelic smile nya pada Jess, oh sialan. Ia semakin tampan saja! 

"Eehh, tidak masalah, kurasa..." Jessica menggigit bibir, berusaha menebak lewat ekspresiku apakah aku menginginkannya. Aku mengedip padanya. Tak ada yang kuinginkan selain bisa berduaan dengan penyelamatku. Ada begitu banyak pertanyaan yang tak bisa kulontarkan hingga kami tinggal berdua saja. 

"Oke." Angela mendahului Jessica.

"Sampai besok. Luhan... Sehun." Ia meraih tangan Jessica dan menariknya ke mobil, yang samar-samar kulihat diparkir di seberang First Street. 

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak lapar," aku berkeras, mengamati wajahnya. Ekspresinya tak bisa ditebak. 

"Kalau begitu, hibur aku." Ia berjalan ke pintu restoran dan membukakannya untukku dengan raut keras kepala. Jelas sekali ia tak ingin didebat. Aku berjalan melewatinya ke dalam restoran sambil menghela napas tanda menyerah. 

Restorannya tidak ramai—saat ini Port Angeles sedang sepi pengunjung. Kami disambut seorang cewek, dan aku memahami sorot matanya ketika ia menilai Sehun. Ia menyambutnya dengan kehangatan lebih daripada seharusnya. Aku terkejut menyadari betapa itu menggangguku. Ia lebih tinggi beberapa senti dariku, dan rambutnya dicat pirang. 

"Untuk dua orang?" suara Sehun terdengar menawan, entah disengaja atau tidak. Kulihat mata si cewek berkilat ke arahku lalu berpaling lagi, puas dengan rupaku yang sangat biasa dan kenyataan bahwa Sehun berdiri tidak terlalu dekat denganku. 

Aku hendak duduk, tapi Sehun menggeleng.

"Barangkali ada tempat yang lebih pribadi?" desaknya lembut. Aku tak yakin, tapi sepertinya Sehun menyelipkan tip ke tangan si cewek. Aku tak pernah melihat ada orang yang menolak tawaran meja kecuali di film-film lama. 

"Tentu." Ia juga tampak sama terkejutnya dengan aku. Ia berbalik dan memandu kami ke deretan booth, semua kursinya kosong. "Bagaimana dengan yang ini?" 

"Sempurna." Sehun memamerkan senyumnya yang memukau, membuat cewek itu sesaat terpana. 

"Mmm"—ia menggeleng, matanya mengerjap—"pelayan kalian akan segera datang." Ia berlalu dengan langkah sempoyongan. 

"Kau seharusnya tidak melakukan itu pada orang-orang," aku mengkritiknya. "Tidak adil."

"Melakukan apa?" 

"Membuat mereka terpesona seperti itu—barangkali sekarang dia sedang sesak napas di dapur." Ia tampak bingung. 

"Oh, ayolah," aku berkata ragu. "Kau pasti tahu bagaimana reaksi orang terhadapmu." 

Ia memiringkan kepala, sorot matanya penasaran. "Aku membuat orang terpesona?" 

"Kau tidak sadar? Kaupikir orang bisa jadi seperti itu dengan mudahnya?" Ia mengabaikan pertanyaanku.

"Apakah aku membuatmu terpesona?" Ekspresi Sehun terlihat penasaran 

"Sering kali," aku mengakuinya. Pelayan datang, wajahnya penuh harap. Cewek tadi pasti sudah bercerita di belakang, dan cewek yang baru datang ini tidak tampak kecewa 

"Hai. Namaku Amber, dan aku akan menjadi pelayan kalian malam ini. Kalian mau minum apa?' Tentu saja aku menyadari ia hanya bertanya kepada Sehun. 

Sehun memandangku. 

"Aku mau Coke." Jawabanku lebih terdengar seperti bertanya. 

"Dua," kata Sehun 

"Aku akan segera kembali dengan pesanan kalian," ia meyakinkan Sehun sambil lagi-lagi tersenyum dibuat-buat. Tapi Sehun tidak memandangnya. Ia sedang memerhatikanku. 

"Kenapa?" tanyaku ketika si pelayan berlalu. Pandangannya terpaku di wajahku. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?" 

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawabku, terkejut karena kesungguhan hatinya. 

"Kau tidak merasa pusing, sakit, kedinginan...?" 

"Apakah harusnya aku merasa seperti itu?" Ia tergelak mendengar kebingunganku. 

"Well, sebenarnya aku menunggumu syok." Senyum lebar mengembang di wajahnya. 

"Kupikir itu tidak bakal terjadi," kataku setelah bisa bernapas lagi. "Aku selalu pandai menahan diri bila terjadi hal-hal tidak menyenangkan." 

"Sama, aku akan merasa lebih baik kalau kau makan sesuatu atau minum yang manis-manis." 

Lalu si pelayan muncul membawa minuman kami dan sekeranjang roti Prancis. Ia berdiri memunggungiku sambil menaruh barang-barang bawaannya di meja. 

"Kau sudah mau memesan?" tanya si pelayan pada Sehun. 

"Luhan?" tanya Sehun. Si pelayan dengan enggan berbalik menghadapku. Aku memilih makanan pertama yang kulihat di menu. 

"Mmm... aku mau mushroom ravioli." 

"Kau?" ia berbalik lagi sambil tersenyum. 

"Aku tidak pesan." kata Sehun. Tentu saja. 

"Panggil aku kalau kau berubah pikiran." Senyum malu-malu masih mengembang di bibirnya, tapi Sehun tidak melihatnya, dan si pelayan pergi meninggalkan kami dengan perasaan kecewa. 

"Minum," ia menyuruhku. Kusesap sodanya dengan paruh, lalu minum lagi lebih banyak. Aku terkejut menyadari betapa hausnya aku. Aku 

baru sadar telah menenggak habis minumanku ketika ia mendorong gelasnya ke arahku. 

"Terima kasih," gumamku, masih haus. Rasa sejuk soda yang dingin itu masih terasa di dadaku, membuatku gemetaran. 

"Kau kedinginan?" 

"Tidak, hanya Coke yang kuminum," aku menjelaskan, kembali gemetaran. 

"Kau tidak punya jaket?" suaranya tidak puas dengan penjelasanku. 

"Punya." Aku memandang kursi kosong di sebelahku.

"Oh—ketinggalan di mobil Jessica," aku tersadar. Sehun menanggalkan jaketnya. Tiba-tiba aku menyadari tak sekali pun aku pernah memerhatikan pakaian yang dikenakannya—bukan hanya malam ini, tapi sejak awal. Sepertinya aku tak bisa berpaling dari wajahnya. 

Namun sekarang aku melihatnya, benar-benar memerhatikannya. Ia menanggalkan jaket kulit warna krem muda; di balik jaketnya ia mengenakan sweter turtleneck kuning gading. Sweter itu amat pas di tubuhnya, memperjelas bentuk dadanya yang kekar. Ia memberikan jaketnya padaku, mengalihkan kerlingan mataku. 

"Terima kasih," kataku lagi, sambil mengenakan jaketnya. Rasanya sejuk—seperti ketika pertama kali memakai jaketku di pagi hari. Aku kembali gemetaran. 

Aromanya menyenangkan. Aku menghirupnya, mencoba mengenali aroma seorang Oh Sehun 

Lengannya kelewat panjang; aku harus mendorongnya naik supaya tanganku kelihatan. 

"Warna biru itu kelihatan indah di kulitmu," katanya memerhatikan. Aku terkejut; lalu menunduk, wajahku memerah tentu saja.

Ia menyorongkan keranjang rotinya ke arahku. 

"Sungguh, aku tidak merasa syok," protesku.

"Kau seharusnya syok—seperti umumnya orang normal. Kau bahkan tidak terlihat gemetaran." Ia tampak khawatir.

Ia menatap ke dalam mataku, dan aku melihat betapa matanya terang, lebih terang daripada yang pernah kulihat, cokelat keemasan.

"Aku merasa sangat aman denganmu," ujarku, begitu terkesima hingga mengatakan yang sebenarnya lagi.

Perkataanku membuatnya tidak nyaman; alisnya yang berwarna pualam mengerut. Ia menggeleng, wajahnya cemberut.

Ia sangat lucu.

"Ini lebih rumit daripada yang kurencanakan." gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Aku mengambil roti dan menggigit ujungnya, sambil menebak ekspresinya. Aku bertanya-tanya kapan saat yang tepat untuk mulai bertanya padanya.

"Biasanya suasana hatimu lebih baik bila warna matamu terang." ujarku, mencoba mengalihkannya dari pikiran apa pun yang membuatnya cemberut dan murung. 

Ia menatapku, terkesima. "Apa?" 

"Kau selalu lebih pemarah ketika matamu berwarna hitam—tadi kupikir matamu berubah kelam," lanjutku. Aku punya teori tentang itu.

Matanya menyipit. "Teori lagi?"

"Mm-hm." Aku mengunyah sepotong kecil roti, berusaha terlihat cuek.

"Kuharap kau lebih kreatif kali ini... atau kau masih mengutip dari buku-buku komik?" Senyumnya mengejek, namun tatapannya masih tegang.

"Well, tidak, aku tidak mendapatkannya dari komik, tapi aku juga tidak menduga-duganya sendiri," aku mengakui.

"Dan?" sambarnya.

Tapi kemudian si pelayan muncul membawa pesananku. Aku menyadari tanpa sadar kami telah mencondongkan tubuh kami ke tengah, karena kami langsung duduk tegak lagi ketika si pelayan datang. Ia menaruh makanan itu di depanku—sepertinya lumayan enak—dan langsung berbalik menghadap Sehun.

"Apakah kau berubah pikiran?" tanyanya. "Kau tak ingin kubawakan sesuatu?" Aku mungkin saja membayangkan makna ambigu dalam kata-katanya.

"Tidak, terima kasih, tapi kau boleh membawakan soda lagi." Dengan tangan pucatnya yang jenjang ia menunjuk gelasku yang kosong.

"Tentu." Ia menyingkirkan gelas-gelas kosong dari meja dan berlalu.

"Apa katamu tadi?" tanya Sehun

"Aku akan menceritakannya di mobil. Kalau..." aku berhenti.

"Ada syaratnya?" Ia mengangkat satu alisnya, suaranya terdengar waswas.

"Tentu saja aku punya beberapa pertanyaan."

"Tidak masalah."

Si pelayan kembali dengan dua gelas Coke. Kali ini ia meletakkannya tanpa bicara, lalu pergi.

Aku menyesapnya.

"Well, ayo mulai," ia mendesakku, suaranya masih tegang.

Aku memulai dengan yang paling sederhana. Atau begitulah menurutku. "Kenapa kau berada di Port Angeles?" 

Ia menunduk, perlahan-lahan melipat tangannya yang besar di meja. Meski menunduk, bisa kulihat matanya berkilat menatapku dari balik bulu matanya, menandakan ia mengejekku.

"Berikutnya."

"Tapi itu yang paling mudah," ujarku keberatan.

"Berikutnya," ia mengulangi perkataannya.

Aku menunduk, kesal. Kuambil garpu dan dengan hatihati membelah ravioli-nya. Pelan-pelan aku memasukkannya ke mulut, masih menunduk, mengunyah sambil berpikir. Jamurnya enak. Aku menelan dan menyesap Coke lagi sebelum mendongak.

"Oke, kalau begitu." Aku memandangnya marah, dan perlahan melanjutkan pertanyaan. "Katakan saja, secara hipotesis tentu saja, seseorang... bisa mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan orang lain, membaca pikiran, kau tahu—dengan beberapa pengecualian." 

"Hanya satu pengecualian," ia meralatku, "secara hipotesis."

"Baik kalau begitu, dengan satu pengecualian" Aku senang ia bersedia meladeniku. tapi aku berusaha terlihat kasual "Bagaimana cara kerjanya? Apa saja batasanbatasannya? Bagaimana bisa... seseorang... menemukan orang lain pada saat yang tepat? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu dia sedang dalam kesulitan?" Aku bertanya-tanya apakah pertanyaanku yang kusut ini bisa dimengerti.

"Secara hipotetis?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja."

"Well, kalau... seseorang itu..."

"Sebut saja dia Joe," aku mengusulkan.

Ia tersenyum ironis. "Ya sudah. Kalau Joe memerhatikan, pemilihan waktunya tak perlu setepat itu. Ia menggeleng, memutar bola matanya. "Hanya kau yang bisa mendapat masalah di kota sekecil ini. Kau bisa membuat angka tindak kriminal meningkat untuk kurun waktu satu dekade, kau tahu itu." 

"Kita sedang membicarakan kasus secara hipotetis," aku mengingatkannya dengan nada dingin. tertawa, matanya hangat.

"Betul juga," sahurnya menyetujui. "Bisakah kita memanggilmu Jane?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanyaku, tak mampu membendung rasa penasaranku. Aku menyadar telah mencondongkan tubuhku ke arahnya lagi.

Sepertinya ia bergidik, disiksa dilema yang berkecamuk dalam batinnya. Kami bertatapan, dan kurasa ia sedang membuat keputusan, mengatakan yang sejujurnya atau tidak. 

"Kau tahu, kau bisa memercayaiku," gumamku. Tanpa berpikir aku mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh tangannya yang terlipat, tapi ia langsung menariknya, begitu juga aku.

"Aku tak tahu apakah aku masih punya pilihan." Suaranya nyaris seperti bisikan. "Aku salah – kau lebih teliti daripada yang kukira."

"Kupikir kau selalu benar."

"Biasanya begitu." Ia kembali menggeleng. "Aku juga salah menilaimu mengenai suatu hal. Kau bukan daya tarik terhadap kecelakaan—penggolongan itu tidak cukup luas. Kau daya tarik terhadap masalah. Kalau ada sesuatu yang berbahaya dalam radius sepuluh mil, masalah itu selalu bisa menemukanmu." 

"Dan kau menempatkan dirimu sendiri dalam kategori itu?" tebakku. Raut wajahnya berubah dingin, tanpa ekspresi. "Tak salah lagi." 

Kuulurkan tanganku sekali lagi—mengabaikan ketika ia mencoba menariknya—dan dengan hati-hati menyentuh punggung tangannya. Kulitnya dingin dan keras, seperti batu. 

"Terima kasih." Suaraku benar-benar tulus. "Sudah dua kali kau menyelamatkanku." 

Ketegangan di wajahnya mencair. "Jangan ada yang ketiga kali, oke?"

Aku cemberut, tapi mengangguk. Ia menarik tangannya dan menaruhnya di bawah meja. Tapi ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku.

"Aku membuntutimu ke Port Angeles," akunya terburuburu.

"Aku tak pernah menjaga seseorang sebelumnya, dan ini lebih merepotkan dari yang kusangka. Tapi barangkali itu hanya karena itu adalah kau. Orang normal sepertinya bisa melewati satu hati tanpa mengalami begitu banyak bencana." Ia berhenti. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah seharusnya aku merasa terganggu mengetahui ia membuntutiku: tapi sebaliknya aku malah senang. Ia menatapku, barangkali bertanya-tanya mengapa aku tibatiba tersenyum. 

"Pernahkah kau berpikir mungkin takdir telah memilihku sejak pertama, pada insiden van itu, dan kau malah mencampurinya?" tanyaku berspekulasi, mengalihkan kecurigaanku. 

"Itu bukan yang pertama," katanya, suaranya sulit didengar. Aku menatapnya terpana, tapi ia menundukkan kepala. "Takdir pertama kali memilihmu ketika aku bertemu denganmu." Aku merasakan sekelumit perasaan ngeri mendengar kata-katanya, ditambah ingatan akan tatapan kelam matanya yang sekonyong-konyong hari itu... tapi perasaan aman yang sangat hebat berkat kehadirannya mengenyahkan semuanya. Ketika ia mendongak untuk menatap mataku, tak ada secercah pun rasa takut di dalamnya. 

"Kau ingat?" tanyanya, wajahnya yang tampan berubah serius. 

"Ya," sahutku tenang. 

"Tapi toh sekarang kau duduk di sini." Ada secercah keraguan dalam suaranya, salah satu alisnya terangkat. 

"Ya, di sinilah aku duduk... berkat dirimu." Aku terdiam sebentar. "Karena entah bagaimana kau tahu bagaimana menemukanku hari ini...?" semburku. 

Ia mengatupkan bibirnya erat-erat, matanya yang menyipit menatapku, kembali menimbang-nimbang. Ia memandangi piringku yang masih penuh, lalu menatapku lagi. 

"Kau makan, aku bicara," usulnya. Aku cepat-cepat menyendok ravioli-ku lagi dan mengunyahnya. 

"Mengikuti jejakmu lebih sulit daripada seharusnya. Biasanya, setelah pernah mendengar pikiran seseorang, aku bisa dengan mudah menemukannya." Ia menatapku 

waswas, dan aku menyadari tubuhku mematung. Kupaksa menelan makananku, lalu menusuk ravioli nya lagi dan menyuapnya. 

"Secara tidak hati-hati aku mengikuti Jessica—seperti kataku, hanya kau yang bisa mendapat masalah di Port Angeles – dan awalnya aku tidak memerhatikan ketika kau pergi sendirian. Lalu, ketika aku menyadari kau tidak bersamanya lagi, aku pergi mencarimu di toko buku yang kulihat dalam pikirannya. Aku tahu kau tidak masuk ke sana, dan kau pergi ke arah selatan... dan aku tahu kau toh harus kembali. Jadi, aku hanya menunggumu, sambil secara acak membaca pikiran orang-orang di jalan—melihat apakah ada yang memperhatikanmu sehingga aku tahu d mana kau berada. Aku tak punya alasan untuk khawatir... tapi anehnya aku toh khawatir juga." Ia melamun, tatapannya menembusku, melihat hal-hal yang tak bisa kubayangkan. 

"Aku mulai bermobil berputar-putar, masih sambil... mendengarkan. Matahari akhirnya terbenam, dan aku nyaris keluar dan mengikutimu dengan berjalan kaki. Dan lalu—" la berhenti, menggertakkan giginya akibat amarah yang sekonyong-konyong muncul. Ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri. 

"Lalu apa?" bisikku. Pandangannya tetap menerawang. 

"Aku mendengar apa yang mereka pikirkan," geramnya, bibir atasnya menyelip masuk di antara giginya. "Aku melihat wajahmu dalam pikirannya." Tiba-tiba Sehun mencondongkan tubuh, satu siku bertengger di meja, 

tangan menutupi mata. Gerakan itu begitu cepat sehingga membuatku bingung. 

"Sulit... sekali—kau tak bisa membayangkan betapa sulitnya—hanya pergi menyelamatkanmu, dan membiarkan mereka... tetap hidup." Suaranya tidak jelas, tertutup lengannya.

"Aku bisa saja membiarkanmu pergi dengan Jessica dan Angela tapi aku takut kalau kau meninggalkanku sendirian, aku akan pergi mencari mereka," ia mengakui dalam bisikan. Aku duduk diam. kepalaku pening, pikiranku campur aduk. Tanganku terlipat di pangkuan, dan aku bersandar  
lemah di kursi. Tangannya masih menutupi wajah, dan ia masih tak bergerak, bagai patung batu.  
Akhirnya ia mendongak, matanya mencari-cari mataku, penuh dengan pertanyaannya sendiri. 

"Kau sudah siap pulang?" tanyanya.

"Ya, aku siap," aku mengiyakan, amat sangat bersyukur dapat pulang bersamanya. Aku belum siap berpisah dengannya. 

Pelayan muncul seolah ia telah dipanggil. Atau memerhatikan. 

"Jadi bagaimana?" ia bertanya kepada Sehun. 

"Kami mau bayar, terima kasih." Suaranya tenang, agak serak, masih tegang oleh obrolan tadi Sepertinya ini membuat si pelayan bingung. Sehun mendongak, menunggu. 

"T-tentu," ujar pelayan itu terbata-bata. "Ini dia." Ia mengeluarkan folder kulit kecil dari saku depan celemek hitamnya dan menyerahkannya pada Sehun. 

Ternyata Sehun sudah menyiapkan uangnya. Ia menyelipkannya ke folder itu dan menyerahkannya lagi pada si pelayan. 

"Simpan saja kembaliannya." Sehun tersenyum, lalu bangkit. Aku ikut berdiri dengan susah payah. Ia tersenyum menggoda lagi kepada Sehun. "Semoga malammu menyenangkan." 

Sehun tidak berpaling dariku ketika mengucapkan terima padanya. Aku menyembunyikan senyumku. Ia berjalan dekat di sisiku menuju pintu, masih berhatihati agar tidak menyentuhku. Aku teringat ucapan Jessica tentang hubungannya dengan Woohyun, bagaimana mereka nyaris sampai ke tahap ciuman. Aku menghela napas. 

Sehun sepertinya mendengar, dan ia menunduk penasaran. Aku memandang trotoar, bersyukur karena ia sepertinya tidak bisa mengetahui apa yang kupikirkan. Ia membukakan pintu untukku dan menunggu sampai aku masuk, lalu menutupnya dengan lembut. Aku memerhatikannya memutar ke depan, masih mengagumi keanggunannya. Barangkali seharusnya aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu sekarang—tapi nyatanya belum. Firasatku mengatakan tak seorang pun akan pernah terbiasa dengan Sehun.

Begitu masuk ke mobil ia menyalakan mesin dan pemanas hingga maksimal. Udara dingin sekali, dan kurasa cuaca bagusnya sudah berakhir. Meski begitu aku merasa hangat dalam balutan jaketnya, menghirup aromanya ketika kupikir ia sedang tidak melihat. 

Sehun mengeluarkan mobilnya dari parkiran, sepertinya tanpa melirik, berputar menuju jalan tol. 

"Sekarang," katanya, "giliranmu."[]

_Hi! Hoho im back ;3 /gandeng sehun_

_Jadi, ini chapy yang menyenangkan atau membosankan? Huh._

_Tolong review nya teman-teman ;3_

SasmithaArtha : Baca terus yaa hoho

Meilisa oh : hoho sip^^

KiWay91SL : Dr cullen disini diganti jadi Lay hoho. Thankseuu udh sempetin review^^

Taijongin : calon istrinya D.O kan emg harus ramah/? .gg haha^^ thankseuuu uy;3

Oh Juna93 : iya sih ya wkwk, karena dia item eksotis cem jacob/? Tp kan kai udh punya Kyungsoo jd gaboleh .gg haha

hunhandeep : Bakalan banyak hunhan moment hbs ini^^

luhannieka : ini kayaknya bakalan sama kayak yg novelnya, aku Cuma ubah beberapa doang kkk~ iya nih hunhan x kriseuu;33 reviewnya panjanggg /kasih hadiah. Makasi udh review whoho^^

selukr : iyaa^^ hehe

fangirl lu han : iya Luhan phobia darah huhu;33


	10. Chapter 9

9\. TEORI

"BOLEH aku bertanya satu hal lagi?" aku memohon ketika Sehun memacu mobilnya cepat sekali di jalan yang sepi. Sepertinya ia tidak memerhatikan jalan. Ia menghela napas.

"Satu saja," katanya menyetujui. Bibirnya mengatup membentuk ekspresi hati-hati.

"Well... katamu kau tahu aku tidak masuk ke toko buku itu, dan aku pergi ke selatan. Aku hanya bertanya-tanya bagaimana kau mengetahuinya."

Ia berpaling, sengaja.

"Kupikir kita telah melewati tahap pura-pura itu," gerutuku. 

Sehun nyaris tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku mengikuti aroma tubuhmu." Ia memandang jalan, memberiku waktu untuk mengatur ekspresi.

Aku tak bisa memikirkan reaksi yang tepat untuk menanggalnya, tapi akan kusimpan jauh-jauh untuk dipikirkan nanti. Aku mencoba berkonsentrasi lagi. Aku belum siap membiarkannya selesai, mengingat sekarang ia mau menjelaskan semuanya.

"Lalu kau tidak menjawab satu pertanyaanku tadi...," aku tidak menyelesaikan kalimatku.

Ia memandang tidak setuju padaku. "Yang mana?"

"Bagaimana caranya—membaca pikiran? Bisakah kau membaca pikiran siapa saja, di mana saja? Bagaimana kau melakukannya? Apakah keluargamu yang lain bisa...?" Aku merasa konyol, meminta penjelasan atas sesuatu yang tidak nyata.

"Itu lebih dari satu pertanyaan," Sehun memprotes. Aku hanya menjalin jari-jariku dan menatapnya, menanti jawaban.

"Tidak, hanya aku yang bisa. Dan aku tak bisa mendengar siapa saja, di mana saja. Aku harus cukup dekat dengan orang itu. Semakin aku mengenal "_suara_" seseorang, meski jauh pun aku bisa mendengar mereka. Tapi tetap saja, tak lebih dari beberapa mil." Ia berhenti dengan penuh pertimbangan. "Kurang-lebih seperti berada di ruangan besar penuh orang, semua bicara serentak. Hanya suara senandung—suara-suara dengungan di latar belakang. Setelah aku terfokus pada satu suara, barulah apa yang mereka pikirkan menjadi jelas." Sehun berhenti sejenak

"Kebanyakan aku mendengarkan semuanya—dan itu bisa sangat mengganggu. Kemudian lebih mudah untuk terlihat normal"—dahinya berkerut ketika mengatakannya— "ketika aku sedang tidak sengaja menjawab pikiran seseorang dan bukannya apa yang dikatakannya."

"Kenapa pikirmu kau tak bisa mendengarku?" tanyaku penasaran.

Ia menatapku, sorot matanya misterius.

"Aku tidak tahu," gumamnya. "Satu-satunya dugaanku, adalah mungkin jalan pikiranmu berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Dengan kata lain misalnya pikiranmu ada di gelombang AM sementara aku hanya bisa menangkap gelombang FM." tersenyum jail, tiba-tiba tertawa.

"Pikiranku tidak berjalan dengan benar? Tunggu Oh Sehun. Maksudmu, aku aneh?" Kata-katanya menggangguku lebih dari yang seharusnya—barangkali karena memang benar. Aku sendiri menduga diriku memang aneh, hingga akhirnya merasa malu bila terbukti benar.

"Akulah yang mendengar suara-suara dalam pikiranku dan justru kau yang khawatir dirimu aneh," ia tertawa.

"Jangan khawatir, Luhan. itu cuma teori..." Wajahnya menegang.

"Yang mengingatkan aku, sekarang giliranmu."

Aku menghela napas. Bagaimana memulainya?

"Bukankah kita sudah melewati tahap mengelak sekarang ini?" dengan lembut ia mengingatkanku. Untuk pertama kali aku memalingkan wajah darinya, mencoba berpikir. Kebetulan aku memerhatikan spidometernya.

"Gila!" seruku. "Pelankan mobilnya!"

"Kenapa?" Ia bingung. Tapi kecepatan mobil tidak berkurang.

"Kau melaju seratus mil per jam!" aku masih berteriak.

Aku menatap panik ke luar jendela, tapi terlalu gelap sehingga tak bisa melihat apa-apa. Jalanan hanya tampak sejauh jangkauan cahaya kebiruan lampu mobil. Hamparan hutan di kedua sisi jalan bagai dinding hitam—sekeras dinding baja bila kami melaju keluar jalan dengan kecepatan ini.

"Tenang, Luhan." Ia memutar bola matanya, masih tidak memperlambat kecepatannya.

"Apa kau mencoba membunuh kita berdua?" tanyaku.

"Kita tidak akan tabrakan." Sehun menyeringai

Aku mencoba mengubah intonasiku. "Kenapa kau terburu-buru seperti ini?"

"Aku selalu mengemudi seperti ini." Ia berbalik, tersenyum lebar padaku.

"Jangan alihkan pandanganmu dari jalan!"

"Aku belum pernah mengalami kecelakaan, Luhan—aku bahkan belum pernah ditilang." Sehun nyengir dan menepuk-nepuk dahinya. "Radar pendeteksi alami."

"Sangat lucu," tukasku marah. "Daddy polisi, kau tidak lupa, kan? Aku dibesarkan untuk mematuhi aturan lalu lintas. Lagi pula, kalau kau menabrak pohon dan membuat kita berdua cedera, barangkali kau masih bisa selamat."

"Barangkali," ia menyetujui gurauanku, kemudian tertawa sebentar. "Tapi kau tidak." Ia menghela napas, dandengan lega aku memerhatikan jarum kecepatan perlahanlahan menunjukkan angka delapan puluh. "Puas?"

"Hampir."

"Aku tidak suka mengemudi pelan-pelan," gumamnya.

"Kau bilang ini pelan?"

"Sudah cukup mengomentari cara mengemudiku,"tukasnya. "Aku masih menantikan teori terakhirmu." Ucap Sehun

Aku menggigit bibir. Ia menunduk memandangku, matanya yang kuning keemasan tak disangka-sangka melembut.

"Aku tidak bakal tertawa," janjinya.

"Aku lebih khawatir kau bakal marah padaku."

"Seburuk itukah?"

"Kurang-lebih, ya."

Ia menunggu. Aku menunduk memandang tanganku, jadi aku tak bisa melihat raut wajahnya.

"Katakan saja." Suaranya tenang.

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana memulainya," aku mengaku

"Kenapa kau tidak mulai dari awal... katamu kesimpulanmu tidak muncul begitu saja." Sehun menatapku

"Tidak."

"Apa yang memicunya—buku? Film?" ia mencoba menebak.

"Tidak—semuanya berawal hari Sabtu, di pantai." Aku memberanikan diri melirik wajahnya. Ia tampak bingung.

"Aku bertemu teman lama keluargaku—Kris," aku melanjutkan. "Ayahnya dan Daddy telah berteman sejak aku masih bayi." Ia masih tampak bingung.

"Ayahnya salah satu tetua suku Quileute." Aku mengamatinya dengan hati-hati. Ekspresinya masih sama. "Kami jalan-jalan—" aku mengubah ceritaku, tidak seperti rencana semula "—dan dia menceritakan beberapa legenda tua—kurasa dia mencoba menakut-nakutiku. Dia menceritakan salah satunya..." aku berhenti, ragu-ragu.

"Lanjutkan," katanya.

"Tentang vampir." Aku sadar suaraku berbisik. Aku tak sanggup menatap wajahnya sekarang. Tapi aku melihat genggamannya menguat, mencengkeram roda kemudi.

"Dan kau langsung teringat padaku?" Suaranya masih tenang.

"Tidak. Dia... menyebut keluargamu." Ia tak mengatakan apa-apa, terus menatap jalan. aku mengkhawatirkan keselamatan Kris

"Dia hanya menganggap itu takhayul yang konyol," aku buru-buru berkata. "Dia tidak bermaksud supaya aku berpikir yang bukan-bukan." Sepertinya ucapanku itu tidak cukup; aku harus mengaku. "Itu salahku, aku yang memaksanya bercerita padaku."

"Kenapa?"

"Lauren mengatakan sesuatu tentang kau—dia mencoba memprovokasiku. Dan seorang cowok yang lebih tua dari suku itu bilang keluargamu tidak datang ke reservasi, hanya saja sepertinya ada maksud lain di balik perkataannya. Jadi aku memancing Kris pergi berduaan denganku dan memancingnya agar mau bercerita," aku mengakuinya.

Ia tertawa, dan aku terkejut dibuatnya. Aku menatapnya. Ia tertawa, tapi sorot matanya sengit, menatap lurus ke depan.

"Memancingnya bagaimana?" tanyanya.

"Aku mencoba merayunya—dan ternyata hasilnya lebih baik dari yang kuduga." Saat mengingatnya lagi, suaraku memancarkan keraguan.

"Kalau saja aku melihatnya." Ia tergelak. "Dan kau menuduhku membuat orang terpesona—Kris yang malang." Ia tertawa, aku suka melihat tawanya—

Wajahku merah padam dan aku memandang ke luar jendela menembus malam.

"Lalu apa yang kaulakukan?" ia bertanya lagi setelah beberapa saat.

"Aku mencari keterangan di Internet."

"Dan apakah hasilnya membuatmu yakin?" Suaranya nyaris terdengar tidak tertarik. Tapi tangannya semakin kuat mencengkeram kemudi.

"Tidak. Tidak ada yang cocok. Kebanyakan konyol. Kemudian..." aku berhenti.

"Apa?"

"Kuputuskan itu tidak penting," bisikku.

"Itu tidak penting?" nada suaranya membuatku mendongak—akhirnya aku berhasil membuatnya menunjukkan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. Wajahnya memancarkan ketidakpercayaan, dengan sedikit amarah yang membuatku waswas.

"Tidak," kataku lembut. "Tidak penting bagiku apa pun kau ini."

Nada mengejek terdengar dalam suaranya. "Kau tidak peduli kalau aku monster? Kalau aku bukan manusia" Nada suara Sehun terdengar—terluka?

"Tidak." Jawabku enteng

Ia terdiam, kembali memandang lurus ke depan. Wajahnya pucat dan kaku.

"Kau marah," keluhku. "Aku seharusnya tidak mengatakan apa-apa." 

"Tidak," katanya, tapi suaranya setegang wajahnya.

"Lebih baik aku tahu apa yang kaupikirkan—bahkan meskipun pikiranmu itu tidak waras."

"Jadi aku salah lagi?" tantangku.

"Bukan itu maksudku. 'Itu tidak penting!'" ia mengutip kata-kataku, sambil mengatupkan rahangnya erat-erat.

"Aku benar?" tanyaku menahan napas.

"Apakah itu penting, Luhan?" Aku menghela napas panjang.

"Tidak juga." Aku diam sebentar. "Tapi aku memang penasaran." Setidaknya aku bisa mengendalikan suaraku.

Tiba-tiba ia menyerah. "Apa yang membuatmu penasaran Nona Xi?"

"Berapa umurmu?"

"Tujuh belas," ia langsung menjawab.

"Dan sudah berapa lama kau berumur tujuh belas, Oh Sehun?" aku tak dapat menahan diriku untuk menyeringai.

Bibirnya mengejang ketika memandang jalan. "Cukup lama," akhirnya ia mengaku.

"Oke." Aku tersenyum, senang karena setidaknya ia mau jujur padaku. Ia menunduk menatapku dengan sorot memerhatikan, seperti yang dilakukannya sebelumnya, ketika ia khawatir aku syok. Aku tersenyum lebar, menghiburnya, dan ia cemberut.

"Jangan tertawa—tapi bagaimana kau bisa keluar di siang hari?"

Bagaimanapun juga ia tertawa. "Mitos."

"Terbakar matahari?"

"Mitos."

"Tidur di peti mati?"

"Mitos." Ia ragu sesaat, lalu nada suaranya berubah aneh. "Aku tidak bisa tidur."

Butuh beberapa saat bagiku untuk memahami jawabannya. "Sama sekali?"

"Tidak pernah," katanya, suaranya nyaris tak terdengar. Ia menengok ke arahku dengan ekspresi sedih. Mata emasnya bertemu pandang denganku, dan aku tak mampu berkata-kata. Aku menatapnya sampai ia berpaling.

"Kau belum melontarkan pertanyaan paling penting." Suaranya tegang sekarang, dan ketika menatapku lagi, tatapannya dingin.

Aku berkedip, masih terkesima. "Yang mana?"

"Kau tidak peduli dengan makananku?" tanyanya sinis.

"Oh," gumamku, "itu."

"Ya, itu." Suaranya muram. "Tidakkah kau ingin tahu apakah aku minum darah?"

Aku tersentak. "Well, Kris mengatakan sesuatu tentang itu."

"Apa yang dikatakan Kris?" tanyanya datar.

"Dia bilang kau tidak... memburu manusia. Katanya keluargamu seharusnya tidak berbahaya karena kalian hanya memburu binatang."

"Dia bilang kami tidak berbahaya?" Suaranya terdengar sangat sinis.

"Tidak juga. Dia bilang kalian seharusnya tidak berbahaya. Tapi suku Quileute masih tidak menginginkan kehadiran kalian di tanah mereka, untuk berjaga-jaga."

Ia menatap ke depan, tapi aku tak bisa menduga apakah ia sedang melihat ke jalan atau tidak.

"Jadi apakah dia benar? Tentang tidak memburu manusia?" Aku berusaha membuat suaraku sewajar mungkin.

"Suku Quileute punya ingatan yang panjang," bisiknya. Aku menganggapnya sebagai pembenaran.

"Tapi jangan senang dulu," ia mengingatkanku. "Mereka benar untuk tetap menjaga jarak dengan kami. Kami masih berbahaya."

"Aku tidak mengerti, Sehun"

"Kami berusaha," ia menjelaskan perlahan. "Kami biasanya sangat andal dengan apa yang kami lakukan. Tapi terkadang kami juga membuat kesalahan. Aku, contohnya, membiarkan diriku berduaan denganmu."

"Kausebut ini kesalahan?" aku mendengar nada sedih dalam suaraku, tapi tak tahu apakah ia mendengarnya juga.

"Kesalahan yang sangat berbahaya," gumamnya. Kami sama-sama terdiam. Aku mengamati lampu sorot yang meliuk mengikuti jalan.

Sorot lampu itu bergerak terlalu cepat; hingga tidak umpak nyata, seperti dalam video game. Aku sadar waktu berlalu begitu cepat, seperti jalanan hitam di bawah kami.

Dan aku teramat sangat takut takkan ada lagi kesempatan untuk bisa bersamanya seperti ini secara terbuka, tanpa dinding di antara kami. Kata-katanya mencerminkan nada final, dan aku tersentak dibuatnya. Aku tak boleh menyia-nyiakan setiap detik berharga bersamanya.

"Ceritakan lagi," pintaku putus asa, tak peduli apa yang dipikirkannya, hanya supaya aku bisa mendengar suaranya lagi- Ia menatapku, terkejut karena perubahan nada suaraku.

"Apa lagi yang ingin kauketahui?"

"Katakan kenapa kau memburu binatang dan bukan manusia," kataku, suaraku masih memancarkan keputusasaan. Aku menyadari mataku basah, dan aku bergulat melawan kesedihan yang mencoba menguasaiku.

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi monster, Lu" Suaranya sangat pelan.

"Tapi binatang tidak cukup bukan?"

Ia berhenti. "Aku tidak yakin tentu saja, tapi aku membandingkannya dengan hidup hanya dengan makan tahu dan susu kedelai; kami menyebut diri kami vegetarian, lelucon di antara kami sendiri. Tidak benar-benar memuaskan lapar kami—atau dahaga tepatnya. Tapi membuat kami cukup kuat untuk bertahan. Hampir sepanjang waktu."

Suaranya berubah Licik. "Kadang-kadang lebih sulit dari yang lainnya."

"Apakah sekarang sangat sulit bagimu?" tanyaku.

Ia menghela napas. "Ya."

"Tapi kau tidak sedang lapar," kataku yakin— menyatakan, bukan bertanya.

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu, Luhan?"

"Matamu. Sudah kubilang aku punya teori. Aku memerhatikan bahwa orang-orang—khususnya cowok— lebih pemarah ketika mereka lapar."

Ia tergelak. "Kau ini memang pengamat, ya kan?"

Aku tidak menjawab; hanya mendengarkan suara tawanya, berusaha mematrinya dalam ingatan.

"Apakah kau pergi berburu akhir pekan ini, dengan Kai?" tanyaku memecah kesunyian.

"Ya." Ia berhenti sesaat, seolah-olah sedang memutuskan akan mengatakan sesuatu atau tidak. "Aku tidak ingin pergi, tapi ini penting. Lebih mudah berada di sekitarmu ketika aku tidak sedang haus."

"Kenapa kau tidak ingin pergi?"

"Itu membuatku... khawatir... berada jauh darimu." Tatapannya lembut namun dalam, dan sepertinya membuatku lemah. "Aku tidak bercanda ketika memintamu untuk tidak jatuh ke laut atau tidak tertabrak hari Kamis lalu. Sepanjang akhir pekan aku tak bisa berkonsentrasi karena mengkhawarirkanmu. Dan setelah apa yang terjadi malam ini, aku terkejut kau bisa melewati seluruh akhir pekan ini tanpa tergores." Ia menggeleng, lalu sepertinya ia ingat sesuatu. "Well, tidak benar-benar tanpa tergores."

"Apa?"

"Tanganmu," ia mengingatkanku. Aku memandang telapak tanganku, ke guratan-guratan yang nyaris sembuh di pergelangan tanganku. Matanya tak pernah luput dari apa pun.

"Aku terjatuh," keluhku.

"Sudah kuduga." Bibirnya tersenyum. "Kurasa, mengingat siapa dirimu, kejadiannya bisa lebih buruk lagi— dan kemungkinan ini menyiksaku selama kepergianku. Tiga hari yang amat panjang. Aku benar-benar membuat Kai kesal." Ia tersenyum menyesal.

"Tiga hari? Bukankah kau baru kembali hari ini?"

"Tidak, kami kembali hari Minggu."

"Lalu kenapa tak satu pun dari kalian masuk sekolah?" Aku merasa kesal, nyaris marah memikirkan betapa kecewanya aku karena ia tidak muncul.

"Well, kau bertanya apakah matahari menyakitiku, dan memang tidak. Tapi aku tak bisa keluar ketika matahari bersinar—setidaknya, tidak di tempat yang bisa dilihat orang."

"Kenapa?"

"Kapan-kapan akan kutunjukkan padamu," ia berjanji.

Aku memikirkannya beberapa saat.

"Kau kan bisa meneleponku," kataku.

Ia bingung. "Tapi aku tahu kau baik-baik saja."

"Tapi aku tidak tahu di mana kau berada. Aku—" aku ragu-ragu, mengalihkan pandanganku.

"Apa?" suaranya yang lembut mendesakku.

"Aku tidak suka tidak bertemu denganmu. Itu juga membuatku waswas." Wajahku merona ketika mengatakannya terus terang.

Ia terdiam. Aku melirik, waswas, dan melihat ekspresi terluka di wajahnya. "Ah," erangnya pelan. "Ini salah."

Aku tak bisa memahami reaksinya. "Memangnya aku bilang apa?"

"Tidakkah kau mengerti, Luhan? Tidak masalah bagiku membuat diriku sendiri merana, tapi kalau kau melibatkan dirimu terlalu jauh, itu masalah lain lagi." Ia memalingkan tatapannya yang terluka ke jalan, kata-katanya meluncur terlalu cepat untuk dimengerti.

"Aku tak mau mendengar kau merasa seperti itu lagi, Luhan" Suaranya pelan namun tegas.

Kata-katanya melukaiku. "Ini salah. Ini tidak aman. Aku berbahaya. Luhan—kumohon, mengertilah."

"Tidak." Aku berusaha sangat keras supaya tidak terdengar seperti anak kecil yang merajuk.

"Aku serius," geramnya.

"Begitu juga aku. Sudah kubilang, tidak penting kau itu apa. Sudah terlambat, Oh Sehun"

Suaranya menghardik, pelan dan parau. "Jangan pernah katakan itu."

Kugigit bibitku, lega ia tidak bisa mengetahui betapa itu menyakitiku. Aku memandang jalan. Pasti kami sudah dekat sekarang. Ia mengemudi terlalu cepat.

"Apa yang kaupikirkan?" tanyanya, suaranya masih muram. Aku hanya menggeleng, tak yakin apakah aku sanggup bicara. Kurasakan tatapannya di wajahku, tapi aku tetap memandang lurus ke muka.

"Kau menangis?" Ia terdengar terkejut. Aku tidak sadar air mataku telah menetes. Bergegas aku menyekanya , dalam hati sangat yakin tak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Tidak," kataku, tapi suaraku parau. Aku melihatnya hendak mengulurkan tangan kanannya, ragu-ragu ingin meraihku, tapi kemudian mengurungkannya dan pelan-pelan meletakkannya lagi di roda kemudi.

"Maafkan aku. Lu" Suaranya sarat penyesalan. Aku tahu ia tidak sekadar meminta maaf atas kata-katanya yang telah membuatku sedih.

Kegelapan menyusup di antara keheningan.

"Katakan," ia bertanya setelah beberapa menit, dan aku bisa mendengarnya berusaha lebih ceria.

"Ya?"

"Apa yang kaupikirkan malam ini, sebelum aku muncul? Aku tak bisa mengerti ekspresimu—kau tidak terlihat setakut itu, kau seperti sedang berkonsentrasi keras pada sesuatu."

"Aku sedang mencoba mengingat bagaimana cara menghadapi serangan—kau tahu kan, ilmu bela diri. Aku bermaksud menghancurkan hidungnya hingga melesak ke kepalanya." Aku membayangkan cowok berambut gelap itu dengan penuh kebencian.

"Kau akan melawan mereka?" Ini membuatnya kecewa.

"Tidakkah kau ingin melarikan diri?"

"Sehun, Aku sering terjatuh kalau lari," aku mengakuinya.

"Bagaimana kalau berteriak meminta tolong?"

"Aku juga bermaksud melakukannya."

Ia menggeleng. "Kau benar—aku jelas-jelas melawan takdir karena mencoba menjagamu tetap hidup."

Aku menghela napas. Laju mobil memelan, melewati perbatasan Forks. Hanya butuh kurang dari dua puluh menit.

"Apakah besok kita akan bertemu?" tanyaku.

"Ya—ada tugas yang harus dikumpulkan." Ia tersenyum.

"Aku akan menunggumu saat makan siang."

Konyol, setelah semua yang kami lalui malam ini, janji kecil itu masih saja membuat perutku mulas, dan aku tak mampu bicara.

Kami di depan rumah Daddy. Lampu-lampunya menyala, trukku ada di tempatnya, semuanya sangat wajar. Rasanya seperti terbangun dari mimpi. Sehun menghentikan mobilnya, tapi aku tidak beranjak.

"Kau janji akan datang besok?"

"Aku janji. Luhan"

Aku mempertimbangkannya beberapa saat, lalu mengangguk. Kutanggalkan jaketnya, dan menghirup aromanya untuk terakhir kali.

"Kau boleh menyimpannya—kau tidak punya jaket yang bisa kaupakai besok," ia mengingatkanku.

Kukembalikan jaket itu padanya. "Aku tak mau menjelaskannya pada Daddy."

"Oh, benar." Ia tersenyum.

Aku ragu-ragu, tanganku pada pegangan pintu, mencoba mengulur-ulur waktu.

"Luhan?" panggilnya dengan nada berbeda—serius tapi ragu.

"Ya?" aku berbalik padanya, terlalu antusias.

"Maukah kau berjanji padaku?"

"Ya," kataku, dan langsung menyesali kesepakatan tanpa syarat itu. Bagaimana kalau ia memintaku menjauhinya?

Aku tak bisa menepati janji itu.

"Jangan pergi ke hutan seorang diri."

Aku menatapnya bingung. "Kenapa?"

Dahinya mengerut, tatapannya tegang ketika menerawang melewatiku, terus menembus jendela.

"Aku tidak selalu yang paling berbahaya di luar sana. Anggap saja begitu."

Aku agak gemetar mendengar suaranya yang tiba-tiba dingin, tapi lega. Ini, setidaknya, janji yang mudah dipenuhi. "Terserah apa katamu."

"Sampai ketemu besok," desahnya, dan aku tahu ia menginginkanku pergi sekarang.

"Baik kalau begitu." Dengan enggan kubuka pintunya.

"Luhan?" aku berbalik dan ia mendekat padaku, wajah tampannya yang pucat hanya beberapa senti dari wajahku.

Jantungku berhenti berdetak.

"Tidur nyenyak ya," katanya. Napasnya menyapu wajahku, membuatku terpana. Ini aroma menyenangkan yang sama dengan yang tercium di jaketnya, namun lebih kental. Mataku mengerjap, benar-benar terpesona.

Lalu kurasakan bibir dinginnya menempel dengan milikku—uh oh. Ini hanya menempel beberapa detik

Aku tak bisa bergerak hingga otakku mengurai dengan sendirinya. Lalu aku melangkah canggung keluar, sampai harus berpegangan pada sisi pintu. Kupikir aku mendengarnya tertawa, tapi suaranya terlalu pelan jadi aku tak yakin. Ia menunggu hingga aku sampai di pintu depan, kemudian aku mendengar mesin mobilnya menyala pelan.

Aku berbalik dan melihat mobil silver itu menghilang di pojokan. Aku menyadari udara sangat dingin. Aku meraih kunciku tanpa berpikir, membuka pintu, dan masuk ke dalam.

Daddy memanggilku dari ruang tamu. "Luhan?"

"Ya, Dad, ini aku." Aku beranjak masuk untuk menemuinya. Ia sedang menonton pertandingan bisbol.

"Kau pulang cepat."

"Oh ya?" aku terkejut.

"Sekarang bahkan belum jam delapan," ia memberitahuku. "Apakah kalian bersenang-senang?"

"Yeah—sangat menyenangkan." Kepalaku berputarputar ketika mencoba mengingat saat-saat belanja tadi.

"Mereka membeli gaun."

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku hanya lelah. Aku cukup banyak berjalan tadi."

"Well, barangkali kau harus berbaring." Ia terdengar waswas. Aku membayangkan bagaimana rupaku. "Aku akan menelepon Jessica dulu."

"Bukankah kau baru saja bersamanya?" ia bertanya, terkejut.

"Ya—tapi jaketku tertinggal di mobilnya. Aku mau mengingatkan supaya dia membawakannya besok.

"Well, biarkan dia sampai rumah dulu."

"Benar," aku menyetujuinya.

Aku pergi ke dapur, menjatuhkan diri di kursi, kelelahan. Sekarang aku benar-benar merasa pusing. Aku membayangkan apakah akhirnya aku bakal syok juga. Pegangan, perintahku.

Tiba-tiba telepon berbunyi, mengagetkanku. Aku mengangkatnya.

"Halo?" desahku.

"Luhan?"

"Hei, Jess, aku baru saja mau meneleponmu."

"Kau sudah sampai rumah?" Suaranya terdengar lega dan terkejut.

"Ya. Jaketku tertinggal di mobilmu—bisakah kau membawakannya besok?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi ceritakan apa yang terjadi!" pintanya.

"Mmm, besok saja—di kelas Trigono, oke?"

Ia langsung mengerti. "Oh, ayahmu ada di sana ya?"

"Ya, benar."

"Oke, kalau begitu kita ngobrol besok. Bye."

Aku tahu ia sudah tidak sabar. "Bye, Jess."[]

Ada tiga hal yang kuyakini kebenarannya.

_Pertama_, Sehun adalah vampir

_Kedua_, ada sebagian dirinya—dan aku tak tahu seberapa kuat bagian itu—yang haus akan darahku. Dan

_ketiga_, aku jatuh cinta padanya, tanpa syarat, selamanya.[]

HALO! _Gimana dengan chappy ini? Aku suka chappy ini huahaha:v _

_Bagaimana dengan kalian? :D _

_Review, please? _


	11. Chapter 10

Title : Twilight (HunHan Remake)

Ditulis oleh : Stephenie Meyer

Re-write by ; Runnisa

Main Cast

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Wu Yi Fan

And Other members too

Genderswitch for ALL UKE's on EXO, Yehet? Yeheet~

10\. INTEROGASI

Keesokan paginya, sulit berdebat dengan bagian diriku yang yakin bahwa semalam adalah mimpi.

Logika tak berpihak padaku, ataupun akal sehat. Aku bergantung pada bagian yang tak mungkin cuma khayalanku—seperti aroma tubuhnya. Aku yakin takkan pernah bisa memimpikannya dengan usahaku sendiri.

Di luar jendela cuaca gelap dan berkabut, benar-benar sempurna. Sehun tak punya alasan untuk tidak ke sekolah hari ini. Aku mengenakan pakaian yang cukup hangat, teringat aku tidak memiliki jaket. Bukti lagi bahwa ingatanku benar.

Cuaca di luar berkabut lebih dari biasa, udara nyaris tertutup kabut. Embun sedingin es menerpa kulit leher dan wajahku yang telanjang.

Tak sabar rasanya ingin menyalakan pemanas di dalam truk. Kabut sangat tebal, sehingga aku baru bisa melihat ada mobil terparkir di sana,

-ketika hanya tinggal beberapa jengkal dari jalan raya— mobil berwarna silver. Jantungku berdetak cepat, berhenti, lalu berdebar lagi dua kali lebih cepat. Aku tak melihat dari mana datangnya, tapi tiba-tiba ia sudah di sana, membukakan pintu untukku.

"Kau mau berangkat bersamaku hari ini?" tanyanya, tersenyum melihat ekspresiku berkat kejutan yang diberikannya lagi ini.

Ada keraguan dalam suara indah Sehun. Ia benar-benar memberiku pilihan—aku bebas menolak, dan sebagian dirinya berharap begitu. Harapan yang sia-sia.

"Ya, terima kasih," kataku, berusaha tetap tenang. Ketika masuk ke mobilnya yang hangat, aku memerhatikan jaket krem mudanya disampirkan di sandaran kursiku.

Ia menutup pintu, dan lebih cepat dari seharusnya, ia sudah duduk di sebelahku, menyalakan mobil.

"Aku membawakan jaket untukmu. Aku tak ingin kau sakit atau apa." Ucap Sehun hati-hati. Aku melihat ia sendiri tidak mengenakan jaket, hanya kaus rajut lengan panjang berkerah V warna abu-abu muda.

"Aku tak selemah itu, kau tahu," kataku, tapi kutarik jaketnya ke pangkuan, mendorong lenganku ke lengan jaket yang kelewat panjang, penasaran ingin mengetahui apakah aromanya masih seperti yang ada dalam ingatanku.

Ternyata lebih baik.

"Benarkah?" ia menyangsikannya, suaranya sangat pelan hingga aku tak yakin ia ingin aku mendengarnya.

Aku menunggunya memulai. Ia berbalik dan nyengir. "Apa? Tidak ada rentetan pertanyaan hari ini, Luhan?"

"Sehun, Apakah pertanyaan-pertanyaanku mengganggumu?" tanyaku, lega.

"Tidak seperti reaksimu." Ia kelihatan bergurau, tapi aku tak yakin.

Aku cemberut. "Apakah reaksiku buruk?"

"Tidak, itu masalahnya. Kau menerimanya dengan tenang sekali—tidak wajar. Itu membuatku bertanya-tanya, apa yang sebenarnya kaupikirkan."

"Aku selalu mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya kupikirkan."

"Kau mengeditnya, Lu" tuduhnya.

"Tidak terlalu banyak."

"Cukup untuk membuatku gila."

"Sehun, percayalah Kau tidak ingin mendengarnya," gumamku pelan, nyaris berbisik. Begitu kata-kataku terucap, aku langsung menyesalinya.

Kepedihan dalam suaraku nyaris samar, aku hanya berharap ia tidak memerhatikan. 

Ia tidak bereaksi, dan aku bertanya-tanya apakah aku telah merusak suasana hatinya. Ekspresinya tak dapat ditebak ketika kami memasuki parkiran sekolah. Aku terlambat menyadari sesuatu.

"Di mana keluargamu yang lain?" aku bertanya—lebih dari bahagia bisa berduaan dengannya, mengingat biasanya mobil ini penuh dengan yang lain.

"Mereka naik mobil Kyungsoo." Ia mengangkat bahu ketika memarkir mobilnya di sebelah mobil kap terbuka warna merah mengilap. "Kelewat mencolok, kan?"

"Mmm, wow." desahku. "Kalau Kyungsoo memilikinya, kenapa dia pergi bersamamu?"

"Seperti kataku, kelewat mencolok. Kami berusaha membaur."

"Kalian tidak berhasil." Aku tertawa dan menggelenggelengkan kepala ketika kami keluar dari mobil. Aku tidak terlambat; cara mengemudinya yang gila-gilaan membuatku punya banyak waktu sebelum sekolah dimulai.

"Jadi, kenapa Kyungsoo mengemudi sendiri kalau itu kelewat menarik perharian?" Aku menatapnya.

"Tidakkah kau tahu? Aku melanggar semua aturan sekarang." Ia menghampiriku di depan mobil, berjalan sangat dekat di sisiku menuju gedung sekolah. Aku ingin mempersempit jarak itu, ingin menggapai dan menyentuhnya, tapi khawatir ia tidak menyukainya.

"Kenapa kalian mempunyai mobil-mobil seperti itu?" aku bertanya terang-terangan. "Kalau kalian memang menginginkan privasi?"

"Memanjakan diri," ia mengakuinya, dengan senyum jail. "Kami semua suka ngebut."

"Sudah kuduga," gumamku pelan.

Di bawah naungan atap kafetaria yang menjuntai, Jessica menungguku, matanya nyaris keluar dari rongganya. Di atas lipatan lengannya ada jaketku, syukurlah.

"Hei, Jessica," kataku ketika kami sudah dekat. "Terima kasih sudah ingat membawanya." Ia menyerahkan jaketku tanpa bicara.

"Selamat pagi, Jessica," sapa Sehun sopan. Bukan sepenuhnya salah Sehun, bahwa suaranya begitu menggoda. Atau daya sihir tatapannya.

"Err... hai." Jessica melirik ke arahku dengan mata melotot, berusaha mengumpulkan pikirannya yang tercecer.

"Kalau begitu sampai ketemu di kelas Trigono." Ia menatapku penuh makna, dan aku mencoba tidak mengerang. Apa yang akan kukatakan padanya?

"Yeah, sampai ketemu nanti." Ia berlalu, berhenti dua kali untuk menoleh ke arah kami.

"Apa yang akan kaukatakan padanya?" gumam Sehun.

"Hei, kupikir kau tak bisa membaca pikiranku!" tukasku.

"Aku tak bisa," katanya, terkejut. Lalu ia tampak mengerti. "Bagaimanapun, aku bisa membaca pikirannya— dia tak sabar ingin menginterogasimu di kelas." 

Aku mengerang seraya melepaskan jaketnya dan menyerahkannya padanya, kemudian mengenakan jaketku sendiri, ia melipatnya, lalu menyampirkannya di lengan.

"Jadi, kau akan bilang apa padanya?"

"Tolong bantu aku sedikit," aku memohon padanya. "Apa yang ingin diketahuinya?"

Ia menggeleng, tersenyum nakal. "Itu tidak adil. Lu"

"Tidak, kau tidak akan memberitahu apa yang kauketahui—itu baru tidak adil." Ia sengaja berdiam diri selama beberapa saat. Kami berhenti di depan pintu kelas pertamaku.

"Dia ingin tahu apakah kita diam-diam berkencan. Dan dia ingin tahu bagaimana perasaanmu terhadapku," akhirnya ia mengatakannya.

"Hun. Apa yang harus kukatakan?" Aku mencoba menjaga ekspresiku tetap polos. Orang-orang melewati kami menuju kelas, barangkali menatap kami, tapi aku nyaris tak menyadari keberadaan mereka.

"Hmmm.'" Ia berhenti untuk meraih rambutku yang terlepas dari ikatan di leherku dan menyelipkannya ke tempatnya.

-Jantungku memburu.

"Kurasa kau bisa mengatakan ya untuk pertanyaan pertama... kalau kau tidak keberatan—itu lebih mudah daripada penjelasan lainnya."

"Aku tak keberatan," kataku pelan.

"Dan untuk pertanyaan yang satu lagi... Well, aku akan mendengar jawabannya langsung darimu." Salah satu ujung bibirnya membentuk senyuman yang sangat kusuka. Aku tak cukup cepat untuk menunjukkan reaksiku. Ia sudah berbalik dan berlalu.

"Sampai ketemu saat makan siang," ujarnya seraya menoleh ke belakang. Tiga orang yang berjalan ke pintu berhenti untuk menatapku.

Aku bergegas memasuki kelas, wajahku merah padam dan malu. Dasar curang. Sekarang aku bahkan lebih khawatir lagi tentang apa yang akan kukatakan pada Jessica. Aku duduk di bangkuku yang biasa, karena kesal kubanting tasku.

"Selamat pagi, Luhan," sapa Woohyun, yang duduk di sebelahku. Aku mendongak dan melihat raut aneh dan pasrah di wajahnya. "Bagaimana di Port Angeles?"

"Yah..." tak ada cara yang bagus untuk menyimpulkannya. "Hebat," jawabku sekenanya. "Jessica membeli gaun yang sangat keren."

"Apa dia bilang sesuatu tentang Senin malam?" tanyanya, matanya bersinar-sinar. Aku tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Katanya dia benar-benar menikmatinya," aku meyakinkannya.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya bersemangat.

"Sudah pasti." []

Kabut nyaris lenyap pada akhir pelajaran kedua. Aku tersenyum menatap langit. Tentu saja Sehun benar. Ketika aku memasuki kelas Trigono, Jessica sudah duduk di deret belakang nyaris melompat-lompat di bangkunya, penasaran. Dengan enggan aku duduk di sebelahnya, mencoba meyakinkan diriku sendiri lebih baik menyelesaikannya secepat mungkin.

"Ceritakan semuanya!" perintahnya sebelum aku duduk.

"Apa yang ingin kauketahui?" tanyaku hati-hati.

"Apa yang terjadi semalam, Luhan?"

"Dia mengajakku makan malam, lalu mengantarku pulang."

Ia memandang marah padaku, wajahnya tegang, sinis. "Bagaimana kau bisa pulang secepat itu?"

"Dia ngebut seperti orang sinting. Mengerikan." Kuharap Sehun mendengarnya.

"Apakah itu semacam kencan—apakah kau memberitahunya untuk menemuimu di sana?"

Tak terpikir olehku hal itu. "Tidak—aku sangat terkejut melihat Sehun di sana."

Bibirnya mencibir, kecewa mendengar kejujuranku. "Tapi hari ini dia menjemputmu ke sekolah?" ia menganalisis.

"Ya—itu juga kejutan. Dia memerhatikan aku tidak membawa jaket semalam," aku menjelaskan.

"Jadi, kalian akan berkencan lagi?"

"Dia menawarkan mengantarku ke Seattle Sabtu nanti, karena menurut dia, trukku tidak bakal sanggup—apakah itu masuk hitungan?"

"Ya." ia mengangguk.

"Well, kalau begitu, ya."

"W-o-w." Ia melebih-lebihkan kata itu menjadi tiga suku kata. "Oh Sehun."

"Aku tahu," aku setuju dengannya. "Wow" bahkan tidak cukup mewakili.

"Tunggu!" Tangannya terangkat, telapak tangannya menghadapku, seperti sedang menghentikan laju mobil.

"Apakah dia sudah menciummu?"

"Hmm," gumamku. "Bukan begitu."

Ia menyeringai

"Menurutmu hari Sabtu...?" Alisnya terangkat.

"Aku sangat meragukannya." Kekecewaan terasa nyata dalam suaraku.

"Apa yang kalian obrolkan?" desaknya, berbisik meminta informasi lebih lanjut. Kelas sudah dimulai, tapi Mr. Varner tidak terlalu memerhatikan dan kami bukan satu-satunya yang masih mengobrol.

"Entahlah, Jess, banyak," aku balas berbisik. "Kami membicarakan tentang tugas esai bahasa Inggris, sedikit."

Sangat, sangat sedikit. Kurasa dia menyinggungnya sekilas.

"Ayolah, Luhan," ia merajuk. "Ceritakan detailnya."

"Well, baiklah... akan kuceritakan satu. Mestinya kaulihat pelayan restoran merayunya—terang-terangan sekali. Tapi dia tidak memerhatikan cewek itu sama sekali" Biar saja Sehun menebak-nebak apa maksud perkataanku itu.

"Itu pertanda baik." Jessica mengangguk. "Apakah pelayan itu cantik?"

"Sangat—dan barangkali umurnya 19 atau 20."

"Lebih baik lagi. Sehun pasti menyukaimu."

"Kurasa, tapi sulit mengetahuinya. Sikapnya selalu misterius," kataku membelanya, seraya menghela napas.

"Aku tidak mengira, Lu. kau berani sekali hanya berduaan dengannya," desahnya.

"Kenapa?" aku terkejut, tapi ia tidak memahami reaksiku.

"Dia begitu... mengintimidasi. Aku takkan tahu apa yang harus kukatakan pada Sehun." Wajahnya berubah, barangkali mengingat kejadian pagi ini atau semalam, ketika Sehun menebarkan pesona tatapannya pada Jess.

"Tapi aku memang punya beberapa masalah dengan logika ketika bersamanya," aku mengakui.

"Oh Well. Sehun memang luar biasa tampan." Jessica mengangkat bahu seolah-olah apa yang dikatakannya menghapus semua kekurangan Sehun. Yang barangkali memang begitulah menurut pandangannya.

"Dia jauh lebih daripada sekadar sangat tampan."

"Sungguh? Seperti apa?"

Aku berharap tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa, sama seperti aku berharap Sehun hanya bercanda mengenai mendengarkan percakapan kami.

"Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya dengan tepat... tapi dia jauh lebih luar biasa di balik wajahnya."

_Vampir yang ingin menjadi baik—yang berkeliaran menyelamatkan nyawa orang supaya dirinya tidak menjadi monster_... Aku menatap ke depan kelas.

"Apakah itu mungkin?" Jessica cekikikan. Aku mengabaikannya, mencoba terlihat seperti memerhatikan Mr. Varner.

"Jadi, kau menyukainya?" Ia belum mau menyerah.

"Ya," kataku kasar.

"Maksudku, kau benar-benar menyukainya?" desaknya.

"Ya," kataku lagi, wajahku merona. Kuharap detail itu tidak melekat dalam ingatannya. Sudah cukup dengan pertanyaan yang hanya membutuhkan jawaban satu kata.

"Seberapa suka?"

"Terlalu suka," aku balas berbisik. "Lebih daripada dia menyukaiku. Tapi aku tak tahu bagaimana mengatasinya."

Aku mendesah, wajahku terus merona. Kemudian, untungnya, Mr. Varner menyuruh Jessica menjawab pertanyaan. Ia tak bisa memulai percakapan lagi selama di kelas, dan begitu bel berbunyi, aku langsung menyelamatkan diri.[]

"Di kelas Inggris, Woohyun bertanya apakah kau mengatakan sesuatu tentang Senin malam," aku memberitahunya.

"Kau bercanda! Apa katamu?!" ia menahan napas, perhatiannya benar-benar teralih.

"Kubilang kau sangat menikmatinya—dia kelihatan senang."

"Katakan apa persisnya yang dikatakannya, juga jawabanmu!"

Kami menghabiskan perjalanan kami ke kelas selanjutnya, dan juga hampir sepanjang pelajaran Spanyol, dengan menggambarkan ekspresi Woohyun sampai sedetail-detailnya. Aku tidak bakal repot-repot menggambarkannya selama mungkin kalau tidak khawatir pembicaraan akan berbalik padaku.[]

Bel istirahat siang berbunyi. Ketika aku melompat dari bangku, memasukkan buku-buku sembarangan ke tas, ekspresi wajahku yang bersemangat pasti membuat Jess menyadari sesuatu.

"Hari ini kau tidak akan duduk bersama kami, kan?" tebaknya.

"Kurasa tidak." Aku tak yakin Sehun tidak akan menghilang seperti yang pernah dilakukannya.

Tapi di luar pintu kelas bahasa Spanyol kami—tampak sangat mirip dewa Yunani—Sehun sedang menungguku.

Jessica melihatnya, memutar bola mata, lalu pergi.

"Sampai nanti. Luhan" Kata-katanya penuh maksud tersembunyi. Kurasa aku harus mematikan teleponku nanti.

"Halo. Lu" Suara Sehun memesona sekaligus mengusik. Ia tadi mendengarkan. Sudah pasti.

"Sehun, Hai."

Aku tak bisa memikirkan perkataan apa lagi, dan ia tidak bicara—kurasa ia mengulur-ulur waktu—jadi perjalanan kami ke kafetaria berlangsung hening. Berjalan di sisi Sehun menuju kafetaria pada jam makan siang yang padat seperti ini rasanya mirip hari pertamaku di sini; semua orang memandangiku.

Ia membimbingku menuju antrean, masih diam, meski beberapa detik sekali ia memandangku, ekspresinya berubah-ubah. Tampak olehku rasa kesal lebih mendominasi wajahnya daripada perasaan senang. Aku memainkan ritsleting jaketku karena gugup. Ia maju ke konter dan mengisi nampan dengan makanan.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" tanyaku. "Kau tidak mengambil itu semua untukku, kan?"

Ia menggeleng, maju untuk membayar makanannya.

"Tentu saja separuhnya untukku." Alisku terangkat.

Ia membimbingku ke tempat yang kami duduki bersama terakhir kali. Dari ujung meja sekelompok murid senior menatap kami, terkagum-kagum, sementara kami duduk berhadapan. Sehun seperti tidak menyadarinya.

"Ambil apa saja yang kau mau," katanya seraya mendorong nampannya ke arahku.

"Aku penasaran," kataku sambil mengambil apel dan menggenggamnya, "apa yang kaulakukan bila ada yang menantangmu makan?"

"Kau selalu penasaran. Luhan" Ia meringis, menggelenggelengkan kepala.

Sehun memandangku geram, dan sambil terus menatap mataku ia mengambil pizza dari nampan, dan dengan sengaja menggigitnya besar-besar, cepat-cepat mengunyah, lalu menelannya. Aku mengamatinya dengan mata membelalak.

"Kalau seseorang menantangmu makan kotoran, kau bisa melakukannya, ya kan?" tanyanya meremehkan.

Aku mengerutkan hidung. "Aku pernah melakukannya... ketika ditantang," aku mengakuinya. "Tidak terlalu buruk."

Ia tertawa. "Kurasa aku tidak terkejut." Sesuatu di belakangku seperti menarik perhatiannya.

"Jessica sedang memerhatikan semua tindak-tandukku— dia akan memaparkannya padamu nanti." Ia menyorongkan sisa pizza padaku. Menyebutkan nama Jessica membuatnya bersikap menyebalkan lagi.

Aku meletakkan apel dan menggigit pizza. Lalu memalingkan wajah ketika tahu ia hendak bicara.

"Jadi pelayannya cantik, ya?" tanyanya santai.

"Sehun, Kau benar-benar tidak memerhatikan?"

"Tidak. Aku memikirkan banyak hal."

"Cewek malang." Sekarang aku bisa bersimpati dengan tulus.

"Sesuatu yang kaukatakan pada Jessica... Well, itu menggangguku." Sehun menolak dialihkan perhatiannya.

Suaranya parau, ia melirik dari balik bulu matanya, gelisah.

"Aku tidak terkejut kau mendengar sesuatu yang tidak kausukai. Itu risiko suka menguping pembicaraan orang,"

aku mengingatkannya.

"Aku sudah mengingatkan bahwa aku akan mendengarkan."

"Dan aku sudah mengingatkan tidak semua yang kupikirkan baik untuk kauketahui."

"Memang," ia menyetujuinya, tapi suaranya masih parau. "Meski begitu, kau tidak sepenuhnya benar. Aku ingin tahu apa yang kaupikirkan—semuanya. Aku hanya berharap... kau tidak memikirkan beberapa hal."

Wajahku merengut. "Itu sama saja."

"Tapi bukan itu masalahnya sekarang."

"Lalu apa?" Sekarang kami saling mencondongkan tubuh. Ia duduk dengan tangan menumpu dagu; sementara tubuhku condong ke depan, tangan kananku memegangi leher.

Aku harus mengingatkan diriku bahwa kami berada di kafetaria penuh orang, dan barangkali ada banyak tatapan penasaran tertuju pada kami. Begitu mudahnya larut dalam percakapan rahasia, terutama bila menegangkan.

"Luhan, Apakah kau benar-benar yakin kau lebih peduli padaku daripada aku padamu?" gumamnya, semakin mendekat saat bicara, matanya yang gelap keemasan menyorot tajam. 

Aku berusaha mengingat bagaimana caranya bernapas. Aku harus berpaling sebelum hal itu terjadi lagi. "Kau melakukannya lagi," bisikku.

Matanya membelalak terkejut. "Apa?"

"Membuatku terpesona," aku mengakuinya, mencoba berkonsentrasi untuk menatapnya lagi.

"Oh." Dahinya berkerut.

"Bukan salahmu," aku mendesah. "Kau tak bisa mencegahnya."

"Apakah kau akan menjawab pertanyaanku?"

Aku menunduk. "Ya."

"Ya, kau akan menjawab, atau ya, kau benar-benar berpendapat begitu?" Lagi-lagi ia jengkel.

"Ya, aku benar-benar berpendapat begitu." Aku tetap menunduk memandang meja, mataku menelusuri terus berlanjut. Dengan keras kepala aku menolak menjadi yang pertama memecah keheningan. Aku berusaha keras melawan godaan untuk melihat ekspresinya.

Akhirnya ia bicara, suaranya sangat lembut. "Kau salah." Aku menatapnya dan mendapati sorot matanya yang lembut.

"Sehun! Kau tak bisa mengetahuinya," bantahku sambil berbisik. Aku menggeleng ragu, meskipun jantungku berdebar mendengar ucapannya, dan aku ingin sekali memercayainya.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu Xi Luhan?" Mata topaz-nya sangat menusuk—menurutku sia-sia saja berusaha mencari kebenaran dari dalam benakku.

Aku balas menatapnya, berusaha berpikir jernih, tak peduli seperti apa pun raut wajahnya, dan mencari cara untuk menjelaskan. Ketika aku sedang memilih katakataku, kulihat ia mulai tidak sabar. Gelisah karena sikap diamku, ia mulai kesal. Kuangkat tanganku dari leher, dan mengacungkan satu jari.

"Biarkan aku berpikir," aku berkeras. Keregangan di wajahnya mencair, karena kini ia puas bahwa aku berniat menjawab pertanyaannya. Kujatuhkan tanganku ke meja, lalu menutupkan keduanya. Aku memandangi tanganku, mengaitkan jemari lalu menguraikannya, ketika akhirnya aku bicara.

"Well, terlepas dari kenyataannya, kadang-kadang..." Aku berhenti. "Aku tidak yakin—aku tidak tahu caranya membaca pikiran—tapi terkadang rasanya seolah kau berusaha mengucapkan selamat tinggal ketika kau mengatakan sesuatu yang lain." Itu kesimpulan terbaik dari sensasi sedih yang sering ditimbulkan perkataannya.

"Peka," bisiknya. Lagi-lagi aku menangkap kepedihan dalam kata-katanya, membenarkan ketakutanku.

"Tapi justru itulah kenapa kau salah," ia mulai menjelaskan, tapi kemudian matanya menyipit. "Apa maksudmu 'kenyataannya'?"

"Well, lihat aku," kataku, yang benar-benar tidak penting karena Sehun sudah menatapku. "Aku sungguh-sungguh manusia biasa—Well, kecuali untuk hal-hal buruk seperti pengalaman yang sangat dekat dengan kematian itu, dan aku begitu canggung sehingga bisa dibilang nyaris lumpuh. Sedangkan kau?" Kulambaikan tanganku padanya dan semua kesempurnaannya yang membingungkan. Alisnya mengerut marah sesaat, lalu santai lagi ketika ia akhirnya mengerti. "Kau sendiri tidak melihat dirimu dengan jelas. Kuakui kau benar tentang hal-hal buruk itu,"

ia tergelak ironis, "tapi kau tidak mendengar apa yang dipikirkan setiap laki-laki di sekolah ini tentangmu pada hari pertamamu di sini."

Mataku mengerjap, terperanjat. "Aku tak percaya...," aku menggumam pada diriku sendiri.

"Percayalah sekali ini saja—kau bukan manusia biasa."

Rasa maluku lebih kuat daripada perasaan senang melihat sorot di matanya saat ia mengatakannya. Aku langsung mengingatkannya tentang argumentasiku sebelumnya.

"Tapi aku tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal," tukasku.

"Tidakkah kau mengerti? Itu yang membuktikan bahwa aku benar. Akulah yang paling peduli, karena seandainya aku bisa melakukannya"—ia menggeleng, mencoba melawan pendapat itu—"seandainya meninggalkanmu adalah sesuatu yang harus kulakukan, akan kusakiti diriku sendiri demi menjagamu agar tidak terluka, supaya kau tetap aman."

Aku menatapnya marah. "Dan pikirmu aku takkan melakukan hal yang sama?"

"Kau takkan pernah perlu membuat keputusan itu."

Tiba-tiba suasana hatinya yang tak bisa ditebak berubah lagi; senyum jail dan memesona itu muncul di wajahnya. "Tentu saja menjagamu tetap aman mulai terasa seperti pekerjaan purnawaktu yang senantiasa memerlukan kehadiranku."

"Tak seorang pun mencoba membunuhku hari ini," aku mengingatkannya, bersyukur topiknya sudah lebih ringan. Aku tak ingin ia membicarakan perpisahan lagi. Kalau perlu, kurasa aku bisa dengan sengaja membahayakan diriku sendiri agar ia tetap di dekatku... Kusingkirkan pikiran itu sebelum ia bisa membacanya di wajahku. Ide itu jelas bakal mendatangkan masalah buatku.

"Belum," ia menambahkan.

"Belum," aku setuju. Aku bisa saja mendebatnya, tapi sekarang aku ingin ia menghadapi masalah besar.

"Aku punya pertanyaan lain untukmu. Lu" Raut wajahnya masih kasual.

"Tanyakan saja."

"Apakah kau benar-benar harus ke Seattle Sabtu ini, ataukah itu hanya alasan untuk menolak semua penggemarmu?"

Aku merengut mengingat hal itu. "Kau tahu, aku belum memaafkanmu untuk masalah Tyler," aku mengingatkannya "Itu semua salahmu, sehingga dia mengira aku akan pergi ke prom bersamanya."

"Oh, dia akan mengajakmu sendiri tanpa bantuanku— aku hanya benar-benar ingin melihat reaksimu," ia tergelak.

Aku pasti akan lebih marah lagi kalau tawanya tidak semenawan itu. "Kalau aku mengajakmu, apakah kau akan menolak?" tanyanya, masih tertawa sendiri.

"Mungkin tidak," kataku jujur. "Tapi aku kemudian akan membatalkannya—berpura-pura sakit atau mengalami cedera pergelangan kaki."

Ia bingung. "Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" Aku menggeleng sedih. "Kau tak pernah melihatku di kelas Olahraga, tapi kupikir kau bakal mengerti."

"Apakah kau sedang bicara tentang fakta bahwa kau tak bisa berjalan di permukaan rata dan stabil tanpa tersandung?"

"Tentu saja."

"Itu bukan masalah." Ia terdengar sangat yakin. "Sudah sepantasnya." Tahu aku akan memprotes, ia pun menyela.

"Tapi kau tak pernah bilang padaku—apakah kau sudah mantap ingin ke Seattle, atau kau tidak keberatan kita melakukan sesuatu yang berbeda?" Selama kata "kita" dilibatkan, aku tak peduli yang lainnya.

"Aku terbuka untuk tawaran lain," kataku. "Tapi aku punya satu permintaan."

Ia tampak waswas, seperti biasa setiap kali aku melontarkan pertanyaan terbuka. "Apa?"

"Boleh aku yang mengemudi?"

Ia merengut. "Kenapa?"

"Well, terutama karena waktu kubilang kepada Daddy akan pergi ke Seattle, dia secara spesifik bertanya apakah aku pergi sendirian, dan waktu itu, memang ya. Kalau dia bertanya lagi, barangkali aku tidak akan berbohong, tapi rasanya dia tidak akan bertanya lagi, dan meninggalkan truk di rumah akan membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Juga karena cara menyetirmu membuatku takut."

Ia memutar bola matanya. "Dari semua hal dalam diriku yang bisa membuatmu takut, kau malah takut dengan caraku mengemudi." Ia menggeleng-geleng tak percaya,

tapi kemudian matanya berubah serius lagi. "Tidakkah kau ingin memberitahu ayahmu, kau akan melewatkan hari itu bersamaku?" Ada maksud lain yang tak kumengerti di balik pertanyaannya.

"Dengan Daddy, berbohong selalu lebih baik." Aku yakin soal itu. "Lagi pula, memangnya kita mau ke mana?"

"Prakiraan cuacanya bagus, jadi aku akan menghilang untuk sementara... dan kau bisa ikut bersamaku kalau mau." Lagi-lagi ia membiarkanku memilih keputusanku.

"Dan kau akan memperlihatkan padaku yang kaumaksud mengenai matahari?" tanyaku, gembira oleh gagasan akan terungkapnya misteri ini.

"Ya." Ia tersenyum, lalu terdiam. "Tapi kalau kau tidak ingin... berduaan denganku, aku tetap tak ingin kau pergi ke Seartle sendirian. Aku khawatir memikirkan masalah yang mungkin menimpamu di kota sebesar itu."

Aku jengkel. "Seoul tiga kali lebih besar daripada Seattle—itu baru jumlah populasinya. Untuk ukuran—"

"Tapi nyatanya," ia menyelaku, "kecelakaan yang kaualami tidak bermula di Seoul. Jadi, lebih baik kau berada di dekatku." Matanya kembali menyala-nyala.

Aku tak bisa membantah, baik tatapan maupun maksudnya, lagi pula ia benar

"Karena itu sudah terjadi, aku tak keberatan berduaan saja denganmu."

"Aku tahu." desahnya, merenung. "Meski begitu, kau harus memberitahu Chen"

"Kenapa aku harus repot-repot melakukannya?" Sorot matanya tiba-tiba mengeras. "Sebagai satu alasan kecil bagiku untuk memulangkanmu."

Aku menelan ludah. Tapi setelah berpikir sesaat, aku menjadi yakin. "Kurasa aku akan mengambil risiko itu."

Ia menghela napas marah, dan memalingkan wajah.

"Kira bicara yang lain saja," usulku.

"Apa yang ingin kaubicarakan?" tanyanya. Ia masih kesal. Aku memandang sekelilingku, memastikan tak seorang pun mendengarkan.

Ketika menyapukan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan, aku bertemu pandang dengan adiknya, Baekhyun, yang sedang menatapku. Yang lain memandangi Sehun. Aku buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan kepada Sehun, dan melontarkan hal pertama yang terlintas dalam benakku.

"Kenapa kau pergi ke Goar Rocks akhir pekan lalu... untuk berburu? Daddy bilang, itu bukan tempat yang baik untuk hiking, banyak beruang."

Ia menatapku seolah aku melewatkan sesuatu yang sangat jelas.

"Beruang?" aku menahan napas dan ia tersenyum mencemooh. "Kau tahu, sekarang bukan musim berburu beruang" aku menambahkan dengan tegas, untuk menyembunyikan keterkejutanku.

"Kalau kau membaca dengan teliti, peraturannya hanya mencakup berburu dengan senjata," ia memberitahuku. Dengan perasaan senang ia mengamati wajahku sementara aku perlahan-lahan memahami ucapannya.

"Beruang?" ulangku terbata-bata.

"Beruang Grizzly adalah kesukaan Kai." Suaranya masih tenang, namun matanya mengamati reaksiku. Aku mencoba mengendalikan diri.

"Hmmm," kataku sambil menggigit pizza lagi agar bisa menunduk. Aku mengunyah perlahan lalu meminum Coke, tanpa memandang ke arahnya.

"Jadi," kataku setelah sesaat, akhirnya menatap matanya yang gelisah. "Kesukaanmu apa?"

Alisnya terangkat dan senyum kecewa tersungging di ujung bibirnya. "Singa gunung."

"Ah," kataku sopan, berpura-pura tidak tertarik, sambil mencari sodaku lagi.

"Tentu saja," katanya, nada suaranya menyamai nada suaraku, "kami harus berhati-hati agar tidak membahayakan lingkungan dengan kegiatan berburu kami. Kami berusaha fokus pada area yang jumlah populasi binatang predatornya tinggi—menciptakan daerah jangkauan sejauh mungkin. Di sekitar sini ada banyak rusa dan kijang, dan itu sebenarnya cukup, tapi di mana kesenangannya?" Ia tersenyum menggoda.

"Ya, benar," aku bergumam sambil menggigit pizza lagi.

"Awal musim semi adalah musim berburu beruang kesukaan Kai—mereka baru saja selesai hibernasi, jadi lebih pemarah." Ia tersenyum mengingat sesuatu yang lucu.

"Tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan daripada beruang Grizzly yang sedang marah." Aku mengangguk menyetujuinya.

Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak, menggelengkan kepala. "Tolong katakan apa yang benar-benar kaupikirkan."

"Aku mencoba membayangkannya—tapi tidak bisa. Aku mengakuinya. "Bagaimana kalian berburu beruang tanpa senjata?"

"Oh, kami punya senjata." Ia memamerkan gigi putihnya dengan senyum mengerikan. Aku menahan tubuhku agar tidak bergidik sebelum ia melihatnya. "Pokoknya bukan jenis senjata yang terpikir oleh mereka ketika membuat peraturan berburu. Kalau kau pernah melihat beruang menyerang di acara televisi, kau seharusnya bisa membayangkan cara Kai berburu."

Aku tak bisa menghentikan rasa rakut yang menjalari punggungku. Aku melirik ke seberang kafetaria, ke arah Kai, untung ia tidak sedang melihat ke arahku.

Sehun mengikuti arah pandanganku dan tergelak. Aku menatapnya, ngeri.

"Apa kau juga seperti beruang, Sehun?" tanyaku pelan.

"Lebih seperti singa, atau begitulah kata mereka," katanya enteng. "Barangkali pilihan kami mencerminkan kepribadian kami."

Aku berusaha tersenyum. "Barangkali," aku mengulanginya. Tapi pikiranku dipenuhi bayangan-bayangan yang bertolak belakang dan tak bisa kusatukan.

"Apakah aku akan pernah melihatnya?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" Wajahnya memucat bahkan lebih dari biasanya, dan matanya tiba-tiba berkilat marah. Aku menyandarkan tubuhku ke belakang, tertegun, dan— meskipun tak pernah mengaku padanya—takut melihat reaksinya. Ia juga menyandarkan tubuh, bersedekap.

"Terlalu menakutkan buatku?" tanyaku ketika dapat mengendalikan suaraku lagi.

"Kalau memang itu, aku akan mengajakmu keluar malam ini," katanya, nada suaranya dingin. "Kau perlu merasakan ketakutan yang sebenarnya. Tak ada cara yang lebih baik buatmu."

"Lalu kenapa, Sehun?" desakku, mencoba mengabaikan kemarahannya.

Ia menatapku marah selama satu menit yang panjang.

"Sampai nanti," akhirnya ia berkat, Dengan satu gerakan kecil ia sudah bangkit berdiri. "Kita bakal terlambat."

Aku memandang berkeliling, ia benar, kafetaria hampir kosong. Saat aku bersamanya, waktu dan keberadaanku begitu tak nyata hingga aku benar-benar tak menyadari keduanya Aku melompat, meraih tasku dari sandaran kursi. 

"Kalau begitu, sampai nanti," timpalku. Aku takkan lupa.[]

_Hi! Aku update lg kkkk~ review nya knp sedikit u,u_

_Aku buru buru guys wkwk. Jadi gak sempet balesin review, aku bales di chappy depan, arraseo? ^^_

_Byee^-^_


	12. Chapter 11

Title : Twilight (HunHan Remake)

Ditulis oleh : Stephenie Meyer

Re-write by ; Runnisa

Main Cast

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Wu Yi Fan

And Other members too

Genderswitch for ALL UKE's on EXO, Yehet? Yeheet~

11\. KESULITAN

Semua memerhatikan ketika kami berjalan bersama-sama menuju meja lab. Aku sadar ia tak lagi duduk jauh-jauh seperti biasa. Sebagai gantinya, ia duduk cukup dekat, lengan kami nyaris bersentuhan. Mr. Banner sudah masuk kelas—betapa perencanaan waktunya sangat tepat—sambil menarik kereta beroda dengan TV dan VCR yang kelihatannya berat dan ketinggalan zaman. Hari menonton film—suasana senang di kelas nyaris nyata 

Mr. Banner memasukkan tape ke VCR dan berjalan ke dinding untuk mematikan lampu. Kemudian, ketika ruangan sudah gelap. aku terkejut menyadari Sehun duduk sangat dekat denganku.

Aku terkesiap oleh aliran listrik yang melanda sekujur tubuhku, kagum karena kesadaranku akan keberadaannya melebihi yang sudah-sudah.

Dorongan sinting untuk meraih dan menyentuhnya, membelai wajahnya yang sempurna sekali saja dalam gelap, nyaris membuatku sinting. Aku menyilangkan lengan erat-erat di dada, jemariku mengepal. Aku kehilangan akal sehat. Pembukaan film dimulai, cahayanya sekejap menyinari ruangan. Otomatis aku melirik ke arahnya.

Aku tersenyum malu-malu menyadari postur tubuhnya sama seperti aku, tangannya mengepal di balik lengan, mata Sehun melirikku juga. Aku langsung memalingkan wajah sebelum kehabisan napas. Benar-benar konyol kalau aku sampai pening.

Jam pelajaran sepertinya sangat panjang. Aku tak bisa berkonsentrasi pada filmnya—aku bahkan tidak tahu filmnya tentang apa. Sia-sia aku berusaha tenang, aliran listrik yang sepertinya mengalir dari salah satu bagian tubuhnya tak pernah berkurang.

Sesekali aku membiarkan diriku melirik ke arahnya, tapi kelihatannya Sehun juga tak pernah bisa tenang. Hasrat kuat untuk menyentuhnya pun sama sekali tak berkurang, dan kepalan tanganku semakin erat hingga jari-jariku sakit karenanya.

Aku mendesah lega ketika Mr. Banner menyalakan lampu kembali. Kurenggangkan dekapan lenganku, melemaskan jemariku yang kaku. Sehun tertawa geli di sebelahku.

"Well, Luhan, tadi itu menarik," gumamnya. Suaranya misterius dan ratapannya hati-hati.

"Hmmm," hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan.

"Yuk?" ajaknya, sambil bangkit dengan lincah.

Aku nyaris mengerang. Waktunya kelas Olahraga. Aku berdiri hati-hati, khawatir keseimbanganku terpengaruh oleh hasrat baru yang muncul di antara kami.[]

"Jadi," kata Woohyun sambil berjalan meninggalkan lapangan.

"Jadi apa, Hyun?"

"Kau jalan dengan Oh Sehun, heh?" tanyanya, nadanya menantang. Perasaan suka yang tadi kurasakan padanya lenyap.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Woohyun," aku mengingatkannya, diam-diam mengutuk Jessica ke pusat neraka paling panas.

"Luhan. Aku tidak suka," ia tetap mengatakannya juga.

"Memang tidak perlu," sergahku marah.

"Cara Sehun memandangmu... seolah ingin memakanmu." ia meneruskan, mengabaikan keberatanku. Kutahan emosiku yang sewaktu-waktu bisa meledak, tapi akhirnya aku toh tertawa kecil.

Ia memandang marah padaku. Aku melambai dan langsung menuju ruang loker.

Ketika beranjak meninggalkan gimnasium, aku baru saja memutuskan akan langsung pulang tanpa melihat ke lapangan parkir. Tapi kekhawatiranku tidak perlu.

-Sehun menantiku, bersandar santai di dinding gimnasium. wajahnya yang luar biasa tampan kini tampak tenang. Ketika aku berjalan ke sisinya, aku merasakan sensasi lega yang aneh.

"Hai, Hun" desahku, tersenyum lebar.

"Halo. Lu" Senyumannya memesona. "Bagaimana kelas Olahraga-mu?"

Wajahku berubah agak kecewa. "Baik-baik saja." Aku berbohong.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya tidak percaya. Pandangannya bergeser sedikit, melirik ke belakangku, matanya menyipit.

Aku menoleh dan melihat Woohyun berjalan memunggungi kami.

"Apa?" desakku.

Ia kembali menatapku, masih tegang. "si Nam Woohyun membuatku kesal."

"Kau tidak sedang mendengarkan lagi, kan?" aku terperanjat. Tiba-tiba selera humorku lenyap.

"Bagaimana kepalamu, Luhan?" tanyanya polos.

"Oh Sehun! Kau ini bukan main!" Aku berbalik, berjalan cepat ke lapangan parkir, meskipun tak bermaksud begitu. Dengan mudah Sehun menyusul.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang, aku tak pernah melihatmu di kelas Olahraga—aku jadi penasaran." Ia tidak terdengar menyesal, jadi aku mengabaikannya. Kami berjalan tanpa bicara—aku diam karena malu dan geram—menuju mobilnya.

Tapi belum sampai di tempat Sehun memarkir Volvo-nya, langkahku terhenti— kerumunan orang, semua cowok, tampak mengerumuninya. Lalu aku tersadar mereka tidak sedang mengerumuni Volvo, melainkan mobil convertible merah Kyungsoo, mereka tampak sangat tertarik.

Tak satu pun dari mereka bahkan mendongak ketika Sehun menyelinap di antara mereka dan membuka pintu mobilnya. Aku langsung masuk ke jok penumpang, juga luput dari perhatian.

"Kyungsoo memang selalu Kelewat mencolok," gumamnya.

"Mobil apa itu?" tanyaku.

"M3."

"Aku tidak paham jenis-jenis mobil. Sehun"

"Itu keluaran BMW, Luhan" Ia memutar bola matanya, tanpa memandangku, mencoba memundurkan mobil tanpa menabrak para penggila mobil yang sedang berkerumun itu. Aku mengangguk—aku pernah mendengarnya.

"Kau masih marah, Lu?" tanyanya sambil berhati-hati mengemudikan mobilnya meninggalkan sekolah.

"Jelas."

Ia menghela napas. "Xi Luhan, Maukah kau memaafkanku kalau aku meminta maaf?'

"Mungkin... kalau kau bersungguh-sungguh. Dan kalau kau berjanji tidak mengulanginya lagi," aku bersikeras. Sorot matanya sekonyong-konyong berubah tajam.

"Bagaimana kalau aku bersungguh-sungguh, dan aku setuju membiarkanmu mengemudi Sabtu nanti?" ujarnya.

Aku mempertimbangkannya, dan memutuskan barangkali itu tawaran terbaik yang bisa kudapat.

"Setuju," sahutku.

"Kalau begitu aku sangat menyesal telah membuatmu marah." Ketulusan membara di matanya untuk waktu lama—membuat irama jantungku berantakan

—kemudian berubah jadi santai. "Dan aku akan tiba di depan rumahmu pagi-pagi sekali Sabtu nanti." 

"Mmm, rasanya tidak akan terlalu membantu bila Daddy melihat Volvo asing di halaman rumahnya."

Senyumannya kini rendah hati. "Aku tidak berencana membawa mobil."

"Bagaimana—" menyelaku.

"Jangan khawatir soal itu Luhan. Aku akan datang, tanpa mobil."

Aku tidak mendesaknya lagi. Aku punya pertanyaan yang lebih penting.

"Apakah sudah tiba saatnya?" tanyaku.

Dahinya berkerut. "Kurasa sudah."

Aku tetap menjaga kesopananku sambil menunggu. Ia menghentikan mobilnya. Aku mendongak, terkejut— tentu saja kami sudah sampai di rumah Daddy.

Sehun memarkir mobilnya di belakang trukku. Bermobil dengannya akan lebih mudah bila aku hanya membuka mata ketika kami sudah sampai. Ketika aku menatapnya lagi, ia sedang menatapku, mengamatiku.

"Dan Luhan, kau masih ingin tahu kenapa kau tak bisa melihatku berburu?" Ia tampak serius, tapi rasanya aku melihat kejailan di matanya.

"Well" ujarku, "aku terutama ingin tahu bagaimana reaksimu."

"Apa aku membuatmu takut?" Ya, sudah jelas ia sedang melucu.

"Tidak," aku berbohong. Ia tidak percaya.

"Aku minta maaf telah membuatmu takut," Sehun tetap bersikeras sambil tersenyum simpul, tapi kemudian semua gurauan ini lenyap. "Hanya saja membayangkan kau ada di sana... sementara kami berburu." Rahangnya mengeras.

"Pasti buruk?"

Ia berkata dengan rahang rapat. "Sangat."

"Karena..."

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan memandang melewati kaca depan, ke awan-awan yang menggayut tebal, yang seolah dapat diraih.

"Ketika kami berburu," katanya pelan, dengan enggan, kami, membiarkan indra mengendalikan diri kami... tanpa banyak menggunakan pikiran. Terutama indra penciuman kami. Kalau kau berada di dekatku ketika aku kehilangan kendali seperti itu..." Ia menggeleng, masih menatap awanawan tebal itu dengan murung.

Aku tetap menjaga ekspresiku, menantikan kelebaran matanya yang beberapa saat kemudian mengamati reaksiku atas ucapannya. Wajahku tidak menunjukkan apa-apa.

Namun pandangan kami bertemu, dan keheningan itu semakin kental—dan berubah. Getaran yang kurasakan siang tadi memenuhi atmosfer saat ia menatap mataku tanpa berkedip. Ketika kepalaku mulai berputar, aku sadar aku tak bernapas. Ketika akhirnya aku menghela napas gemetar, memecah kekakuan di antara kami, ia memejamkan mata.

"Luhan, kurasa kau harus masuk sekarang." Suaranya rendah dan serak, matanya kembali menatap awan. Kubuka pintunya, dan embusan angin sangat dingin yang menyerbu ke dalam mobil menjernihkan pikiranku. Khawatir kehilangan keseimbangan, dengan hati-hati aku keluar dari mobil dan menutupnya tanpa menoleh. Suara jendela diturunkan membuatku berbalik.

"Oh, Luhan?" ia memanggilku, suaranya lebih tenang. Ia menjulurkan tubuhnya di jendela yang terbuka, tersenyum tipis.

"Ya?"

"Besok giliranku."

"Giliran apa, Hun?"

Senyumnya melebar, memamerkan kilauan deretan giginya. "Bertanya padamu."

Lalu ia menghilang, mobilnya melaju cepat sepanjang jalan dan lenyap di belokan bahkan sebelum aku mengumpulkan kesadaranku. Aku berjalan menuju rumah sambil tersenyum. Jelas ia berencana menemuiku besok, kalau tak ada halangan.

_Malam itu Sehun muncul dalam mimpiku,_

-seperti biasa. Bagaimanapun tidurku berubah. Mimpi itu menimbulkan getaran yang sama seperti yang muncul siangnya, dan aku berguling kian kemari, gelisah, hingga sering kali terbangun.

Menjelang subuh akhirnya aku jatuh ke dalam tidur yang melelahkan dan tanpa mimpi. Ketika terbangun aku masih merasa lelah.

Makan pagi berlangsung biasa, tenang seperti yang kuharapkan. Daddy menggoreng telur untuknya sendiri; aku makan semangkuk sereal. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah ia lupa mengenai rencanaku Sabtu ini. Ia menjawab pertanyaanku yang tak sempat terlontar ini ketika beranjak membawa piringnya ke tempat cuci piring.

"Mengenai Sabtu ini...," katanya, berjalan menyeberangi dapur, dan menyalakan keran.

Aku berkata takut-takut, "Ya, Dad?"

"Kau masih kepingin ke Seattle?" tanyanya.

"Begitulah rencanaku." Aku nyengir, berharap ia tidak menyinggungnya sehingga aku tak perlu berbohong. Ia menuang sabun cuci piring ke piringnya dan menggosok-gosoknya dengan sikat. "Dan kau yakin takkan sempat ke pesta dansa?"

"Aku tidak akan ke pesta dansa, Dad." Aku menatapnya jengkel.

"Tak adakah yang mengajakmu?" tanyanya, berusaha menyembunyikan kepeduliannya dengan berkonsentrasi membilas piring.

Aku berkelit. "Kali ini anak ceweklah yang mengajak."

"Oh." Ia mengeringkan piring dengan wajah cemberut. Aku merasa kasihan padanya. Pasti sulit menjadi ayah; hidup dalam kekhawatiran bahwa anak gadisnya akan bertemu cowok yang disukainya, tapi juga mengkhawatirkan sebaliknya. Betapa ngeri, pikirku bergidik, seandainya Daddy bahkan sedikit saja mencurigai siapa yang sebenarnya yang kusukai.

Kemudian Daddy pergi sambil melambai, dan aku naik, menyikat gigi, dan mengumpulkan buku-bukuku.

Ketika mendengar mobil patroli Daddy menjauh, aku hanya bisa bertahan sebentar sekali sebelum mengintip ke luar jendela. Mobil silver itu sudah ada di sana, menunggu di tempat Daddy biasa parkir. Aku setengah berlari menuruni tangga, keluar rumah, membayangkan berapa lama rutinitas aneh ini akan berlanjut. Aku tak pernah menginginkannya berakhir. Ia menunggu di mobil, sepertinya tidak memerhatikan waktu aku menutup pintu tanpa repot-repot mengunci. Aku berjalan menuju mobil, berhenti malu-malu sebelum membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam. Ia tersenyum, tenang—dan seperti biasa, begitu sempurna dan tampan hingga membuatku tersiksa.

"Selamat pagi. Luhan" Suaranya lembut. "Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" Matanya menjelajahi wajahku, seolah pertanyaannya lebih daripada sekadar basa-basi.

"Pagi, Sehun. Baik, terima kasih." Aku selalu baik—lebih dari baik— setiap kali berada di dekatnya. Pandangannya melekat pada lingkaran di bawah mataku.

"Lu. Kau tampak lelah."

"Aku tak bisa tidur, Hun" aku mengaku, tanpa sadar menggerai rambutku agar sedikit menutupi wajah.

"Aku juga," godanya sambil menyalakan mesin mobil

Aku mulai terbiasa dengan suara deruman halus itu. Aku yakin deruman trukku akan membuatku kaget, kalau aku sempat mengendarainya lagi.

Aku tertawa. "Kurasa itu benar. Kurasa aku tidur agak lebih banyak darimu."

"Aku berani bertaruh untuk itu."

"Jadi, apa yang kaulakukan semalam?" tanyaku.

Ia tergelak. "Tidak bisa. Hari ini giliranku bertanya."

"Oh, kau benar. Apa yang ingin kauketahui?" Dahiku mengerut. Aku tak bisa membayangkan apa pun tentangku yang bisa membuatnya tertarik.

"Apa warna kesukaanmu, Luhan?" tanyanya, raut wajahnya serius.

Aku menggerak-gerakkan mataku. "Setiap hari berubah-ubah."

"Kalau hari ini?" Ia masih tenang.

"Barangkali cokelat." Aku biasa berpakaian sesuai dengan suasana hatiku.

Ia mendengus, ekspresi seriusnya berubah. "Cokelat?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

"Tentu. Warna cokelat itu hangat. Aku rindu cokelat. Semua yang seharusnya berwarna cokelat—batang pohon, bebatuan, debu—di sini semua itu dilapisi warna hijau," keluhku.

Ia sepertinya terkesima mendengar celotehanku. Sesaat ia berpikir, menatap mataku.

"Kau benar," katanya serius. "Warna cokelat itu hangat."

Tangannya menyentuh lembut, tapi masih sedikit raguragu, merapikan rambutku ke balik bahu. Kami sudah tiba di sekolah. Ia berbalik menghadapku sambil memarkir mobil.

"Musik apa yang kaumainkan di CD player-mu saat ini?" tanyanya, wajahnya muram, seolah sedang menginterogasi pembunuh.

Aku jadi sadar tak pernah memindahkan CD yang diberikan Phil. Ketika kusebut nama bandnya, ia tersenyum mengejek, tatapan aneh terpancar di matanya. Ia membuka laci di bawah CD player mobilnya, mengeluarkan satu dari tiga puluh atau lebih CD yang diselipkan dalam satu wadah sempit dan menyerahkannya padaku.

"Debussy, lalu ini?" Satu alisnya terangkat. Itu CD yang sama. Aku mengamati sampulnya yang tak asing lagi, sambil terus menunduk.

Sepanjang hari itu berlanjut seperti itu. Sambil mengantarku ke kelas bahasa Inggris, ketika menemuiku seusai kelas bahasa Spanyol, sepanjang waktu makan siang, ia terus-menerus menanyaiku detail-detail remeh dalam hidupku. Film yang kusuka dan tidak kusuka, beberapa tempat yang pernah kukunjungi, dan tempat-tempat yang ingin kukunjungi, dan mengenai buku-buku—untuk yang satu ini tak ada habisnya.

Aku tidak bisa mengingat terakhir kali aku bicara sebanyak itu. Sering kali aku tersadar, pasti aku telah membuatnya bosan. Tapi ia kelihatannya menyerap semua informasi yang kusampaikan, dan rentetan pertanyaannya yang bertubi-tubi memaksaku meneruskannya. Kebanyakan pertanyaannya mudah, hanya sedikit sekali yang membuat wajahku merona malu. Tapi ketika wajahku akhirnya toh merah padam, ia malah mulai melontarkan rentetan pertanyaan baru lagi.

Seperti ketika ia menanyakan batu kesukaanku, dan aku langsung menjawab topaz tanpa berpikir. Ia menderaku dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu begitu cepat sehingga aku merasa sedang menjalani psikotes saat km langsung menyebutkan kata pertama yang terlintas dalam benakmu. Aku yakin ia pasti akan melanjutkan daftar pertanyaan dalam benaknya, kalau saja wajahku tidak merah padam. Wajahku memerah karena, selama ini batu kesukaanku adalah garnet. Ketika memandang matanya yang berwarna topaz, mustahil aku tidak ingat alasannya mengapa aku kini menyukai topaz. Dan, tentu saja, ia takkan menyerah hingga aku mengakui mengapa aku jadi malu. 

"Katakan," akhirnya ia memerintahkan setelah bujukannya tak berhasil—gagal hanya karena aku berhasil mengelak menatap wajahnya.

"Itu warna matamu hari ini," desahku, pasrah, memandangi tanganku yang bermain-main dengan rambutku. "Kurasa kalau kau menanyakannya dua minggu lalu, aku akan bilang onyx." Aku mengatakan terlalu banyak dari yang seharusnya, dan aku khawatir ini akan menimbulkan kemarahan aneh yang muncul setiap kali aku salah bicara dan mengungkapkan obsesiku terlalu jelas. Tapi ia terdiam hanya sedetik.

"Kau suka bunga apa?" desaknya lagi.

Aku menghela napas lega, dan terus menjawab pertanyaannya.[]

Kelas Biologi menjadi masalah lagi. Sehun terus melontarkan pertanyaan sampai Mr. Banner memasuki kelas, sambil menarik kereta audiovisual lagi. Ketika guru itu mendekati panel lampu, aku melihat Sehun menggeser kursinya agak sedikit jauh. Tapi itu tidak membantu. Begitu ruangan gelap, percikan listrik itu muncul lagi, hasrat yang sama untuk mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh kulitnya yang dingin seperti kemarin telah kembali.

Aku mencondongkan tubuh ke meja, meletakkan dagu di atas lengan yang kulipat, jemariku yang tersembunyi meremas ujung meja saat aku berusaha mengabaikan hasrat konyol yang membuatku resah. Aku tak melihat ke arahnya, khawatir ia juga sedang memandangku, dan itu hanya akan membuatku sulit mengendalikan diri. Aku mencoba menonton dengan sungguh-sungguh, namun pada akhir pelajaran aku tak tahu apa yang baru saja kusaksikan. Aku menghela napas lega ketika Mr. Banner menyalakan lampu kembali, akhirnya memandang Sehun; ia sedang menatapku, sorot matanya bingung.

Tanpa berkata-kata ia bangkit dan diam tak bergerak, menungguku. Kami berjalan ke gimnasium tanpa bicara, seperti kemarin. Dan seperti kemarin juga ia menyentuh wajahku tanpa berkata-kata—kali ini dengan punggung tangannya yang dingin, membelai kening hingga rahangku—sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan pergi.[]

"Sehun, Kau sudah selesai?" tanyaku lega.

"Hampir selesai pun tidak—tapi ayahmu sebentar lagi pulang."

"Daddy!" Aku tiba-tiba menyadari keberadaannya, dan mendesah. Aku menerawang ke langit yang gelap karena derasnya hujan, tapi aku tak tahu jam berapa sekarang.

"Sehun! Jam berapa sekarang?" tanyaku sambil melihat jam. Aku kaget melihat waktu—Daddy sedang dalam perjalanan pulang sekarang.

"Sudah hampir petang," gumam Sehun. memandang langit barat yang gelap tertutup awan. Nada suaranya melamun, seolah pikirannya jauh entah di mana.

Aku menatapnya ketika ia memandang ke luar kaca depan mobil. Aku masih menatapnya ketika matanya tiba-tiba kembali menatapku.

"Ini saat paling aman bagi kami," katanya, menjawab tatapanku yang bertanya-tanya. "Saat termudah, tapi juga yang paling sedih, mengingat... ini adalah akhir satu hari lain, kembalinya sang malam. Kegelapan begitu mudah ditebak, bukankah begitu?" Ia tersenyum muram.

"Aku suka malam. Tanpa kegelapan kita takkan pernah melihat bintang." Aku mengerutkan kening. "Meski di sini tak banyak yang bisa dilihat."

Ia tertawa, dan suasana di tengah-tengah kami tiba-tiba ceria lagi.

"Chen akan sampai sebentar lagi. Jadi, kecuali kau mau memberitahunya kau akan bersamaku Sabtu nanti..."

Alisnya naik sebelah.

"Terima kasih, tapi tidak." Kukumpulkan buku-bukuku, tubuhku kaku karena terlalu lama duduk.

"Jadi, kalau begitu besok giliranku?" Tanyaku sambil menautkan alis.

"Tentu saja tidak!" Wajah marahnya menggodaku. "Luhan. Aku sudah bilang belum selesai, kan?"

"Ada apa lagi sih, Hun?"

"Kau akan tahu besok. Lu" Ia mencondongkan tubuh meraih pegangan pintuku dan membukakannya.

Kedekatannya yang tiba-tiba membuat jantungku berdetak liar.

Tapi tangannya membeku di pegangan pintu.

"Kacau," gumamnya. Raut wajahnya menjadi –tak dapat ditebak. Ia terlihat resah

"Sehun, Apa?" aku terkejut melihat rahangnya terkunci erat tatapannya gelisah.

Ia melirikku sebentar. "Masalah lagi," katanya muram. Ia membuka pintu itu dalam gerakan luwes, lalu bergerak nyaris menarik dirinya menjauh dariku.

Lampu sorot yang menembus hujan menarik perhatianku. Sebuah mobil menepi dan berhenti hanya beberapa meter di depan kami.

"Chen sudah dekat," Sehun mengingatkanku, memandang menembus hujan lebat yang mengguyur mobil tadi. Meski bingung dan penasaran, aku langsung melompat keluar. Hujan terdengar lebih keras ketika membasahi jaketku.

Aku mencoba mengenali sosok yang duduk di jok depan mobil tadi, tapi terlalu gelap. Aku bisa melihat sosok Sehun dalam sorotan lampu mobil yang baru saja datang tadi; ia masih menatap ke depan, tatapannya terpaku pada sesuatu atau seseorang yang tak bisa kulihat. Ekspresinya aneh, antara putus asa dan menantang. Kemudian ia menyalakan mesin mobilnya, bannya berdecit di pelataran yang basah. Dalam sekejap Volvo itu lenyap dari pandangan.

"Hei, Luhan," suara serak yang tak asing lagi memanggilku dari jok pengemudi mobil hitam kecil itu.

"Kris?" tanyaku, menyipitkan mata menembus hujan. Mobil patroli Daddy muncul dari belokan jalan, lampunya menyinari mobil di depanku.

Kris sudah keluar dari mobil, senyumnya yang lebar tampak nyata meski saat itu gelap. Di jok penumpang duduk seseorang yang jauh lebih tua, pria bertubuh kekar dengan wajah yang kuingat—wajah yang berkeriput, pipi yang kendur, dengan kulit keriput bagai jaket kulit tua. Dan sepasang mata yang tak disangka-sangka sangat familier, mata hitam yang tampak terlalu muda dan sekaligus kuno untuk sebentuk wajahnya yang lebar.

Itu ayah Kris, Billy Black. Aku langsung mengenalinya, meski sudah lebih dari lima tahun sejak terkir kali aku melihatnya. Aku nyaris lupa namanya jika Daddy tidak menyebutnya pada hari pertama kedatanganku di sini. Ia memandangku, mengamati wajahku, jadi aku tersenyum malu-malu padanya. Matanya lebar, seolah-olah ngeri, hidungnya kembang-kempis. Senyumku memudar.

Masalah lagi, seperti kata Sehun. Billy masih menatapku lekat-lekat, waswas.

Diam-diam aku mengerang.

_Apakah Billy mengenali Sehun semudah itu_?

_Mungkinkah ia benar-benar memercayai legenda mustahil yang diceritakan anaknya?_

Jawabannya tampak jelas di mata Billy. Ya. Ya, ia percaya.[] 


	13. Chapter 12

Title : Twilight (HunHan Remake)

Ditulis oleh : Stephenie Meyer

Re-write by ; Runnisa

Main Cast

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Wu Yi Fan

And Other members too

Genderswitch for ALL UKE's on EXO, Yehet? Yeheet~

12\. PENYEIMBANGAN

"Billy!" seru Daddy begitu ia keluar dari mobil. 

Aku berbalik menuju rumah, memberi isyarat pada Kris untuk mendekat, sambil meraih-raih ke bawah serambi. Aku mendengar Daddy menyambut mereka lantang di belakangku.

"Tadinya aku mau berpura-pura tidak melihatmu di belakang kemudi, Kris," protes Daddy

"Kami mendapat izin meninggalkan reservasi," kata Kris, sementara aku membuka pintu dan menyalakan lampu teras.

"Ya, tentu saja," Daddy tertawa.

"Bagaimanapun aku harus mampir kemari." Aku mengenali suara Billy yang menggelegar itu dengan mudah, meski sudah bertahun-tahun.

Aku masuk, membiarkan pintu terbuka dan menyalakan semua lampu sebelum menanggalkan Kris.

"Ini kejutan," kata Daddy.

"Chen, ini sudah terlalu lama," sahut Billy. "Kuharap kami datang di waktu yang tepat." Matanya yang gelap bersinar-sinar menatap ku, ekspresinya tak dapat ditebak.

"Tidak masalah. Kuharap kau bisa tinggal untuk menyaksikan pertandingan."

Kris nyengir. "Kurasa itulah rencananya—TV kami rusak sejak minggu lalu."

Billy menatap anaknya dengan pandangan menegur. "Dan tentu saja Kris sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu Luhan lagi," ia menambahkan.

Kris cemberut dan menunduk sementara aku mencoba mengenyahkan perasaan menyesal yang menyelimutiku. Barangkali rayuanku di pantai tempo hari kelewat meyakinkan.

"Kalian lapar?" tanyaku, berbalik menuju dapur. Aku ingin sekali melarikan diri dari tatapan Billy yang penasaran.

"Tidak Luhan, kami sudah makan sebelum kemari," sahut Kris.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Daddy?" aku menengok sambil meluncur ke sudut.

"Tentu saja," balasnya, suaranya terdengar berpindah ke ruang depan, ke TV. Bisa kudengar suara kursi roda Billy menyusul di belakangnya.

Sandwich panggang keju sudah siap di wajan dan aku sedang mengiris tomat ketika merasakan seseorang di belakangku.

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaanmu, Lu?" tanya Kris.

"Baik." Aku tersenyum. Semangatnya sangat sulit ditolak. "Bagaimana denganmu, Kris? Apakah mobilmu sudah selesai?"

"Belum." Keningnya berkerut. "Aku masih perlu beberapa bagian lainnya. Kami meminjam mobil itu." Ia menunjuk pekarangan dengan ibu jarinya.

"Maaf. Aku belum melihat... apa yang kaucari itu?"

"Master cylinder." Ia nyengir. "Apakah trukmu bermasalah?" lanjutnya tiba-tiba.

"Tidak. Kris"

"Oh. Aku hanya penasaran sebab kau tidak menggunakannya."

Aku menunduk menatap wajan, mengintip bagian bawah sandwich-nya. "Seorang teman memberiku tumpangan."

"Tumpangan yang keren." Suara Kris terkagum-kagum.

"Tapi aku tidak mengenali pemiliknya. Lu, Kusangka aku kenal hampir semua anak di sini."

Aku mengangguk lemah sambil terus menunduk, membalikkan sandwich.

"Sepertinya ayahku mengenalinya."

"Kris, bisakah kau mengambilkan piring? Ada di lemari di atas tempat cuci piring."

"Tentu saja." Ia mengambil piring tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Kuharap ia tidak meneruskan topik itu lagi.

"Jadi, siapa dia?" tanyanya, menaruh dua piring di konter di sebelahku.

Akhirnya aku mengalah. "Uhm—Oh Sehun" Yang membuatku terkejut, ia tertawa.

Aku mendongak memandangnya. Ia kelihatan sedikit malu.

"Kurasa itu menjelaskan semuanya," katanya. "Kenapa ayahku bersikap sangat aneh."

"Benar sekali. Kris" Aku berpura-pura polos. "Dia tidak menyukai keluarga Cullen."

"Dasar orang tua yang percaya takhayul," gumam Kris.

"Dia tidak bakal bilang apa-apa pada Daddy, kan?" Aku tak bisa menahannya, kata-kata itu keluar dalam bisikan.

Kris menatapku sesaat, dan aku tak bisa menebak ekspresi yang terpancar di matanya yang gelap.

"Aku sih tidak yakin dia bakal bilang," akhirnya ia menjawab.

"Kurasa Daddy sudah membuatnya mengerti terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Mereka tidak banyak bercakap-cakap sejak—boleh dibilang malam ini semacam reuni, kurasa. Menurutku dia takkan mengungkitnya lagi."

"Oh," kataku, mencoba terdengar tak peduli. Aku tetap tinggal di ruang depan setelah mengantar makanan kepada Daddy, berpura-pura menonton pertandingan sementara Kris terus berceloteh.

Sebenarnya aku mendengarkan pembicaraan pria-pria dewasa itu, memerhatikan tanda apa pun yang menunjukkan Billy akan menginterogasiku, mencoba mencari jalan untuk menghentikannya bila ia memulainya.

Sungguh malam yang panjang. PR-ku banyak yang belum selesai, tapi aku khawatir meninggalkan Billy sendirian bersama Daddy. Akhirnya pertandingannya selesai.

"Luhan, Apakah kau dan teman-temanmu akan ke pantai lagi?" tanya Kris sambil mendorong ayahnya ke pintu.

"Entahlah, Kris" sahutku menarik diri.

"Tadi itu menyenangkan, Chen" kata Billy.

"Datanglah untuk menonton pertandingan berikutnya," ujar Daddy membesarkan hati Billy.

"Tentu saja, bebek Haha" timpal Billy. "Kami akan datang. Selamat tidur." Ketika tatapannya beralih padaku, senyumnya memudar. "Jaga dirimu, Luhan," tambahnya serius.

"Terima kasih," gumamku, lalu berpaling.[]

Aku bergegas menuju tangga sementara Daddy melambaikan tangannya di ambang pintu. "Luhan, tunggu," serunya.

Hatiku mencelos. Apakah Billy sempat mengatakan sesuatu sebelum aku bergabung dengan mereka di ruang tamu?

Tapi Daddy tampak tenang, di wajahnya masih tersisa senyuman dari kunjungan yang tak disangka sangka tadi.

"Kita belum sempat mengobrol malam ini. Bagaimana harimu?"

"Baik," aku menyahut enggan, satu kakiku pada undakan pertama, benakku memikirkan informasi mana yang bisa kuceritakan pada Daddy.

"Oh iya," gumamnya. Lalu ia tersenyum menyesal padaku. "Jadi kurasa bagus bagimu untuk pergi Sabtu nanti... Aku berencana pergi memancing bersama teman-temanku sepulang kerja. Cuacanya seharusnya cukup hangat. Tapi kalau kau ingin menunda perjalananmu hingga ada yang bisa menemanimu, aku akan di rumah saja. Aku tahu aku terlalu sering meninggalkanmu sendirian di rumah." Ia menatap mataku dengan senyum idiotnya—khas daddy sekali.

"Dad, kau oke." Aku tersenyum, berharap kelegaanku tidak kentara. "Aku tak pernah keberatan tinggal di rumah sendirian—kita kan mirip." Aku mengerling padanya dan ia tersenyum hingga sudut-sudut matanya mengerut.[]

Tidurku lebih pulas malam itu, kelewat lelah untuk bermimpi. Ketika aku terbangun di pagi hari yang kelabu, suasana hatiku bahagia. Malam yang menegangkan bersama Bily dan Kris kelihatannya tidak terlalu berbahaya lagi sekarang; jadi kuputuskan untuk melupakan semuanya.

"Pagi ini kau ceria sekali, Luhan" sahutnya saat sarapan.

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Ini Jumat."

Aku bergegas, sehingga begitu Daddy berangkat aku sudah siap. Tasku sudah siap, sepatu sudah kukenakan, gigi sudah bersih, namun meskipun aku bergegas ke pintu begitu yakin Daddy sudah hilang dari pandangan, ternyata Sehun lebih cepat dariku. Ia sedang menanti di mobilnya yang mengilap, jendelanya terbuka, mesinnya mati.

Kali ini aku tidak ragu-ragu lagi, langsung masuk ke jok penumpang, supaya lebih cepat memandang wajahnya.

Ia tersenyum lebar padaku, membuat napas dan jantungku berhenti. Aku tak bisa membayangkan malaikat bisa lebih indah daripada dia. Tak ada yang bisa menandinginya dalam hal apa pun.

"Bagaimana tidurmu semalam Lu?" tanyanya.

Aku bertanya-tanya apakah ia menyadari, betapa menggoda suaranya.

"Baik. Bagaimana dengan malammu Hun?"

"Menyenangkan." Senyumannya memukau; aku merasa ada humor dalamnya yang tak berhasil kutangkap.

"Boleh aku bertanya apa saja yang kaulakukan, Sehun?" tanyaku.

"Luhan, Tidak." Ia nyengir. "Hari ini masih milikku!"

Hari ini ia ingin tahu tentang orang-orang dalam hidupku: lebih banyak tentang Xiumin—Ibuku , hobinya, apa yang kami lakukan bersama-sama waktu senggang. Kemudian satu-satunya nenek yang kutahu, beberapa teman sekolah— membuatku malu ketika ia menanyakan tentang cowok-cowok yang berkencan denganku.

Aku lega karena tak pernah benar-benar berkencan, jadi topik yang satu itu tidak berlangsung lama. Ia, sama seperti Jessica dan Angela, Sehun terkejut mendengar sejarah kehidupan percintaanku yang sama sekali nol.

"Jadi Luhan, kau tak pernah bertemu orang-orang yang ingin kaujumpai?" tanyanya serius, membuatku bertanya-tanya apa yang dipikirkannya.

Dengan enggan aku mengakuinya. "Tidak di Seoul."

Bibirnya terkatup erat. Saat ini kami di kafetaria. Hari berlalu cepat dalam kelebatan yang segera berubah jadi rutinitas. Aku memanfaatkan diamnya untuk menggigit bagelku.

"Aku seharusnya membiarkanmu mengemudi sendiri hari ini," kata Sehun sama sekali tak ada hubungannya, sementara aku mengunyah.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Aku akan pergi dengan Baekhyun setelah makan siang."

"Oh." Mataku mengerjap, bingung dan kecewa. "Tidak masalah Hun, berjalan kaki tidak terlalu jauh kok."

Ia menatapku tidak sabaran. "Aku takkan membiarkanmu pulang jalan kaki. Kami akan mengambil trukmu dan meninggalkannya di parkiran "

"Aku tidak membawa kuncinya, Hun" desahku. "Dan Sehun, Aku benar-benar tidak keberatan berjalan kaki."

_Yang membuatku keberatan adalah kehilangan waktu bersamanya.  
_  
Ia menggeleng. "Trukmu akan ada di sini, Luhan. kuncinya tergantung di lubang starter – kecuali kau khawatir seseorang mengambilnya." Ia menertawai perkataannya sendiri.

"Baiklah, Sehun-" aku menyetujuinya, bibirku merengut. Aku cukup yakin kunciku ada di kantong jins yang kupakai hari Rabu, di tumpukan pakaian di ruang cuci.

Bahkan kalaupun ia menerobos masuk ke rumahku, atau apa pun yang direncanakannya, ia takkan menemukannya. Ia sepertinya merasa tertantang dengan jawabanku tadi. Ia nyengir, terlalu percaya diri.

"Jadi, kau mau ke mana, Sehun?" tanyaku sewajar mungkin.

"Berburu," jawabnya dingin. "Kalau akan berduaan denganmu besok, aku akan melakukan tindakan pencegahan apa pun yang kubisa." Wajahnya bertambah muram... dan memelas. "Luhan, Kau boleh membatalkannya kapan saja, kau tahu itu."

"Tidak, Sehun" bisikku, balas menatapnya. "Aku tak bisa Membatalkannya."

"Barangkali kau benar, Luhan" gumamnya putus asa. Warna matanya berubah gelap ketika kuperhatikan.

Aku mengubah topik kami. "Jadi Sehun- Jam berapa kita ketemu besok?" tanyaku, sudah merasa sedih memikirkan ia bakal pergi.

"Tergantung... itu kan Sabtu, tidakkah kau ingin bangun lebih siang?" ia menawarkan.

"Tidak," aku menjawab terlalu cepat. Ia menahan senyum.

"Kalau begitu waktu yang sama seperti biasa." katanya. "Chen akan ada di rumah?"

"Tidak Hun, besok dia pergi mancing," ujarku membayangkan betapa semuanya berjalan lancar. Suaranya berubah tajam. "Dan kalau kau tidak pulang, apa yang akan dipikirkannya?"

"Aku tidak tahu," jawabku tenang. "Dia tahu aku berencana mencuci pakaian. Barangkali dipikirnya aku terjatuh ke dalam mesin cuci."

Ia memandangku marah dan aku membalasnya. Kemarahannya jauh lebih mengesankan daripada kemarahanku.

"Kau akan berburu apa malam ini, Sehun?" tanyaku akhirnya, ketika yakin telah kalah dalam adu tatapan marah.

"Apa saja yang kami temukan. Kami tidak pergi jauh-jauh." Ia tampak heran dengan sikapku yang biasa saja menanggapi rahasia gelapnya.

"Kenapa kau pergi dengan Baekhyun?" tanyaku.

"Baekhyun yang paling... mendukung." Dahinya mengerut ketika mengatakan itu.

"Dan yang lain?" tanyaku hati-hati. "Mereka apa?" Sesaat ia mengernyitkan alis.

"Bisa dibilang tidak percaya." Sehun tersenyum aneh saat mengatakannya

Aku langsung menoleh ke arah keluarganya. Mereka duduk, memandang ke berbagai arah, persis seperti ketika aku pertama kali melihat mereka. Hanya saja sekarang mereka berempat, saudara laki-laki mereka yang paling tinggi- duduk berseberangan denganku, matanya yang keemasan tampak gelisah.

"Mereka tidak menyukaiku, Hun" aku mencoba menebak.

"Bukan itu, Lu" protesnya, tapi tatapannya kelewat polos.

"Mereka tidak mengerti kenapa aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu."

Aku meringis. "Untuk masalah ini, aku juga tidak mengerti, Sehun"

Sehun menggeleng pelan, matanya memandangi langitlangit sebelum menatapku lagi. "Sudah kubilang, Luhan—kau sendiri tidak memahami dirimu. Kau tidak seperti orang-orang yang pernah kukenal. Kau membuatku kagum."

Aku memandang marah padanya, karena yakin ia sedang menggodaku sekarang. Ia tersenyum begitu memahami ekspresiku. "Dengan keunggulan yang kumiliki," gumamnya, menyentuh dahinya dengan hati-hati, "aku lebih baik daripada manusia umumnya. Manusia bisa ditebak. Tapi kau... kau tak pernah seperti yang kuduga. Kau selalu membuatku terkejut."

Aku berpaling, mataku kembali mengamati keluarganya, merasa malu dan tidak puas. Kata-katanya membuatku merasa seperti kelinci percobaan. Aku ingin menertawai diriku sendiri karena mengharapkan yang lain.

"Bagian itu cukup mudah untuk dijelaskan," lanjutnya.

Aku merasakan tatapannya di wajahku, tapi aku belum bisa menatapnya, khawatir ia bisa saja membaca kekecewaan di mataku. Tapi ada lagi... dan tak mudah menjelaskannya dengan kata-kata—

Aku masih memandangi keluarga Cullen ketika ia berbicara. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo, saudaranya yang berambut merah pirang dan luar biasa cantik, berpaling dan menatapku.

Tidak, bukan melihat—melainkan menatap marah dengan tatapan gelap dan dingin. Aku ingin berpaling, tapi tatapannya memerangkapku sampai akhirnya Sehun menghentikan kata-katanya dan menggeram marah.

Suaranya nyaris seperti desisan.

Kyungsoo membuang muka. dan aku lega karena terbebas dari tatapannya. Aku kembali menatap Sehun—dan tahu ia melihat perasaan bingung dan takut yang memenuhi mataku.

Wajahnya tegang ketika menjelaskan. "Maaf soal itu. Dia hanya khawatir. Begini... bukan hanya aku yang bakal terancam, kalau setelah menghabiskan begitu banyak waktu denganmu terang-terangan..." Ia menunduk.

"Kalau?"

"Kalau ini berakhir... dengan buruk." Ia menaruh kepalanya di antara kedua tangannya seperti yang dilakukannya malam itu di Port Angeles. Kesedihannya sangat nyata; ingin rasanya aku menenangkannya, tapi aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya.

Kupaksakan tanganku meraihnya; dengan cepat, meski akhirnya kujatuhkan lagi ke meja, khawatir sentuhanku malah memperburuk keadaan. Perlahan aku menyadari kata-katanya seharusnya membuatku takut.

Aku menunggu rasa takut itu, tapi sepertinya yang dapat kurasakan hanya perasaan pedih karena rasa sakit yang dialaminya. Dan perasaan frustrasi—frustrasi karena Kyungsoo telah menyela apa pun itu yang hendak dikatakannya. Aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya membuatnya membicarakannya lagi. Ia masih memegangi kepalanya.

Aku berusaha bicara sewajar mungkin. "Sehun, Kau harus pergi sekarang?"

"Ya, Luhan." Ia mengangkat wajah; sesaat wajahnya serius, kemudian suasana hatinya berubah dan ia tersenyum.

"Mungkin ini yang terbaik. Kita masih punya lima belas menit menonton film menyedihkan itu di kelas Biologi— aku tidak yakin bisa melakukannya lagi."

Aku hendak beranjak. Baekhyun—rambut gelapnya yang pendek berpotongan lancip membingkai wajahnya yang seperti peri kecil— dengan wajah menggemaskan—ugh tiba-tiba sudah berdiri tepat di belakang Sehun. Posturnya ramping, Kecil elegan meski tidak bergerak.

Sehun menyapanya tanpa memalingkan pandangan dariku. "Baekhyun."

"Sehun." balasnya, suara lembut kekanak-kanakannya nyaris sama menariknya seperti suara Sehun.

"Baekhyun, ini Luhan—Luhan, ini Baekhyun," ia memperkenalkan kami, menunjuk kami sesantai mungkin, senyum sinis mengembang di wajahnya.

"Halo, Luhan." Warna matanya yang seperti batu obsidian tak bisa ditebak, tapi senyumnya bersahabat. "Senang akhirnya bisa berkenalan."

Sehun melontarkan pandangan misterius ke arahnya.

"Hai, Baekhyun," sapaku malu-malu.

"Sudah siap?" tanyanya pada Sehun.

Suaranya dingin. "Hampir. Kita ketemu di mobil."

Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa Baekhyun meninggalkan kami; langkahnya sangat gemulai, begitu anggun sehingga membuatku iri.

"Haruskah aku mengucapkan 'Selamat bersenang-senang', atau kalimat itu tidak tepat?" tanyaku, berbalik menghadap Sehun lagi.

"Tidak Lu, selamat bersenang-senang' sudah cukup." Ia tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, selamat bersenang-senang." Aku berusaha terdengar tulus. Tentu saja aku tidak bisa menipunya. 

"Akan kucoba." Ia masih tersenyum. "Dan kau, jagalah dirimu, kumohon. -Luhan"

"Aman di Forks—itu sih gampang."

"Bagimu memang gampang." Rahangnya mengeras.

"Sehun, aku Janji." Aku tersenyum meyakinkan, tapi tatapannya ragu.

"Aku janji akan menjaga diri, Oh Sehun" ulangku. "Aku akan mencuci malam ini—pasti bakal penuh bahaya."

"Jangan terjatuh," ejeknya.

"Lihat saja."

Ia bangkit berdiri, aku juga.

"Sampai ketemu besok," desahku.

"Sepertinya bakalan lama bagimu, ya kan?" godanya.

Aku mengangguk sedih.

"Aku akan datang esok pagi," ia berjanji, tersenyum lebar. Ia mengulurkan tangan, menyentuh wajahku, mengusap lembut pipiku. Lalu ia berbalik dan pergi. Aku memandanginya hingga ia tak terlihat lagi.[]

Aku pergi ke kelas dengan patuh. Aku tak bisa mengatakan sejujurnya apa yang terjadi di kelas Biologi; pikiranku kelewat sibuk memikirkan hari esok. Di Olahraga, Woohyun mengajakku bicara lagi; berharap aku bersenang-senang di Seattle. Hati-hati kujelaskan bahwa aku tidak jadi pergi, khawatir trukku takkan sanggup.

"Kau akan ke pesta dansa dengan si Oh?" tanyanya, tiba-tiba marah.

"Tidak Woohyun, aku sama sekali tidak akan ke pesta dansa."

"Lalu, apa yang akan kaulakukan, Luhan?" tanyanya, kelewat ingin tahu.

Keinginanku paling besar adalah menyuruhnya tidak ikut campur. Tapi sebagai gantinya dengan cerdik aku berbohong.

"Cucian, dan aku harus belajar untuk ujian Trigono atau nilaiku bakal jelek."

"Apakah si Oh membantumu belajar?"

"namanya Sehun, Ok?" aku menekankan, "tidak akan membantuku belajar. Dia pergi entah ke mana akhir pekan ini."

Kebohongan itu mengalir lebih alami dari biasanya, dan ini membuatku terkejut.

"Oh," katanya kembali bersemangat. "Kau tahu, kau bisa datang ke pesta bersama kami—pasti keren. Kami semua akan berdansa denganmu," janjinya.

Bayangan wajah Jessica mengubah nada suaraku lebih tajam dari seharusnya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi ke pesta dansa, Woohyun, oke?"

"Ya sudah. Lu" Ia marah lagi. "Aku hanya menawarkan."

Ketika sekolah akhirnya selesai, aku berjalan lemas menuju parkiran. Aku terutama tak ingin pulang berjalan kaki, tapi aku tak mengerti bagaimana ia bisa membawa trukku ke sini. Tapi aku mulai percaya tak ada yang mustahil baginya.

Insting terakhirku terbukti benar—trukku diparkir di tempat ia memarkir Volvo-nya tadi pagi. Aku menggeleng tak percaya, membuka pintu yang tak terkunci dan melihat kuncinya menggantung di lubang starter. 

Selembar kertas tergeletak di jokku. Aku mengambilnya dan menutup pintu sebelum membuka lipatannya, dua kata dalam tulisan yang elegan.

Jaga dirimu

Suara deru truk membuatku kaget. Aku menertawai diriku sendiri.

Ketika aku sampai di rumah pintunya terkunci, namun gemboknya terbuka, persis seperti yang kutinggalkan pagi tadi. Sesampai di dalam aku langsung ke ruang cuci. Kelihatannya juga sama seperti ketika kutinggalkan tadi.[]

Sepanjang makan malam Daddy melamun, mengkhawatirkan sesuatu tentang pekerjaannya, kurasa, atau mungkin pertandingan basket, atau mungkin ia hanya benar-benar menikmati lasagna yang kubuat—sulit menebak apa yang dipikirkan Daddy.

"Kau tahu, Dad." aku memulai, membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ada apa, Lu?"

"Kurasa kau benar tentang Seattle. Kurasa aku akan menunggu Jessica atau orang lain bisa pergi bersamaku."

"Oh" katanya, terkejut. "Oh, oke. Jadi kau ingin aku menemanimu di rumah?"

"Tidak Dad, jangan ubah rencanamu. Aku punya banyak harus kulakukan... PR, mencuci... Aku perlu ke perpustakaan dan ke Supermarket. Aku akan pergi ke sana kemari seharian... kau pergi saja dan bersenang-senanglah."

"Lu, Kau yakin?"

"Tentu Dad. Lagi pula, persediaan ikan kita sudah menipis—persediaan kita tinggal cukup untuk dua atau tiga tahun barangkali."

"Mudah sekali hidup bersamamu. Luhan." Ia tersenyum.

"Kau juga, Dad," kataku, tertawa. Tawaku reda, tapi sepertinya Dad tidak memerhatikan.

Aku merasa sangat bersalah telah membohonginya, sampai-sampai aku nyaris mengikuti nasihat Sehun dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

_Nyaris.[]_

Aku merasa lega ketika hari sudah cukup malam untuk pergi tidur. Aku tahu aku terlalu tegang untuk bisa tidur, jadi aku melakukan sesuatu yang belum pernah kulakukan sebelumnya.

Aku sengaja meminum pil demam yang sebenarnya tidak kuperlukan—obat itu bisa membuatku tidur selama delapan jam. Dalam keadaan normal aku tidak akan memaafkan tindakan seperti itu, tapi besok bakal cukup rumit tanpa aku menjadi sinting karena kurang tidur. 

_Dan obat itu mulai bekerja, aku—tertidur[]_

Aku menyantap sarapanku tanpa benar-benar merasakannya, buru-buru membereskannya ketika selesai. Aku mengintip ke jendela lagi, tapi tak ada yang berubah. Aku baru saja selesai menggosok gigi dan hendak turun ketika sebuah ketukan pelan membuat jantungku berdetak kencang.

Aku meluncur ke pintu; sedikit kesulitan dengan selotnya, tapi akhirnya berhasil membukanya. Dan ia tampak berdiri di sana.

Semua kegelisahanku lenyap begitu aku melihat wajahnya. Kini aku merasa tenang. Aku mendesah lega—ketakutan yang kurasakan kemarin terasa konyol setelah sekarang ia sudah di sini bersamaku.

Awalnya ia tidak tersenyum—wajahnya muram. Tapi kemudian raut wajahnya sedikit ceria ketika melihatku, dan ia pun tertawa.

"Selamat pagi, Luhan" sapanya sambil tergelak.

"Ada apa?" aku menunduk untuk memastikan tidak melupakan sesuatu yang penting seperti sepatu, atau celana.

"Kita serasi." Ia tertawa lagi. Aku baru menyadari bahwa ia mengenakan sweter tangan panjang cokelat muda, dengan kerah putih mengintip di baliknya, dan jins.

Aku mengunci pintu rumah sementara ia berjalan ke truk. Ia menunggu di pintu penumpang dengan ekspresi tak berdosa yang mudah ditebak.

"Kita sudah sepakat, Hun" aku mengingatkannya, merasa puas. Lalu aku masuk ke kursi kemudi, dan meraih ke seberang untuk membukakan pintu baginya.

"Ke mana?" tanyaku.

"Kenakan sabuk pengamanmu Luhan–belum-belum aku sudah gugup."

Aku menatapnya jengkel ketika melakukan perintahnya.

"Ke mana?" ulangku sambil mendesah.

"Ke arah satu-kosong-satu utara," perintahnya.

Aku terkejut menemukan diriku sulit berkonsentrasi pada jalanan di depanku ketika merasakan tatapannya di wajahku. Karenanya aku mengemudi lebih berhati-hati dari biasa, menembus kota yang masih tidur.

Tak lama kemudian kami sampai di perbatasan kota, meskipun ia terus saja mencela. Pemandangan semak belukar yang lebat dan batang-batang pohon berselimut lumut menggantikan pekarangan dan rumah-rumah yang tadi kami lewati.

"Belok kiri di satu-sepuluh, Lu" perintahnya ketika aku hendak bertanya. Aku mematuhinya tanpa berkata-kata.

"Sekarang terus hingga ke ujung jalan." Aku bisa mendengar senyum dalam suaranya, tapi terlalu takut bakal keluar jalur dan membuktikan ia benar untuk merasa waswas.

"Sehun, Dan di ujung jalan sana ada apa?" aku bertanya-tanya.

"Jalan setapak."

"Kita akan mendaki gunung?" Untung aku memakai sepatu tenis.

"Apakah itu masalah?" Ia terdengar tidak kaget.

"Tidak." Aku berusaha agar jawabanku terdengar meyakinkan. Tapi, kalau pilarnya trukku berjalan pelan..

"Jangan khawatir, jaraknya hanya kurang-lebih lima mil, dan kita tidak perlu terburu-buru."

Lima mil. Aku tidak menyahut, supaya ia tidak mendengar kepanikan dalam suaraku. Lima mil dengan akar-akar berbahaya dan bebatuan yang mudah luruh, sepertinya ia berencana membuat pergelangan kakiku keseleo, atau bahkan melukaiku. Ini akan jadi perjalanan memalukan. Selama beberapa saat kami melanjutkan tanpa bicara, sementara aku membayangkan kengerian yang bakal kuhadapi.

"Apa yang kaupikirkan, Luhan?" tanyanya tak sabar setelah beberapa saat.

Lagi-lagi aku berbohong. "Hanya membayangkan tempat yang kita tuju."

"Tempat itu sering kudatangi ketika cuaca sedang bersahabat." Kami memandang ke luar jendela, ke awanawan yang mulai menipis.

"Daddy bilang hari ini bakal hangat."

"Lu, Apakah kau menceritakan rencanamu padanya?" tanyanya.

"Tidak."

"Tapi Jessica mengira kita pergi ke Seattle bersama-sama?" Ia kelihatannya senang dengan pemikiran itu.

"Tidak, aku bilang kau membatalkan rencana itu—dan itu benar."

"Tak ada yang tahu kau bersamaku, Luhan?" Sekarang ia marah.

"Tergantung... kurasa kau memberitahu Baekhyun?"

"Sangat membantu. Luhan," tukasnya jengkel. Aku berpura-pura tidak mendengar.

"Katamu kau bisa mendapat masalah... kalau kita terlihat bersama-sama di depan orang banyak," aku mengingatkannya.

"Jadi kau mengkhawatirkan masalah yang mungkin menimpaku–kalau kau tidak pulang ke rumah?" Ia masih terdengar marah, dan sangat sinis. Dan aku tertawa menatapnya[]

"Lewat sini," katanya sambil menoleh, sorot matanya masih kesal. Ia mulai memasuki hutan gelap itu.

"Jalan setapaknya?" suaraku jelas terdengar panik ketika mengitari truk dan mengejarnya.

"Kubilang ada jalan setapak di ujung jalan, bukannya berarti kita akan melaluinya."

"Tanpa jalan setapak?" tanyaku putus asa.

"Aku takkan membiarkanmu tersesat." Kemudian ia berbalik, dengan senyum mengejek, dan aku mendengus pelan.

Kaus putihnya tanpa lengan dan ia tidak mengancingkannya, sehingga kulit putihnya yang mulus terpapar dari leher hingga ke dada, otot-ototnya yang sempurna tak lagi tampak samar dari balik pakaian yang membalutnya.

_Ia terlalu sempurna,_ pikirku sambil menatap tajam dengan putus asa. Tidak mungkin makhluk yang menyerupai dewa ini ditakdirkan untukku.

Ia menatapku, keheranan melihat ekspresiku yang tersiksa.

"Luhan, Kau ingin pulang?" tanyanya tenang, perasaan tersiksa yang sedikit berbeda dariku terdengar dalam suaranya 

"Tidak." Aku melangkah maju sampai ke dekatnya, tak ingin membuang-buang lagi satu detik atau berapa pun lamanya waktuku bersamanya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya lembut.

"Aku bukan pendaki yang baik," sahutku tolol. "Kau harus sangat sabar. Sehun"

"Aku bisa sabar—kalau aku berusaha keras." Ia tersenyum, sambil menatap mataku, berusaha mengangkatku dari kesedihan yang mendadak dan tak bisa dijelaskan.

Aku mencoba membalas senyumnya, tapi senyumku tidak meyakinkan. Ia mengamati wajahku.

"Aku akan membawamu pulang," janjinya. Aku tak bisa mengatakan apakah janji itu tanpa syarat, atau artinya ia akan mengantarku lalu pulang ke rumahnya sendiri.

"Kalau kau mau aku menempuh lima mil ke dalam hutan sebelum matahari terbenam, sebaiknya kau mulai menunjukkan arahnya," kataku dingin. Ia memandang marah padaku, mencoba memahami maksudku.

Aku berusaha mengalihkan pandanganku dari kesempurnaannya sebisa mungkin, tapi sering kali aku gagal. Setiap kali ketampanannya menusukku dengan kepedihan. Kami lebih sering berjalan dalam diam.

Kadang-kadang ia melontarkan pertanyaan asal yang belum ditanyakannya dua hari yang lalu ketika menginterogasiku. Ia menanyakan hari ulang tahunku, guru-guru sekolah dasarku, hewan peliharaanku semasa kecil—dan harus kuakui setelah tiga ekor ikan yang kupelihara berturut-turut mati, aku menyerah, tak ingin lagi memiliki hewan peliharaan.

Ia menertawaiku, lebih keras dari biasanya—gema yang seperti bunyi lonceng memantul ke arah kami dari hutan yang kosong.

Pendakian itu nyaris menghabiskan waktu sepagian, tapi tak sekali pun ia menunjukkan tanda-tanda tidak sabar. Hutan itu membentang di sekeliling kami, dipenuhi jaring pepohonan kuno, dan aku mulai merasa gugup bahwa kami takkan menemukan jalan keluar lagi

"Sehun, Apakah kita sudah sampai?" godaku, pura-pura kesal.

"Hampir, Lu." Ia tersenyum melihat suasana hatiku yang sudah ceria lagi. "Kaulihat cahaya terang di depan sana?" Mataku menyipit memandang hutan lebat itu.

"Apakah seharusnya aku bisa melihatnya?"

Ia nyengir. "Barangkali belum kasat oleh matamu."

"Waktunya mengunjungi dokter mata," gumamku. Ia nyengir semakin lebar.

Tapi kemudian, setelah melangkah seratus meter lagi, aku bisa melihat jelas cahaya di pepohonan di depan kami. Cahaya itu kuning, bukan hijau. Aku mempercepat langkah, hasratku semakin bertambah di setiap langkahku. Ia membiarkanku berjalan di depan sekarang, dan mengikutiku tanpa suara.

Aku kembali melangkah ke arahnya, sorot mataku sarat oleh rasa ingin tahu. Tatapannya hati-hati, enggan. Aku tersenyum menyemangati, mengulurkan tangan, sambil terus melangkah ke arahnya. Ia mengangkat tangan mengingatkan, dan aku pun ragu. lalu terdiri.

Sehun tampak menghela napas dalam-dalam, lalu ia melangkah ke tengah cahaya terang mentari siang[]

_Hi! Aku dtg lg hoho. Aku update 2 chappy sekalian—karena aku yg update lama hikk ;_; terimakasih atas semua support kalian, teman-teman. Kalo kalian mau temenan, #eaa_

_Haha, kalian bisa follow aku di freakfangirlsx. Di twitter ;3 _

_BIG THANKS TO : __**SasmithaArtha; hunhandeep; Meilisa oh; mellamolla; selukr; seluau; KiWay91SL; Oh Juna93; fangirl lu han; luhannieka; H Luv; vio; Reka ELF; yeonkkoch; bebby; JodohnyaOhSehun; Aliyah649; ruixi1; KiranMelodi; ; NoonaLu**_


	14. Chapter 13

**Title : Twilight (HunHan Remake)**

**Ditulis oleh : Stephenie Meyer**

**Re-write by ; Runnisa**

**Main Cast**

**Oh Sehun**

**Xi Luhan**

**Wu Yi Fan**

**And Other members too**

**Genderswitch for ALL UKE's on EXO, Yehet? Yeheet~**

**13\. PENGAKUAN  
**  
Melihat Sehun di bawah sinar matahari sungguh membuatku terpesona. Aku takkan pernah terbiasa dengannya, meskipun aku telah memandanginya seharian ini. Kulitnya, putih meski agak memerah sepulang berburu kemarin, tampak kemilau, seolah-olah ribuan berlian mungil tertanam di bawah permukaan kulitnya.

Ia berbaring tak bergerak di rerumputan, kausnya tersingkap dan memamerkan dada bidangnya yang bercahaya, lengannya yang telanjang juga berkilauan. Kelopak matanya yang keunguan dan berbinar terpejam, meski tentu saja ia tidak tertidur.

Patung yang sempurna, terukir dari bebatuan entah apa namanya, halus bagai pualam, berkilauan bagai kristal.

Terkadang bibirnya bergerak-gerak, begitu cepat hingga seperti gemetar. Tapi ketika kutanya, katanya ia sedang bernyanyi untuk dirinya sendiri: terlalu pelan untuk bisa kudengar.

Aku juga menikmati sinar matahari, meskipun udara tidak cukup kering bagiku. Aku ingin berbaring, seperti yang dilakukannya, dan membiarkan matahari menghangatkan wajahku.

Tapi toh aku hanya duduk memeluk kakiku, dagu kuletakkan di lutut, tak ingin berpaling dari wajahnya. Angin bertiup pelan. Membelai rambutku dan rerumputan yang menari-nari. 

Dengan ragu-ragu, selalu khawatir, bahkan sekarang, bahwa ia akan menghilang bagai halusinasi, terlalu indah untuk menjadi kenyataan... kuulurkan satu jariku dan kuelus punggung tangannya yang berkilauan, yang berada di dekatku. Aku kembali mengagumi tekstur kulitnya yang sempurna, halus bagai satin, dingin seperti batu.

Ketika aku memandangnya lagi matanya terbuka, mengamanku. Hari ini warnanya cokelat keemasan, lebih ringan dan hangat setelah berburu. Senyumnya dengan cepat mengembang di sudut bibirnya yang tak bercela.

"Luhan.. Aku tidak membuatmu takut, kan?" guraunya, tapi aku bisa mendengar rasa penasaran yang sesungguhnya dalam suara lembutnya.

"Tak lebih dari biasanya. Hun" Ia tersenyum lebih lebar; giginya mengilap di bawah sinar matahari.

Aku beringsut mendekat, sekarang mengulurkan tangan untuk menyusuri lekuk lengan bawahnya dengan ujung jari. Jemariku gemetaran, dan aku tahu ini pun takkan luput dari perhatiannya.

"Hun, Kau keberatan?" tanyaku, karena ia sudah memejamkan mata lagi.

"Tidak, Luhan" katanya tanpa membuka mata "Kau tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana rasanya." Ia mendesah.

Dengan lembut tanganku menyusuri otot lengannya yang sempurna, mengikuti jejak samar nadinya yang kebiruan menuju lipatan sikunya. Dengan tangan lain, aku meraih dan membalikkan tangannya.

Menyadari apa yang kuinginkan, ia membalikkan tangan dengan cepat, gerakannya membuatku terkesiap. Aku terkejut, sesaat jari-jariku membeku di lengannya.

"Maaf," gumamnya. Aku mendongak tepat saat matanya yang berwarna emas menutup lagi. "Terlalu mudah menjadi diriku sendiri ketika bersamamu. Luhan"

Kuangkat tangannya, membolak-balikkannya sambil mengamati matahari yang menyinari telapak tangannya.

Kudekatkan tangannya ke wajahku, mencoba melihat sisi kulitnya yang tersembunyi.

"Katakan apa yang kaupikirkan, Lu" bisiknya. Aku melihat dan mendapatinya menatapku, mendadak begitu lekat. Apakah aku hanya membayangkan nada sesal dalam suaranya? "Tapi kau tidak memberitahuku."

"Aku sedang berharap dapat mengetahui apa yang kaupikirkan, Sehun" ujarku ragu-ragu.

"Dan?"

"Aku berharap dapat memercayai bahwa dirimu nyata. Sehun, Dan aku berharap aku tidak takut."

"Aku tidak ingin kau takut. Lu" Suaranya menggumam lembut Aku mendengar apa yang tak sanggup dikatakannya sejujurnya, bahwa aku tak perlu takut, bahwa tak ada yang perlu ditakuti.

"Well, bukan rasa takut itu yang kumaksud, meskipun jelas itu sesuatu yang perlu dipikirkan." Semua berlangsung begini cepat hingga aku tidak melihat gerakannya, sekarang ia setengah duduk, bertopang pada lengan kanannya, telapak tangan kirinya masih dalam genggamanku.

Wajah malaikatnya hanya beberapa senti dariku. Aku mungkin saja—seharusnya—menjauh dari kedekatannya yang tak disangka-sangka, tapi aku tak bisa bergerak. Matanya yang keemasan memesonaku.

"Lalu apa yang kautakutkan, Luhan?" bisiknya sungguh-sungguh.

Tapi aku tak bisa menjawab. Seperti yang pernah kualami sebelumnya, aku mencium napas sejuknya di wajahku. Manis, nikmat, aroma yang membuatku meneteskan air liur. Tidak seperti apa pun di dunia ini. Secara naluriah, tanpa berpikir, aku mendekat padanya, menghirupnya.

Dan ia menghilang, melepaskan tangannya dariku. Ketika akhirnya mataku bisa melihat dengan fokus, ia berada enam meter dariku, berdiri di ujung padang rumput kecil ini. Ia menatapku, matanya tampak kelam dalam bayangan itu, ekspresinya tak dapat kutebak.

Aku bisa merasakan kekecewaan dan perasaan syok terpancar di wajahku. Tanganku yang kosong bagai tersengat.

"Maafkan... aku... Sehun," bisikku. Aku tahu ia bisa mendengarnya.

"Beri aku waktu sebentar, Lu" sahutnya, cukup lantang untuk bisa didengar telingaku yang tidak terlalu peka. Aku duduk diam tak bergerak.

Setelah sepuluh detik yang terasa sangat lama, ia berjalan kembali ke arahku, pelan untuk ukurannya. Ia berhenti, masih beberapa meter jauhnya, dan duduk anggun di tanah, kakinya menyilang. Tak sekali pun ia pernah melepaskan pandangannya dariku. Ia menghela napas panjang dua kali, lalu senyum menyesal.

"Aku sangat menyesal, Luhan" ujarnya ragu. "Apakah kau bisa mengerti maksudku, kalau kubilang aku hanya manusia?"

Aku mengangguk sekali, tak bisa tersenyum mendengar gurauannya. Adrenalin memompa deras di nadiku ketika pemahamanku akan bahaya pelan-pelan muncul. Ia dapat menciumnya dari tempatnya duduk sekarang. Senyumnya berubah mengejek.

"Aku predator terbaik di dunia, bukankah begitu? Segala sesuatu tentang diriku mengundangmu mendekat—suaraku, wajahku, bahkan aromaku. Seperti aku membutuhkannya saja!" Tak disangka-sangka ia sudah bangkit berdiri, pergi, langsung lenyap dari pandangan, dan muncul kembali di bawah pohon yang sama seperti sebelumnya, setelah mengelilingi padang rumput hanya dalam setengah detik.

"Seperti kau bisa kabur dariku saja, Luhan" ia tertawa getir.. "Seperti kau bisa melawanku saja." katanya lembut.

Aku duduk tak bergerak, merasa lebih takut padanya dari pada selama ini. Aku tak pernah melihatnya begitu bebas di balik penyamarannya yang sempurna. Ia tak pernah benarbenar lebih tidak manusiawi... atau lebih menawan. Dengan wajah pucat dan mata membelalak, aku duduk bagai burung siap dimangsa ular.

Matanya yang indah seolah berkilat-kilat karena perasaan senang yang meluap-luap. Lalu, ketika detik demi detik berlalu, percikan itu memudar. Ekspresinya perlahan berganti menjadi kesedihan.

"Jangan takut, Lu" gumamnya, suara lembutnya tak disengaja terdengar menggoda. "Aku berjanji...," ujarnya ragu.

"Aku bersumpah tidak akan menyakitimu. Luhan" Ia kelihatan lebih ingin meyakinkan dirinya sendiri daripada aku.

"Jangan takut," bisiknya lagi sambil mendekat, dengan amat perlahan. Ia duduk luwes, dengan gerakan tak bergegas yang disengaja, hingga wajah kami sejajar, hanya terpisah tiga puluh senti.

"Kumohon maafkan aku, Luhan" pintanya.

"Aku bisa mengendalikan diri. Kau membuatku tak berdaya. Tapi sekarang aku dalam keadaan sangat terkendali." Ia menunggu, tapi aku masih tak sanggup bicara. "Sejujurnya, hari ini aku tidak merasa haus." Ia mengedipkan mata.

Mendengar itu aku harus tertawa, meski suara tawaku gemetar dan tertahan.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja, Lu?" tanyanya lembut, perlahan dan hati-hati mengulurkan tangannya yang bak pualam dan kembali menggenggam tanganku.

Aku memandang tangan Sehun yang dingin dan halus, lalu matanya. Mata itu lembut, penuh penyesalan.

Aku kembali menatap tangannya, kemudian dengan sengaja menelusuri garis tangannya dengan ujung jariku. Aku memandangnya dan tersenyum gugup.

Senyum balasan Sehun sungguh memesona.

"Jadi, tadi kita sampai di mana, sebelum aku bersikap kasar," tanyanya dengan aksen tempo dulu yang lembut

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak bisa mengingatnya." Ia tersenyum, tapi wajahnya tampak malu. "Kurasa kita sedang membicarakan kenapa kau merasa takut, di samping alasan yang sudah jelas."

"Oh, benar."

"Jadi?"

Aku menunduk menatap tangannya, dan dengan lembut menggerak-gerakkan tanganku di telapak tangannya yang berkilauan. Detik demi detik pun berlalu.

"Luhan.. Betapa mudahnya aku marah," desahnya. Aku menatap matanya, dengan cepat memahami bahwa setiap kejadian ini adalah hal baru baginya, juga bagiku.

Dan terlepas dari begitu banyaknya hal tak terpahami yang dialaminya bertahun-tahun, ini juga masih sama sulitnya baginya. Kubesarkan hatiku melihat kenyataan ini.

"Sehun, Aku takut... karena, untuk, Well, alasan yang jelas, aku tak bisa terus di dekatmu. Dan aku takut keinginan untuk terus bersamamu lebih kuat daripada seharusnya." Aku menunduk menatap tangan-tangannya ketika mengatakan semua itu. Sulit bagiku untuk menyatakannya secara gamblang.

"Ya, Luhan" timpalnya pelan. "Jelas, itu sesuatu yang perlu ditakutkan. Keinginan untuk bersamaku. Itu sungguh bukan ke inginanmu yang terbaik."

Aku cemberut.

"Aku seharusnya pergi sejak lama," desahnya. "Aku seharusnya pergi sekarang. Tapi Luhan.. aku tak tahu apakah aku bisa."

"Aku tidak ingin kau pergi, Sehun—aku tak memintamu untuk pergi" gumamku sedih, seraya menunduk lagi.

"Itulah sebabnya aku harus pergi. Tapi jangan khawatir. Pada dasarnya aku makhluk egois. Aku terlalu menginginkan kehadiranmu untuk melakukan apa yang seharusnya kulakukan. Luhan" Aku melihat ia menyeringai – khas Sehun sekali

"Aku senang. Hun"

"Jangan!" Ia menarik tangannya, kali ini lebih lembut; suaranya lebih parau daripada biasanya. Parau untuk ukurannya, tapi toh tetap masih lebih indah daripada suara manusia mana pun. Sulit rasanya untuk mengikutinya— perubahan suasana hatinya yang tiba-tiba selalu membuatku terlambat memahami situasi, dan bingung.

"Bukan hanya keberadaanmu yang kuinginkan! Jangan pernah lupakan itu. Jangan pernah lupa aku lebih berbahaya bagimu daripada bagi orang lain." Ia berhenti, dan aku melihatnya diam-diam memandang ke dalam hutan. Aku berpikir sesaat.

"Sepertinya aku tidak mengerti apa sebenarnya yang kaumaksud—terutama bagian terakhir," kataku.

Ia kembali menatapku dan tersenyum, belum apa-apa suasana harinya lagi-lagi berubah.

"Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya, Lu?" godanya. "Tanpa membuatmu takut lagi... hmmmm." Tanpa terlihat memikirkannya, ia meletakkan tangannya dalam genggamanku; dan aku menggenggamnya erat-erat dengan kedua tanganku. Ia memandang tangan kami.

"Kehangatan ini luar biasa menyenangkan. Lu" Ia mendesah.

Sesaat berlalu saat ia mengumpulkan pikirannya.

"Luhan - Kau tahu bagaimana orang-orang menikmati rasa yang berbeda-beda?" ia memulai. "Beberapa orang menyukai es krim cokelat, yang lain memilih stroberi?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Maaf aku menggunakan makanan sebagai perumpamaan aku tak tahu cara lain untuk menjelaskannya."

Aku tersenyum. Ia balas tersenyum menyesal. "Kau tahu, setiap orang punya aroma berbeda, inti berbeda. Bila kau mengunci seorang peminum dalam ruangan penuh bir basi, dia akan dengan senang meminumnya. Tapi dia bisa menolaknya, kalau ia memang ingin, kalau ia bukan peminum lagi. Sekarang misalnya kautaruh sebotol brendi berumur ratusan tahun di ruangan itu,langka terbaik—dan memenuhi ruangan itu dengan aromanya yang hangat—menurutmu, apa yang akan dilakukannya?"

Kami duduk diam, saling menatap—mencoba membaca pikiran satu sama lain.

Dialah yang akhirnya mengakhiri keheningan itu.

"Barangkali itu bukan perbandingan yang tepat. Barangkah terlalu mudah untuk menolak brendi. Mungkin aku harus mengganti si peminum dengan pencandu heroin."

"Jadi maksudmu, aku semacam heroin bagimu, Hun?" godaku, berusaha mencairkan suasana.

Ia langsung tersenyum, sepertinya menghargai usahaku.

"Ya, kau adalah heroin bagiku. Luhan"

"Sehun, Apakah itu sering terjadi?" tanyaku. Ia memandang melampaui puncak pohon, memikirkan jawabannya.

"Aku membicarakan hal ini dengan saudara-saudara laki-lakiku."

Ia masih memandang kejauhan. "Bagi Chanyeol, kalian manusia kurang-lebih sama. Dialah yang terakhir bergabung dalam keluarga kami. Sulit baginya untuk sama sekali berpantang. Dia tak punya waktu untuk menumbuhkan kepekaan untuk membedakan aroma, juga rasa." Ia memandangku, raut wajahnya menyesal.

"Maaf," katanya.

"Aku tak keberatan. Kumohon jangan khawatir kau akan membuatku tersinggung, atau takut, atau apa pun. Begitulah caramu berpikir. Aku bisa mengerti, atau setidaknya mencoba. Jelaskan saja sebisamu."

Ia menghela napas dalam-dalam dan kembali menatap langit.

"Jadi, Chanyeol tak yakin apakah dia pernah menemukan seseorang yang sama"—ia ragu, mencari-cari kara yang tepat—"menariknya seperti kau bagiku. Yang membuatku tidak menggunakan akal sehat. Kai, boleh dibilang sudah lebih lama bersama kami, jadi dia mengerti maksudku. Dia mengatakan sudah dua kali mengalaminya, yang kedua lebih kuat daripada yang pertama."

"Dan kau?"

"Tidak pernah." Kata itu melayang sesaat di sana, dalam embusan angin yang hangat.

"Sehun, lalu- Apa yang dilakukan Kai?" tanyaku memecah keheningan.

Pertanyaan yang salah. Wajahnya menjadi gelap, tangannya mengepal dalam genggamanku. Ia membuang muka. Aku menunggu, tapi ia takkan menjawab.

"Kurasa aku tahu, Hun" kataku akhirnya. Ia melirik; wajahnya muram, memohon.

"Bahkan yang terkuat di antara kita pun pernah khilaf, bukan begitu?"

"Apa yang kauminta dariku, Sehun? Izinku?" Suaraku lebih tajam daripada yang kuinginkan. Aku mencoba membuat suaraku lebih ramah – aku bisa menebak harga yang harus dibayarnya karena telah bersikap jujur.

"Maksudku, apakah tidak ada harapan lagi?" Betapa tenangnya aku membahas kematianku sendiri!

"Tidak Luhan! tidak!" Ia langsung menyesal. "Tentu saja ada harapan! Maksudku, tentu saja aku tidak akan..." Ia tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, matanya nanar menatapku.

"Kisah kita berbeda. Kai... dia tidak mengenal kedua gadis itu, mereka hanya kebetulan berpapasan dengannya. Kejadiannya sudah lama sekali, dan dia tidak... setangkas dan sehati-hati sekarang."

Ia terdiam dan mengamanku lekat-lekat ketika aku merenungkannya.

"Jadi kalau kita bertemu... oh, di lorong gelap atau apa..." Nyaliku ciut.

"Aku harus mengerahkan segenap kemampuan agar tidak melompat ke tengah kelas penuh murid dan—" Sekonyong-konyong ia berhenti, memalingkan wajah.

"Ketika kau berjalan melewatiku, aku bisa saja menghancurkan semua yang Lay—maksudku Appa bangun untuk kami saat itu juga. Seandainya aku tidak menyangkal rasa hausku sejak, yah, bertahun-tahun yang lalu, aku takkan sanggup menghentikan diriku sendiri. Luhan" Ia berhenti, memandang geram pepohonan.

Ia memandangku muram, kami mengingat saat-saat itu.

"Luhan, Kau pasti menduga aku kerasukan."

"Aku tidak mengerti alasannya. Bagaimana kau bisa membenciku secepat itu..."

"Luhan, Bagiku rasanya kau seperti semacam roh jahat yang di kirim langsung dari nerakaku sendiri untuk menghancurkanku. Aroma yang menguar dari kulitmu... Kupikir akan membuatku gila pada hari pertama itu. Dalam satu jam itu aku memikirkan seratus cara berbeda untuk memancingmu keluar dari ruangan itu bersamaku, agar aku bisa berdua saja denganmu. Dan aku terus melawan keinginan itu, memikirkan keluargaku, apa yang akan menimpa mereka akibat kebodohanku Aku harus pergi, menghilang, sebelum aku mengucapkan, kata-kata yang bisa membuatmu mengikutiku..."

Ia menatap ekspresiku yang gentar ketika mencoba memahami ingatannya yang pahit. Matanya yang keemasan membara di balik bulu matanya, menghipnotis dan mematikan.

"Kau pasti datang," ujarnya.

Aku mencoba berkata dengan tenang, "Tak diragukan lagi."

Dahinya mengerut ketika ia menatap tanganku, membebaskanku dari kekuatan tatapannya.

"Kemudian, ketika aku sia-sia berusaha mengatur jadwalku agar bisa menghindarimu, kau ada di sana—di ruangan kecil hangat itu, begitu dekat, aroma tubuhmu membuatku sinting. Luhan.. Saat itu aku nyaris menculikmu. Hanya ada satu manusia lemah di sana—sangat mudah untuk diatasi."

Tubuhku gemetar di bawah hangatnya matahari, ingatanku diperbarui lewat matanya, hanya saja sekarang aku menyadari bahayanya. Miss Cope yang malang; aku bergidik lagi mengingat betapa aku nyaris menjadi penyebab kematiannya.

"Tapi aku menolaknya, Lu.. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana. Aku memaksa diriku agar tidak menunggumu, tidak mengikutimu dari sekolah. Bagiku di luar lebih mudah, karena di sana aku tak bisa mencium aromamu. Aku bisa berpikir dengan jernih, membuat keputusan yang tepat. Aku meninggalkan yang lain di dekat rumah—aku kelewat malu memberitahu mereka betapa lemahnya diriku, mereka hanya tahu ada sesuatu yang sangat salah—lalu aku pergi menemui Lay, di rumah sakit, untuk memberitahunya aku akan pergi." Aku menatapnya terpana.

"Aku bertukar mobil dengannya—bahan bakar mobilnya penuh dan aku tak ingin berhenti. Aku tidak berani pulang menemui Eomma- Suho. Dia tidak akan tinggal diam sampai mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Dia akan mencoba meyakinkanku bahwa itu tidak penting..."

"Keesokan paginya aku sudah berada di Alaska." Ia terdengar malu, seolah-olah mengakui betapa pengecut dirinya. "Dua hari aku di sana, bersama beberapa kenalan lama... tapi aku rindu rumah. Aku benci karena telah mengecewakan Eomma, Suho. dan yang lainnya, keluarga adopsiku. Dalam udara bersih pegunungan, sulit memercayai betapa sangat menggodanya dirimu. Aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri, bahwa melarikan diri menunjukkan betapa lemah diriku. Sebelumnya aku juga pernah menghadapi cobaan, tidak sebesar ini, dekat pun tidak, tapi aku kuat. Siapa kau ini, gadis kecil tak penting"—tiba-tiba ia nyengir— "yang mengusirku dari tempat yang ingin kutinggali? Jadi aku pun kembali..." Pandangannya menerawang.

Aku tak sanggup berkata-kata.

"Aku melakukan tindakan pencegahan, berburu, makan lebih banyak daripada biasa sebelum bertemu lagi denganmu, Lu. Aku yakin aku cukup kuat untuk memperlakukanmu seperti manusia lainnya. Aku sombong mengenai hal ini."

"Kenyataan bahwa aku tak dapat membaca pikiranmu untuk mengetahui reaksimu terhadapku benar-benar menggangguku. Aku tak terbiasa melakukannya lewat perantara, mendengarkan pikiranmu melalui pikiran Jessica... pikirannya tidak terlalu orisinal, dan sangat mengganggu harus merendahkan diri seperti itu. Lagi pula aku tidak tahu apakah kau bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanmu. Sangat menyebalkan." Ia Cemberut mengingatnya.

"Aku ingin kau melupakan sikapku pada hari pertama itu, bila mungkin, jadi aku mencoba berbicara denganmu seperti yang akan kulakukan dengan siapa pun. Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin, aku berharap dapat menguraikan sebagian pikiranmu. Tapi kau terlalu menarik, aku mendapati diriku tertawan dalam ekspresimu... dan sesekali kau mengibasngibaskan tangan atau rambutmu, dan aroma yang menguar membuatku terkesima lagi... Luhan"

"Tentu saja, kemudian kau nyaris mati tepat di hadapanku. Baru setelannya aku menemukan alasan yang sangat tepat mengapa aku beraksi saat itu—karena jika aku tidak menyelamatkanmu, jika darahmu tercecer di sana di depanku, kurasa aku takkan bisa menghentikan diriku mengungkapkan siapa diri kami sebenarnya. Tapi aku baru memikirkan alasan itu setelahnya. Saat itu, yang bisa kupikirkan hanya, 'Jangan dia.'"

Sehun memejamkan mata, larut dalam pengakuannya yang menyiksa. Aku mendengarkan, lebih antusias daripada rasional. Akal sehatku mengingatkan seharusnya aku takut.

Tapi sebagai ganti aku lega akhirnya bisa mengerti. Aku sangat bersimpati atas penderitaannya, bahkan sekarang, ketika ia mengakui hasratnya untuk menghabisi nyawaku. Akhirnya aku bisa bicara, meski suaraku samar-samar.

"Di rumah sakit?"

Matanya berkilat-kilat menatapku. "Aku kaget. Aku tak percaya aku telah membahayakan diri kami, menaruh diriku dalam kuasamu—dirimu, dari semua orang yang ada. Seolah-olah aku memerlukan alasan lain untuk membunuhmu."

"Tapi efeknya justru kebalikannya," ia bergegas melanjutkan. "Aku bertengkar dengan Kyungsoo, Kai, dan Chanyeol ketika mereka bilang sekaranglah waktunya... pertengkaran terburuk kami. Lay membelaku, begitu juga Baekhyun." Ia meringis ketika menyebut nama itu. Aku tak bisa menebak alasannya. "Suho menyuruhku melakukan apa saja yang harus kulakukan untuk tetap tinggal." Ia menggeleng tulus.

"Sepanjang keesokan harinya, aku membaca pikiran setiap orang yang berbicara denganmu, dan aku terkejut kau memegang kata-katamu. Aku sama sekali tidak memahami dirimu. Tapi aku tahu aku tak bisa terlibat lebih jauh lagi denganmu. Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menjauhimu. Dan setiap hari aroma kulitmu, napasmu, rambutmu... memukulku sama kerasnya seperti hari pertama, Lu"

Mata kami kembali bertemu, dan aku terkejut melihat betapa lembut tatapannya.

"Karenanya," lanjutnya, "akan lebih baik jika aku mengungkapkan siapa kami pada saat pertama itu, daripada sekarang, di sini—tanpa saksi dan apa pun yang bisa menghentikanku—seandainya aku akan menyakitimu. Luhan"

Cukup manusiawi bagiku untuk bertanya, "Hun.. Kenapa?"

"Xi Luhan." Ia mengucapkan nama lengkapku dengan hati-hati, kemudian mengacak-acak rambutku dengan tangannya.

Sentuhan ringannya membuat sekujur tubuhku tegang. "Luhan, aku takkan bisa memaafkan diriku jika aku sampai menyakitimu. Kau tak tahu betapa itu menyiksaku."

Ia menunduk, kembali malu-malu. "Bayangan dirimu, kaku, putih, dingin... tak bisa melihatmu merona lagi, tak bisa melihat kelebatan intuisi di matamu ketika mengetahui kepura-puraanku... rasanya tak tertahankan." Ia menatapku dengan matanya yang indah, namun tersiksa. "Kau yang terpenting bagiku sekarang. Terpenting bagiku sampai kapan pun. Xi Luhan"

Kepalaku berputar karena betapa cepatnya pembicaraan kami berubah-ubah. Dari topik menyenangkan tentang kematianku sekonyong-konyong kami mengungkapkan perasaan kami.

Ia menunggu, dan meskipun aku menunduk mengamati tangan kami aku tahu matanya yang keemasan mengawasiku.

"Kau sudah tahu bagaimana perasaanku Sehun, tentu saja," kataku akhirnya "Aku ada di sini... yang secara kasar berarti aku lebih baik mati daripada harus menjauh darimu. Hun" Wajahku muram. "Bodohnya aku."

"Kau memang bodoh, Lu" ia menimpaliku sambil tertawa.

Tatapan kami bertemu, dan aku ikut tertawa. Kami samasama menertawakan kebodohan dan kemustahilan situasi itu.

"Jadi singa jatuh cinta pada Rusa... " gumamnya. Aku berpaling menyembunyikan mataku sementara hatiku senang mendengar kata-kata itu.

"Rusa yang sangat bodoh bodoh," desahku.

"Singa masokistik menjijikkan." Lama sekali ia memandang hutan yang gelap , dan aku bertanya-tanya ke mana pikirannya telah membawanya.

"Kenapa... ?" aku memulai, kemudian berhenti, tak yakin bagaimana meneruskannya. Ia memandangku dan tersenyum; sinar matahari membuat wajah dan giginya berkilauan.

"Ya?"

"Katakan padaku kenapa kau lari dariku sebelumnya. Sehun"

Senyumnya memudar. "Kau tahu kenapa."

"Tidak, maksudku, tepatnya apa salahku? Aku harus berjaga-jaga, tahu, jadi sebaiknya aku mulai belajar apa yang tidak seharusnya kulakukan. Ini, contohnya"—aku membelai punggung tangannya – "sepertinya tidak masalah."

Ia tersenyum lagi. "Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apa pun. Luhan. Itu salahku."

"Tapi aku ingin membantu, Hun. kalau bisa, agar ini tidak lebih sulit lagi bagimu."

Sesaat ia memikirkannya. "Masalahnya kau begitu dekat, Luhan. Kebanyakan manusia dengan sendirinya menjauhi kami mundur karena keanehan kami... Aku tidak berharap kau akan sedekat ini. Dan aromamu ." Ia berhenti sesaat, melihat apakah ia membuatku marah.

"Baik kalau begitu," kataku bergurau, mencoba mencairkan suasana yang tiba-tiba tegang. Aku melipat daguku. "Aku takkan memperlihatkan leherku."

Berhasil; ia tertawa. "Tidak, sungguh, lebih pada kejutannya daripada yang lainnya."

Ia mengangkat tangannya yang bebas_, dan menaruhnya dengan lembut di leherku_.

Aku duduk diam tak bergerak, sentuhannya yang dingin bagai peringatan alami— peringatan yang menyuruhku untuk takut. Namun tak ada rasa takut dalam diriku. Bagaimanapun yang ada justru perasaan lain...

"Lihat, kan." katanya. "Benar-benar tidak apa-apa."

Darahku mengalir deras, dan aku berharap bisa memperlambatnya, sadar ini pasti membuat segalanya lebih sulit—detak jantung dalam nadiku. Pasti ia bisa mendengarnya.

"Rona pipimu cantik," gumamnya.

Dengan lembut ia membebaskan tangannya yang lain. Tanganku jatuh lunglai di pangkuan. Dengan lembut ia membelai pipiku, lalu memegang wajahku di antara sepasang tangan pualamnya.

"Jangan bergerak, Luhan" bisiknya, seolah aku belum membeku saja.

Perlahan, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dariku, ia mencondongkan wajah ke arahku. Lalu tiba-tiba, namun dengan teramat lembut,

_ia menempelkan pipinya yang dingin di relung leherku._

Aku tak bisa bergerak, bahkan bila menginginkannya. Aku mendengarkan suara napasnya yang teratur, mengawasi bagaimana matahari dan angin bermain-main di rambutnya yang perunggu, lebih manusiawi daripada bagian dirinya yang lain. Dengan kelambatan disengaja, tangan-tangannya meluncur menuruni leherku.

Aku gemetar, dan aku mendengarnya terengah. Tapi tangannya tidak berhenti ketika dengan lembut beralih ke bahuku, kemudian berhenti.

Wajahnya bergeser ke samping, _hidungnya menyusuri tulang selangkaku. Ia berhenti, salah satu sisi wajahnya menempel lembut di dadaku.  
_

_Oh tuhan—tuhan! _

Mendengarkan detak jantungku. "Ah, Luhan" desahnya.

Aku tak tahu berapa lama kami duduk diam tanpa bergerak. Bisa jadi berjam-jam.

Akhirnya detak jantungku memelan, tapi ia tidak bergerak atau bicara lagi ketika memegangku. Aku tahu kapan pun ini bisa jadi kelewat berlebihan, dan hidupku bisa berakhir—begitu cepat hingga aku bahkan mungkin takkan menyadarinya.

Dan aku tak bisa membuat diriku ketakutan. Aku tak bisa memikirkan apa pun, kecuali bahwa ia sedang menyentuhku.

Kemudian, terlalu cepat, ia melepaskanku.

Sorot matanya damai. "Tidak akan sesulit itu lagi," katanya puas.

"Sehun, Apakah sulit sekali bagimu?"

"Tak seburuk yang kubayangkan. Kau?"

"Tidak, itu tidak buruk... bagiku."

Ia tersenyum mendengar nada suaraku. "Lu, Kau tahu maksudku."

Aku tersenyum.

"Kemarilah." Ia meraih tanganku dan menaruhnya di pipinya "Bisa kaurasakan hangatnya?"

Kulitnya yang biasanya dingin nyaris hangat. Tapi aku nyaris tidak memerhatikan, berhubung aku sedang menyentuh wajahnya, sesuatu yang selalu kuimpikan sejak hari pertama aku melihatnya.

"Jangan bergerak, Sehun" bisikku. Tak ada yang bisa setenang Sehun. Ia memejamkan mata dan diam tak bergerak bagai batu, sebuah ukiran dalam genggamanku.

Aku bergerak bahkan lebih pelan daripadanya, berhati-hati agar tidak membuat gerakan yang tidak diinginkan. Kubelai pipinya, dengan lembut mengusap kelopak matanya, bayangan keunguan di bawah matanya.

Kutelusuri bentuk hidungnya yang sempurna, kemudian, dengan sangat berhati-hati kutelusuri bibirnya yang tak bercela. Bibirnya membuka di bawah tanganku, dan aku bisa merasakan embusan napasnya yang sejuk di ujung jemariku.

Aku ingin mencondongkan tubuh, menghirup aroma Sehun. Jadi kujatuhkan tanganku dan menjauh, tak ingin mendorongnya terlalu jauh. Ia membuka mata, dan keduanya tampak kelaparan.

Bukan dengan cara yang membuatku takut, tapi yang membuat otot perutku tegang dan jantungku berdebar-debar lagi.

"Kuharap," bisiknya, "kuharap kau bisa merasakan... kesulitan... kebingungan... yang kurasakan. Agar kau mengerti."

Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke rambutku, kemudian dengan hati-hati mengusap wajahku.

"Katakan padaku, Sehun" desahku.

"Kurasa aku tidak bisa. Sudah kubilang, di lain sisi, rasa lapar–haus —yang menjadikanku makhluk tercela, kurasakan padamu. Dan kurasa kau bisa memahami itu. Meskipun" – ia setengah tersenyum – "berhubung kau tidak kecanduan obat-obat terlarang barangkali kau tak bisa mengerti sepenuhnya."

"Tapi... Luhan" Jemarinya menyentuh lembut bibirku, membuatku gemetaran lagi. "Ada hasrat lain. Hasrat yang tak bisa kumengerti, sesuatu yang asing bagiku."

"Aku mungkin mengerti itu lebih baik dari yang kausangka."

"Aku tak terbiasa merasa begitu manusiawi. Apakah rasanya selalu seperti ini?"

"Bagiku?" aku berhenti. "Tidak, tidak pernah. Tidak pernah sebelumnya. Hun"

Ia menggenggam tanganku di antara kedua tangannya.

Begitu rapuh dalam kekuatan baja yang dimilikinya.

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya dekat denganmu, Luhan" ia mengaku. "Aku tak tahu apakah aku bisa."

Dengan sangat perlahan kucondongkan tubuhku, mengingatkannya lewat tatapanku. Kutempelkan pipiku di dadanya yang keras. Aku hanya bisa mendengar desah napasnya, tak ada yang lain.

"Ini sudah cukup," desahku, memejamkan mata. Dengan gerakan yang amat manusiawi ia memelukku dan menekankan wajahnya di rambutku.

"Untuk urusan ini kau lebih baik daripada yang kausangka," sahutku.

"Aku punya naluri manusia—naluri itu mungkin saja terkubur dalam-dalam, tapi masih ada."

Lama sekali kami duduk seperti itu; aku bertanya-tanya mungkinkah ia sama enggannya untuk bergerak seperti halnya diriku. Tapi aku bisa melihat cahaya mulai memudar, bayangan hutan mulai menyentuh kami, dan aku pun mendesah.

"Kau harus pergi."

"Kupikir kau tak bisa membaca pikiranku."

"Sudah jelas." Aku bisa mendengar senyuman dalam perkataannya.

Ia meraih bahuku, dan aku menatap wajahnya.

"Bisakah aku memperlihatkanmu sesuatu?" pintanya,

kegembiraan tiba-tiba menyala-nyala di matanya.

"Memperlihatkan apa, Hun?"

"Akan kuperlihatkan bagaimana aku berjalan-jalan di hutan." Ia mengamati ekspresiku. "Jangan khawatir, kau akan sangat aman, dan kita akan tiba di trukmu lebih cepat dari pada yang kaubayangkan." Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum yang begitu indah hingga jantungku nyaris berhenti berdetak.

"Sehun, Apakah kau akan berubah menjadi kelelawar?" tanyaku hati-hati.

Ia tertawa, lebih keras daripada yang pernah kudengar.

"Seolah-olah aku belum pernah mendengar yang satu itu saja!"

"Benar, aku yakin kau sering mendengarnya."

"Ayo, pengecut kecilku, Xi Luhan naik ke punggungku."

Aku menunggu untuk meyakinkan apakah ia bergurau, tapi tampaknya ia bersungguh-sungguh. Ia tersenyum melihat keraguanku, lalu mengulurkan tangan meraihku.

Jantungku bereaksi; meskipun tak bisa mendengar pikiranku, ia tetap bisa mengetahuinya lewat detak jantungku. Kemudian ia mengayunkanku ke punggungnya tanpa aku perlu bersusah-payah. Setelah itu aku mengaitkan tangan dan kakiku di tubuhnya begitu erat hingga bisa membuat orang biasa tersedak. Rasanya seperti memeluk batu.

"Aku agak lebih berat daripada tas ranselmu, Hun" aku mengingatkannya.

"Hah!" dengusnya. Aku nyaris bisa mendengar ia memutar bola matanya. Aku tak pernah melihatnya begitu bersemangat sebelumnya.

Ia membuatku terkejut ketika sekonyong-konyong ia meraih tanganku, menekankan telapak tanganku ke wajahnya, dan menghirupnya dalam-dalam.

"Selalu lebih mudah daripada sebelumnya" gumamnya.

Kemudian ia berlari.

Jika sebelumnya keberadaannya pernah membuatku mengkhawatirkan kematian, itu tak sebanding dengan yang kurasakan saat ini.

Ia menerobos kegelapan hutan yang lebat bagai peluru, bagai hantu. Tak ada suara, tak ada bukti ia memijakkan kakinya di tanah. Irama napasnya tak pernah berubah, tidak menunjukkan bahwa ia mengerahkan segenap tenaga. Tapi pepohonan di sekitar kami berkelebat sangat cepat, selalu luput menyentuh kami.

Aku terlalu takut untuk memejamkan mata, meskipun hawa hutan yang sejuk menyapu wajahku dan membakarnya. Aku merasa seolah-olah dengan bodoh menjulurkan kepala ke luar jendela pesawat yang sedang mengudara. Dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupku, aku merasa mabuk.

Kemudian selesai. Kami mendaki berjam-jam tadi pagi untuk mencapai padang rumput Sehun, dan sekarang, dalam hitungan menit, kami sudah sampai lagi di truk.

"Asyik, bukan?" Suaranya meninggi, senang. Ia berdiri tak bergerak, menungguku turun. Aku mencobanya, tapi otot-ototku kaku. Lengan dan kakiku tetap mengunci tubuhnya sementara kepalaku berputar-putar dan membuatku tidak nyaman.

"Luhan?" panggilnya, sekarang terdengar waswas.

"Sehun- Rasanya aku perlu berbaring," aku menahan napas.

"Oh, maaf." Ia menungguku, tapi aku masih tetap tak bisa bergerak.

"Sepertinya aku perlu bantuan," ujarku.

Ia tertawa pelan, dan dengan lembut melepaskan cengkeramanku di lehernya. Kupasrahkan diriku. Kemudian ia menarikku menghadapnya, menggendongku seolah aku kanak-kanak. Ia memelukku sebentar, lalu hatihati menurunkanku ke atas hamparan pakis.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanyanya.

Aku tidak yakin apa yang kurasakan saat kepalaku berputar cepat sekali. "Rasanya pusing."

"Letakkan kepalamu di antara kedua lututmu." Aku mencobanya, dan lumayan membantu. Aku bernapas pelan, menjaga kepalaku tetap tenang. Aku merasakan ia duduk di sisiku. Waktu berlalu, dan akhirnya aku dapat mengangkat kepala. Telingaku berdenging.

"Kurasa itu bukan gagasan yang bagus," gumamnya.

Aku mencoba bersikap positif, namun suaraku lemah.

"Tidak Sehun, itu tadi sangat menarik."

"Hah! Wajahmu sepucat hantu begitu—oh bukan, kau sepucat aku!"

"Seharusnya tadi aku memejamkan mata."

"Lain kali ingat itu. Luhan"

"Lain kali!" erangku.

Ia tertawa. Suasana hatinya masih bagus.

"Tukang pamer," gumamku.

"Buka matamu, Luhan," ujarnya pelan.

Dan di sanalah dia, wajahnya sangat dekat denganku. Ketampanannya memukauku—terlalu berlebihan, kelebihan yang belum bisa membuatku terbiasa.

"Aku sedang berpikir, ketika aku berlari..." Ia terdiam.

"Kuharap bukan tentang tidak menabrak pepohonan."

"Luhan kau lucu." ia tergelak. "Berlari adalah sesuatu yang alami, bukan sesuatu yang harus kupikirkan."

"Tukang pamer," gumamku lagi. Ia tersenyum.

"Bukan," lanjutnya, "aku berpikir ada sesuatu yang ingin kucoba." Dan ia memegangi wajahku dengan tangannya lagi. Aku tak bisa bernapas. Ia ragu-ragu—tidak seperti biasanya, seperti cara manusia.

Bukan seperti pria yang ragu-ragu sebelum mencium wanita, untuk mengira-ngira bagaimana reaksinya, untuk melihat bagaimana wanita itu menerimanya. Barangkali ia ingin mengulur-ulur waktu, saat penantian yang tepat terkadang lebih baik daripada ciuman itu sendiri.

Sehun ragu untuk menguji dirinya sendiri, untuk mengetahui apakah ini aman, untuk memastikan dirinya masih dapat mengendalikan hasratnya.

_Kemudian bibir pualamnya yang dingin menekan lembut bibirku_.

Tapi kami sama sekali tidak siap dengan reaksiku. Darahku mendidih dan membara di bibirku. Napasku terengah-engah. Jemariku meremas rambutnya, mencengkeram tubuhnya di tubuhku. Bibirku membuka saat kuhirup aroma tubuhnya yang keras.

Tiba-tiba kurasakan ia mematung di bawah bibirku. Dengan lembut dan tegas tangannya mendorong wajahku.

Aku membuka mata dan melihat ekspresinya yang waspada.

"Ups," desahku.

"Itu namanya melecehkan."

Tatapannya liar, rahangnya menegang, meski begitu artikulasinya tetap sempurna. Ia memegang wajahku hanya beberapa senti dari wajahnya. Aku terpana dibuatnya.

"Haruskah aku... ?" Aku mencoba menahan diri, memberinya sedikit ruang.

Tangannya tidak mengizinkanku bergerak sedikit pun.

"Tidak, Luhan. aku bisa menolerirnya. Tolong tunggu sebentar." Suaranya sopan, terkendali.

Aku terus menatap matanya, memerhatikan hasrat yang berkobar-kobar di dalamnya mulai memudar dan melembut.

Kemudian ia tersenyum, dan senyumnya tak disangkasangka nakal.

"Nah," katanya, jelas puas dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Bisa ditolerir?" tanyaku.

Ia tertawa keras. "Aku lebih kuat daripada yang kuduga. Senang mengetahuinya."

"Kuharap aku bisa mengatakan yang sama. Maafkan aku.''

"Kau toh hanya manusia biasa."

"Terima kasih banyak, Sehun" sahutku getir.

Dalam satu gerakan luwes dan cepat ia sudah berdiri. Ia mengulurkan tangan padaku, gerakan yang tak kusangkasangka. Aku begitu terbiasa berhati-hati agar kami tak bersentuhan. Kugenggam tangannya yang dingin, memerlukannya lebih dari dugaanku. Keseimbanganku belum kembali sepenuhnya.

"Apa kau masih mau pingsan akibat lari kita tadi? Atau karena ciumanku yang menghanyutkan?" Aku melihat ia menyeringai lagi

Betapa ceria, betapa manusianya dia ketika sedang tertawa sekarang ini, wajah malaikatnya tampak tenang. Ia adalah Sehun yang berbeda dari yang kukenal. Dan aku merasa lebih tergilagila padanya. Akan menyakitkan bila harus berpisah darinya sekarang.

"Aku tidak yakin, aku masih pening, Hun" akhirnya aku berhasil menyahut. "Kurasa gabungan keduanya."

"Kurasa kau harus membiarkanku mengemudi." Ia tertawaa pelan

"Kau gila ya?" protesku.

"Aku bisa mengemudi lebih baik darimu bahkan pada hari terbaikmu. Luhan" godanya. "Refleksmu jauh lebih lambat."

"Aku yakin itu benar, tapi kurasa keberanianku, atau trukku, bisa menerimanya."

"Percayalah, Luhan, sedikit saja."

Kuselipkan tanganku di saku celana, menggenggam kunci mobilku erat-erat.

"Tidak. Tidak sedikit pun."

Alisnya terangkat tak percaya.

Aku mulai mengitarinya, menuju sisi pengemudi. Ia mungkin membiarkanku lewat kalau saja aku tidak terhuyung. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, ia mungkin tidak akan membiarkanku lewat sama sekali. Lengannya menciptakan perangkap tak tertembus di sekeliling pinggangku.

"Luhan, aku telah mengerahkan segenap usaha yang kubisa untuk menjagamu tetap hidup. Aku takkan membiarkanmu mengemudi ketika berjalan lurus pun kau tak bisa. Lagi pula, seorang teman takkan membiarkan temannya mengemudi dalam keadaan mabuk," kutipnya sambil tergelak. Aku bisa mencium aroma manis yang tak tertahankan dari dadanya.

"Mabuk?" timpalku keberatan.

"Kau mabuk oleh kehadiranku. Xi Luhan" Ia memamerkan senyumnya yang menggoda lagi.

"Aku tak bisa menyangkal yang satu itu, Oh Sehun" desahku. Tak ada jalan keluar, aku tak bisa menolaknya untuk apa pun.

Aku mengangkat kunci trukku tinggi-tinggi dan menjatuhkannya, mengamati tangannya berkelebat bagai kilat dan menyambarnya tanpa suara. "Santai saja—trukku sudah cukup tua."

"Sangat masuk akal," timpalnya.

"Dan.. Sehun apakah kau sama sekali tidak terpengaruh?" tanyaku jengkel. "Oleh kehadiranku?"

Lagi-lagi ekspresinya yang mudah berubah berganti lagi menjadi lembut dan hangat. Awalnya ia tidak menjawab hanya menundukkan wajahnya ke arahku, dan mengusapkan bibirnya perlahan sepanjang rahangku, mulai dari telinga ke dagu, berulang-ulang. Aku gemetaran.

"Bagaimanapun," akhirnya ia bergumam, "refleksku lebih baik." Ia menyeringai[]

_Hai! Im back guys :D_

_Aku males update gegara reviewnya makin lama makin dikit/? T_T_

_Jadi—maafkan keterlambatan istri dyo ini ya teman-teman? :v_

_Anyway.. please review! And for our babies—happy 3rd anniv! Yeayyy EXO SARANGHAJAA! :D_


	15. Chapter 14

Title : Twilight (HunHan Remake)

Ditulis oleh : Stephenie Meyer

Re-write by ; Runnisa

Main Cast

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Wu Yi Fan

And Other members too

Genderswitch for ALL UKE's on EXO, Yehet? Yeheet~

14\. TEKAD YANG KUAT MENGALAHKAN

Ia mengemudi dengan satu tangan, tangan yang lain menggenggam tanganku yang bersandar di kursi. Kadang-kadang ia memandang matahari yang mulai terbenam, kadang-kadang menatapku—wajahku, rambutku yang berkibaran dari jendela yang terbuka, tangan kami yang bertaut.

Ia menyetel saluran radio yang menyiarkan lagu-lagu lama, dan ikut menyanyikan lagu yang tak pernah kudengar. Ia hafal setiap barisnya.

"Sehun, Apa kau akan pernah memberitahuku berapa usiamu?" tanyaku, ragu-ragu, tak ingin merusak selera humornya yang ceria.

"Apakah itu sangat penting, Luhan?" Untungnya senyumnya tetap mengembang.

"Tidak juga, Hun. tapi aku masih bertanya-tanya..." aku nyengir. "Misteri tak terpecahkan selalu bisa membuatmu terjaga sepanjang malam."

"Aku membayangkan apakah itu akan membuatmu kecewa, Lu." ia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Ia memandang matahari; menit demi menit berlalu.

"Coba saja," kataku akhirnya.

Ia mendesah, kemudian menatap mataku, seolah-olah benar-benar melupakan jalanan selama beberapa saat.

"Luhan, Aku lahir di Chicago tahun 1901." Ia berhenti sejenak dan melirikku dari sudut matanya. Dengan hati-hati kujaga wajahku tetap tenang, sabar menantikan penjelasan selanjutnya. Ia tersenyum simpul dan melanjutkan,

"Lay menemukanku di rumah sakit pada tahun 1918. Usiaku tujuh belas saat itu, sekarat akibat flu Spanyol."

Ia mendengarku terkesiap, meski bagiku sendiri nyaris tak terdengar. Ia menunduk menatap mataku lagi.

"Aku tak mengingatnya dengan baik, Luhan—sudah lama sekali, dan ingatan manusia memudar." Sesaat ia larut dalam ingatannya sebelum melanjutkan lagi, "Tapi aku ingat bagaimana rasanya, ketika Lay menyelamatkanku. Bukan hal mudah, bukan sesuatu yang bisa kaulupakan."

"Orangtuamu?"

"Mereka telah meninggal lebih dulu akibat penyakit itu. Aku sebatang kara. Itu sebabnya dia memilihku. Di tengahtengah kekacauan bencana epidemik itu, tak seorang pun bakal menyadari bahwa aku menghilang. Luhan" aku melihat senyum—milik Sehun yang terlihat sangat rapuh

"Sehun.. Bagaimana Lay menyelamatkanmu?"

Beberapa detik berlalu sebelum ia menyahut. Sepertinya ia memilih kata-katanya dengan hati-hati

"Sulit. Tak banyak dari kami memiliki kendali diri yang diperlukan untuk menyelesaikannya. Tapi Lay selalu menjadi yang paling manusiawi, yang paling berbelas kasih di antara kami... Kurasa kau tak bisa menemukan yang setara dengannya sepanjang sejarah." Ia terdiam. "Bagiku, rasanya amat, sangat menyakitkan. Lu"

Dari garis bibirnya aku tahu ia tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa lagi mengenai masalah ini. Kutekan rasa penasaranku, meskipun nyaris tak mungkin. Banyak yang perlu kupikirkan mengenai hal ini, hal-hal yang baru saja muncul dalam benakku. Tak diragukan lagi benaknya yang berputar cepat telah mengetahui setiap aspek yang tidak kumengerti.

Suaranya yang lembut membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Kesendirianlah yang menggerakkannya. Biasanya itulah alasan di balik pilihan tersebut. Aku adalah yang pertama dalam keluarga Lay, meski tak lama setelah itu dia menemukan Suho. Dia terjatuh dari tebing. Mereka langsung membawanya ke kamar mayat di rumah sakit, meski entah bagaimana jantungnya masih berdenyut."

"Kalau begitu kau harus dalam kondisi sekarat untuk menjadi..." Kami tak pernah mengucapkan kata itu, dan aku tak dapat mengucapkannya sekarang.

"Tidak, itu hanya Lay. Dia takkan pernah melakukannya pada orang yang memiliki pilihan lain."

Rasa hormat yang sangat dalam terpancar dalam suaranya setiap kali ia membicarakan orang yang menjadi figur ayah baginya itu. "Meski begitu, katanya lebih mudah bila aliran darahnya lemah," lanjutnya. Ia memandang jalanan yang sekarang telah menggelap, dan aku bisa merasakan topik ini telah berakhir.

"Kai dan Kyungsoo?"

"Lay membawa Kyungsoo ke keluarga kami setelah Suho. Lama setelahnya barulah aku menyadari bahwa dia berharap Kyungsoo akan menjadi seseorang bagiku seperti Suho baginya—Lay berhati-hati dengan pikirannya yang menyangkut diriku." Ia memutar bola matanya. "Tapi Kyungsoo tak pernah lebih daripada seorang adik. Dua tahun kemudian dia menemukan Kai. Kyungsoo sedang berburu—waktu itu kami sedang di Appalachia—dan mendapati seekor beruang nyaris menghabisi Kai. Kyungsoo membawanya kepada Lay, menempuh jarak lebih dari seratus mil, khawatir dia tak dapat melakukannya sendiri. Aku hanya menduga-duga bagaimana sulitnya perjalanan itu baginya." Sehun menatapku dalam-dalam, dan mengangkat tangan kami, masih terjalin, lalu mengusap pipiku dengan punggung tangannya.

"Tapi dia berhasil," aku mendorongnya, berpaling dari keindahan matanya yang tak tertahankan.

"Ya," gumamnya. "Kyungsoo melihat sesuatu di wajah Kai yang membuatnya cukup kuat. Dan sejak itu mereka selalu bersama-sama. Kadang-kadang mereka tinggal terpisah dari kami, sebagai suami-istri. Semakin muda umur yang kami pilih sebagai identitas kami, semakin lama kami bisa tinggal di mana pun. Forks kelihatannya sempurna, jadi kami semua mendaftar di SMA." Ia tertawa. "Kurasa kita harus menghadiri pernikahan mereka dalam beberapa tahun lagi."

"Baekhyun dan Chanyeol?"

"Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dua makhluk yang sangar langka. Mereka mengembangkan kesadaran, begitu kami menyebutnya, tanpa bimbingan dari luar. Chanyeol berasal dari keluarga... lain, jenis keluarga yang sangat berbeda. Dia tertekan, dan akhirnya memilih mengembara sendirian. Baekhyun menemukannya. Seperti aku, Baekhyun memiliki bakat khusus di atas dan melampaui rata-rata jenis kami."

"Sungguh?" selaku, terkesima. "Tapi katamu, kau satu-satunya yang bisa mendengarkan pikiran orang lain."

"Memang benar. Baekhyun mengetahui hal lain. Dia melihat hal-hal—hal-hal yang mungkin terjadi, hal-hal yang akan datang. Tapi itu sangat subjektif. Masa depan tidak terukir di atas batu. Segala sesuatu berubah."

Rahangnya mengeras ketika mengatakan itu, dan matanya tertuju padaku, lalu berlalu begitu cepat sehingga aku tak yakin bahwa aku hanya mengkhayalkannya.

"Hal-hal apa yang dilihatnya Hun?"

"Dia melihat Chanyeol dan tahu dia mencari dirinya bahkan sebelum Chanyeol sendiri mengetahui hal itu. Dia melihat Lay dan keluarga kami, dan mereka datang bersama-sama menemui kami. Baekhyun paling sensitif terhadap makhluk bukan-manusia. Dia selalu melihat, contohnya, ketika kelompok lain jenis kami mendekat. Dan ancaman apa pun yang mungkin ditimbulkan."

"Apakah jenis kalian... ada banyak?" Aku terkejut. Berapa banyakkah dari mereka yang bisa berjalan di antara manusia tanpa terdeteksi?

"Tidak, tidak banyak. Tapi kebanyakan tidak akan menetap di satu tempat. Hanya yang seperti kami, yang telah berhenti memburu kalian manusia"-ia mengerling licik padaku—"bisa hidup bersama manusia selama apa pun. Kami hanya menemukan seperti kami, di desa kecil di Alaska. Kami hidup bersama untuk waktu yang lama, tapi jumlah kami terlalu banyak sehingga manusia mulai menyadari keberadaan kami. Jenis seperti kami yang hidup... secara berbeda cenderung berkumpul bersama.

"Dan yang lain?"

"Kebanyakan berpindah-pindah. Dari waktu ke waktu kami hidup seperti itu. Seperti yang lainnya, kebiasaan ini mulai membosankan. Kadang-kadang kami bertemu yang lain, karena kebanyakan dari kami lebih menyukai daerah Utara."

"Kenapa begitu Sehun?"

Kami telah sampai di depan rumahku sekarang, dan ia mematikan truk. Suasana sangat tenang dan gelap; tak ada bulan. Lampu teras mati, jadi aku tahu ayahku belum pulang.

"Kau memerhatikan sore tadi?" godanya. "Kaupikir aku bisa berjalan bebas di jalanan di bawah sinar matahari tanpa menyebabkan kecelakaan lalu lintas? Ada alasan mengapa kami memilih Semenanjung Olympic, salah satu tempat di dunia dengan sinar matahari paling sedikit. Rasanya menyenangkan bisa keluar di siang hari. Kau takkan percaya betapa membosankannya malam setelah delapan puluh tahun yang aneh."

"Jadi dari situkah asal-muasal legenda itu?"

"Barangkali."

"Dan Baekhyun berasal dari keluarga yang lain, seperti Chanyeol?"

"Tidak, dan itu adalah misteri. Baekhyun tidak ingat kehidupan manusianya sama sekali. Dan dia tidak tahu siapa yang menciptakannya. Dia terbangun sendirian. Siapa pun yang menciptakannya telah meninggalkannya, dan tak satu pun dari kami mengerti kenapa, atau bagaimana orang itu bisa melakukannya. Seandainya Baekhyun tidak memiliki indra istimewa itu, seandainya dia tidak melihat Chanyeol dan Lay dan tahu suatu hari nanti dia akan menjadi salah satu dari kami, dia barangkali bisa berubah jahat."

Banyak sekali yang harus dipikirkan, banyak sekali yang masih ingin kutanyakan. Tapi yang membuatku teramat malu, perutku keroncongan. Aku begitu terkesima sehingga bahkan tidak sadar diriku kelaparan. Sekarang aku sadar bahwa aku sangat kelaparan.

"Maaf, Luhan.. aku membuatmu terlambat makan malam. "

"Aku baik-baik saja Sehun, sungguh."

"Lu. Aku tak pernah menghabiskan begitu banyak waktu bersama seseorang yang perlu makan. Aku lupa."

"Aku ingin bersamamu.—oh sehun" Lebih mudah mengatakannya dalam kegelapan, mengetahui bagaimana suaraku bisa mengkhianatiku dan kecanduanku akan dirinya terdengar sangat nyata.

"Lu. Tidak bisakah aku masuk?" tanyanya.

"Kau mau?" Aku tak bisa membayangkannya, makhluk bagai dewa ini duduk di kursi dapur ayahku yang jelek.

"Ya, kalau tidak merepotkan." Aku mendengar pintunya menutup pelan, dan nyaris saat itu juga ia telah berada di samping pintuku, membukakannya untukku.

"Sangat manusiawi," aku memujinya.

"Jelas kebiasaan itu muncul lagi."

Ia berjalan di sisiku dalam kegelapan malam, begitu diamnya sehingga aku harus terus-menerus melirik ke arahnya untuk memastikan ia masih di sana. Dalam gelap ia tampak jauh lebih normal. Masih pucat, ketampanannya masih bagai ilusi, tapi bukan lagi makhluk kemilau di bawah sinar matahari seperti sore tadi. 

Ia menggapai pintu di depanku dan membukakannya untukku. Aku berhenti di tengah-tengah pintu.

"Pintunya tak terkunci?"

"Bukan Luhan, aku menggunakan kunci di bawah daun pintu." Aku melangkah masuk, menyalakan lampu teras, dan berbalik menghadapnya dengan alis terangkat. Aku yakin tak pernah menggunakan kunci itu di hadapannya.

"Aku penasaran denganmu."

"Kau memata-mataiku?" Entah bagaimana aku tak bisa membuat suaraku terdengar marah. Aku tersanjung.

Ia kelihatan tidak menyesal. "Apa lagi yang bisa dilakukan pada malam hari?"

Aku berkonsentrasi menyiapkan makan malamku, mengambil lasagna sisa semalam dari dapur, menempatkan sebagian di piring, kemudian memanaskannya di microwave. Piringnya berputar, menyebarkan aroma tomat dan oregano ke seluruh dapur. Aku tetap menatap piring ketika bicara.

"Seberapa sering Hun?" tanyaku kasual.

"Hmmm?" Ia terdengar seolah-olah aku telah menariknya keluar dari lamunannya.

Aku masih tidak berpaling. "Seberapa sering kau datang kemari, Sehun?"

"Aku datang ke sini hampir setiap malam. Lu"

Aku berputar, terperangah. "Kenapa?"

"Luhan- Kau menarik ketika sedang tidur." Nada suaranya datar. "Kau mengigau." Kulihat Sehun menyeringai lagi.

"Tidak!" sahurku menahan napas, wajahku memanas hingga ke garis rambut. Aku meraih meja dapur untuk menjaga keseimbangan. Aku tahu aku suka mengigau ketika tidur, tentu saja; ibuku selalu menggodaku soal ini.

Meski begitu aku tidak menyangka aku perlu mengkhawatirkannya di sini.

Ekspresinya langsung berubah kecewa. "Apa kau sangat marah padaku?"

"Tergantung!" Aku merasa dan terdengar seolah kehabisan napas.

Ia menanti.

"Pada?" desaknya.

"Apa yang kaudengar, Oh Sehun!" erangku.

Saat itu juga, tanpa suara, ia sudah pindah ke sisiku, tangannya meraih tanganku dengan hati-hati.

"Jangan sedih, Luhan!" ia memohon. Ia menurunkan wajahnya hingga sejajar dengan mataku, kemudian menatapnya. Aku merasa malu. Aku mencoba memalingkan wajah.

"Kau merindukan ibumu," bisiknya. "Kau mengkhawatirkannya. Dan ketika hujan turun, suaranya membuatmu gelisah. Kau juga sering mengigau tentang rumahmu, tapi sekarang sudah jauh berkurang. Kau pernah mengatakan sekali, 'Terlalu hijau?'" Ia tertawa lembut, berharap aku bisa melihatnya, dan tidak membuatku tersinggung lagi.

"Ada lagi?" desakku.

Ia tahu maksudku. "Kau memanggil namaku," ia mengakui.

Aku mendesah kalah. "Sering?"

"Seberapa sering yang kaumaksud dengan 'sering', tepatnya?"

"Oh tidak!" Kepalaku terkulai.

_Ia menarikku lembut ke dadanya_. Gerakannya sangat alami.

"Jangan malu," ia berbisik di telingaku. "Seandainya bisa bermimpi, aku pasti akan memimpikanmu. Dan aku tidak merasa malu."

Kemudian kami mendengar suara ban mobil melintasi jalanan, melihat lampu sorotnya menyinari jendela depan, terus ke lorong menuju ke kami. Tubuhku kaku dalam pelukannya.

"Haruskah ayahmu tahu aku di sini?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak yakin..." Aku memikirkannya dengan cepat.

"Kalau begitu lain waktu saja... Luhan"

Dan aku pun sendirian.

"Sehun!" desisku tertahan.

Aku mendengar suara tawa yang samar, lalu lenyap.

Terdengar suara Dad membuka kunci pintu.

"Luhan?" panggilnya. Sebelumnya hal ini menggangguku, siapa lagi yang ada di rumah kalau bukan aku? Tapi tibatiba saja ia tidak kelihatan kelewat menyebalkan.

"Di sini." Kuharap ia tidak mendengar nada histeris dalam suaraku. Aku mengambil makan malamku dari microwave dan duduk di meja ketika ia masuk. Langkah kakinya terdengar berisik setelah aku melewatkan seharian bersama Sehun.

"Selamat malam, Sayang," ujarnya. Tak diragukan lagi ia akan memasang telinga semalaman, menungguku mengendap-endap meninggalkan rumah.

"Sampai besok pagi, Dad." Sampai nanti malam ketika kau mengendap-endap ke kamarku tengah malam nanti untuk memeriksaku.

Aku berusaha agar langkahku sepelan dan selelah mungkin ketika menaiki tangga menuju kamar. Kututup pintunya cukup keras untuk didengarnya, kemudian berlari dengan berjingkat menuju jendela. Aku membukanya dan melongok ke luar menembus malam. Mataku mencari-cari dalam kegelapan, ke bayangan pepohonan yang tak dapat ditembus.

"Sehun?" bisikku, merasa benar-benar tolol.

Suara tawa pelan menyambut dari belakangku. "Ya?" Aku berbalik, salah satu tanganku melayang ke leher karena terkejut.

Ia berbaring, tersenyum lebar di tempat tidurku, tangannya menyilang di belakang kepala, kakinya berayunayun di ujung tempat tidur, posisinya sangat santai.

"Oh!" aku mendesah, jatuh lemas ke lantai.

"Maafkan aku. Luhan" Ia mengatupkan bibirnya erat-erat, berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan gelinya.

"Beri aku waktu sebentar untuk menenangkan jantungku. Sehun"

Perlahan-lahan ia bangkit duduk, supaya tidak mengejutkanku lagi. Kemudian ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan menautkan lengannya yang panjang, mengangkatku, memegang pangkal lenganku seolah aku anak kecil. Ia mendudukkanku tempat tidur di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak duduk saja denganku?" ia menyarankan, meletakkan tangannya yang dingin di tanganku. "Bagaimana jantungmu?"

"Kau saja yang bilang—aku yakin kau mendengarnya lebih baik dariku."

Kurasakan tawanya yang pelan menggetarkan tempat tidur.

Sesaat kami duduk diam di sana, sama-sama mendengarkan detak jantungku melambat. Aku berpikir tentang keberadaan Sehun di kamarku sementara ayahku ada di rumah.

Sehun tak bergerak sedikit pun dari posisi semula, bagai ukiran Adonis yang bertengger di selimutku yang lusuh.

"Bagus. Luhan"

Aku nyengir.

"Sungguh, pakaian itu tampak bagus padamu."

"Terima kasih." bisikku. Aku kembali ke sisinya, duduk menyilangkan kaki di sebelahnya. Aku memandang garisgaris lantai kayu kamarku.

"Luhan. Sebenarnya kau tampak hangat sekali."

Perlahan-lahan ia menundukkan wajahnya ke wajahku, meletakkan pipinya yang dingin ke kulitku. Aku sama sekali tak bergerak.

"Mmmmmm...," desahnya.

Saat ia menyentuhku, sangat sulit untuk memikirkan pertanyaan yang masuk akal. Saat konsentrasiku buyar, butuh beberapa menit bagiku untuk memulai.

"Sepertinya, Sehun... sekarang lebih mudah bagimu berada di dekatku."

"Begitukah yang kaulihat?" gumamnya, hidungnya meluncur ke sudut rahangku. Aku merasakan tangannya, lebih ringan dari sayap ngengat, menyibak rambut basahku ke belakang sehingga bibirnya bisa menyentuh lekukan di bawah daun telingaku.

"Amat sangat lebih mudah," kataku mencoba mengembuskan napas.

"Hmm."

"Sehun... Jadi, aku bertanya-tanya..." aku memulai lagi, tapi jarijarinya perlahan menelusuri tulang selangkaku, dan aku kehilangan akal sehatku.

"Ya, Lu?" desahnya.

"Kenapa," suaraku bergetar, membuatku malu, "seperti itu menurutmu?"

Kurasakan getaran napasnya di leherku saat ia tertawa.

"Tekad yang kuat mengalahkan segala hambatan fisik." Aku menarik diri; dan ia membeku—dan aku tak lagi mendengar suara napasnya. Sesaat kami bertatapan dengan hati-hati, kemudian, bersamaan dengan rahangnya yang mulai rileks, ekspresinya tampak bingung.

"Apa aku melakukan kesalahan, Hun?"

"Tidak, Luhan—justru sebaliknya. Kau membuatku sinting," paparku.

Ia memikirkannya sebentar, dan ketika berbicara ia terdengar senang. "Benarkah?" Senyum kemenangan perlahan menyinari wajahnya.

"Kau mau tepukan tangan?" tanyaku sinis. Ia nyengir.

"Aku hanya terkejut," ia menjelaskan. "Selama kuranglebih seratus tahun terakhir," suaranya menggoda, "aku tak pernah membayangkan sesuatu seperti ini. Aku tak percaya akan pernah menemukan seseorang dengan siapa aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku... bukan dalam artian seorang adik. Dan menemukan, meskipun semuanya baru bagiku, bahwa aku bisa mengendalikan diriku saat... bersamamu... Luhan"

"Kau bisa melakukan apa saja, Sehun" ujarku.

Ia mengangkat bahu, menerima pujianku, dan kami tertawa pelan.

"Tapi kenapa sekarang bisa begitu mudah?" desakku.

"Sore tadi..."

"Ini tidak mudah," desahnya. "Tapi sore tadi. Aku masih... ragu. Maafkan aku soal itu, benar-benar tak termaafkan bersikap seperti itu."

"Tidak tak termaafkan," sergahku.

"Terima kasih." Ia tersenyum. "Kau tahu," lanjutnya, sekarang menunduk, "aku tidak yakin apakah aku cukup kuat..." Ia mengangkat satu tanganku dan menempelkannya lembut ke wajahnya. "Selain kemungkinan aku dapat... menaklukkan"—ia menghirup aroma pergelangan tanganku—"aku juga rapuh. Sampai aku memutuskan diriku memang cukup kuat, bahwa sama sekali tak ada kemungkinan aku akan... bahwa aku dapat..." Aku tak pernah melihatnya kesulitan menemukan katakata. Begitu... manusiawi.

"Jadi sekarang tidak ada kemungkinan?"

"Tekad yang kuat mengalahkan segala hambatan fisik," ulangnya, tersenyum, giginya tampak berkilau bahkan dalam kegelapan.

"Wow, itu tadi mudah," sahutku. Ia mengedikkan kepala dan tertawa, sepelan bisikan, namun tetap bersemangat.

"Mudah bagimu, Xi Luhan!" ralatnya, menyentuh hidungku dengan ujung jarinya.

Lalu wajahnya tiba-tiba serius.

"Aku berusaha," bisiknya, suaranya sedih. "Kalau nanti segalanya jadi kelewat berat, aku cukup yakin akan bisa pergi."

Aku menatapnya marah. Aku tidak suka membicarakan kepergian.

"Dan akan lebih sulit besok," lanjutnya. "Aku menyimpan aroma tubuhmu di kepalaku seharian, dan aku jadi luar biasa kebal terhadapnya. Seandainya aku jauh darimu selama apa pun aku harus mengulang semuanya lagi. Tapi aku tidak benar-benar dari awal, kurasa."

"Kalau begitu jangan pergi, Sehun" timpalku, tak mampu menyembunyikan hasrat dalam suaraku.

"Luhan—aku Setuju," balasnya, wajahnya berubah menjadi senyuman lembut. "Kemarikan borgolnya—aku adalah tawananmu."

Tapi tangannya yang panjang membentuk borgol di sekeliling pergelangan tanganku saat mengatakannya. Ia mengeluarkan tawa merdunya yang pelan. Malam ini ia lebih banyak tertawa daripada seluruh waktu yang kuhabiskan dengannya sebelumnya.

"Kau tampak lebih... ceria dari biasanya," kataku. "Aku belum pernah melihatmu seperti ini sebelumnya."

"Bukankah seharusnya seperti ini, Lu?" Ia tersenyum.

"Keindahan cinta pertama, dan semuanya. Bukankah mengagumkan, perbedaan antara membaca sesuatu, melihatnya di gambar, dan merasakannya sendiri?"

"Sangat berbeda," timpalku. "Lebih kuat daripada yang pernah kubayangkan."

"Contohnya"—kata-katanya lebih mengalir sekarang, aku sampai harus berkonsentrasi untuk menangkap semuanya— "perasaan cemburu. Aku telah membacanya ratusan kali, melihatnya dimainkan aktor dalam ribuan pertunjukan dan film. Aku yakin telah memahaminya dengan jelas. Tapi toh itu mengejutkanku..." Ia meringis.

"Kau ingat waktu Woohyun mengajak mu pergi ke pesta dansa?"

Aku mengangguk, meski aku mengingat hari itu untuk alasan berbeda. "Hari itu kau mulai berbicara lagi denganku."

"Aku terkejut karena kemarahan, nyaris murka, yang kurasakan—awalnya aku tak menyadarinya. Aku bahkan lebih jengkel daripada sebelumnya karena tak bisa mengetahui apa yang kaupikirkan, mengapa kau menolaknya. Apakah itu hanya semata-mata demi persahabatanmu dengan Jessica? Apakah ada orang lain? Aku tahu bagaimanapun juga aku tak punya hak untuk memedulikannya. Aku berusaha untuk tidak peduli. "Lalu semuanya mulai jelas," ia tergelak. Aku menatapnya jengkel dalam gelap.

"Aku menunggu, kelewat ingin mendengar apa yang akan kaukatakan pada mereka, untuk mengamati ekspresimu. Aku tak bisa menyangkali perasaan lega yang kurasakan saat menyaksikan wajahmu yang kesal. Tapi aku tak bisa yakin. "Itu adalah malam pertama aku datang ke sini. Sambil melihatmu tidur, aku bergumul semalaman antara apa yang kutahu benar; bermoral, etis, dengan apa yang kuinginkan. Aku tahu seandainya aku terus mengabaikanmu sebagaimana seharusnya, atau seandainya aku pergi selama beberapa tahun, sampai kau pergi dari sini, suatu hari kelak kau akan mengatakan ya kepada Woohyun, atau seseorang seperti dia. Dan pemikiran itu membuatku marah."

"Kemudian," ia berbisik, "ketika kau tidur, kau menyebut namaku. Kau menyebutnya begitu jelas, hingga awalnya kukira kau terbangun. Tapi kau bergulak-gulik gelisah, dan menggumamkan namaku sekali lagi, lalu mendesah. Perasaan yang menyelimutiku kemudian adalah perasaan takut, bahagia. Dan aku pun tahu, aku tak bisa mengabaikanmu lebih lama lagi." ia terdiam sebentar, barangkali mendengarkan jantungku yang tiba-tiba berdebar-debar.

"Tapi kecemburuan... adalah hal aneh. Jauh lebih kuat dari pada yang kukira. Dan tidak masuk akal! Baru saja, ketika Charlie menanyakan soal si brengsek Woohyun itu..." Ia menggelengkan kepala keras-keras.

"Aku seharusnya tahu kau pasti menguping, Sehun" gerutuku.

"Tentu saja. Lu"

"Dan itu membuatmu cemburu, benarkah?"

"Semua ini baru bagiku; kau membangkitkan sisi manusia dalam diriku, dan segalanya terasa lebih kuat karena ini baru."

"Yang benar saja," godaku, "itu tidak ada apa-apanya, mengingat aku harus mendengar bahwa Kyungsoo—Kyungsoo, penjelmaan kecantikan yang murni, Kyungsoo—sebenarnya tercipta untukmu. Kai atau tanpa Kai, bagaimana aku bisa bersaing dengan kenyataan itu?"

"Tidak ada persaingan." Giginya berkilauan. Ia menarik tanganku ke punggungnya, membawaku ke dadanya. Aku diam sebisa mungkin, bahkan bernapas dengan hati-hati.

"Aku tahu tidak ada persaingan," gumamku di kulitnya yang dingin. "Itulah masalahnya."

"Tentu saja Kyungsoo memang cantik dengan caranya sendiri, tapi bahkan seandainya dia bukan seperti adik bagiku, bahkan seandainya Kai tidak bersamanya, dia takkan pernah memiliki sepersepuluh, tidak, seperseratus daya tarikmu terhadapku." Ia serius sekarang, tulus.

"Selama hampir sembilan puluh tahun aku hidup bersama jenisku sendiri, dan jenis kalian... selama itu aku berpikir bahwa aku sempurna di dalam diriku sendiri, sama sekali tak menyadari apa yang kucari. Dan tidak menemukan apa pun, karena kau belum dilahirkan."

"Kedengarannya tidak adil," bisikku, wajahku masih rebah di dadanya, mendengarkan irama napasnya. "Aku sama sekali tak perlu menunggu. Mengapa bagiku semudah itu?"

"Kau benar," timpalnya senang. "Aku harus membuatnya lebih sulit bagimu, sudah pasti." Ia melepaskan salah tangannya. melepaskan pergelangan tanganku, hanya untuk memindahkannya dengan pelan ke tangannya yang lain. Ia membelai lembut rambut basahku, dan ujung kepala sampai ke pinggang. "Kau hanya perlu membahayakan hidupmu sedap detik yang kauhabiskan bersamaku, dan tentu saja itu tidak terlalu banyak. Kau hanya perlu berpaling dari alam, dari kemanusiaan... seberapa besar harga yang harus kaubayar?"

"Sangat sedikit—aku tak merasa dirugikan untuk apapun."

"Belum." Dan suaranya dipenuhi kesedihan yang purba.

Aku berusaha menarik diri untuk memandang wajahnya, tapi tangannya mengunci pergelangan tanganku sangat erat.

"Apa—" aku mulai bertanya, tapi tubuhnya menegang. Aku membeku, namun tiba-tiba ia melepaskan tanganku, lalu menghilang. Aku nyaris jatuh terjerembab.

"Berbaringlah Luhan!" desisnya. Aku tak bisa mengatakan dari mana datangnya suara itu dalam kegelapan.

Aku berguling di bawah selimutku, meringkuk miring, seperti biasanya aku tidur. Aku mendengar pintu terkuak saat Daddy mengintip ke dalam, memastikan aku berada di tempat seharusnya. Napasku teratur, aku sengaja melebihlebihkannya.

Saru menit yang panjang berlalu. Aku mendengarkan, tak yakin apakah aku mendengar pintunya menutup lagi. Kemudian lengan Sehun yang sejuk memelukku di bawah selimut, bibirnya di telingaku.

"Kau aktris yang payah-bisa kubilang karier seperti itu tidak cocok untukmu."

"Sialan." gumamku. Jantungku berdebar kencang. Ia menggumamkan lagu yang tidak kukenal; kedengarannya seperti lagu nina bobo. Ia berhenti. "Haruskah aku meninabobokanmu hingga kau tidur Luhan?"

"Yang benar saja," aku tertawa. "Seolah-olah aku bisa tidur saja sementara kau di sini, Sehun!"

"Kau melakukannya setiap saat, Lu" ia mengingatkanku.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu kau ada di sini," balasku dingin.

"Jadi kalau kau tidak ingin tidur...," ujarnya, mengabaikan kekesalanku. Napasku tertahan.

"Kalau aku tidak ingin tidur...?"

Ia tergelak. "Kalau begitu apa yang ingin kaulakukan?" Mula-mula aku tak bisa menjawab.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawabku akhirnya.

"Katakan kalau kau sudah memutuskannya." Aku bisa merasakan napasnya yang sejuk di leherku, merasakan hidungnya meluncur sepanjang rahangku, menghirup napas.

"Kupikir kau sudah kebal?"

"Hanya karena aku menolak anggur, tidak berarti aku tak bisa menghargai aromanya," bisiknya.

"Aromamu seperti bunga, mirip lavender... atau freesia, Luhan" ujarnya.

"Menggiurkan."

"Ya, ini hari libur ketika aku tidak membuat seseorang memberitahuku betapa lezat aromaku."

Ia tergelak, lalu mendesah.

"Aku telah memutuskan apa yang ingin kulakukan," aku memberitahunya. "Aku mau mendengar lebih banyak tentang mu."

"Tanyakan apa saja."

Aku memilah pertanyaanku hingga yang paling penting.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" kataku. "Aku masih tidak mengerti bagaimana kau bisa begitu kuat menyangkal dirimu... yang sebenarnya, tolong jangan salah mengerti, tentu saja aku senang kau melakukannya. Aku hanya tidak mengerti kenapa kau mau melakukannya sejak awal."

Ia sempat ragu sebelum menjawab. "Itu pertanyaan bagus, dan kau bukan yang pertama menanyakannya. Yang lainnya— mayoritas jenis kami yang cukup puas dengan kelompok kami—mereka, juga, bertanya-tanya bagaimana cara kami hidup. Tapi dengar, hanya karena kami telah... mendapatkan satu kemampuan... tak berarti kami tidak bisa memilih untuk mengendalikannya—untuk menaklukkan batasan takdir yang tak diinginkan oleh satu pun dari kami. Untuk berusaha sebisa mungkin mempertahankan sisi kemanusiaan apa pun yang kami miliki."

Aku berbaring tak bergerak, terpukau dalam keheningan.

"Apakah kau tertidur?" ia berbisik setelah beberapa menit.

"Tidak."

"Cuma itu yang membuatmu penasaran?"

Aku memutar bola mataku. "Tidak juga."

"Apa lagi yang ingin kauketahui?"

"Kenapa kau bisa membaca pikiran—kenapa hanya kau? Dan Baekhyun melibat masa depan... kenapa itu terjadi?" Aku merasakannya mengangkat bahu dalam kegelapan.

"Kami tidak benar-benar tahu. Lay punya teori... dia yakin kami semua membawa karakteristik manusia kami yang paling kuat ke kehidupan berikutnya, dan karakteristik itu menjadi lebih kuat – seperti pikiran dan indra kami.

Menurut dia, aku pasti telah menjadi sangat peka terhadap pikiran orang-orang di sekitarku. Dan bahwa Baekhyun memiliki indra keenam, di mana pun dia berada."

"Apa yang dibawa Lay dan lainnya ke kehidupan mereka berikutnya?"

"Lay membawa kebaikan hatinya. Suho membawa kemampuannya untuk mencintai sepenuh hati. Kai membawa kekuatannya, Kyungsoo... keteguhannya. Atau kau bisa menyebutnya sifat keras kepala," ia tergelak. "Chanyeol sangat menarik. Dia cukup memiliki karisma dalam kehidupan awalnya, mampu memengaruhi orang-orang di sekitarnya untuk melihat lewat sudut pandangnya. Sekarang dia mampu memanipulasi emosi orang-orang di sekelilingnya—menenangkan seruangan penuh orang yang sedang marah, contohnya, atau di sisi lain membuat kerumunan orang yang letih jadi bersemangat. Karunia yang sangat unik."

Aku membayangkan kemustahilan yang digambarkannya, mencoba memahaminya. Ia menunggu dengan sabar sementara aku berpikir.

"Jadi, dari mana ini semua bermula? Maksudku, Lay mengubahmu, dan seseorang pasti juga telah mengubahnya, dan seterusnya..."

"Well, dari mana asalmu? Evolusi? Penciptaan? Tidak mungkinkah kami berkembang dengan cara yang sama seperti spesies lainnya, entah itu pemangsa atau mangsanya? Atau kalau kau tidak percaya dunia ini mungkin saja terjadi dengan sendirinya, yang mana aku sendiri sulit memercayainya, apakah begitu sulit untuk memercayai bahwa kekuatan yang sama yang menciptakan angelfish juga hiu, bayi anjing laut, dan paus pembunuh, juga bisa menciptakan kedua jenis kita?"

"Biar kuluruskan—aku bayi anjing lautnya, kan?"

"Benar." Ia tertawa, dan sesuatu menyentuh rambutku— bibirnya?

Aku ingin berbalik menghadapnya, untuk memastikan apakah benar bibirnya yang menyentuh rambutku. Tapi aku harus bersikap tenang: aku tak ingin membuat ini lebih sulit baginya daripada sekarang.

"Kau sudah siap tidur?" tanyanya, menyela keheningan singkat di antara kami. "Atau kau punya pertanyaan lagi?"

"Hanya sejuta atau dua."

"Kita memiliki hari esok, dan hari berikutnya lagi, dan selanjutnya..." ia mengingatkanku. Aku tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya.

"Kau yakin tidak akan menghilang besok pagi?" Aku menginginkan kepastian. "Lagi pula, kau ini makhluk legenda."

"Aku takkan meninggalkanmu. Xi Luhan" Suaranya memancarkan kesungguhan.

"Kalau begitu, satu lagi malam ini..." Dan aku pun merona. Kegelapan sama sekali tidak membantu—aku yakin ia bisa merasakan kehangatan kulitku yang tiba-tiba.

"Apa itu?"

"Tidak, lupakan. Aku berubah pikiran."

"Luhan, kau bisa bertanya apa pun padaku." Aku tak menyahut, dan ia mengerang.

"Aku terus berpikir, akan lebih tidak membuat frustrasi bila tidak mendengar pikiranmu. Tapi kenyataannya justru makin parah dan lebih parah lagi."

"Aku senang kau tak dapat membaca pikiranku. Sudah cukup buruk bahwa kau menguping saat aku mengigau."

"Please. Luhan?" Suaranya begitu membujuk, begitu mustahil untuk kutolak.

Aku menggeleng.

"Kalau kau tidak bilang padaku, aku hanya tingga menyimpulkan itu sesuatu yang lebih buruk dari seharusnya," ancamnya licik. "Please?" lagi-lagi, suara bujuk rayu itu.

"Well," aku memulainya, senang ia tidak bisa melihat wajahku

"Ya?"

"Katamu Kyungsoo dan Kai akan segera menikah... Apakah... pernikahan itu... sama seperti pernikahan manusia?"

Ia tertawa terbahak sekarang, menangkap maksudku.

"Apakah itu arah pembicaraanmu?"

Aku gelisah, tak mampu menjawab.

"Ya, kurasa kurang-lebih sama," katanya. "Sudah kubilang kebanyakan hasrat manusia ada dalam diri kami, hanya saja tersembunyi di balik hasrat yang lebih kuat lagi."

Aku hanya bisa menggumamkan "Oh."

"Apakah ada maksud di balik rasa penasaranmu?"

"Well, aku memang membayangkan... kau dan aku... suatu hari..."

Ia langsung berubah serius, aku bisa mengatakannya dari tubuhnya yang mendadak kaku. Aku juga membeku, bereaksi dengan sendirinya.

"Aku tidak berpikir itu... itu... akan mungkin bagi kita."

"Karena itu akan sangat sulit bagimu, seandainya kita... sedekat itu?"

"Itu jelas masalah. Tapi bukan itu yang kupikirkan. Kau sangat lembut dan rapuh. Aku harus memperhitungkan setiap tindakanku setiap kali kita bersama-sama, supaya aku tak melukaimu. Aku bisa membunuhmu dengan sangat mudah, Luhan, hanya dengan tidak sengaja." Suaranya hanya tinggal gumaman. Ia menggerakkan telapak tangannya yang dingin dan menaruhnya di pipiku. "Kalau aku terlalu gegabah... seandainya satu detik saja aku tak cukup memerhatikan, aku bisa saja mengulurkan tanganku, maksudnya ingin menyentuh wajahmu namun malah menghancurkan tengkorakmu karena khilaf. Kau tak tahu betapa sangat rapuhnya dirimu. Aku takkan sanggup kehilangan kendali apa pun saat aku bersamamu."

Ia menungguku bereaksi, dan semakin waswas saat aku tetap diam. "Kau takut?" tanyanya.

Aku menunggu sebentar sebelum menjawab, sehingga ucapanku jujur. "Tidak, aku baik-baik saja."

Ia seperti berpikir selama sesaat. "Meski begitu, sekarang aku penasaran," katanya, suaranya kembali ringan. "Kau sudah pernah.." ia sengaja tidak menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Tentu saja belum." Wajahku memerah. "Sudah kubilang aku belum pernah merasa seperti ini terhadap orang lain, sedikit pun tidak."

"Aku tahu. Hanya saja aku tahu pikiran orang lain. Aku tahu cinta dan nafsu tidak selalu sejalan."

"Bagiku ya. Paling tidak sekarang keduanya nyata bagiku," aku mendesah.

"Bagus. Setidaknya kita punya persamaan." Ia terdengar puas.

"Naluri manusiamu...," aku memulai. Ia menanti. "Well, apakah kau menganggapku menarik dari segi itu, sama sekali?"

Ia tertawa dan dengan lembut mengusap-usap rambutku yang hampir kering.

"Aku mungkin bukan manusia, tapi aku laki-laki," ia meyakinkanku.

Aku menguap tanpa sengaja.

"Aku telah menjawab pertanyaanmu, sekarang kau harus tidur," ia bersikeras.

"Aku tak yakin apakah aku bisa."

"Kau mau aku pergi?"

"Tidak!" seruku terlalu lantang.

Ia tertawa, kemudian mulai menggumamkan senandung yang sama lagi, nina bobo yang asing, suara malaikat, lembut di telingaku.

Lebih letih daripada yang kusadari, lelah karena tekanan mental dan emosi yang tak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya, aku tertidur dalam pelukan tangannya yang dingin.[] 

_Hai hai hai~_

_Maaf atas keterlambatan updateku__ sekolahku sangaaaatt sangatt sangat sibuk akhir akhir ini T_T jadinya ga ada waktu buat ngedit ini cerita T_T dan ini kuketik waktu jam istirahat sekolah haha;3 tolong sempatkan review yaw;3333 _

_Dan chapter depan adalah Ending dari novel twilight ini huhu_

_Aku gak tau akan ngeremake lg atau gak, tp karena respondnya yg makin hari makin dikit... aku bakal milih waktu break dulu kali ya/? Tentukan sendiri deh haha _

_Aku bales semua reviewnya di chappy terakhir nanti ya? Yayaya~ :33_

_Bye! ^^_


	16. Chapter 15

**Title : Twilight (HunHan Remake)**

**Ditulis oleh : Stephenie Meyer**

**Re-write by ; Runnisa**

**Main Cast**

**Oh Sehun**

**Xi Luhan**

**Wu Yi Fan**

**And Other members too**

**Genderswitch for ALL UKE's on EXO, Yehet? Yeheet~**

15\. KELUARGA CULLEN

"Oh!" Aku bangun dan duduk begitu cepat hingga kepalaku pusing.

"Rambutmu terlihat seperti tumpukan jerami, Lu... tapi aku menyukainya." Suara Sehun yang tenang terdengar dari kursi goyang di sudut kamar.

"Sehun! Kau tidak pergi!" aku berseru gembira, dan tanpa berpikir langsung menghambur ke pangkuannya.

Begitu menyadari apa yang kulakukan, aku membeku, terkejut karena semangatku yang menggebu. Aku menatapnya, khawatir tindakanku telah melewati batas.

Tapi Sehun tertawa.

"Tentu saja, Luhan" jawabnya kaget, tapi kelihatan senang melihat reaksiku. Tangannya mengusap-usap punggungku.

Aku membaringkan kepalaku hati-hati di bahunya, menghirup aroma kulit Sehun—yang begitu menggoda.

"Aku yakin itu mimpi."

"Kau tidak sekreatif itu, lagi," dengusnya.

"Daddy!" Aku teringat, tanpa berpikir melompat menuju pintu.

"Dia pergi sejam yang lalu—setelah memasang kembali kabel akimu, kalau boleh kutambahkan. Harus kuakui, aku kecewa. Benarkah hanya itu yang diperlukan untuk menghentikanmu, seandainya kau bertekad pergi?"

Aku menimbang-nimbang dari tempatku berdiri, ingin sekali kembali padanya.

"Kau tidak biasanya sebingung ini di pagi hari, Lu" ujarnya.

Ia merentangkan lengannya untuk menyambutku lagi. Undangan yang nyaris tak sanggup kutolak.

"Aku butuh waktu sebentar untuk menjadi manusia, Sehun" aku mengakuinya.

"Kutunggu."

Aku melompat ke kamar mandi, sama sekali tak memahami emosiku. Aku tak mengenali diriku, di dalam maupun di luar. Wajah yang ada di cermin praktis asing— matanya terlalu ceria, bintik-bintik merah menyebar di tulang pipiku. Setelah menggosok gigi aku merapikan rambutku yang berantakan. Kupercikkan air dingin ke wajahku, dan berusaha bernapas secara normal, tapi nyaris gagal. Setengah berlari aku kembali ke kamar.

Rasanya seperti mukjizat bahwa ia masih di sana, lengannya masih menantiku. Ia meraihku, dan jantungku berdebar tak keruan.

"Selamat datang lagi, Luhan" gumamnya, membawaku ke dalam Ia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhku sebentar dalam keheningan, sampai aku menyadari ia telah berganti pakaian, dan rambutnya sudah rapi.

"Kau pergi?" tuduhku, sambil menyentuh kerah kausnya yang masih baru.

"Aku tak bisa pergi mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengan ketika aku datang—apa yang akan dipikirkan para tetangga?"

Aku mencibir.

"Kau tidur sangat pulas semalam; aku tak melewatkan apa pun." Matanya berkilat-kilat. "Kau mengigau lebih awal. Luhan"

Aku menggeram. "Hun, Apa yang kaudengar?"

Mata keemasannya melembut. "Kau bilang kau.. mencintaiku."

"Kau sudah tahu itu, Oh Sehun" aku mengingatkannya, menyusupkan kepalaku.

"Tapi toh aku senang mendengarnya. Lu"

Kusembunyikan wajahku di bahunya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Oh Sehun" bisikku.

"Kau hidupku sekarang Xi Luhan" jawabnya sederhana.

Tak ada lagi yang perlu dikatakan saat itu. Ia bergerak maju-mundur sementara ruangan semakin terang.

"Saatnya sarapan," akhirnya ia berkata, dengan kasual untuk membuktikan, aku yakin, bahwa ia mengingat semua kelemahan manusiaku.

Jadi aku mencekik tenggorokanku dengan kedua tangan dan mataku membelalak ke arahnya. Ia terperanjat.

"Bercanda!" aku nyengir. "Padahal katamu aku tidak bisa berakting!"

Ia mengerutkan dahi, jijik. "Tidak lucu."

"Itu sangat lucu, dan kau tahu itu." Tapi hati-hati aku mengamati mata emasnya, memastikan ia memaafkanku. Dan tampaknya aku dimaafkan.

"Boleh kuulangi?" tanyaku. "Saatnya sarapan untuk manusia."

"Oh, baiklah."

Ia mengusungku di bahunya yang kokoh, dengan lembut, namun dengan kecepatan yang membuatku menahan napas. Aku memprotes saat ia dengan mudah membawaku menuruni tangga, tapi ia mengabaikanku. Ia mendudukkanku di kursi.

Ruang dapur terang, ceria, seolah-olah menyerap suasana hatiku.

"Apa menu sarapannya?" tanyaku riang. Pertanyaanku membuatnya berpikir sebentar. "Mm, aku tak yakin. Kau mau apa?" Alis pualamnya berkerut. Aku tersenyum, melompat berdiri.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri dengan cukup baik. Sehun, Perhatikan caraku berburu." Aku mengambil mangkuk dan sekotak sereal. Bisa kurasakan tatapannya ketika aku menuang susu dan mengambil sendok. Kuletakkan makananku di meja, lalu berhenti.

"Kau mau sesuatu, Hun?" tanyaku, tak ingin bersikap tidak sopan.

Ia memutar bola matanya. "Makan saja. Luhan."

Aku duduk di meja makan, memerhatikannya sambil menyuap sereal. Ia memandangiku, mempelajari setiap gerakanku. Itu membuatku tidak nyaman. Aku berdehem untuk bicara, mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Apa acara hari ini?" tanyaku.

"Hmmm..." Aku melihatnya berhati-hati memikirkan jawabannya. "Bagaimana menurutmu kalau kita bertemu keluargaku, Lu?"

Aku menelan liurku.

"Apa sekarang kau takut, Luhan?" ia terdengar berharap.

"Ya," aku mengakui; bagaimana mungkin aku menyangkalnya—ia bisa melihatnya di mataku.

"Jangan khawatir. Luhan" Ia mencibir. "Aku akan melindungimu."

"Aku tidak takut pada mereka" jelasku. "Aku khawatir mereka takkan... menyukaiku. Tidakkah mereka akan, Well, terkejut kau membawa seseorang... seperti aku... ke rumah menemui mereka? Tahukah mereka aku tahu tentang mereka?"

"Oh, mereka sudah mengetahui semuanya. Kau tahu, kemarin mereka bertaruh"—ia tersenyum, tapi suaranya parau— "apakah aku membawamu kembali, meski aku tak mengerti mengapa mereka mau bertaruh melawan Baekhyun. Bagaimanapun kami sekeluarga tak pernah menyimpan rahasia. Sebenarnya kami memang tidak mungkin berahasia, terutama dengan kemampuanku membaca pikiran dan Baekhyun melihat masa depan, dan semuanya."

"Dan Chanyeol membuat kalian semua nyaman untuk menumpahkan kegelisahan kalian, jangan lupa itu."

"Kau menyimak, Lu" ia tersenyum senang.

"Aku cukup dikenal akan hal ini kadang-kadang." Aku meringis, "jadi, apakah Baekhyun sudah melihat kedatanganku?"

Reaksinya aneh. "Kira-kira begitu, Lu" katanya jengah, berpaling sehingga aku tidak melihat matanya. Aku menatapnya penasaran.

"Apakah itu enak?" tanyanya, tiba-tiba berbalik menghadapku dan menatap sarapanku dengan pandangan menggoda. "Jujur, makananmu itu tidak terlalu mengundang selera."

"Well, sama sekali bukan beruang pemarah...," gumamku, mengabaikan tatapan marahnya. Aku masih bertanya-tanya mengapa ia bereaksi seperti itu saat aku menyebut soal Baekhyun. Aku buru-buru menghabiskan serealku, sambil berspekulasi.

Ia berdiri di tengah dapur, mirip patung Adonis lagi, menerawang ke luar jendela belakang. Kemudian tatapannya kembali padaku, dan ia memamerkan senyumnya yang menawan.

"Dan kurasa kau juga harus memperkenalkanku pada ayahmu. Luhan"

"Dia sudah mengenalmu, Hun" aku mengingatkannya.

"Maksudku sebagai pacarmu. Xi Luhan!" aku bertaruh melihatnya menyeringai lagi, kesukaanku.

Aku menatapnya curiga. "Kenapa?"

"Bukankah begitu kebiasaannya?" tanyanya polos.

"Aku tidak tahu," aku mengakui. Pengalaman berkencanku yang minim tidak cukup bagiku untuk mengetahui kebiasaan itu. Bukan berarti aturan berkencan yang normal berlaku di sini. "Itu tidak perlu, kau tahu. Aku tidak berharap kau... maksudku, kau tak perlu berpura-pura demi aku."

Senyumnya penuh kesabaran. "Aku tidak berpura-pura."

Aku mengumpulkan sisa serealku ke ujung mangkuk, menggigit bibir.

"Kau akan memberitahu Chen bahwa aku pacarmu atau tidak, nona Xi?" desaknya.

"Apakah kau boyfriend-ku?" Kutekan ketakutanku membayangkan Sehun dan Daddy dan kata "boyfriend— pacar" dalam ruangan yang sama pada waktu bersamaan.

"Kuakui itu pengertian bebas mengenai kata 'boy'"

"Aku mendapat kesan sebenarnya kau lebih dari itu." Aku mengaku, memandangi meja.

"Well, aku tidak tahu apakah kita perlu memberitahunya semua detail mengerikan itu." Ia meraih ke seberang meja, mengangkat daguku dengan jarinya yang dingin dan lembut.

"Tapi dia akan memerlukan penjelasan mengapa aku sering kemah. Aku tak ingin Kepala Polisi Kim menetapkan larangan untukku."

"Benarkah?" aku waswas.

"Benarkah kau akan berada di sini, Sehun?"

"Selama yang kauinginkan, Luhan" ia meyakinkanku.

"Aku akan selalu menginginkanmu, Oh sehun" aku mengingatkannya. "Selamanya."

Perlahan ia mengelilingi meja, setelah beberapa senti dariku ia menghentikan langkah, mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuhkan ujung jarinya ke pipiku. Ekspresinya penuh makna.

"Apa itu membuatmu sedih, Hun?" tanyaku.

Ia tak menyahut. Lama sekali ia menatap ke dalam mataku.

"Kau sudah selesai Lu?" ia akhirnya bertanya.

Aku melompat berdiri. "Ya."

"Berpakaianlah—aku akan menunggu di sini."[]

Akhirnya aku mengenakan satu-satunya rok yang kumiliki – rok panjang, berwarna khaki, masih kasual. Aku mengenakan blus biru tua yang pernah dipujinya. Lirikan singkat di cermin memberitahu rambutku benar-benar berantakan, jadi aku mengucirnya jadi ekor kuda.

"Oke, Sehun" Aku melompat-lompat menuruni tangga. "Aku sudah pantas bepergian."

Ia menunggu di ujung tangga, lebih dekat dari yang kukira, dan aku langsung menghambur ke arahnya. Ia memegangiku beberapa saat sebelum tiba-tiba menarikku lebih dekat.

"Kau salah lagi," gumamnya di telingaku. "Kau sangat tidak pantas—tak seorang pun boleh terlihat begitu menggoda, itu tidak adil. Luhan"

"Menggoda bagaimana?" tanyaku. "Aku bisa mengganti..."

Ia mendesah, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Kau sangat konyol." Dengan lembut ia menempelkan bibirnya yang sejuk di dahiku,

dan ruangan pun berputar. Aroma napasnya membuatku mustahil bisa berpikir.

"Haruskah aku menjelaskan bagaimana kau membuatku tergoda, Xi Luhan?" katanya. Jelas itu pertanyaan retoris. Jemarinya perlahan menelusuri tulang belakangku, napasnya semakin menderu di permukaan kulitku.

Tanganku membeku di dadanya, dan aku kembali melayang. Ia memiringkan kepala perlahan, dan menyentuhkan bibir dinginnya ke bibirku untuk kedua kalinya, dengan sangat hati-hati membukanya.

Kemudian aku tak sadarkan diri.

"Luhan?" suaranya terdengar kaget ketika ia menangkap dan memegangiku.

"Kau... membuatku... jatuh pingsan, Sehun" aku meracau.

"Apa yang akan kulakukan denganmu, Luhan!" ia menggerutu, putus asa. "Kemarin aku menciummu, dan kau menyerangku! Hari ini kau pingsan di hadapanku!"

Aku tertawa lemah, membiarkan lengannya menahanku sementara kepalaku masih berputar-putar.

"Dan katamu aku bisa melakukan segalanya." Ia mendesah.

"Itulah masalahnya" Aku masih pusing, "Kau terlalu pintar melakukannya. Amat sangat terlalu pintar."

"Kau merasa sakit?" ia bertanya; ia pernah melihatku Seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Tidak – pingsanku kali ini berbeda. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi." Aku menggeleng menyesalinya.

"Kurasa aku lupa bernapas. Sehun"

"Aku tak bisa membawamu ke mana-mana dalam keadaan seperti ini. Lu"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hun" aku bersikeras. "Lagi pula keluargamu toh bakal menganggapku gila. jadi apa bedanya?"

Ia mengamati ekspresiku beberapa saat. "Aku sangat menyukai warna kulitmu," ujarnya tak disangka-sangka. Wajahku memerah senang dan berpaling.

"Begini, aku berusaha sangat keras untuk tidak memikirkan apa yang akan kulakukan, jadi bisakah kita berangkat sekarang?" tanyaku.

"Dan kau khawatir, bukan karena kau akan pergi ke rumah yang isinya vampir semua, tapi karena kaupikir vampir-vampir itu tak akan menerimamu, betul?"

"Betul," aku langsung menjawabnya, menyembunyikan keterkejutanku pada kata-katanya yang terdengar wajar.

Ia menggeleng. "Kau sulit dipercaya. Luhan"[]

Aku tak tahu apa yang kuharapkan, tapi jelas bukan yang seperti ini. Rumah itu tampak abadi, elegan, dan barangkali berusia ratusan tahun. Cat putih yang membalutnya lembut dan nyaris pudar, berlantai tiga, berbentuk persegi dan proporsional. Jendela-jendela dan pintu-pintunya entah merupakan struktur asli atau hasil pemugaran yang sempurna. Trukku satu-satunya kendaraan yang tampak di sana. Aku bisa mendengar suara aliran sungai di dekat kami, tersembunyi di kegelapan hutan.

"Wow."

"Kau menyukainya, Lu?" Ia tersenyum.

"Bangunan ini memiliki pesona tersendiri." Ia menarik ujung ekor kudaku dan tergelak.

"Siap Luhan?" ia bertanya sambil membukakan pintuku.

"Sama sekali tidak, Sehun—ayo." Aku mencoba tertawa, tapi sepertinya tenggorokanku tercekat. Aku merapikan rambut dengan gugup.

"Kau cantik. Lu" Ia menggenggam tanganku dengan luwes, tanpa ragu.

Tampak menanti untuk menyambut kami, berdiri persis di kiri pintu, pada bagian lantai yang lebih tinggi di sisi grand piano yang spektakuler, adalah orangtua Sehun.

Aku pernah melihat dr. Lay sebelumnya, tentu saja, tapi tetap saja aku tak bisa menahan keterkejutanku melihat kemudaannya, kesempurnaannya yang luar biasa.

Kurasa perempuan yang berdiri di sisinya adalah Suho, satu-satunya anggota keluarga Cullen yang belum pernah kulihat. Ia memiliki wajah yang pucat dan indah seperti yang lainnya. Wajahnya berbentuk hati, rambutnya berombak dan halus, berwarna cokelat karamel, mengingatkanku pada era film bisu. Tubuhnya mungil langsing namun tidak terlalu kurus, lebih berisi dibanding yang lainnya.

Mereka mengenakan pakaian kasual berwarna terang yang serasi dengan warna ruangan dalam rumah mereka. Mereka tersenyum menyambut kami, tapi tidak bergerak mendekat. Kurasa mereka tak ingin membuatku takut.

"Appa, Eomma," suara Sehun memecah keheningan yang terjadi sebentar, "ini Luhan."

"Selamat datang, Luhan." Langkah Lay terukur, berhati-hati saat mendekatiku. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan aku melangkah maju untuk menjabatnya.

"Senang bisa bertemu Anda lagi, dr. Cullen."

"Tolong panggil saja Lay."

"Lay." Aku tersenyum padanya, kepercayaan diriku yang muncul tiba-tiba mengejutkanku. Aku bisa merasakan Sehun merasa lega di sampingku.

Suho tersenyum dan melangkah maju juga, menjabat tanganku. Genggamannya yang kuat dan dingin persis yang kuperkirakan.

"Senang sekali bisa berkenalan denganmu, Luhan" sahut Suho tulus.

"Terima kasih. Aku juga senang bisa bertemu Anda." Memang itulah yang kurasakan. Pertemuan itu bagaikan pertemuan dongeng—Putri Salju dalam wujud aslinya.

"Di mana Baekhyun dan Chanyeol?" Sehun bertanya, tapi mereka tidak menjawab, berhubung keduanya muncul di puncak tangga yang lebar.

"Hei, Sehun!" Baekhyun memanggilnya bersemangat. Ia berlari menuruni tangga, perpaduan rambut hitam dan kulit putih, berhenti dengan anggun di hadapanku.

"Hai, Luhan!" sapa Baekhyun, dan ia melesat ke depan untuk mengecup pipiku. Bila Lay dan Suho sebelumnya tampak berhati-hati, sekarang mereka tampak terkesiap.

Mataku juga memancarkan rasa terkejut, tapi aku juga sangat senang bahwa sepertinya ia menerima keberadaanku sepenuhnya. Aku bingung melihat Sehun yang mendadak kaku di sebelahku. Aku memandang wajahnya, tapi ekspresinya tak bisa ditebak.

"Kau memang harum, Luhan. aku belum pernah memerhatikan sebelumnya." ia berkomentar, membuatku sangat malu.

Tampaknya tak seorang pun tahu apa yang harus dikatakan, kemudian Chanyeol ada di sana—tinggi bagai singa. Perasaan lega menyeruak dalam diriku, dan tiba-tiba aku merasa nyaman terlepas di mana aku tengah berada.

Sehun menatap Chanyeol, salah satu alisnya terangkat, dan aku teringat akan kemampuannya.

"Halo, Luhan," sapa Chanyeol. Ia tetap menjaga jarak, tidak menawarkan untuk berjabat tangan. Tapi mustahil untuk merasa gugup di dekatnya.

"Halo, Chanyeol." Aku tersenyum malu-malu padanya, dan pada yang lainnya juga. "Senang bisa bertemu kalian semua—rumah kalian sangat indah." tambahku apa adanya.

"Terima kasih," sahut Suho. "Kami senang sekali kau datang. Luhan" Ia berbicara penuh perasaan, dan aku menyadari ia pasti menganggapku berani.

Aku juga menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo dan Kai tak terlihat di mana pun di rumah itu, dan aku ingat penyangkalan Sehun yang terlalu polos ketika aku bertanya padanya apakah keluarganya yang lain tidak menyukaiku.

Ekspresi Lay mengalihkanku dari pikiran ini; ia memandang Sehun penuh makna, ekspresinya mendalam. Dan sudut mata aku melihat Sehun mengangguk sekali.

Aku mengalihkan pandangan, berusaha bersikap sopan. Mataku kembali menatap instrumen indah di dekat pintu. Tiba-tiba aku teringat khayalan masa kecilku, seandainya aku memenangkan lotre, aku akan membeli grand piano untuk Xiumin.

Suho memerhatikan keprihatinanku.

"Luhan, Kau bisa main piano?" tanya Suho, menunjuk piano dengan kepalanya.

Kugelengkan kepalaku. "Tidak sama sekali. Tapi piano itu indah sekali. Apakah itu milik Anda?"

"Tidak," ia tertawa. "Sehun tidak memberitahumu dia pandai bermain musik?"

"Tidak." Dengan marah kutatap Sehun yang memasang ekspresi tak berdosa. "Kurasa aku seharusnya tahu."

Alis Suho yang lembut terangkat, bingung.

"Sehun bisa melakukan segalanya, bukan begitu?" kataku menjelaskan.

Chanyeol tertawa sinis dan Suho menatap Sehun tak setuju. "Kuharap kau tidak pamer pada Luhan—itu tidak sopan," bentak Suho dengan nada lembut.

"Hanya sedikit," Sehun tertawa lepas. Wajah Suho melembut mendengar suara itu, dan sesaat mereka saling menatap—tatapan yang tak kumengerti—meskipun wajah Suho tampak nyaris puas.

"Sebenarnya, dia terlalu rendah hati." aku meralatnya.

"Kalau begitu, bermainlah untuknya, Sehun" bujuk Suho.

"Kau baru saja bilang memamerkan diri tidak sopan, Eomma" sergah Sehun keberatan.

"Selalu ada pengecualian terhadap setiap peraturan, Hunnie" balas Suho.

"Aku ingin mendengarmu bermain piano, Sehun" sahutku.

"Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan." Suho mendorong Sehun menuju piano. Sehun menarikku bersamanya, mendudukkanku di kursi di sampingnya.

Aku merasakan mulutku menganga terkesima karena permainannya, dan mendengar tawa pelan di belakangku, menertawakan reaksiku.

Sehun menatapku santai, musik masih melingkupi kami tanpa henti, dan ia berkedip. "Kau menyukainya, Luhan?"

"Kau menciptakannya?" Aku terperangah menyadarinya.

Ia mengangguk. "Kesukaan Suho." Aku memejamkan mata sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku merasa amat sangat tidak berguna."

Irama musik memelan, berubah jadi lebih lembut, dan aku terkejut menemukan melodi nina bobonya mengalun di antara sekumpulan not yang dimainkannya.

"Kau yang menginspirasi ini, Luhan" katanya lembut.

Musiknya berkembang menjadi sesuatu yang teramat manis.

Aku tak sanggup berkata-kata.

"Mereka menyukaimu Lu, kau tahu." katanya. "Terutama Suho."

Aku melirik ke belakang, tapi ruangan besar itu kosong sekarang.

"Mereka ke mana?"

"Kurasa mereka ingin memberi kita privasi."

Aku mendesah. "Mereka menyukaiku. Tapi Kyungsoo dan Kai..." aku tidak menyelesaikan kata-kataku, tak yakin bagaimana caranya mengekspresikan keraguanku.

Ia merengut. "Jangan khawatirkan Kyungsoo," katanya, matanya melebar dan persuasif. "Dia akan datang."

Aku mencibir. "Kai?"

"Well, dia pikir aku gila, dan dia benar, tapi dia tidak punya masalah denganmu. Dia mencoba berempati dengan Kyungsoo."

"Apa yang membuat Kyungsoo tidak suka?" Aku tak yakin apakah ingin mengetahui jawabannya. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Kyungsoo yang paling berjuang keras... menutupi jati diri kami. Sulit baginya bila ada seseorang dari luar mengetahui kebenarannya. Dan dia agak cemburu."

"Kyungsoo cemburu padaku?" tanyaku tak percaya. Aku berusaha membayangkan sebuah kehidupan di mana di dalamnya ada seseorang semenawan Kyungsoo memiliki alasan apa pun untuk merasa cemburu pada seseorang seperti aku.

"Kau manusia." Ia mengangkat bahu. "Dia berharap seandainya dia juga manusia."

"Oh," gumamku, masih terkejut. "Bahkan Chanyeol..."

"Ini benar-benar salahku, Lu" katanya. "Sudah kubilang, dia yang terakhir mencoba cara hidup kami. Aku mengingatkannya untuk menjaga jarak."

Aku memikirkan alasannya melakukan hal itu, dan bergidik.

"Suho dan Lay...?" lanjutku cepat, untuk mencegahnya menyadari kengerianku.

"Senang melihatku bahagia. Sebenarnya. Suho tidak akan peduli seandainya kau punya tiga mata dan kakimu berselaput. Selama ini dia mengkhawatirkan aku, takut ada sesuatu yang hilang dari karakter utamaku, bahwa aku terlalu muda ketika Lay mengubahku... Dia sangat senang. Setiap kali aku menyentuhmu, dia nyaris tersedak oleh perasaan puas."

"Baekhyun tampak sangat... bersemangat."

"Baekhyun punya caranya sendiri dalam melihat hal-hal," katanya dengan bibir terkatup rapat.

"Dan kau takkan menjelaskannya, ya kan?"

Sesaat keheningan melintas di antara kami. Ia menyadari bahwa aku tahu ia menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Aku tahu ia takkan mengatakan apa-apa. Tidak sekarang.

"Jadi, tadi Lay bilang apa padamu?"

Alisnya menyatu. "Aku tahu kau pasti memerhatikan."

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Tentu saja."

Ia memandangku lekat-lekat sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Dia ingin memberitahuku beberapa hal—dia tidak tahu apakah aku mau memberitahumu."

"Apakah kau akan memberitahuku, Sehun?"

"Aku harus, karena aku akan sedikit... kelewat protektif selama beberapa hari ke depan-atau minggu-dan aku tak mau kau berpikir bahwa sebenarnya aku ini seorang tiran."

"Ada apa, Sehun?"

"Sebenarnya tidak ada apa-apa. Baekhyun hanya melihat akan ada beberapa tamu. Mereka tahu kami ada di sini, dan mereka penasaran. Lu"

"Tamu?"

"Ya... well, mereka tidak seperti kami, tentu saja— maksudku dalam kebiasaan berburu mereka. Barangkali mereka sama sekali tidak akan datang ke kota, tapi jelas aku takkan melepaskanmu dari pengawasanku sampai mereka pergi."

Aku bergidik ngeri.

"Akhirnya, respons yang masuk akal!" gumamnya. "Aku mulai berpikir kau sama sekali tidak menyayangi dirimu."

Aku mengabaikan gurauannya, memalingkan wajah, mataku sekali lagi menjelajahi ruangan yang luas itu. Ia mengikuti arah pandanganku. "Tidak seperti yang kauharapkan, ya kan?" tanyanya, suaranya terdengar arogan.

"Tidak," aku mengakuinya.

"Tidak ada peti mati, tidak ada tumpukan kerangka di sudut; aku bahkan yakin kami tidak memiliki sarang labalaba... pasti semua ini sangat mengecewakanmu," lanjutnya mengejek.

Aku mengabaikannya. "Begitu ringan... begitu terbuka." Ia terdengar lebih serius saat menjawab. "Ini satu-satunya tempat di mana kami tak perlu bersembunyi." Lagu yang masih dimainkannya, laguku, tiba di bagian akhir, kord terakhir berganti menjadi not yang lebih melankolis. Not terakhir mengalun sedih dalam keheningan.

"Terima kasih," gumamku. Aku tersadar air mata merebak di pelupuk mataku. Aku menyekanya, malu. Ia menyentuh sudut mataku, menyeka titik air mata yang tersisa.

Ia mengangkat jarinya, mengamati tetes air itu lekatlekat. Kemudian, begitu cepat hingga aku tak yakin ia benar-benar melakukannya, ia meletakkan jarinya ke mulutnya untuk merasakannya.

Aku menatapnya bertanya-tanya, dan ia balas memandangku lama sekali sebelum akhirnya tersenyum.

"Apakah kau ingin melihat ruangan lainnya di rumah ini, Luhan?"

"Tidak ada peti mati?" aku mengulanginya, kesinisan dalam suaraku tak sepenuhnya menyamarkan perasaan waswas yang kurasakan.

Kami menaiki anak rangga yang besar-besar, tanganku menyusuri birai rangga yang halus bagai satin. Ruangan panjang di lantai atas memiliki elemen kayu berwarna kuning madu, sama seperti lantai keramiknya.

"Kamar Kyungsoo dan Kai... ruang kerja Lay... kamar Baekhyun..." Ia menunjukkannya sambil menuntunku melewati pintu-pintu itu

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanyanya. 

"Aku sangat senang, Hun" aku tersenyum girang padanya

Ia tersenyum. "Kuharap kau punya beberapa pertanyaan lagi untukku."

"Beberapa." Senyumnya melebar, memamerkan giginya yang sempurna. Ia mulai menyusuri ruang besar itu, sambil menarikku bersamanya. "Kalau begitu, ayo," ajaknya. "Akan kutunjukkan padamu."[]

_Hai teman! Aku kembali lagi! Wuhuu~ aku bakalan update secepatnya—tolong bantu aku kalo ada banyak kekurangan di cerita ini u,u atau narasi nya yg membosankan—atau bagian bagian yg membingungkan.. tolong bantu aku^^ hoho._

_Dan! Aku bakal balesin review kali ini karena aku kangen balesnya wkwk_

_Jadi.. here we go~_

_UNTUK YANG NANYAIN NC. Duh tolong cinguu aku jg udh ga sabar pengen ngetiknya/? Wkwkw tp kan di twilight ga ada adegan nc an sampe this n that kkkkk~ aku takut jd ngerubah alurnya. Tp sebagai bonus gimana nc nya kubuat di chapter akhir aja kali ya? Ada yg setuju? Atau punya usul? Kkk._. Tolong bantu sayaa teman teman _

_**H luv : aku jg mikirnya makin kesini makin azeg haha ;3**_

_**ccdtksexoot12 ; teman—dari novelnya emg dikit bgt adegan skinship u,u aku jg sebel. Aku kan pecinta adegan yg bikin fly gitukan ya XD makanya sebisanya aku tambahin adegan romancenya XD thankyouu cinguu sudah sempetin review^^**_

**hunhandeep : ternyata masih beberapa chappy lg kak u,u. Kan dia nikahnya di breaking dawn hwehehe;33 masih lama bangeet kak :D**

_**SasmithaArtha : tunggu aku sedang semedi menentukan dimana adegan nc nya, takut salah ambil jalan/? Gg**_

_**Hunhanoids : hi kak;33 waaa panjang sekali aku suka baca review yg panjangg kkkk~ okee^^ iya ak jg mikirnya bosen kl yg gaada hunhan moment u,u. Oke deh—aku takutnya kl yg scene gitu dicut jd ga ngefeel/? Tp emg bosenin huhu, aku lebih demen ngedit yg banyak bagian hunhannya T-T Makasih sarannya kakak heuuuu ;33 akan kuperbaiki lagi! Sekali lagi sankyuuu~ /flying kiss**_

_**mellamolla : aku jg udh gatahan mau bikin nc-an/? Tp nanti... tunggu wangsit dulu kali ya/? Wkwk**_

_**karina ; luhan pergi ke hatinya sehun/? .gg haha makasih udh sempetin review^^**_

_**selukr : hai aku udh update lg nih :p**_

_**Meilisa oh : ini udh kulanjut lagi :pp**_


	17. Chapter 16

**Title : Twilight (HunHan Remake)**

**Ditulis oleh : Stephenie Meyer**

**Re-write by ; Runnisa**

**Main Cast**

**Oh Sehun**

**Xi Luhan**

**Wu Yi Fan**

**And Other members too**

**Genderswitch for ALL UKE's on EXO, Yehet? Yeheet~**

Sehun menuntunku ke ruangan yang tadi disebutnya sebagai ruang kerja Lay. Ia berhenti sebentar di depan pintu. 

"Masuklah," undang Lay. 

Sehun membuka pintu yang mengantar kami ke ruangan beratap tinggi dengan jendela-jendela tinggi yang menghadap ke barat. Dinding-dindingnya bersekat, kayunya berwarna lebih gelap—di mana saja terlihat. 

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk kalian, Lu- Hun?" ia bertanya dengan suara menyenangkan seraya bangkit dari duduk. 

"Aku ingin menunjukkan kepada Luhan sebagian sejarah kita" kata Sehun. "Well, sejarahmu, sebenarnya." 

"London pada tahun 1650-an." kata Sehun. 

"London pada masa mudaku," Lay menambahkan beberapa meter di belakangku. Aku tersentak; aku tidak mendengarnya mendekat. Sehun meremas tanganku. 

"Appa- Maukah kau menceritakannya?" pinta Sehun. Aku menoleh sedikit untuk melihat reaksi Lay. Kami bertemu pandang dan ia tersenyum.

"Aku mau, Hun. Tentu saja" jawabnya.

Aku juga waswas, mengetahui ia mengatakannya dengan lantang hanya demi kepentinganku. Setelah tersenyum hangat ke arahku, Lay meninggalkan ruangan. Lama sekali aku menatap gambar kecil kampung halaman Lay itu. 

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?" akhirnya aku bertanya, mendongak menatap Sehun, yang sedang mengamanku. 

"Ketika dia menyadari apa yang terjadi padanya?" Sehun kembali memandang lukisan-lukisan itu, dan aku memerhatikan untuk melihat gambar mana yang menarik perhatiannya sekarang. Ternyata gambar pemandangan berukuran lebih besar dalam warna-warna musim gugur yang muram—padang rumput kosong dan berbayang di sebuah hutan, dengan puncak gunung di kejauhan. 

"Ketika tahu dirinya telah menjelma menjadi apa," kata Sehun pelan, "dia melawannya. Dia berusaha menghancurkan dirinya sendiri. Tapi itu tidak mudah." 

"Bagaimana?" Aku tak bermaksud mengatakannya keraskeras, tapi kata itu meluncur begitu saja. 

"Dia melompat dari ketinggian yang amat sangat," Sehun memberitahuku, suaranya datar. "Dia berusaha menenggelamkan dirinya di lautan... tapi dia masih baru untuk kehidupan barunya, dan sangat kuat Sungguh mengagumkan bahwa dia mampu menolak... memangsa... padahal dia masih begitu baru. Sejalan dengan waktu, nalurinya bertumbuh makin kuat, mengambil alih segalanya. Tapi dia begitu jijik pada dirinya sendiri hingga memiliki kekuatan untuk mencoba bunuh diri dengan membiarkan dirinya kelaparan." 

"Sehun.. Apakah itu mungkin?" suaraku terdengar samar. 

"Tidak, Luhan. hanya ada sangat sedikit cara untuk membunuh kami." Mulutku membuka hendak bertanya, tapi ia menduluiku. 

"Akhirnya dia sangat kelaparan, dan menjadi lemah. Dia pergi sejauh mungkin dari manusia, sadar tekadnya mulai melemah. Berbulan-bulan dia berkeliaran pada malam hari, mencari tempat paling sepi, membenci dirinya sendiri. 

"Suatu malam sekawanan rusa melintas di tempat persembunyiannya. Dia begitu haus hingga menyerang tanpa berpikir lagi. Kekuatannya pulih dan dia menyadari ada cara lain untuk mengelakkan dirinya menjadi monster jahat yang selama ini dikhawatirkannya. Pernahkah dia memakan daging rusa pada kehidupan silamnya? Beberapa bulan kemudian filosofi barunya pun tercipta. Dia dapat hidup tanpa menjadi makhluk jahat. Dia menemukan jati dirinya lagi. 

Dia mulai menggunakan waktunya sebaik-baiknya. Dia pandai dan selalu ingin belajar. Sekarang dia memiliki waktu tak terbatas. Dia belajar pada malam hari, bekerja di siang hari. Dia berenang ke Prancis dan—" 

"Dia berenang ke Prancis, Hun?" 

"Orang-orang mengarungi Channell setiap saat. Luhan," Sehun mengingatkanku dengan sabar. 

"Kurasa itu benar. Hanya saja kedengarannya lucu dalam konteks itu. Lanjutkan Hun" 

"Berenang sesuatu yang mudah bagi kami—" 

"Segalanya mudah bagimu. Oh Sehun" kataku kagum. Ia menunggu, wajahnya kesal. "Aku takkan menyelamu lagi, Sehun. janji." Ia tergelak misterius, dan menyelesaikan kalimatnya. 

"Karena secara teknis, kami tidak perlu bernapas." 

"Sehun. Kau—" 

"Tidak, tidak Luhan, kau sudah janji." Sehun tertawa, dengan lembut meletakkan jarinya yang dingin di bibirku. "Kau mau mendengar ceritanya atau tidak? Atau kau mau aku melakukan sesuatu padamu agar kau diam, Luhan?" Aku melihat seringaian miliknya—

"Tapi Se—" terlambat. Sebelum aku mengatakannya bibir dinginnya sudah menempel dengan milikku—ia menggigitnya dengan lembut. Menempelkannya dengan milikku—lalu mengecup pipiku.

Ugh—oh sialan sehun! 

"Jadi tolong diam saja nona Xi" ia tertawa kecil menatap mataku, Ia mengangkat tangan, memindahkannya ke leherku. 

Jantungku bereaksi terhadap hal itu, tapi aku berkeras. 

"Kau tak perlu bernapas?" desakku. 

"Tidak, Lu. itu tidak perlu. Hanya masalah kebiasaan." Ia mengangkat bahu. 

"Berapa lama kau tahan... tanpa bernapas, Hun?" 

"Kurasa untuk waktu tak terbatas; entahlah. Lama kelamaan rasanya agak tidak nyaman untuk tidak memiliki indra penciuman." 

"Agak tidak nyaman," ulangku. Aku tidak memerhatikan ekspresiku sendiri, tapi sesuatu yang ditunjukkannya membuat Sehun semakin muram. Tangannya terkulai di sisinya dan ia berdiri diam tak bergerak, matanya menatap lekat wajahku. Keheningan terus berlanjut. Tubuhnya tak bergerak bagai baru. 

"Ada apa?" aku berbisik, menyentuh wajahnya yang membeku. 

Wajahnya melembut karena sentuhanku, dan ia mendesah "Aku terus menunggunya terjadi." 

"Menunggu apa, hun?" 

"Aku tahu pada titik tertentu, sesuatu yang kukatakan padamu atau sesuatu yang kaulihat akan sulit diterima. Kemudian kau akan menjauh dariku, lari sambil menjeritjerit." 

Ia setengah tersenyum, tapi tatapannya serius. "Aku takkan menghentikanmu. Aku ingin ini terjadi sebab aku ingin kau aman. Meski begitu, aku juga ingin bersamamu. Dua hasrat yang mustahil dipertemukan..." Ia tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya lalu mendekatkan wajah seputih salju miliknya dengan wajahku—posisi ini begitu intim. Sehun hanya diam saja—dan Menunggu. 

"Aku takkan lari ke mana-mana, Sehun" aku berjanji padanya. 

"Kita lihat saja, Lu" katanya, tersenyum lagi. Aku merengut. "Jadi, lanjutkan—Lay berenang ke Prancis." 

Ia berhenti, kembali lagi ke ceritanya[]

Kami berhenti di depan pintu terakhir di lorong itu.

"Kamarku," ia memberitahuku, membuka dan menarikku masuk. 

Kamarnya menghadap ke selatan, dengan jendela seluas dinding seperti ruangan besar di bawah. Seluruh bagian belakang rumah ini pasti terbuat dari kaca. 

Dinding sebelah barat sepenuhnya tertutup rak demi rak CD. Koleksi CD di kamarnya jauh melebihi yang dimiliki toko musik. Di sudut ada satu set sound system yang tampak canggih jenis yang tak akan kusentuh karena yakin bakal merusaknya.

Tidak ada tempat tidur, hanya sofa kulit hitam yang lebar dan mengundang. Lantainya dilapisi karpet tebal berwarna keemasan, dan dindingnya dilapisi bahan tebal yang bernuansa lebih gelap. 

"Perlengkapan audio yang bagus?" aku mencoba menebak. 

Ia tergelak dan mengangguk. 

Ia mengambil remote dan menyalakan stereonya. Suaranya pelan, namun musik jazz lembut itu terdengar seolah-olah dimainkan secara live di ruangan ini. Aku melihat-lihat koleksi musiknya. 

"Bagaimana kau menyusunnya?" aku bertanya. Ia tidak mendengarkan. 

"Mmmm, berdasarkan tahun, lalu berdasarkan pilihan pribadi dalam rentang waktu itu," katanya setengah melamun. 

Aku berbalik, dan ia sedang memandangku dengan ekspresi aneh di matanya. 

"Apa?" 

"Aku tahu aku akan merasa... lega. Setelah kau mengetahui semuanya, Lu. aku tak perlu lagi menyimpan rahasia darimu. Tapi aku tak berharap merasakan lebih dari itu. Ternyata aku menyukainya. Ini membuatku... bahagia." Ia mengangkat bahu, tersenyum samar. 

"Aku senang, Sehun" kataku, balas tersenyum. Aku khawatir ia menyesal telah mengatakan semua ini padaku. Senang mengetahui bukan itu masalahnya. 

Tapi kemudian, ketika tatapannya memilah-milah ekspresiku, senyumnya memudar dan dahinya berkerut. 

"Sehun- Kau masih menungguku berlari dan menjerit-jerit, kan?" aku menebak. 

Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis, dan ia mengangguk. 

"Aku benci menghancurkan harapanmu, Hun. tapi kau benar tidak semenakutkan yang kaukira. Sebenarnya, aku sama tidak menganggapmu menakutkan," aku berbohong. Ia berhenti, alisnya terangkat, jelas-jelas tidak percaya. 

Kemudian ia tersenyum lebar dan licik. 'Kau seharusnya tidak mengatakan itu, Luhan" ia tergelak.

Ia menggeram dengan suara pelan; bibirnya ditarik dan memamerkan giginya yang sempurna. ia menggeser posisinya, setengah membungkuk, tegang seperti singa yang siap menerjang. Aku mundur darinya, menatapnya nanar. 

"Kau tidak akan melakukannya. Sehun"

Aku tidak melihatnya melompat ke arahku—terlalu cepat aku mendapati diriku melayang, kemudian kami mendarat di sofa yang menyentak keras sampai ke dinding. Lengannya membentuk sangkar baja di sekeliling tubuhku nyaris menyentuhku.

"Apa katamu tadi, Luhan?" ia berpura-pura menggeram. 

"Kau monster yang sangat, sangat menakutkan, Oh Sehun" kataku kesinisanku sedikit melunak karena terengah-engah. 

"Jauh lebih baik," ia menyetujuinya.

Lalu jemari dinginnya menyentuh pipiku yang menghangat.

"Aku suka bagian ini—Luhan" Ia mengecup pipiku berkali kali. Gelenyar hangat menghantam perutku. Aku merasa lututku lemas—sangat.

Lalu jemarinya bermain dibibirku.

"Kau tahu—aku kecanduan dengan yang satu ini" Dan tanpa dapat kuperkirakan—ia sudah melumat milikku—dengan pelan dan pengendalian diri. Aku membalasnya—aku bisa membalasnya lebih lagi.

Aku terkekeh dalam hati karena berhasil menggodanya, Sehun mengeram lalu menatap mataku—

Uh oh. Aku baru saja menggoda seekor singa –_habislah riwayatmu, rusa bodoh._ Aku mengeram dalam hati.

Lalu tubuhnya berada diatasku—menatap mataku dengan sangat sangat intens.

Oh coba kau tebak, siapa yang tak akan mati ditatap sebegitu intens oleh seorang Oh Sehun?

Dan ia menciumku lagi—lebih dari yang sebelumnya.

"Ngh—Se—hun" aku mendesah. Sialan—sehun begitu manis.

Tapi kemudian suara seseorang menginterupsi kami berdua. 

"Boleh kami masuk?" terdengar suara lembut dari lorong. Aku berjuang melepaskan diri, tapi Sehun hanya menggeser posisiku hingga aku duduk sopan di pangkuannya. Aku bisa melihat bahwa itu Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol berdiri di belakangnya, di pintu masuk. Pipiku merah padam, tapi Sehun tampak santai. 

"Silakan." Sehun masih menahan tawa. Baekhyun sepertinya tidak menemukan sesuatu yang aneh melihat kami berpelukan seperti itu 

"Kedengarannya kau akan memangsa Luhan untuk makan siang, dan kami datang untuk melihat apakah kau mau berbagi," ujar Baekhyun. Tubuhku langsung kaku, sampai aku menyadari Sehun tersenyum—entah karena komentar Baekhyun atau reaksiku, aku tak dapat mengatakannya. 

"Maaf, rasanya aku tak ingin berbagi, Baek" jawabnya, dengan seenaknya memelukku lebih dekat. 

"Sebenarnya," kata Chanyeol, tersenyum sambil memasuki ruangan. "Baekhyun bilang akan ada badai besar malam ini, dan Kai ingin bermain bisbol. Kau mau ikut?" Chanyeol tersenyum ramah—aku tau ia menunjukan itu padaku. 

Mata Sehun berkilat-kilat, tapi ia ragu. 

"Tentu saja kau harus mengajak Luhan," seru Baekhyun. Sepertinya aku melihat Chanyeol melirik ke arahnya. 

"Apa kau ingin ikut, Lu?" Sehun bertanya padaku, kelihatan senang, wajahnya bersemangat. 

"Tentu. Hun" Aku tak mungkin mengecewakannya. "Mmm, kita akan ke mana?" 

"Luhan- Kami harus menunggu petir untuk bermain bisbol—kau akan tahu kenapa," ia berjanji. 

"Apakah aku akan memerlukan payung?" Mereka tertawa keras. 

"Perlukah?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Baekhyun. 

"Tidak. Luhan" Baekhyun terdengar yakin. "Badai akan menghantam kota. Akan cukup kering di hutan." 

"Kalau begitu, bagus." Seperti biasa, semangat dalam suara Chanyeol menular. Aku mendapati diriku bersemangat, bukannya ketakutan. 

"Ayo kita lihat apakah Lay mau ikut." Baekhyun melompat-lompat menuju pintu dalam balutan pakaian yang akan membuat iri balerina mana pun. 

"Seperti kau tidak tahu saja," goda Chanyeol, dan mereka langsung berlalu. Chanyeol berhasil menutup pintu tanpa bersuara. 

"Kita akan main apa, Sehun?" tanyaku. 

"Kau akan menonton, Lu" Sehun meralat. "Kami yang akan bermain bisbol." 

Aku memutar bola mataku. "Vampir suka bisbol?" Dan ia terkekeh—lalu melanjutkan kegiatan yang tadi sempat tersela oleh baekhyun[]

_Ha- lo temaan~~ im back /gandeng sehunnie_

_Karena hari ini ulang tahun uri Sehunnie. Aku update hari ini yeayy~~ aku menyelipkan beberapa skinship di chappy ini kkkkk~ aku gak berpengalaman pls XD_

_So, Review? ^^_


	18. Chapter 17

**Title : Twilight (HunHan Remake)**

**Ditulis oleh : Stephenie Meyer**

**Re-write by ; Runnisa**

**Main Cast**

**Oh Sehun**

**Xi Luhan**

**Wu Yi Fan**

**And Other members too**

**Genderswitch for ALL UKE's on EXO, Yehet? Yeheet~**

17\. PERMAINAN

Gerimis baru saja mulai ketika Sehun berbelok menuju jalanan rumahku. Hingga saat itu aku sama sekali tidak ragu ia akan terus menemaniku sementara aku menghabiskan waktu sebentar di dunia nyata.

Kemudian aku melihat mobil hitam, Ford usang, diparkir di pelataran parkir Daddy—dan mendengar Sehun menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas, suaranya pelan dan parau. Berteduh dari hujan di teras depan yang beratap rendah, tampak Kris Black berdiri di belakang kursi roda ayahnya.  
Wajah Billy diam bagai patung ketika Sehun memarkir trukku. Kris mengawasi, ekspresinya mematikan.

Suara Sehun yang dalam terdengar marah. "Ini sudah kelewatan."

"Sehun.. apa Dia datang untuk memperingatkan Daddy?" aku menebak, lebih ketakutan daripada marah. Sehun hanya mengangguk

"Biar aku yang mengurusnya, Hun" usulku. Tatapan tajam Sehun membuatku waswas.

Aku terkejut karena ia menyetujuinya. "Barangkali itu yang terbaik. Meskipun begitu, berhati-hatilah. Anak itu tidak tahu apa-apa."

Aku sedikit kesal karena dia menyebut Kris anak, "Kris tidak jauh lebih muda daripadaku," aku mengingatkan.

Ia memandangku, kemarahannya langsung lenyap. "Oh, aku tahu," ia meyakinkanku dengan senyuman.

Aku mendesah dan meletakkan tanganku di pegangan pintu.

"Ajak mereka masuk," perintahnya, "jadi aku bisa pergi. Aku akan kembali sekitar senja."

"Kau tidak perlu pergi, Hun" kataku sedih. Ia tersenyum melihat ekspresiku yang muram.

"Sebenarnya memang tidak perlu. Setelah kau menyingkirkan mereka"—ia melemparkan tatapan kelam ke arah Kris dan Billy—"kau masih harus mempersiapkan Chen untuk bertemu pacar barumu." Ia tersenyum lebar, memamerkan seluruh giginya.

Aku mengerang. "Terima kasih banyak." Ia menyunggingkan senyumnya yang kusuka. "Aku akan segera kembali," ia berjanji.

Matanya kembali melirik teras, kemudian ia membungkuk, sekilas mengecup pangkal tangku. Lalu mengecup dahiku secara lambat

"Segera," aku menekankan kata itu sambil membuka pintu dan berdiri di bawah hujan. Aku bisa merasakan Tatapannya di punggungku ketika aku setengah berlari menembus gerimis menuju teras.[]

"Masuklah sebentar dan keringkan dirimu." Aku berpura-pura tidak menyadari tatapannya yang tajam saat membuka pintu, dan menyuruh mereka berjalan mendahuluiku.

"Mari, biar kusimpankan untukmu," aku menawarkan diri, berbalik untuk menutup pintu. Kubiarkan diriku memandang ke arah Sehun sekali lagi. Ia sedang menunggu, diam, matanya serius.

"Kris" katanya, masih mengamatiku. "Mengapa kau tidak pergi mengambil gambar Rebecca yang baru di mobil? Aku juga ingin memberikannya pada Chen."

"Di mana?" Kris bertanya, suaranya murung. Aku memandangnya, tapi ia menunduk menatap lantai, alisnya bertaut.

"Rasanya aku melihatnya di bagasi," jawab Billy.

"Kurasa kau perlu mencari-cari di bagian bawah." Kris kembali menembus hujan. Billy dan aku berhadap-hadapan dalam hening. Setelah beberapa saat, keheningan itu mulai terasa menjengahkan, jadi aku berbalik menuju dapur. Aku bisa mendengar decit roda kursinya yang basah di atas lantai linoleum ketika mengikutiku.

Kumasukkan kantong itu ke rak teratas kulkas yang sudah penuh, dan berbalik menghadapnya. Wajahnya yang keriput tak dapat ditebak.

"Daddy pulang larut." Suaraku nyaris kasar. Ia mengangguk setuju, tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Luhan," katanya, kemudian ragu-ragu. Aku menunggu.

"Luhan," katanya lagi. "Chen salah satu sahabatku."

"Ya." Hati-hati ia mengucapkan setiap kata dengan suara bergemuruh. "Kuperharikan kau menghabiskan waktumu dengan salah satu anak keluarga Cullen."

"Ya," kembali aku menjawab dengan ketus. Matanya menyipit. "Barangkali ini bukan urusanku, tapi menurutku itu bukan ide yang bagus. Lu" Ia menatapku tajam "Kau kelihatannya... cukup tahu tentang keluarga Cullen. Lebih tahu daripada yang kuduga."

Aku menatapnya. "Bahkan mungkin lebih tahu daripadamu."

Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya yang tebal sambil memikirkannya. "Mungkin," ia mengalah, tapi sorot matanya tajam. "Apakah Chen sama tahunya seperti dirimu, Luhan?"

Ia sudah menemukan kelemahan pertahananku.

"Daddy sangat menyukai keluarga Cullen," sahutku membentengi diri. Ia jelas memahami bahwa aku berkelit. Ekspresinya tidak senang, tapi tidak terkejut.

"Itu bukan urusanku," katanya. "Tapi mungkin urusan Chen."

"Meskipun lagi-lagi itu adalah urusanku, entah aku menganggap itu urusan Daddy atau tidak, ya kan?"

"Ya," akhirnya ia menyerah. "Kurasa itu urusanmu juga, Luhan"

Aku mendesah lega. "Terima kasih, Billy."

"Pikirkan saja apa yang kaulakukan, Luhan," desaknya.

"Oke," aku buru-buru menimpali.

Wajahnya menekuk. "Maksudku, jangan lakukan apa yang sedang kaulakukan." Aku menatap matanya, di dalamnya tak lain hanya rasa peduli terhadapku, dan tak ada yang bisa kukatakan.  
Saat itu juga pintu depan terbanting keras, dan aku melompat mendengarnya.

"Gambar itu tak ada di mana pun di mobil." Keluhan Kris mencapai kami sebelum dirinya sendiri. Ketika ia berbelok di sudut, bagian pundak bajunya tampak basah karena hujan dan air menetes-netes dari rambutnya.

"Hmm," Billy bergumam, tiba-tiba mengalihkan pandangannya dan memutar kursi menghadap anaknya.

"Well, Luhan, beritahu Chen"—Billy berhenti sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya—"bahwa kami mampir, maksudku."

"Akan kusampaikan," gumamku.

Kris terkejut. "Kita sudah mau pergi?"

"Chen akan pulang larut." Billy menjelaskan sambil meluncur melewati Kris.

"Oh," Kris tampak kecewa. "Well, kurasa sampai ketemu nanti. Luhan."

"Tentu," timpalku.

"Jaga dirimu," Billy mengingatkanku. Aku tak menyahut. Kris membantu ayahnya melewati pintu. Aku melambai sebentar, sambil melirik trukku yang sekarang sudah kosong kemudian menutup pintu sebelum mereka berlalu.

Aku berdiri di lorong sebentar, mendengarkan suara mobil mereka menjauh meninggalkan pekarangan. Aku diam di Tempat, menunggu kejengkelan dan kekhawatiranku lenyap. Setelah ketegangan itu sedikit memudar, aku pergi ke lantai atas untuk mengganti pakaian.

Lalu suara deruman mobil Daddy membuatku bergegas.

"Hei. Dad," kataku

"Apa yang kaulakukan hari ini, Lu?" tanyanya, membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Well, sore ini aku di rumah saja..." Bukan sepanjang sore, sebenarnya. Aku berusaha menjaga suaraku tetap ceria, tapi perutku seperti berlubang. "Dan pagi ini aku bertamu ke rumah keluarga Cullen."

Daddy menjatuhkan garpunya.

"Rumah dr. Lay?" ia bertanya, kaget. Aku berpura-pura tidak memerhatikan reaksinya.

"Yeah."

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sana, Lu?" Ia tidak mengambil garpunya lagi.

"Well, bisa dibilang aku punya kencan dengan Oh Sehun malam ini, dan dia ingin memperkenalkan aku dengan orangtuanya... Dad?"

Kelihatannya Daddy mengalami penyempitan pembuluh darah.

"Dad, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kau berkencan dengan Oh Sehun?" gelegar Daddy.

O-Oh. "Kupikir kau menyukai keluarga Cullen?"

"Dia terlalu tua untukmu, Lu" serunya marah.

"Kami sama-sama murid junior, Dad" aku meralatnya, meskipun ia lebih benar dari yang diduganya.

"Tunggu..." ia berhenti. "Sehun itu yang mana, ya?"

"Sehun adalah yang paling muda, yang rambutnya cokelat kemerahan."

_Yang tampan, yang seperti dewa...  
_

"Oh, well, itu"—ia berusaha keras mengucapkan katakatanya—" lebih baik, kurasa. Aku tidak suka tampang yang bertubuh besar. Aku yakin dia anak laki-laki yang baik dan semuanya, tapi dia kelihatan terlalu... dewasa untukmu. Apakah Sehan ini pacarmu?"

"Namanya Sehun, Dad."

"Ya, tidak?"

"Kurasa bisa dibilang begitu."

"Kapan dia akan kemari, Luhan?"

"Dia akan tiba sebentar lagi."

"Dia akan mengajakmu ke mana?"

Aku menggeram keras-keras. "Kuharap kausingkirkan kecurigaan berlebihan dari pikiranmu sekarang. Kami akan bermain bisbol bersama keluarganya."

Wajahnya cemberut, kemudian akhirnya ia tergelak.

"Kau bermain bisbol?"

"Well, barangkali kebanyakan aku menonton."

"Kau pasti benar-benar menyukai laki-laki ini," ia mengamatiku curiga.

Aku tidak menyadari betapa derasnya hujan di luar sana. Sehun berdiri di bawah bias lampu teras, tampak seperti model pria dalam iklan jas hujan.

"Ayo masuk, Sehun."

Aku mendesah lega ketika Daddy menyebut namanya dengan benar.

"Terima kasih, Kepala Polisi Kim," sahut Sehun dengan suara penuh hormat.

"Oh, panggil saja aku Chen. Sini, kusimpankan jaketmu."

"Terima kasih, Sir."

"Silakan duduk, Sehun." Aku meringis.

"Jadi, kudengar kau mau mengajak putriku menonton pertandingan bisbol." Faktanya, hanya di Washington-lah pertandingan olahraga luar ruangan tetap berjalan tak peduli deras atau tidak.

"Ya, Sir, begitulah rencananya." Ia tidak tampak terkejut bahwi aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada ayahku. Lagi pula, ia mungkin saja mendengarkan.

"Well, kurasa kau lebih punya kekuatan untuk itu." Daddy tertawa, dan Sehun ikut tertawa.

"Oke" Aku bangkit berdiri.

"Sudah cukup menertawakanku. Ayo kita pergi." Aku kembali menyusuri lorong dan mengenakan jaket. Mereka mengikuti.

"Jangan pulang terlalu larut, Hannie!"

"Jangan khawatir, Chen. aku akan mengantarnya pulang sebelum larut," Sehun berjanji.

"Sehun, Kau jaga putriku baik-baik, oke?" Aku mengerang, tapi mereka mengabaikanku.

"Dia akan aman bersamaku, aku janji, Sir." Daddy tak bisa meragukan ketulusan Sehun, yang terdengar pada setiap kata-katanya. Aku melangkah keluar sambil mengentakkan kaki. Mereka tertawa, dan Sehun mengikutiku.

Aku berhenti tiba-tiba di teras. Di sana, di belakang trukku, tampak Jeep berukuran sangat besar. Bannya lebih tinggi dari pinggangku. Di depan lampu depan dan belakangnya ada bemper baja dan empat lampu sorot besar terkait di rangka bemper yang besar. Atapnya merah mengilat.

Daddy bersiul pelan.

"Kenakan sabuk pengamanmu, Xi Luhan" sahutnya tercekat. Sehun mengikuti ke sisiku dan membukakan pintu. Ketika ia beralih ke jok pengemudi, dalam langkah manusia normal, aku berusaha mengenakan sabuk pengamanku. Tapi terlalu banyak kaitan.

"Ini semua untuk apa, hun?" tanyaku ketika ia membuka pintu.

"Itu perlengkapan keselamatan off-road."

"Oh-oh." Aku mencoba menemukan setiap kaitan yang tepat, tapi tidak mudah. Ia mendesah lagi dan mencondongkan tubuh untuk membantuku. Aku senang hujannya sangat lebat sehingga kurasa Daddy tidak terlalu jelas melihat kemari. Berarti ia tidak bisa melihat tangan Sehun yang menyentuh leherku, menyusuri tulang selangkaku. Oh Sehun—ngh.

Sehun memasukkan kunci kontak dan menyalakan mesin. Kami berlalu meninggalkan rumah.

"Ini... mmm... Jeep-mu besar sekali."

"Ini punya Kai. Kurasa kau pasti tidak ingin berlari sepanjang jalan."

"Di mana kalian menyimpan benda ini?"

"Kami merenovasi salah satu bangunan lain di rumah kami dan menjadikannya garasi."

"Apa kau tidak akan mengenakan sabuk pengamanmu?" Ia menatapku tak percaya. Lalu aku tiba-tiba mengerti.

"Berlari sepanjang jalan? Itu berarti kita masih harus berlari separuh perjalanan?" Suaraku naik beberapa oktaf.

Ia tersenyum tegang. "Kau tidak akan berlari. Luhan"

"Aku bakal mual."

"Pejamkan saja matamu, kau akan baik-baik saja." Kugigit bibirku, melawan rasa panik. Ia mencondongkan tubuh mengecup keningku, kemudian mengerang. Aku menatapnya, bingung.

"Kau harum sekali ketika hujan," jelasnya.

"Dalam artian yang baik, atau buruk?" tanyaku hati-hati.

Ia mendesah. "Keduanya, selalu keduanya." Aku tak tahu bagaimana dapat melihat jalan dalam kegelapan dan guyuran hujan, tapi entah bagaimana ia menemukan jalan kecil yang tidak bisa dibilang jalan dan lebih menyerupai jalan setapak pegunungan.

Kemudian kami tiba di ujung jalan; pepohonan membentuk dinding hijau pada ketiga sisi Jeep. Hujan tinggal gerimis, setiap detik semakin pelan, dan langit tampak lebih terang di balik awan.

"Maaf, Luhan, kita harus jalan kaki dari sini."

"Kau tahu? Aku akan menunggu di sini saja."

"Apa yang terjadi dengan semua nyalimu? Kau sangat luar biasa pagi ini."

"Aku belum melupakan pengalaman terakhirku." Mungkinkah itu baru kemarin? Ia mengitari bagian depan mobil, dan menuju sisiku dalam kelebatan. Ia mulai melepaskan kaitan sabuk pengamanku.

"Biar aku yang melakukannya, kau terus saja," protesku.

"Hmmm...," ia berpikir sambil cepat-cepat menyelesaikannya. "Sepertinya aku harus memanipulasi ingatanmu." Sebelum aku bereaksi. ia menarikku dari Jeep dan membuatku berdiri di tanah. Nyaris tak berembun sekarang ini; Baekhyun benar.

"Memanipulasi ingatanku?" tanyaku gugup.

"Semacam itu." Ia memerhatikanku lekat-lekat, dengan hati-hati, tapi jauh di dalam matanya ada rasa humor. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di Jeep di kedua sisi kepalaku dan mencondongkan tubuh, memaksaku menempel ke pintu. Ia mencondongkan rubuhnya semakin dekat, wajahnya hanya beberapa senti dariku. Aku tak bisa melepaskan diri.

"Nah." desahnya, aromanya saja telah mengganggu proses berpikirku, "apa tepatnya yang kaukhawatirkan?"

"Well, mm, menabrak pohon—" aku menelan ludah "— dan sekarat. Kemudian mual."

Ia menahan senyum. Kemudian ia menunduk dan dengan lembut menyapukan bibir dinginnya di lekukan leherku.

"Kau masih khawatir sekarang?" gumamnya di atas kulitku.

"Ya." Aku berusaha berkonsentrasi. "Tentang menabrak pepohonan dan menjadi mual." Menggunakan hidungnya, ia menyusuri leherku hingga ke ujung dagu. Napasnya yang dingin menggelitik kulitku.

"Sekarang?" Bibirnya berbisik di rahangku.

"Pepohonan," aku terengah. "Mual." Ia mengangkat wajah untuk mengecup kelopak mataku.

"Luhan, kau tidak berpikir aku akan menabrak pohon, kan?"

"Tidak, tapi aku mungkin." Tak ada kepercayaan diri dalam suaraku. Ia mengendus kemenangan yang mudah. Perlahan-lahan ia mencium menuruni pipiku, berhenti tepat di sudut mulutku.

"Akankah kubiarkan pohon melukaimu?" Bibirnya nyaris menyapu bibir bawahku yang gemetaran.

"Tidak," desahku. Aku tahu pertahananku nyaris hancur, tapi tak ada yang bisa kulakukan.

"Kaulihat," katanya, bibirnya bergerak di bibirku. "Tak ada perlu dikhawatirkan, ya kan?"

"Tidak," aku mendesah, menyerah. Kemudian dengan dua tangan ia meraih wajahku nyaris dengan kasar, dan menciumku sepenuh hati, bibirnya yang tak mau berkompromi melumat bibirku. Sungguh tak ada alasan untuk perilakuku. Jelas aku mestinya tahu lebih baik saat ini. Namun toh aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bereaksi seperti kali pertama. Bukannya tetap diam dengan aman, lenganku malah terangkat dan memeluk erat lehernya, dan sekonyongkonyong aku pun melebur dengan tubuhnya yang kaku.

Aku mendesah dan mengangkat bibirku. Ia tergagap mundur, dengan mudah melepaskan cengkeramanku.

"Sialan, Luhan!" ujarnya, terengah-engah. "Kau akan menjadi alasan kematianku, aku bersumpah." Aku berjongkok, mengaitkan tanganku di lutut agar tidak jatuh ke tanah.

"Kau tidak bisa mati," gumamku, berusaha mengatur napas.

"Aku mungkin memercayai itu sebelum aku bertemu denganmu. Sekarang, ayo kita keluar dari sini sebelum aku melakukan sesuatu yang sangat bodoh," geramnya. Ia mengangkatku ke punggungnya seperti sebelumnya dan bisa kulihat ia berusaha keras untuk memperlakukanku selembut sebelumnya. Aku mengunci kedua kakiku di pinggangnya, dan melingkarkan tanganku erat-erat di lehernya.

"Jangan lupa untuk memejamkan mata," ia mengingatkan dengan nada kasar.

Aku cepat-cepat membenamkan wajahku di bahunya, di bawah lenganku sendiri, dan memejamkan mata. Dan aku nyaris tak bisa merasakan bahwa kami sedang bergerak. Aku bisa merasakannya meluncur di bawahku tapi ia bisa saja sedang berjalan di jalan setapak, gerakannya terlalu halus. Aku tergoda untuk mengintip, hanya untuk melihat apakah ia benar-benar terbang menembus hutan seperti sebelumnya, tapi aku menahannya. Tidak sebanding dengan rasa pusing yang menyiksa itu. Aku menghibur diriku sendiri dengan mendengarkan irama napasnya yang teratur. Aku tidak begitu yakin apakah kami sudah berhenti hingga tangannya meraih ke belakang dan menyentuh rambutku.

"Sudah sampai. Luhan." Aku memberanikan diri membuka mata, dan cukup yakin, kami sudah berhenti. Dengan kaku kulepaskan cengkeramanku dan rubuhnya dan merosot ke tanah, mendarat di punggungku.

"Oh!" dengusku ketika terempas ke tanah yang basah. Ia menatapku tak percaya, jelas-jelas tak yakin apakah ia masih terlalu marah padaku untuk menganggapku lucu.

Tapi ekspresiku yang kebingungan membuatnya santai, dan ia pun tertawa terbahak-bahak. Aku bangkit berdiri, mengabaikannya sambil membersihkan lumpur dan bagian belakang jaketku. Itu hanya membuatnya tertawa lebih keras. Merasa jengkel, aku mulai melangkah ke dalam hutan.

Aku merasakan lengannya memeluk pinggangku.

"Kau mau ke mana, Luhan?"

"Nonton pertandingan bisbol. Kau kelihatannya tidak tertarik lagi bermain, tapi aku yakin yang lain akan bersenang-senang tanpa dirimu."

"Kau berjalan ke arah yang salah." Aku berbalik tanpa melihat ke arahnya, dan berjalan menghentak ke arah sebaliknya. Ia menangkapku lagi.

"Jangan marah, aku tak dapat menahan diri. Kau seharusnya melihat wajahmu sendiri." Ia tergelak sebelum bisa menahannya.

"Oh, jadi hanya kau yang berhak marah?" tanyaku, alisku terangkat.

"Aku tidak marah padamu."

"Luhan, kau akan menjadi alasan kematianku?'" aku mengingatkannya dengan nada sinis.

"Itu hanya pernyataan sesungguhnya." Aku berusaha menjauhkan diri darinya lagi, tapi ia menangkapku dengan cepat.

"Kau marah," aku berkeras.

"Ya."

"Tapi kau baru bilang—"

"Aku tidak marah padamu. Tidak bisakah kau melihatnya, Luhan?" Tiba-tiba ia tegang, seluruh selera humornya lenyap. "Tidakkah kau mengerti?"

"Mengerti apa?" tuntutku, bingung dengan perubahan suasana hatinya yang tiba-tiba, begitu juga kata-katanya.

"Aku takkan pernah marah padamu—bagaimana mungkin bisa? Kau begitu berani, percaya... hangat."

"Lalu kenapa?" bisikku, mengingat suasana hatinya yang kelam yang menjauhkannya dariku, yang selalu kuinterpretasikan sebagai perasaan frustrasi yang rasional— frustrasi akan kelemahanku, kelambananku, dan reaksi manusiaku yang tak terkendali... Hati-hati ia meletakkan tangannya di kedua sisi wajahku.

"Aku membangkitkan kemarahanku sendiri," katanya lembut. "Karena selalu membahayakan dirimu. Eksistensiku sendiri membahayakanmu. Kadang-kadang aku benar-benar benci diriku sendiri. Aku harus lebih kuat, aku harus bisa –"

Kuletakkan tanganku di atas mulutnya. "Jangan." Ia meraih tanganku, memindahkannya dari bibirnya namun meletakkannya di wajahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu," katanya. "Itu alasan menyedihkan untuk apa yang kulakukan, tapi itu masih benar."

Itulah pertama kalinya ia menyatakan cintanya padaku—dalam begitu banyak kata-kata. Ia mungkin tidak menyadarinya tapi aku tentu saja menyadarinya.

"Sekarang kumohon bersikaplah yang baik," ia melanjutkan, dan membungkuk untuk menyapukan bibirnya dengan lembut di bibirku.

Aku diam tak bergerak. Lalu mendesah. "Kau berjanji pada Kepala Polisi Swan akan mengantarku pulang tidak sampai larut, ingat? Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang."

"Ya, Ma'am." Ia tersenyum sedih dan melepaskanku, kecuali satu tanganku. Ia membimbingku menaiki ketinggian beberapa meter, menembus semak-semak yang basah dan padat, mengitari pohon cemara beracun yang besar sekali, dan kami pun sampai, di ujung lapangan terbuka yang luas di pangkuan puncak Pegunungan Olympic. Luasnya dua kali stadion bisbol.

Aku bisa melihat yang lain semua ada di sana; Suho, Kai, dan Kyungsoo yang duduk di atas pecahan batu yang menonjol adalah yang terdekat dengan kami, mungkin jauhnya seratus meter. Lebih jauh lagi aku bisa melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, setidaknya jaraknya seperempat mil, kelihatannya sedang melempar-lempar sesuatu, rapi aku tak melihat bolanya. Kelihatannya Lay sedang menandai base, tapi benarkah base-base itu terpisah sejauh itu?

Ketika kami sampai, Suho, Kai, dan Kyungsoo bangkit berdiri. Suho menghampiri kami. Kai mengikuti setelah menatap punggung Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo telah bangkit dengan gemulai dan melangkah ke lapangan tanpa melirik ke arah kami. Perutku langsung mual, gelisah.

"Kaukah yang kami dengar tadi, Sehun?" Suho bertanya sambil mendekati kami.

"Kedengarannya seperti beruang tersedak," Kai membenarkan.

Aku tersenyum ragu-ragu kepada Suho. "Itu memang dia."

"Luhan tahu-tahu melakukan sesuatu yang lucu," Sehun menjelaskan, cepat-cepat membalasku. Baekhyun telah meninggalkan posisinya dan sedang berlari, atau menari ke arah kami. Ia meluncur cepat dan berhenti dengan luwes di dekat kami. "Sudah waktunya," ia mengumumkan.

Begitu ia berbicara, gemuruh petir yang menggelegar mengguncang hutan, kemudian pecah di barat kota.

"Menyeramkan, bukan?" kata Kai dengan nada akrab, sambil mengedip padaku.

"Ayo." Baekhyun meraih tangan Kai dan mereka berlari ke lapangan yang luas. Baekhyun berlari bagai rusa. Kai juga nyaris seanggun dan secepat Baekhyun—meski begitu ia takkan pernah bisa dibandingkan dengan rusa.

"Kau siap bermain?" Sehun bertanya, tatapannya bersemangat, berkilat-kilat.

Aku mencoba terdengar bersemangat. "Ayo. tim!" Ia mengejek dan. setelah mengacak-acak rambutku, mengejar kedua saudaranya. Larinya lebih agresif, lebih mirip Ia cheetah daripada rusa, dan dengan cepat ia mendahului mereka. Keanggunan dan kekuatan itu memesonaku.

"Mau ikut turun?" Suho bertanya dengan suaranya lembut dan merdu, dan aku menyadari telah melongo menatap Sehun. Dengan cepat kubenahi ekspresiku dan mengangguk. Suho tetap menjaga jarak beberapa meter di antar kami, dan aku bertanya-tanya apakah ia masih berhati-hati agar tidak membuatku takut. Ia menyamakan langkah kami tanpa terlihat tidak sabar.

"Anda tidak bermain bersama mereka?" tanyaku malumalu.

"Tidak, aku lebih suka jadi wasit—aku suka menjaga mereka tetap jujur," ia menjelaskan.

"Kalau begitu, apakah mereka suka bermain curang?"

"Oh ya—kau harus dengar argumentasi mereka! Sebenarnya, kuharap kau tak perlu mendengarnya, kau akan berpikir mereka dibesarkan sekawanan serigala."

"Anda terdengar seperti ibuku," aku tertawa, terkejut. Ia juga tertawa. "Well, aku memang menganggap mereka anak-anakku dalam banyak hal. Aku tak pernah bisa menghilangkan naluri keibuanku—apakah Sehun bilang bahwa aku kehilangan seorang anak?"

"Tidak," gumamku, terkejut, berusaha memahami masa kehidupan mana yang sedang diingatnya.

"Ya, bayi pertamaku dan satu-satunya. Dia meninggal hanya beberapa hari setelah dilahirkan, makhluk kecil yang malang, ia mendesah. "Itu menghancurkan hatiku—itu sebabnya aku melompat dari tebing, kau tahu," tambahnya terus terang.

"Sehun hanya bilang Anda j-jatuh," ujarku terbata-bata.

"Selalu sang pria sejati." Ia tersenyum. "Sehun putra baruku yang pertama. Aku selalu menganggapnya begitu, meskipun dia lebih tua dariku, setidaknya dalam satu cara."

Ia tersenyum hangat padaku. "Itu sebabnya aku senang dia menemukanmu. Sayang." Ungkapan sayang itu terdengar sangat alami meluncur dari bibirnya. "Dia sudah terlalu lama menjadi laki-laki aneh, aku sedih melihatnya sendirian."

"Kalau begitu, Anda tidak keberatan?" aku bertanya, kembali ragu-ragu. "Bahwa aku... sangat tidak tepat untuknya?"

"Tidak." Ia tampak bersimpati. "Kaulah yang diinginkannya. Entah bagaimana, pasti akan ada jalan keluarnya," katanya, meskipun dahinya berkerut waswas. Gelegar petir terdengar lagi.

Suho menghentikan langkah; rupanya kami telah sampai di ujung lapangan. Kelihatannya mereka telah membentuk tim. Sehun berada jauh di sisi kiri lapangan, Lay berdiri di antara base pertama dan kedua, dan Baekhyun memegang bola, berdiri di titik yang pasti merupakan posisi pitcber.

Kai mengayunkan tongkat alumunium; suaranya berdesis nyaris tak terdengar di udara. Aku menunggunya menghampiri home base, tapi saat ia mengambil posisi, aku baru menyadari bahwa ia sudah di sana—lebih jauh dari posisi pitcber yang kupikir mungkin. Chanyeol berdiri beberapa meter di belakangnya, sebagai anggota tim lawan. Tentu saja tak satu pun dari mereka memakai sarung tangan.

"Baik," seru Suho lantang, dan aku tahu bahkan Sehun pun akan mendengarnya, sejauh apa pun posisinya. "Ke posisi masing-masing."

Baekhyun berdiri tegak, seolah-olah tak bergerak. Gayanya tampak licik daripada mengancam. Ia memegang bola dengan kedua tangannya setinggi pinggang, dan kemudian, bagai serangan kobra, tangan kanannya mengayun dan bola menghantam tangan Chanyeol.

"Apakah itu strike?" aku berbisik kepada Suho.

"Kalau mereka tidak memukulnya, baru disebut strike," ia memberitahuku.

Chanyeol melempar bolanya kembali pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum sebentar. Kemudian tangannya mengayun lagi. Kali ini entah bagaimana tongkat pemukulnya berhasil memukul bola yang tak tampak itu tepat pada waktunya.

Bunyi pukulan itu menggetarkan, menggelegar; menggema hingga ke pegunungan—aku langsung mengerti mengapa mereka memerlukan badai petir.

Bola itu meluncur bagai meteor di atas lapangan, melayang menembus hutan yang mengelilingi.

"Home run" aku bergumam.

"Tunggu," Suho mengingatkan, mendengarkan dengan saksama, satu tangan terangkat. Kai tampak seperti kelebatan dari satu base ke base berikut, Lay membayanginya. Aku tersadar Sehun menghilang.

"Laut," Suho berteriak lantang. Aku menatap tak percaya ketika Sehun melompat keluar dari tepi pepohonan, tangannya yang terangkat menggenggam bola, senyumnya yang lebar nyata bahkan olehku.

"Kai memukul paling keras," jelas Suho, "tapi Sehun berlari paling cepat." Inning berlanjut di depan mataku yang keheranan.

Mustahil mengikuti kecepatan bola yang melayang dan kecepatan mereka berlari mengelilingi lapangan. Aku mempelajari alasan lain mengapa mereka menunggu badai petir untuk bermain ketika Chanyeol, berusaha menghindar tangkapan sempurna Sehun, memukul bola mati ke arah Lay. Lay lari mengejar bola dan kemudian mengejar Chanyeol ke base pertama. Ketika mereka bertabrakan, suaranya bagai tabrakan dua batu besar. Aku melompat karena waswas, tapi entah bagaimana mereka sama sekal, tak terluka.

"Safe" seru Suho dengan suaranya yang tenang. Tim Kai memimpin dengan skor satu—Kyungsoo melayang mengelilingi base demi base setelah Kai berhasil memukul bola jauh-jauh—ketika Sehun menangkap bola ketiga. Ia berlari cepat ke sisiku, wajahnya memancarkan rasa senang.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyanya.

"Yang jelas, aku takkan pernah bisa duduk sepanjang pertandingan Major League Baseball kuno yang membosankan lagi."

"Dan kedengarannya kau sering melakukannya sebelumnya." Ia tertawa.

"Aku agak kecewa," godaku.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya, bingung.

"Well, akan menyenangkan kalau aku bisa menemukan satu saja hal yang kaulakukan tak lebih baik daripada siapa pun di planet ini." Ia menyunggingkan senyumnya yang istimewa, membuatku kehabisan napas.

"Giliranku," katanya, menuju base. Ia bermain pintar, menjaga bola tetap rendah, jauh dan jangkauan Kyungsoo yang tangannya selalu siap di pinggir lapangan, melampaui dua base bagai kilat sebelum Kai berhasil mengembalikan bolanya dalam permainan. Lay membuat sekali pukulan sangat jauh keluar lapangan— dengan suara dentuman yang menyakitkan telingaku – sehingga ia dan Sehun berhasil menyelesaikan putaran.

Baekhyun ber-high five dengan mereka. Skor terus berubah ketika pertandingan berlanjut, dan mereka saling menertawakan layaknya pemain bisbol normal saat mereka bergantian memimpin. Kadang-kadang Suho menyuruh mereka tenang. Petir terus bergemuruh, tapi kami tetap kering seperti yang diperkirakan Baekhyun.

Sekarang giliran Lay memukul dan Sehun menangkap. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun terkesiap. Mataku tertuju pada Sehun, seperti biasa, dan aku melihat kepalanya tersentak untuk memandang Baekhyun. Mata mereka bertemu dan dalam sekejap sesuatu terjadi di antara mereka. Sehun sudah berada di sisiku sebelum yang lainnya dapat bertanya kepada Baekhyun apa yang terjadi.

"Baekhyun?" suara Suho tegang.

"Aku tidak melihat—aku tak bisa mengatakannya," bisiknya.

Semua sudah berkumpul.

"Ada apa, Baekhyun?" Lay bertanya dengan suara tenang berwibawa.

"Mereka melesat jauh lebih cepat daripada yang kukira. Bisa kulihat penglihatanku sebelumnya keliru," gumamnya.

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun, posturnya protektif. "Apa yang berubah?" tanyanya.

"Mereka mendengar kita bermain, dan itu membuat mereka berbelok," katanya menyesal, seolah olah ia merasa bertanggung jawab atas apa pun yang membuatnya ketakutan.

Tujuh pasang mata yang gesit memandang wajahku, kemudian berpaling.

"Seberapa cepat?" Lay bertanya, berbalik menghadap Sehun.

Ketegangan menyelimuti wajahnya.

"Kurang dari lima menit. Mereka berlari—mereka ingin bermain." Wajah Sehun geram.

"Kau bisa melakukannya?" Lay bertanya padanya, matanya kembali berkilat-kilat memandangku.

"Tidak, tidak sambil menggendong—" Ia terdiam. "Lagi ia hal terakhir yang kita butuhkan adalah mereka mencium aromanya dan mulai berburu."

"Berapa banyak?" tanya Kai pada Baekhyun. "Tiga," jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Tiga!" sahut Kai meremehkan. "Biarkan mereka datang." Otot lengannya yang kekar tampak tegang. Selama sesaat yang tampaknya lebih lama daripada yang sesungguhnya, Lay berpikir. Hanya Kai yang tampak tenang; yang lain menatap wajah Lay dengan tatapan gelisah.

"Mari kita lanjutkan saja permainan ini," akhirnya Lay memutuskan. Suaranya tenang dan datar.

"Baekhyun bilang mereka hanya penasaran." Semua ini diucapkan dalam curahan kata-kata yang hanya berlangsung beberapa detik. Aku mendengarkan dengan saksama dan menangkap sebagian besar maksudnya, meskipun aku tak bisa mendengar apa yang sekarang Suho tanyakan pada Sehun dengan getaran bibirnya yang tak bersuara. Aku hanya melihat Sehun menggeleng samar dan wajah Suho tampak lega.

"Kau yang menangkap, Suho," katanya. "Cukup untukku." Dan ia pun berdiri di depanku. Yang lain kembali ke lapangan, dengan waswas menyapu hutan yang gelap dengan mata mereka yang tajam.

Baekhyun dan Suho tampak memfokuskan pandangan ke sekitar tempatku berdiri.

"Uraikan rambutmu." Sehun berkata dengan nada suara rendah dan datar.

Aku mematuhinya, melepaskan ikat rambutku dan mengibaskan rambutku hingga tergerai.

Aku mengatakan apa yang tampak di depan mataku.

"Yang lain berdatangan sekarang."

"Ya, kumohon diamlah, jangan bersuara, jangan bergerak dari sisiku." ia menyembunyikan dengan baik ketegangan dalam suaranya, tapi aku toh dapat menangkapnya. Ia menarik rambut panjangku ke depan, menutupi wajah.

"Itu takkan membantu," kata Baekhyun lembut. "Aku dapat mencium baunya dari seberang lapangan."

"Aku tahu." Sekelumit perasaan putus asa mewarnai nada suaranya.

Lay berdiri di base, dan yang lain ikut bermain dengan setengah hati.

"Apa yang Suho tanyakan padamu?" bisikku. Ia ragu-ragu sesaat sebelum menjawab. "Apakah mereka haus?" gumamnya enggan.

Detik demi detik berlalu; sekarang permainan berlanjut tanpa semangat. Tak seorang pun berani memukul lebih keras dari pukulan asal-asalan, dan Kai, Kyungsoo, dan Chanyeol berdiri di tengah lapangan. Ketika sesekali terlepas dari ketakutan yang membuat buntu pikiranku, aku menyadari mata Kyungsoo tertuju padaku. Tatapannya tanpa ekspresi, tapi sesuatu dari bentuk mulutnya membuatku berpikir ia marah.

Sehun sama sekali tidak memerhatikan permainan, mata dan pikirannya menerawang ke hutan.

"Maafkan aku, Luhan," gumamnya marah. "Sungguh bodoh dan tak bertanggung jawab telah mengeksposmu seperti ini. Aku sungguh meminta maaf."

Aku mendengar napasnya berhenti, matanya menatap hampa sisi kanan lapangan. Ia setengah melangkah, memosisikan diri di antara aku dan apa yang bakal datang.

Lay, Kai, dan yang lain berpaling ke arah sama, mendengarkan suara langkah yang kelewat samar bagi telingaku.[]

_Hallo! Maaf atas keterlambatan updateku__ aku sedang menikmati masa libur huhu. Sekolahku jarang bgt dapet libur, makanya sekalinya libur aku sampe lupa sama ff remake ini T-T_

_Aku bakalan ngelanjutin remake ini walaupun yg respond semakin sedikit huhu. Aku awalnya cm iseng doang remake ini, hehe;333_

_Ya walaupun... kalo pun nanti gbkl ada yg review lg. Aku udah janji sm diri sendiri bakal namatin remake-an ini!^^ terimakasih buat semuanya yg sempetin review dan fav+follow. Itu semua nilai tambah banget^^_

_Sekali lagi aku minta maaf karena lama update. Hoho. _


	19. Chapter 18

**Title : Twilight (HunHan Remake)**

**Ditulis oleh : Stephenie Meyer**

**Re-write by ; Runnisa**

**Main Cast**

**Oh Sehun**

**Xi Luhan**

**Wu Yi Fan**

**And Other members too**

**Genderswitch for ALL UKE's on EXO, Yehet? Yeheet~**

18\. PERBURUAN 

Mereka bergerak saling mendekat sebelum dengan hati-hati menghampiri keluarga Sehun, memperlihatkan rasa hormat alami sekelompok predator ketika bertemu jenisnya sendiri dalam kelompok yang lebih besar dan asing. 

Kedua laki-laki itu berambut cepak, rambut si wanita yang berwarna jingga terang dipenuhi dedaunan dan serpihan hutan. 

Sambil masih tersenyum, laki-laki berambut gelap melangkah maju ke arah Lay. 

"Kami mendengar permainan." katanya santai dengan sedikit logat Prancis. "Aku Siwon, ini Victoria dan Kyuhyun." Ia menunjuk vampir-vampir di sebelahnya. 

"Aku Lay. Ini keluargaku, Kai dan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Esme dan Baekhyun. Sehun dan Luhan." Ia sengaja tidak menunjuk kami satu per satu. Aku terkejut ketika ia menyebut namaku. 

"Ada ruang untuk beberapa pemain lagi?" tanya Siwon ramah. Lay membalas dengan sama ramahnya. 

"Sebenarnya, kami baru saja selesai. Tapi lain kali kami jelas tertarik mengajak kalian bermain. Apakah kalian berencana tinggal lama di daerah ini?" Lay tersenyum dengan dimples—khas miliknya. 

"Kedengarannya sangat menarik dan bersahabat." Senyumnya ramah. "Kami telah berburu sepanjang perjalanan dari Ontario, dan sudah lama belum sempat membersihkan diri" Ia mengagumi penampilan Lay yang beradab. 

"Kumohon jangan tersinggung tapi kami akan menghargai bila kalian tidak berburu di sekitar daerah ini. Kalian mengerti, kami harus menjaga agar eksistensi kami tetap terjaga," Lay menjelaskan.

Tiga hal tampaknya terjadi secara bersamaan ketika Lay bicara. Rambutku berantakan ditiup angin, tubuh Sehun menegang dan laki-laki kedua, Kyuhyun, tiba-tiba memutar kepalanya, mengamatiku, hidungnya mengendus-endus. 

Tubuh mereka langsung menegang ketika Kyuhyun maju selangkah dan siap menerkam. Sehun memperlihatkan giginya, balas siap menerkam, menggeram penuh ancaman. 

"Apa ini?" Siwon blak-blakan menunjukkan rasa terkejutnya. Baik Sehun maupun Kyuhyun tidak mengubah pose agresif mereka. Kyuhyun bergerak sedikit ke samping, dan sebagai jawabannya Sehun bergeser. 

"Dia bersama kami." Jawaban Lay yang tegas diarahkan langsung kepada Kyuhyun. Siwon sepertinya tidak mencium aroma tubuhku setajam Kyuhyun, tapi sekarang tampaknya ia sudah menyadarinya. 

"Kalian membawa snack?" tanyanya, ekspresinya keheranan saat ia melangkah enggan ke depan. Sehun menggeram bahkan lebih menakutkan lagi, bengis, bibirnya terangkat tinggi memamerkan giginya yang berkilauan. Siwon melangkah mundur. 

"Kubilang dia bersama kami," Lay mengulangi kata-katanya dengan tegas. Wajah Lay berubah menjadi—lebih, ugh. mengerikan 

"Tapi dia manusia," protes Siwon. Ucapannya sama sekali tidak bernada agresif, semata-mata hanya terkejut. 

"Ya." Kai jelas-jelas membela Lay, matanya tertuju kepada Kyuhyun. 

Ketika Siwon bicara, nada suaranya lembut—mencoba menenangkan permusuhan yang tiba-tiba muncul. 

"Kelihatannya banyak yang harus kita pelajari tentang satu sama lain." 

"Tentu." Suara Lay masih tenang.

"Tapi kami ingin menerima undanganmu." Matanya bergantian menatap Lay dan aku. "Dan, tentu saja, kami takkan melukai perempuan manusia ini. Seperti kataku, kami takkan berburu dalam wilayah buruanmu"

Kai mundur perlahan, tatapannya terkunci pada Kyuhyun saat ia berjalan membelakangi kami. 

"Ayo, Luhan." Suara Sehun pelan dan lemah. Selama itu aku berdiri kaku tak bergerak di tempat yang sama, begitu ketakutannya hingga sama sekali tak bergerak. 

Sehun sampai harus meraih sikuku dan menyentakku hingga aku tersadar. Baekhyun dan Kai berada dekat di belakang kami, menyembunyikan diriku. Ketidaksabaran Sehun begitu kentara ketika kami bergerak dengan kecepatan manusia menuju tepi hutan. 

Kami tiba di Jeep dalam waktu teramat singkat, dan Sehun nyaris tidak memperlambat gerakannya ketika menaruhku di jok belakang. 

"Pasangkan sabuk pengamannya, Kai" ia memerintahkan Kai, yang menyelinap masuk sebelahku. Baekhyun telah berada di jok depan, dan Sehun menyalakan mesin Kemudian mesinnya menderu dan kami bergerak mundur, berputar menghadap jalanan yang berliku. 

Kami tiba di jalan utama, dan meskipun laju kami bertambah cepat, aku bisa melihat jauh lebih baik ke mana tujuan kami. Dan kami menuju selatan, menjauh dari Forks. 

"Sehun.. Kita mau ke mana?" aku bertanya. Tak ada yang menjawab. Bahkan tak seorang pun melihat ke arahku. 

"_Damn_, Oh Sehun! Ke mana kau membawaku?" 

"Kami harus membawamu pergi dari sini, Lu—jauh sekali— sekarang." Ia tidak menoleh ke belakang, matanya terpaku ke jalan. Spidometer menunjukkan kecepatan seratus lima mil per jam. 

"Kembali, Sehun! Kau harus membawaku pulang!" aku berteriak. Aku memberontak, berusaha melepaskan Kaian tolol sabuk pengaman ini. 

"Kai," kata Sehun dingin. Dan Kai mengamankan tanganku dalam genggamannya yang kuat. 

"Sehun! Tidak, kau tidak boleh melakukan ini." 

"Aku harus, Luhan, sekarang kumohon diamlah." 

"Tidak akan! Kau harus membawaku pulang—Daddy akan menelepon FBI! Mereka akan mengejar keluargamu— Lay dan Esme! Mereka terpaksa harus pergi, bersembunyi selamanya!" 

"Tenanglah, Luhan." Suaranya dingin. "Kami sudah pernah mengalami itu sebelumnya." 

"Tidak demi aku, tidak akan! Kau tidak akan menghancurkan segalanya demi aku, Sehun!" Aku memberontak habis-habisan, dan sama sekali sia-sia. 

Baekhyun berbicara untuk pertama kali. "Menepilah, Sehun." 

Sehun menatapnya marah, kemudian menambah kecepatan. 

"Sehun, mari kita bicarakan masalah ini." Baekhyun dengan gaya santainya- 

"Kau tidak mengerti" ia mengerang frustrasi. Aku belum pernah mendengar suaranya selantang ini; begitu memekakkan di dalam Jeep yang sempit.

"Dia pemburu, Baekhyun, tidakkah kau melihatnya? Dia pemburu!" 

Aku merasakan Kai menegang di sebelahku, dan aku mempertanyakan reaksinya terhadap kata itu. 

"Menepilah, Oh Sehun." Nada suara Baekhyun tenang, namun terselip wibawa di dalamnya yang belum pernah kudengar sebelumnya. Jarum spidometer bergerak melewati 120. 

"Lakukan, Sehun."

"Dengar, Byun Baekhyun. Aku melihat pikirannya. Berburu adalah hasratnya, obsesinya-dan dia menginginkan Luhan, Baekhyun— Luhan, secara spesifik. Dia memulai perburuannya malam ini." 

"Dia tidak tahu ke mana— Sehun"

Sehun menginterupsi. "Pikirmu berapa lama waktu yang diperlukannya untuk menemukan baunya di kota? Rencananya sudah matang bahkan sebelum Siwon bicara." 

Aku terkesiap, menyadari ke mana aroma tubuhku akan membawanya. "Daddy! Kau tak bisa meninggalkannya disana! Kau tak boleh meninggalkannya!" Aku meronta-ronta di balik ikatan sabuk 

"Dia benar, Hun" kata Baekhyun. Jeep sedikit melambat. 

"Mari kita pertimbangkan pilihan kita sejenak," bujuk Baekhyun. 

Jeep kembali melambat, lebih drastis, dan tiba-tiba kami berhenti sambil berdecit di bahu jalan tol. Aku terdorong ke depan, lalu terempas lagi ke jok. 

"Tidak ada pilihan," desis Sehun.

"Hun- Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Daddy!" teriakku. Ia benar-benar mengabaikanku. 

"Kita harus membawanya kembali," Kai akhirnya bicara. 

"Tidak, Kai. Tidak" sahut Sehun mantap. 

"Dia bukan tandingan kita, Sehun. Dia takkan bisa menyentuhnya." 

"Dia akan menunggu." 

Kai tersenyum. "Aku juga bisa menunggu."

"Kau tidak mengerti. Sekali memutuskan untuk berburu, dia tak tergoyahkan. Kita harus membunuhnya." 

Kai kelihatannya setuju-setuju saja dengan ide itu. 

"Tidak – ada – pilihan – lain!" Kai dan aku memandangnya terkejut, tapi Baekhyun kelihatan biasa biasa saja. Keheningan berlangsung panjang sementara Sehun dan Baekhyun saling menatap. Aku memecahkannya.

"Tidakkah kalian ingin mendengar rencanaku?" 

"Tidak, Luhan" geram Sehun. Baekhyun memelototinya, akhirnya terpancing juga. 

"Dengar," aku memohon. "Bawa aku kembali." 

"Xi Luhan!" potong Sehun. Aku memandang marah dan melanjutkan. "Bawa aku kembali, aku akan bilang pada ayahku bahwa aku ingin pulang ke Seoul. Kukemasi barang-barangku. Kita tunggu sampai si pemburu memerhatikan, baru kita lari. Dia akan mengikuti kita dan tidak mengganggu Daddy. Daddy takkan melaporkan keluargamu pada FBI. Lalu kau bisa membawaku ke mana pun kau mau." Mereka menatapku, terkesiap. 

"Bukan ide yang buruk, sungguh." Keterkejutan Kai jelas penghinaan. 

"Bisa saja berhasil—dan kita tak bisa membiarkan ayahnya begitu saja tanpa pelindungan. Kalian tahu itu." kata Baekhyun Semua menatap Sehun. 

"Terlalu berbahaya—aku tak menginginkannya berada dalam radius mil dari Luhan." 

Kai tampak sangat percaya diri. "Sehun, dia takkan bisa mengalahkan kita." Baekhyun berpikir sebentar. "Aku tidak melihatnya menyerang Dia akan mencoba menunggu kita meninggalkannya sendirian."

"Takkan perlu waktu lama baginya untuk menyadari itu takkan terjadi." 

"Aku memerintahkanmu untuk membawaku pulang. Oh Sehun" Aku berusaha terdengar tegas. 

Sehun menekan jemarinya di pelipis dan memejamkan mata. 

"Kumohon, Hun" kataku, suaraku jauh lebih pelan. Ia tidak mendongak. Ketika bicara, suaranya terdengar terluka. 

"Kau akan pergi malam ini, tak peduli apakah si pemburu melihat atau tidak. Katakan pada Chen, kau tak tahan lagi berada di Forks. Ceritakan apa saja agar dia percaya. Kemasi apa pun yang bisa kauambil, kemudian masuk ke trukmu. Aku tak peduli apa yang dikatakannya padamu. Kau punya waktu lima belas menit. Kaudengar aku, Xi Luhan? Lima belas menit setelah kau keluar dari pintu." 

Jeep menderu menyala, dan ia memutarnya, bannya berdecit- decit. Jarum spidometer mulai bergerak sesuai kecepatan. 

"Inilah yang akan kita lakukan. Sesampainya di rumah Luhan, kalau si pemburu tidak ada di sana, aku akan mengantarnya sampai ke pintu. Kemudian dia punya waktu lima belas menit." Ia menatapku geram dan kaca spion. 

"Kurasa kau harus membiarkanku pergi sendiri, Sehun" aku berkata dengan suara yang bahkan lebih pelan. Ia mendengarnya. 

"Luhan, kumohon lakukan saja dengan caraku, sekali ini saja" katanya, menggertakkan giginya. 

"Dengar, Daddy bukan orang bodoh," protesku. "Kalau besok kau tidak tampak di kota, dia bakal curiga." 

"Truk tak ada hubungannya. Kami akan memastikan dia aman. dan itulah yang terpenting." 

"Lalu bagaimana dengan si pemburu ini? Dia melihat bagaimana sikapmu malam ini. Dia akan berpikir kau bersamaku di mana pun kau berada." Kai melihat ke arahku, terlihat terkejut lagi. 

"Sehun, dengarkan dia," desak Kai. "Kupikir dia benar." 

"Ya, dia memang benar," Baekhyun menimpali. 

"Aku tak bisa melakukannya." Suara Sehun dingin.

"Kai juga harus tinggal," aku melanjutkan. "Dia jelas menaruh perhatian pada Kai." 

"Apa?" Kai berbalik padaku. 

"Kau akan menjadi lawan yang sebanding baginya kalau kau tinggal," timpal Baekhyun. 

Sehun menatap Baekhyun tak percaya. "Menurutmu, aku harus membiarkan Luhan pergi sendirian?" 

"Tentu saja tidak," sahut Baekhyun. "Chanyeol dan aku akan membawanya." 

"Aku tak bisa melakukannya," Sehun mengulangi katakatanya, tapi kali ini terselip nada menyerah di baliknya. Akal sehatnya mulai bekerja. 

Aku mencoba membujuk. "Tetaplah di sini selama seminggu—" aku melihat ekspresinya lewat kaca spion dan meralat kata-kataku "—beberapa hari. Biarkan Daddy melihat kau tidak menculikku, dan buat perburuan si Kyuhyun ini berantakan. Pastikan dia benar-benar kehilangan jejakku. Lalu datanglah dan temui aku. Tentu saja ambil rute memutar, kemudian Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bisa pulang." Aku bisa melihat Sehun mempertimbangkan ideku. 

"Menemuimu di mana?" 

"Seoul." Tentu saja. 

"Tidak. Dia akan mendengar bahwa itulah tempat yang akan kautuju," katanya tidak sabar. 

"Dan kau akan membuatnya kelihatan seperti jebakan tentunya. Dia akan tahu kita sengaja membiarkannya mendengar pembicaraan kita. Dia takkan pernah percaya aku sebenarnya akan pergi ke tempat yang kukatakan." 

"Dia licik," Kai tergelak. 

"Dan kalau itu tidak berhasil?" 

"Beberapa juta orang tinggal di Seoul," aku memberitahunya. 

"Tidak terlalu sulit mendapatkan buku telepon." 

"Aku takkan pulang." 

"Oh?" tanyanya, nada suaranya berbahaya. 

"Aku cukup dewasa untuk punya tempat tinggal sendiri." 

"Sehun, kami akan menemaninya," Baekhyun mengingatkan. 

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan di Seoul?' ia bertanya pada Baekhyun. 

"Tetap di dalam ruangan." 

"Aku sepertinya menyukainya." Kai sedang memikirkan tentang menghabisi Kyuhyun, tak diragukan lagi. 

"Diam, Kai." 

"Dengar, kalau kita mencoba membunuhnya sementara Luhan masih di sini, kemungkinan besar akan ada yang terluka—dia akan terluka, atau kau karena mencoba melindunginya. Nah, kalau kita menyerang saat dia sendirian..." ia tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, senyumnya mengembang perlahan. Aku benar. 

Sekarang Jeep melaju pelan saat kami memasuki kota. Meskipun ucapanku terdengar berani, bisa kurasakan bulu kudukku meremang. Aku memikirkan Daddy, sendirian di rumah, dan mencoba untuk berani. 

"Luhan." Suara Sehun terdengar sangat lembut. Baekhyun dan Kai memandang ke luar jendela.

"Kalau kau membiarkan sesuatu terjadi padamu—apa pun—aku akan menuntut tanggung jawab darimu. Kau mengerti?" 

"Ya," sahutku, menelan ludah. Ia berpaling kepada Baekhyun. "Apakah Chanyeol bisa menanganinya?" 

"Percayalah padanya, Sehun. Dia telah bekerja dengan sangat, sangat baik, dalam segala hal." Baekhyun membela si pangeran tiang listriknya itu. 

"Bisakah kau menanganinya?" ia bertanya. Dan si kecil Baekhyun yang anggun menarik bibirnya lalu meringis mengerikan sambil menggeram parau. Aku langsung meringkuk ketakutan.[]

Daddy menungguku. Semua lampu di rumah menyala. Pikiranku kosong ketika aku mencoba memikirkan cara agar ia mau membiarkanku pergi. Ini tidak bakal menyenangkan. 

"Dia tidak di sini," kata Sehun tegang.

"Ayo." Kai meraih ke sisiku untuk membantuku melepaskan sabuk pengaman. "Jangan khawatir. Luhan," katanya pelan namun ceria, "kami akan membereskan semuanya di sini dalam waktu singkat."

"Baekhyun, Kai." Suara Sehun memerintah. Mereka menyelinap tanpa suara menembus kegelapan, langsung menghilang.

Sehun membukakan pintuku dan memegang tanganku, kemudian menarikku ke dalam pelukannya yang melindungi. Ia mengantarku dengan cepat ke rumah, matanya selalu menjelajahi kegelapan malam. 

"Lima belas menit," ia mengingatkan dengan berbisik. 

"Aku bisa melakukannya," isakku. Air mata memberiku inspirasi. Aku berhenti di teras dan menggenggam wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku. Aku menatap matanya lekat-lekat. 

"Aku mencintaimu," kataku, suaraku pelan dan dalam.

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, tak peduli apa yang terjadi sekarang. Sehun" 

"Takkan terjadi apa-apa padamu, Luhan," katanya, sama tajamnya. 

"Jalankan saja rencananya, oke? Jaga Dadddy untukku. Dia takkan terlalu menyukaiku lagi setelah ini, dan aku ingin punya kesempatan untuk meminta maaf nantinya." 

"Masuklah, Luhan. Kita harus bergegas." Suaranya mendesak. 

"Satu lagi," aku berbisik penuh hasrat. "Jangan dengarkan kata-kataku malam ini."

Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya, jadi yang perlu kulakukan hanya berjingkat untuk mencium bibirnya yang beku dan terkejut sekuat mungkin. Memberikannya ciuman—perpisahan yang akan mungkin selalu ia ingat.

Ia memelukku—mengecup kedua kelopak mataku. Lalu mengulum bibirku dengan emosi—ugh. 

"Pergilah, Sehun!" aku berteriak padanya, berlari masuk dan membanting pintu hingga tertutup di hadapan wajahnya yang masih terkejut. 

"Luhan?" Dadddy sedang bersantai di ruang tamu, dan sekarang ia bangkit berdiri. 

"Jangan ganggu aku!" aku berteriak padanya, air mataku mengalir deras sekarang. Aku berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamar, membanting pintu dan menguncinya. Aku berlari ke tempat tidur, mengempaskan diri di lantai untuk mengambil tasku. Aku langsung mengulurkan tangan ke bawah kasur dan pengambil kaus kaki usang tempatku menyimpan uangku. 

Dadddy menggedor-gedor pintu kamar. 

"Luhan, kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang terjadi?" Suaranya waswas. 

"Aku mau pulang, Chen!" aku berteriak, memberi tekanan pada kata yang tepat. 

"Apakah dia melukaimu Lu?" suaranya hampir marah

"Tidak!" jeritku. Aku berbalik ke lemari pakaian, dan Sehun sudah ada di sana, tanpa suara meraup asal-asalan pakaianku, lalu melemparkannya padaku. 

"Apakah dia mencampakkanmu, Luhan?" Dadddy benar-benar bingung. 

"Tidak!" aku berteriak, agak terengah-engah saat menjejalkan semuanya ke dalam tas. Sehun melempar beberapa helai pakaian lagi padaku. Sekarang tasnya sudah lumayan penuh. 

"Apa yang terjadi, Luhan?" seru Dadddy dari balik pintu sambil menggedor-gedor lagi. 

"Aku mencampakkannya!" aku balas berteriak, sambil menarik resleting tasku. Tangan Sehun yang sedang tidak melakukan apa-apa mendorong tanganku dan menutup ritsleting itu dengan mulus. Dengan hati-hati ia menaruh talinya di bahuku. 

"Aku akan menunggu di truk –" ia berbisik, dan mendorong ke pintu. Ia menghilang lewat jendela.

Aku membuka pintu dan menghambur melewati Dadddy berjuang keras membawa tasku yang berat menuruni tangga. 

"Apa yang terjadi, Xi Luhan?" ia berteriak. Ia berada tepat di belakang ku. "Kupikir kau menyukainya." 

Aku menatap geram pada ayahku, air mata kembali menggenangi mataku memikirkan apa yang akan segera kulakukan. 

"Aku memang menyukainya—itulah masalahnya. Aku tak bisa melakukan ini lagi! Aku tak bisa tinggal di sini lebih lama lagi! Aku tak mau terjebak di kota tolol dan membosan kan ini seperti Mom! Aku tidak akan membuat kesalahan bodoh yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Mom. Aku benci—aku tak bisa tinggal di sini lebih lama lagi!" 

Ia melepaskan lenganku seolah-olah aku telah menyetrumnya. Aku berpaling dari wajahnya yang terkejut dan terluka, lalu bergegas ke pintu. 

"Luge, kau tak bisa pergi sekarang. Sudah malam," bisiknya di belakangku. Aku tidak menoleh. "Aku akan tidur di truk bila mengantuk, jangan khawatir Chen" 

"Tunggu satu minggu lagi," ia memohon, masih terkejut setengah mati. "Xiumin akan kembali pada saat itu." 

Ini benar-benar membuatku kesal. "Apa?" 

Dadddy melanjutkan dengan bersemangat, hampir meracau lega ketika melihat keraguanku. "Dia menelepon ketika kau sedang keluar. Kehidupannya di Florida tidak berjalan baik, dan kalau Phil tidak mendapatkan kontrak hingga akhir pekan, mereka akan kembali ke Arizona. Asisten pelatih Side-winders bilang mungkin mereka masih punya posisi sementara untuknya." 

Aku menggeleng, berusaha mengumpulkan pikiranku yang sekarang berantakan. Setiap detik yang berlalu akan semakin membahayakan nyawa Dadddy. 

"Aku punya kunci," gumamku, memutar kenop pintu. Ia berdiri terlalu dekat, satu tangannya terulur ke arahku, wajahnya syok. Aku tak bisa membuang waktu dan berdebat dengannya lagi. Aku harus membuatnya lebih sakit lagi. 

"Biarkan aku pergi, Dadddy." 

"Semuanya kacau, oke? Aku sungguh, sungguh membenci Forks!" Ucapanku yang jahat berhasil Dadddy bergeming di ambang pintu, terpana, sementara aku berlari menembus malam.

"Besok aku akan menelepon!" aku berteriak, berharap melebihi apa pun bahwa aku bisa menjelaskan semua ini padanya saat itu, namun sadar aku takkan pernah sanggup. [] 

Sehun meraih tanganku. 

"Menepi," katanya begitu rumahku dan Dadddy, telah lenyap di belakang kami. 

"Aku bisa mengemudi," kataku di balik air mata yang mengalir ke pipi. 

Tahu-tahu tangannya yang panjang mencengkeram pinggangku, dan kakinya mendorong kakiku hingga lepas dari pedal gas. Ia menarikku ke pangkuannya, melepaskan tanganku dari kemudi, dan tiba-tiba saja ia sudah berpindah ke jok pengemudi. Trukku tidak oleng sedikit pun. 

"Kau takkan bisa menemukan rumahnya, Luhan" ia menjelaskan. 

Tiba-tiba lampu-lampu menyorot terang di belakang kami. Aku memandang lewat kaca belakang, mataku membelalak ketakutan. 

"Itu cuma Baekhyun," ia menenangkanku. Ia memegang tanganku lagi. 

Benakku dipenuhi sosok Dadddy yang berdiri di ambang pintu. "Si pemburu?" 

"Dia mendengar akhir sandiwaramu," kata Sehun geram. 

"Dadddy?" tanyaku ngeri.

"Si pemburu mengikuti kita. Sekarang dia berlari di belakang kita." 

Tubuhku langsung membeku. "Bisakah kita meninggalkannya?" 

"Tidak." Tapi Sehun mempercepat laju truk sambil berbicara.. 

Darahku bergejolak sesaat sebelum Sehun membekap mulutku. 

"Itu Kai!" Ia melepaskan tangannya dari mulutku, dan memeluk pinggangku. 

"Semuanya baik-baik saja, Luhan," ia berjanji. "Kau akan aman." 

Kami melesat melewati kota yang sepi, menuju jalan tol utara. 

"Aku tak tahu kau masih begitu bosan dengan kehidupan kota kecil," katanya berbasa-basi, dan aku tahu ia berusaha mengalihkan perhatianku. "Sepertinya kau menyesuaikan diri dengan cukup baik terutama akhir-akhir ini Barangkali aku hanya menyanjung diriku sendiri karena telah membuat hidupmu jauh lebih menarik." 

"Aku benar-benar bukan anak yang baik," aku mengaku, mengabaikan usahanya mengalihkan perhatianku, sambil menunduk memandangi lutut. "Itu tadi hal yang sama yang diucapkan ibuku saat dia meninggalkan Dad. Bisa dibilang itu sangat kejam dan tidak adil." 

"Jangan khawatir. Dia akan memaafkanmu." Ia tersenyum sedikit, meskipun matanya tidak. Aku menatapnya putus asa, dan ia melihat kepanikan di mataku. 

"Luhan, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Tapi tidak akan baik-baik saja saat aku tidak bersamamu, Hun" bisikku. 

"Kita akan bersama-sama lagi dalam beberapa hari," kitanya seraya mempererat pelukannya.[]

"Seberapa dekat?" Lay menatap Sehun. Suho sudah bergerak; tangannya menekan tombol tak kasat mata di dinding, dan dengan suara menderu, daun jendela baja besar mulai menutupi dinding kaca. Aku memandang terkesima. 

"Sekitar tiga mil dari sungai; dia sedang memutar untuk menemui si wanita." 

"Apa rencananya?"

"Kita akan mengalihkan perhatiannya, kemudian Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan membawanya ke selatan." 

"Lalu?" Nada suara Sehun terdengar mematikan. "Begitu Luhan aman dari bahaya, kita akan memburu Kyuhyun." 

"Kurasa tak ada pilihan lain," Lay menimpali, wajahnya kelam. 

Sehun berbalik menghadap Kyungsoo. 

"Bawa Luhan ke atas dan tukarlah pakaian kalian," perintah Sehun. Kyungsoo balas menatapnya dengan tatapan marah dan tak percaya. 

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?" desis kyungsoo malas dengan mata bulatnya yang terlihat- menyeramkan 

"Memangnya dia siapaku? Dia hanya membawa sial— bahaya yang kaupilih untuk kita semua." Kyungsoo berkata tajam sekali! 

Aku tersentak mendengar kebengisan dalam suaranya.

"Kyungiee~~" gumam Kai, sambil meletakkan satu tangan di bahunya. Kyungsoo menepisnya. Tapi aku mengamati Sehun dengan hati-hati, teringat temperamennya yang meledak-ledak, mengkhawatirkan reaksinya. 

Ia membuatku terkejut. Ia berpaling dari Kyungsoo seolaholah ia tak pernah mengatakan apa-apa, seolah ia tidak ada. 

"Suho?" tanyanya tenang. 

"Tentu saja," gumam Suho. Tak sampai sedetik Suho sudah berada di sisiku, mengayunkan tubuhku dengan mudah kemudian menggendongku, dan melompati anak tangga sebelum aku menyadarinya. 

"Apa yang kita lakukan?" tanyaku terengah-engah saat ia menurunkanku di ruangan yang gelap entah di mana di lantai dua. 

"Berusaha mengaburkan aromamu. Tidak akan bertahan lama, tapi mungkin bisa membantumu melarikan diri." Aku bisa mendengar suara pakaiannya berjatuhan di lantai. 

Ia menarikku kembali ke tangga, ke tempat Baekhyun berdiri sambil membawa tas kulit kecil. Mereka masing-masing memegang sikuku dan setengah mengangkatku ketika melayang menuruni tangga. 

Sepertinya segala sesuatu di bawah telah beres saat kami pergi tadi. Sehun dan Kai sudah siap berangkat, Kai menyampirkan ransel yang kelihatan berat di bahunya. Lay menyerahkan sesuatu yang kecil kepada Suho. Ia berbalik dan menyerahkan benda yang sama kepada Baekhyun— Ponsel mungil berwarna perak. 

"Suho dan Kyungsoo akan membawa trukmu, Luhan." Ia memberitahu saat melewatiku. Aku mengangguk, melirik cemas ke arah Kyungsoo. Ia sedang menatap geram ke arah Lay. 

"Baekhyun. Chanyeol—kalian bawa Mercedes-nya. Warna gelapnya akan berguna bagi kalian ketika berada di Selatan." 

Mereka juga mengangguk. 

"Kami naik Jeep." Aku terkejut mengetahui Lay berniat pergi bersama Sehun. Tiba-tiba aku menyadari, dengan ngeri, bahwa mereka akan ikut meramaikan perburuan. 

"Baekhyun," Lay bertanya, "apakah mereka akan memakan umpannya?" 

Semua memerhatikan Baekhyun ketika ia memejamkan mata dan bergeming. 

Akhirnya matanya membuka. "Kyuhyun akan memburumu. Si wanita akan mengikuti truk. Kita seharusnya bisa pergi setelah itu." Suaranya yakin. 

"Ayo kita pergi." Lay berjalan menuju dapur.

Tapi Sehun serta-merta telah berdiri di sisiku. Ia menangkapku dalam genggamannya yang kuat, memelukku erat-erat. Ia sepertinya tidak menyadari keluarganya memerhatikan saat ia meraih wajahku dan mendekatkannya ke wajahnya, mengangkat tubuhku dari lantai. Dalam waktu sekejap bibirnya yang dingin dan keras mencium bibirku. Ia melumatnya lagi dengan luapan emosi. Aku mencoba mengimbanginya—mengalungkan tanganku pada leher jenjang miliknya.

Aku terkesiap saat ia mengecup dahiku dengan sangat lembut. 

Kemudian semuanya selesai. Ia menurunkanku kembali ke lantai, masih memegangi wajahku, matanya yang indah membara menatapku. Sorot matanya berubah hampa, mematikan, ketika ia berpaling dariku. 

"Sekarang" katanya. Kyungsoo berjalan sambil mengentakkan kaki menuju pintu depan tanpa melihat lagi ke arahku, tapi Suho menyentuh pipiku ketika melewatiku. 

"Jaga dirimu." Bisikannya menggema di belakang mereka saat mereka menyelinap keluar. Aku mendengar suara trukku menderu, lalu lenyap. 

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menunggu. Ponsel Baekhyun sepertinya sudah menempel di telinganya sebelum sempat bergetar. 

"Sehun bilang si wanita membuntuti Suho. Aku akan ambil mobil." Ia lenyap ke dalam kegelapan seperti ketika Sehun pergi. 

Chanyeol dan aku berpandang-pandangan. Ia berdiri agak jauh di pintu masuk... berhati-hati. 

"Kau salah, kau tahu itu," katanya pelan. 

"Chanyeol, Apa?" aku terkesiap. 

"Aku bisa merasakan apa yang kaurasakan sekarang— dan kau memang layak." 

"Tidak," gumamku. "Kalau terjadi sesuatu pada mereka, pengorbanan mereka bakal sia-sia." 

"Kau keliru," ia mengulanginya, tersenyum ramah padaku. 

Aku tak mendengar apa-apa, tapi kemudian Baekhyun melangkah melalui pintu depan dan menghampiriku dengan tangan terentang. 

"Bolehkah?" tanyanya. 

"Kau yang pertama meminta izin." Aku tersenyum pahit. Tangannya yang ramping mengangkatku semudah yang dilakukan Kai, memelukku dengan sikap melindungi, kemudian kami terbang melewati pintu, meninggalkan cahaya terang di belakang kami.[]

_Hai hai! Aku ngaret update lagi~ mian__ T_T_

_Dan tugasku akan mulai banyak lagi mingu- minggu kedepan. Aku bakal usahain tetep update kok ;3 hehehe._

_Aku minta maaf belum sempet bales review u,u._

_Tapi terimakasih untuk yg bersedia baca, apalagi sempetin review+fav+follow. Thankyouuuuu so much ;3 /kisseu._

_Bye! ^^_


	20. Chapter 19

**Title : Twilight (HunHan Remake)**

**Ditulis oleh : Stephenie Meyer**

**Re-write by ; Runnisa**

**Main Cast**

**Oh Sehun**

**Xi Luhan**

**Wu Yi Fan**

**And Other members too**

**Genderswitch for ALL UKE's on EXO, Yehet? Yeheet~**

Aku memandang jam digital di meja sisi tempat tidur. Angka yang berwarna merah menunjukkan pukul tiga, tapi tidak ada indikasi apakah ini malam atau siang. Tak sedikit pun cahaya menembus tirai yang tebal, tapi ruangan benderang karena cahaya lampu.

Aku memandang diriku sendiri. Aku masih mengenakan pakaian Suho yang kebesaran. Aku mengedarkan pandangan senang menemukan tas pakaianku di atas lemari pakaian yang pendek.

Aku baru saja akan mencari pakaian baru ketika ketukan pelan di pintu membuatku kaget.

"Lu- Boleh aku masuk?" tanya Baekhyun.

Aku menghela napas panjang. "Baek? Tentu." Ia melangkah masuk dan memandangiku hati-hati.

"Sepertinya kau butuh tidur lebih lama," katanya. Aku hanya menggeleng.

Ia bergerak tanpa suara ke jendela dan menutup tirai rapat-rapat sebelum berbalik lagi padaku.

"Kita harus tinggal di kamar, Lu" ia memberitahuku.

"Oke." Suaraku serak, parau.

"Haus?" ia bertanya.

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Aku baik-baik saja. Kau bagaimana, Baek?"

"Tak ada yang tak bisa diatasi." Ia tersenyum. "Aku memesan makanan untukmu, ada di ruang depan. Sehun mengingatkanku bahwa kau harus makan lebih sering daripada kami."

Aku langsung lebih waspada. "Sehun menelepon?"

"Tidak," katanya, dan melihatku kecewa. "Dia mengatakannya sebelum kita pergi."

Hati-hati ia meraih tanganku dan membimbingku melewati pintu menuju ruang tamu suite yang kami tempati. Aku bisa mendengar suara pelan yang datangnya dari arah TV. Chanyeol duduk diam di meja di sudut, menonton berita tanpa gairah sedikit pun.

Aku duduk di lantai di sebelah meja tamu. Di atasnya sudah tersedia makanan dalam nampan. Aku mulai makan tanpa menyadari apa yang kumakan.

Baekhyun bertengger di lengan sofa dan menatap hampa ke TV seperti yang dilakukan Chanyeol.

Aku makan dengan pelan, mengamati Baekhyun dan sesekali melirik Chanyeol. Aku mulai menyadari bahwa mereka terlalu diam. Mereka tak pernah berpaling dari layar, meskipun sekarang sedang jeda iklan. Aku mendorong nampannya, perutku langsung mulas. Baekhyun menatapku.

"Ada apa, Baekhyun?" aku bertanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Lu" Matanya lebar, jujur... dan aku tidak memercayainya.

"Apa yang kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Kita tunggu sampai Lay menelepon."

"Dan apakah seharusnya dia sudah menelepon sekarang?" Aku tahu pertanyaanku nyaris benar. Tatapan Baekhyun beralih dariku ke telepon di atas tas kulit kemudian kembali menatapku lagi.

"Apa artinya?" suaraku bergetar, dan aku berusaha mengendalikannya. "Kalau dia belum menelepon?"

"Itu artinya mereka tak ada yang perlu mereka beritahukan pada kita." Tapi suaranya kelewat datar, dan semakin sulit rasanya untuk bernapas.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba sudah berada di sebelah Baekhyun, lebih dekat denganku daripada biasanya.

"Luhan," kata Chanyeol dengan suara menenangkan yang menuakan. "Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apa-apa. Kau Benar-benar aman di sini."

"Aku tahu itu, Yeol"

"Lalu kenapa kau ketakutan, Lu?" tanyanya, bingung. Ia mungkin merasakan perubahan emosiku, tapi ia tak bisa menebak maksud di balik itu semua.

"Kaudengar apa yang dikatakan Siwon." Suaraku hanya bisikan, tapi aku yakin mereka bisa mendengarnya.

"Katanya Kyuhyun sangat berbahaya. Bagaimana kalau sesuatu berjalan tidak semestinya, dan mereka terpisah? Kalau sesuatu terjadi pada salah satu dari mereka, Lay, Kai, Sehun..." Aku menelan liurku.

"Kalau si wanita liar itu melukai Suho..." Suaraku meninggi, kecemasan mulai mewarnainya. "Bagaimana aku bisa terus hidup sementara semua itu adalah salahku? Tak satu pun dari kalian seharusnya membahayakan hidup kalian demi aku— "

"Luhan, Luhan, hentikan," Chanyeol menyelaku, kata-katanya mengalir begitu cepat hingga sulit untuk dimengerti. "Kau mengkhawatirkan hal yang salah, Luhan. Percayalah padaku untuk yang satu ini—tak satu pun dari kami berada dalam bahaya. Kau hanya terlalu tegang itu saja; jangan ditambah lagi dengan kekhawatiran yang tidak penting ini. Dengarkan aku!" perintahnya, karena aku telah memalingkan wajah.

"Keluarga kami kuat. Ketakutan kami satu-satunya adalah kehilangan dirimu." Baekhyun melanjutkan

"Tapi kenapa kalian harus merasa seperti itu—"

Baekhyun menyela kali ini, menyentuh pipiku dengan jemarinya yang dingin. "Hampir satu abad lamanya Sehun seorang diri. Sekarang dia telah menemukanmu. Kau tak bisa melihat perubahan yang kami lihat, kami telah bersama dengannya untuk waktu yang lama. Kau pikir kami tega melihat ke dalam matanya selama ratusan tahun yang akan datang bila dia kehilangan dirimu?

Rasa bersalahku perlahan surut saat aku memandang matanya yang gelap. Tapi meskipun ketenangan menyelimutiku, aku tahu aku tak bisa memercayai perasaanku selama Chanyeol ada di sana.[]

Hari sudah mulai malam—

"Baek?" aku bertanya.

"Ya, Lu?"

Aku menjaga suaraku tetap tenang. "Menurutmu apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?"

"Lay ingin membimbing si pemburu sejauh mungkin ke utara, menunggunya mendekat, kemudian berbalik dan menjebaknya. Suho dan Kyungsoo seharusnya menuju barat sejauh si wanita tetap mengikuti mereka. Kalau wanita itu berbalik, mereka akan kembali ke Forks dan mengawasi ayahmu. Jadi, aku membayangkan segalanya berjalan baik bila mereka tidak bisa menelepon. Itu artinya si pemburu berada cukup dekat sehingga mereka tidak ingin dia menguping pembicaraan di telepon."

"Dan Suho?"

"Kurasa dia pasti sudah kembali di Forks. Dia takkan menelepon bila ada kemungkinan si wanita bisa mendengar. Aku menduga mereka semua hanya ingin sangat berhati-hati."

"Menurutmu mereka benar-benar aman?"

"Luhan, berapa kali kami harus memberitahumu bahwa kami sama sekali tidak terancam bahaya?"

"Meski begitu, maukah kau mengatakan yang sejujurnya?"

"Ya. Aku akan selalu mengatakan yang sejujurnya padamu." Suaranya tulus.

Aku berpikir sejenak, dan memutuskan ia bersungguhsungguh dengan ucapannya.

"Kalau begitu ceritakan padaku... bagaimana kau menjadi vampir?"

Pertanyaanku membuatnya kaget. Ia diam. Aku berbalik untuk memandangnya, dan ekspresinya tampak ragu.

"Sehun tidak ingin aku memberitahumu," katanya tegas, tapi aku merasa ia tak sependapat.

"Itu tidak adil. Kurasa aku punya hak untuk mengetahuinya."

"Aku tahu."

Aku menatapnya, menunggu.

Ia mendesah. "Dia bakal sangat marah."

"Itu bukan urusannya. Ini antara kau dan aku. Baekhyun, sebagai teman, aku memohon padamu." Dan sekarang kami memang teman, entah bagaimana—seperti yang sudah diduganya selama ini. Ia menatapku dengan matanya yang indah dan bijaksana... mempertimbangkan.

"Aku akan menceritakan cara kerjanya," akhirnya ia berkata, "tapi aku sendiri tidak ingat, dan aku tak pernah melakukannya atau melihatnya dilakukan, jadi camkan dalam pikiranmu bahwa aku hanya bisa menceritakan teorinya."

Aku menunggu.

"Sebagai predator, kami punya banyak sekali senjata dalam gudang senjata fisik kami – sangat, sangat banyak dari yang sebenarnya diperlukan. Kekuatan, kecepatan, pengindraan yang tajam, belum lagi kami yang seperti Sehun, Chanyeol, dan aku, yang mempunyai indra tambahan. Kemudian bagai kantong semar, secara fisik kami menarik bagi mangsa kami."

Aku diam tak bergerak, mengingat betapa jelas Sehun menggambarkan konsep yang sama padaku ketika berada di padang rumput.

Senyumnya yang lebar tampak jahat. "Kami juga punya senjata ekstra lain. Kami juga berbisa," katanya, giginya berkilauan. "Bisa kami tidak mematikan—hanya melumpuhkan. Daya kerjanya lambat, menyebar ke seluruh aliran darah, sehingga begitu tergigit, mangsa kami sangat kesakitan sehingga tak bisa melarikan diri. Kelewat berlebihan, seperti kataku tadi. Bila kami sedekat itu, si mangsa tak bisa melarikan diri. Tentu saja, selalu ada pengecualian. Lay, misalnya."

"Jadi... kalau racunnya menyebar...," gumamku.

"Perlu beberapa hari agar perubahannya sempurna, tergantung berapa banyak bisa yang ada dalam aliran darah, seberapa dekat bisa itu memasuki jantung. Selama jantungnya tetap berdetak, bisa itu menyebar, menyembuhkan, mengubah tubuh saat melewatinya. Akhirnya jantungnya berhenti, dan perubahannya pun selesai. Tapi selama waktu itu, setiap menit, si korban akan mengharapkan kematian."

Aku gemetar mendengarnya.

"Itu tidak menyenangkan, kau tahu."

"Sehun bilang itu sangat sulit dilakukan... aku tidak begitu mengerti," kataku.

"Di satu sisi kami juga seperti hiu. Begitu kami merasakan darah, atau bahkan menciumnya saja, akan sangat sulit menahan diri untuk memangsa. Terkadang mustahil. Jadi kau tahu, dengan benar benar menggigit seseorang, mencecap darahnya, itu akan memancing kegilaan. Sulit untuk kedua pihak—yang satu godaan darahnya, yang lain rasa sakit yang luar biasa."

"Menurutmu, mengapa kau tidak mengingatnya?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Bagi orang-orang lain, rasa sakit akibat transformasi adalah ingatan terkuat yang mereka miliki dari masa kehidupan mereka sebagai manusia." Suaranya terdengar muram.

Kami berbaring tak bersuara, diselimuti pikiran masingmasing. Detik demi detik berlalu dan aku nyaris melupakan kehadirannya, aku begitu larut dalam pikiranku.

Kemudian tanpa peringatan apa pun, Baekhyun melompat dari tempat tidur dan mendarat mulus di kakinya. Kepalaku tersentak saat aku menatapnya, terkejut.

"Ada yang berubah." Suaranya mendesak, dan ia tidak sedang berbicara padaku lagi.

Ia sampai ke pintu bersamaan dengan Chanyeol. Jelas ia telah mendengarkan pembicaraan kami dan seruan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba. Chanyeol meletakkan tangannya di bahu Baekhyun dan membimbingnya kembali ke tempat tidur, mendudukkannya di ujung tempat tidur.

"Baekkie~ Apa yang kaulihat?" tanyanya hati-hati, menatap ke dalam mata Baekhyun. Mata Baekhyun terpusat pada sesuatu yang sangat jauh. Aku duduk di dekatnya, mencondongkan tubuh untuk menangkap suaranya yang pelan dan cepat sekali.

"Aku melihat sebuah ruangan. Panjang, Yeol.. ada cermin di mana-mana. Lantainya dari kayu. Dia di ruangan itu, dan dia menunggu. Ada emas... garis emas di seberang cermincermin itu."

"Di mana kamar itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Ada yang hilang—keputusan yang lain belum dibuat."

"Berapa lama lagi?"

"Segera. Dia akan berada di ruangan cermin hari ini, atau barangkali besok. Tergantung. Dia menunggu sesuatu. Dan sekarang dia berada dalam kegelapan."

Suara Chanyeol tenang, teratur, saat ia menanyainya dengan cara terlatih. "Apa yang dilakukannya, Baek?"

"Dia menonton televisi... tidak, dia menyalakan VCR, di kegelapan, di tempat lain."

"Bisakah kau melihat di mana dia berada?"

"Tidak, terlalu gelap."

"Dan ruangan cermin itu, apa lagi yang ada di sana?"

"Hanya cermin, dan emas itu. Itu garis, mengelilingi ruangan. Dan ada meja hitam dengan stereo besar, juga sebuah televisi. Dia menyentuh VCR itu, tapi dia tidak menonton seperti yang dilakukannya di ruangan gelap. Ini adalah ruangan tempatnya menunggu." Pandangan Baekhyun menerawang, kemudian terpusat di wajah Chanyeol.

"Tak ada yang lainnya?" Baekhyun menggeleng. Mereka berpandangan, tak bergerak.

"Apa maksudnya?" aku bertanya. Sesaat tak satu pun dari mereka menyahut, kemudian Chanyeol menatapku.

"Itu artinya si pemburu mengubah rencananya. Dia telah membuat keputusan yang akan membimbingnya ke ruangan cermin, dan ruangan gelap."

"Tapi kita tidak tahu di mana ruangan itu."

"Tidak."

"Tapi kita tahu dia takkan berada di pegunungan di utara Washington, diburu. Dia akan kabur dari mereka." Suara

Baekhyun terdengar putus asa.

"Haruskah kira menelepon?" tanyaku. Mereka bertukar pandangan serius, ragu-ragu. Telepon berbunyi. Baekhyun sudah menyeberangi kamar sebelum aku sempat mendongak.

Ia menekan sebuah tombol dan mendekatkan telepon itu di telinganya, tapi ia tidak bicara lebih dulu.

"Lay," desahnya. Ia tidak tampak terkejut atau lega, seperti yang kurasakan.

"Ya," katanya, menatapku. Ia mendengarkan untuk waktu yang lama.

"Aku baru saja melihatnya." Ia menggambarkan lagi apa yang dilihatnya. "Apa pun yang membuatnya naik ke pesawat itu... itu membimbingnya ke ruangan-ruangan itu."

Baekhyun terdiam. "Ya," ia berbicara di telepon, kemudian ia berbicara padaku. "Luhan?" Ia menyodorkan teleponnya. Aku berlari menghampirinya.

"Halo?" desahku.

"Luhan," kata Sehun.

"Oh, Sehun! Aku sangat khawatir."

"Luhan," ia mendesah frustrasi, "sudah kubilang jangan mengkhawatirkan hal lain kecuali dirimu sendiri."

Tak kusangka rasanya senyaman ini mendengar suaranya. Kurasakan kabut keputusasaan menipis dan lenyap saat ia bicara.

"Kau di mana, Hun?"

"Kami berada di luar Vancouver. Luhan, maafkan aku— kami kehilangan jejaknya. Dia kelihatannya curiga—dia berhati-hati, menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin sehingga aku tak bisa mendengar apa yang dipikirkannya. Tapi dia sudah pergi sekarang—sepertinya naik pesawat. Kami kira dia kembali ke Forks untuk memulai lagi dari awal." Aku bisa mendengar Baekhyun menggantikan Chanyeol di belakangku, kata-katanya yang cepat terdengar samar bagai gumaman.

"Aku tahu. Baekhyun melihat dia berhasil kabur."

"Meski begitu kau tak perlu khawatir. Dia takkan menemukan apa pun yang akan membawanya padamu. Kau hanya perlu tetap di sana dan menunggu sampai kami menemukannya lagi."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Apakah Suho bersama Daddy?"

"Ya—si wanita ada di kota. Dia pergi ke rumah Chen, tapi Chen sedang di tempat kerja. Dia tidak mendekati Chen, jadi jangan khawatir. Dia aman dalam pengawasan Kyungsoo dan Suho."

"Apa yang dilakukan wanita itu?"

"Barangkali sedang mencoba mengikuti jejak. Dia mengelilingi kota sepanjang malam. Kyungsoo mengikutinya hingga ke bandara, semua jalanan di kota, sekolah... dia mencari-cari, Luhan, tapi tak ada yang bisa ditemukannya."

"Kau yakin Daddy aman?"

"Ya, Suho takkan membiarkannya luput dari pengawasan. Dan sebentar lagi kami akan tiba di sana. Kalau si pemburu berada dekat-dekat Forks, kami akan menghabisinya."

"Aku merindukanmu," bisikku.

"Aku tahu. Luhan. Percayalah padaku, aku tahu. Rasanya seolah-olah kau telah membawa separuh diriku bersamamu."

"Kalau begitu datang dan ambillah, Hun" aku menantangnya.

"Segera, begitu aku bisa. Aku akan membuatmu aman dulu." Suaranya tegang.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sehun" aku mengingatkannya.

"Bisakah kau memercayainya, terlepas dan semua yang telah kaualami karena aku, bahwa aku juga mencintaimu Luhan?"

"Ya, sebenarnya aku percaya."

"Aku akan segera datang padamu. Lu"

"Aku akan menunggu." Setelah percakapan selesai, kabut depresi pun menyelimuti ku lagi.[]

Aku bersandar di sofa, mengintip dari balik bahunya. Ia sedang menggambar sebuah ruangan: panjang persegi dengan bagian lebih sempit berbentuk segi empat di bagian belakang. Potongan-potongan kayu yang membentuk lantai membentang sepanjang ruangan.

Di bawah dinding terdapat garis-garis yang menandakan batasan cermin. Sepanjang dinding setinggi pinggang tampak garis panjang. Garis yang disebut Baekhyun berwarna emas.

"Itu studio balet," kataku, tiba-tiba mengenali bentuknya yang tidak asing.

Mereka memandangku, terkejut.

"Kau tahu ruangan ini, Lu?" suara Chanyeol terdengar tenang tapi di baliknya ada sesuatu yang tak bisa kuduga. Baekhyun menunduk menatap gambarnya.

"Kelihatannya seperti tempat yang biasa kukunjungi untuk belajar menari—ketika usiaku delapan atau sembilan tahun. Bentuknya tak berubah." Kusentuh kertas itu pada bagian yang menonjol kemudian menyempit di bagian belakang ruangan.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menatapku.

"Kau yakin ini ruangan yang sama, Luhan?" Chanyeol bertanya, masih tenang.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak—kurasa kebanyakan studio tari kelihatan sama—cermin-cerminnya, palangnya." Jari-jariku menelusuri palang balet yang terpasang di depan cermin.

"Bentuknya saja yang kelihatannya tidak asing." Aku menyentuh pintunya, terpasang pada tempat yang sama persis seperti yang kuingat.

"Apa kau punya alasan apa pun untuk pergi ke sana sekarang, Lu?" Baekhyun bertanya, membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Tidak, Baek sudah hampir sepuluh tahun aku tak pernah ke sana. Aku penari yang payah—mereka selalu menjadikanku cadangan pada acara resital," aku mengakui.

"Jadi tak mungkin itu ada hubungannya denganmu?" tanya Baekhyun sungguh-sungguh.

"Tidak, kurasa pemiliknya bahkan bukan orang yang sama. Aku yakin itu hanya studio tari lainnya, entah di mana."

"Di mana letak studio yang biasa kaudatangi?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada kasual.

"Di sekitar sudut rumah ibuku. Aku biasa berjalan kaki ke sana sepulang sekolah..." kataku, suaraku menghilang.

Aku melihat mereka bertukar pandang.

"Kalau begitu di sini, di Seoul?" Suara Chanyeol masih santai.

"Ya," bisikku.

Kami duduk terdiam, memandangi gambar Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, apakah telepon itu aman?"

"Ya," ia meyakinkanku. "Nomornya hanya akan terdeteksi ke Washington."

"Kalau begitu aku bisa menggunakannya untuk menelepon ibuku."

"Kupikir dia di Florida."

"Memang—tapi dia akan segera pulang, dan dia tak bisa kembali ke rumah itu sementara..." Suaraku gemetar. Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang dikatakan Sehun, tentang wanita berambut merah yang mendatangi rumah Daddy, sekolah, di mana catatan tentang diriku berada.

"Bagaimana kau akan menghubunginya?"

"Mereka tidak punya nomor tetap kecuali di rumah—dia seharusnya memeriksa mesin penjawabnya secara teratur."

"Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun. Ia mempertimbangkannya. "Kurasa itu tidak mungkin berbahaya—pastikan kau tidak menyebutkan di mana kau berada, tentu saja."

Dengan bersemangat aku meraih telepon genggam Baekhyun dan memutar nomor yang sudah tidak asing lagi. Terdengar nada sambung sebanyak empat kali, kemudian aku mendengar suara ibuku yang mendesah memberitahukan untuk meninggalkan pesan.

"Mom," kataku setelah bunyi bip, "ini aku. Dengar, aku mau kau melakukan sesuatu. Ini penting. Begitu kau menerima pesan ini, hubungi aku di nomor ini." Baekhyun sudah di sisiku, menuliskan nomornya untukku di bagian bawah gambar. Aku membacanya perlahan, dua kali.

"Kumohon jangan pergi ke mana-mana sampai kau berbicara denganku. Jangan khawatir, aku baik baik saja, tapi aku harus bicara denganmu secepatnya, tak peduli kapan pun kau menerima pesan ini, oke? Aku mencintaimu, Mom. Bye." Aku memejamkan mata dan berdoa sepenuh hati agar tak ada perubahan rencana tiba-tiba yang membawanya pulang sebelum ia mendengar pesanku.

Aku pasti tertidur di sofa, menantikan telepon berbunyi lagi. Sentuhan tangan Baekhyun yang dingin membangunkanku sebentar saat ia menggendongku ke tempat tidur, tapi aku kembali pulas sebelum kepalaku menyentuh bantal.[]

"Luhan," kata Baekhyun. Aku menatapnya hampa.

"Luhan, Sehun akan datang menjemputmu. Dia, Kai, dan Lay akan membawamu ke suatu tempat, menyembunyikanmu untuk sementara waktu."

"Sehun akan datang?" Kata-kata itu bagaikan pelampung penyelamat, menjaga kepalaku tetap terapung.

"Ya, dia akan naik penerbangan pertama dari Seattle. Kita akan menemuinya di bandara, dan kau akan pergi bersamanya."

"Tapi ibuku... dia ke sini untuk mengincar ibuku, Baekhyun!" Terlepas dari kemampuan Chanyeol, kepanikan terdengar jelas dalam suaraku.

"Chanyeol dan aku akan tinggal sampai Xiumin aman."

"Aku tak bisa menang, Baekhyun. Kau tak bisa menjaga semua orang yang kukenal selamanya. Tidakkah kau mengerti apa yang dilakukannya? Dia sama sekali tidak memburuku. Dia akan menemukan seseorang dia akan melukai orang yang kucintai... Baekhyun. aku tak bisa—"

"Kami akan menangkapnya, Luhan," ia meyakinkanku. "Dan bagaimana kalau kau terluka, Baekhyun? Kaupikir aku bisa menerimanya? Kaupikir hanya keluarga manusiaku yang bisa digunakannya untuk menyakitiku?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol penuh arti. Kabut tebal kelelahan menyapuku, dan mataku terpejam tanpa bisa kukendalikan.

Pikiranku mencoba melawan kabut itu, menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi. Aku memaksa membuka mataku dan berdiri, menjauhkan diri dari tangan Chanyeol.

"Aku tak ingin tidur lagi," bentakku. Aku berjalan ke kamar dan menutup pintu, sebenarnya membantingnya, supaya bisa mengeluarkan semua perasaanku tanpa ada yang melihat

Ketika telepon berbunyi aku kembali ke ruang depan, merasa sedikit malu dengan sikapku. Kuharap aku tak menyinggung perasaan mereka, bahwa mereka tahu betapa aku bersyukur atas pengorbanan yang mereka lakukan untukku.

Baekhyun berbicara sangat cepat seperti biasa, tapi yang menarik perhatianku adalah, untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol tak ada di ruangan itu. Aku melihat jam—pukul 05.30.

"Mereka baru saja lepas landas," Baekhyun memberitahu.

"Mereka akan mendarat pukul 09.45." Hanya beberapa jam lagi sebelum Sehun tiba di sini.

"Di mana Chanyeol?"

"Dia pergi untuk check out, Lu"

"Kalian tidak menginap di sini?"

"Tidak, kami akan pindah ke tempat yang lebih dekat dengan rumah ibumu."

Perutku melilit mendengar kata-katanya. Tapi telepon berbunyi lagi, mengalihkan perhatianku. Baekhyun tampak terkejut, tapi aku telah melangkah maju, menggapai telepon sambil berharap harap cemas.

"Halo?" sapa Baekhyun. "Tidak, dia ada di sini." Ia menyodorkan teleponnya padaku. Ibumu, katanya tanpa suara.

"Halo?"

"Luhan? Luhan?" Itu suara ibuku, dalam nada familier yang telah kudengar ribuan kali pada masa kecilku, setiap kali aku berjalan terlalu dekat dengan tepian trotoar atau menghilang dari pandangannya ketika berada di keramaian. Suaranya panik.

Aku mendesah. Aku telah menduganya, meskipun aku telah berusaha sebisa mungkin agar pesanku tidak mengagetkan tanpa mencurangi urgensinya.

"Tenang, Mom." kataku dengan suaraku yang paling menenangkan, seraya berjalan pelan menjauhi Baekhyun. Aku tak yakin apakah aku bisa berbohong dengan meyakinkan sementara matanya mengawasiku. "Semua baik-baik saja, oke? Beri aku waktu satu menit dan aku akan menjelaskan semuanya, aku janji."

Aku diam, terkejut karena ia belum menyela kata-kataku.

"Mom?"

"Berhati-hatilah, jangan katakan apa-apa sebelum aku menyuruhmu." Suara yang kudengar sekarang terdengar sama asing dan mengejutkannya. Itu suara tenor laki-laki.

"Nah, aku tak perlu melukai ibumu, jadi tolong lakukan seperti yang kuperintahkan, maka dia akan baik-baik saja."

Ia berhenti sebentar sementara aku mendengarkan dalam keheningan mencekam. "Bagus sekali," ia memujiku.

"Sekarang ulangi kata-kataku, dan cobalah mengatakannya sewajar mungkin. Tolong katakan. Tidak, Mom, tetaplah di tempatmu.'"

"Tidak, Mom, tetaplah di tempatmu." Suaraku tak lebih dari bisikan.

"Bisa kulihat ini bakalan sulit." Suara itu terdengar senang masih ringan dan ramah. "Kenapa kau tidak pergi ke ruangan lain sekarang sehingga wajahmu tidak mengacaukan segalanya? Tak ada alasan ibumu untuk menderita. Sambil berjalan, tolong katakan, 'Mom, tolong dengarkan aku.' Katakan sekarang."

"Mom, tolong dengarkan aku," aku memohon. Aku berjalan sangat pelan ke kamar tidur, merasakan tatapan waswas Baekhyun di belakangku. Aku menutup pintu, berusaha berpikir jernih dalam ketakutan yang mencengkeram benakku.

"Nah bagus, kau sendirian? Jawab saja ya atau tidak."

"Ya."

"Tapi mereka masih bisa mendengarmu. Aku yakin itu."

"Ya."

"Baik, kalau begitu," suara menyenangkan itu melanjutkan, "katakan,'Mom, percayalah padaku.'"

"Mom, percayalah padaku."

"Ini berjalan lebih baik dari yang kuperkirakan. Aku sedang bersiap-siap menunggu, tapi ibumu tiba lebih awal. Lebih mudah begini, ya kan? Tidak terlalu menegangkan, kau jadi tidak terlalu khawatir." Aku menunggu.

"Sekarang aku mau kau mendengarkan dengan sangat saksama. Aku ingin kau meninggalkan teman temanmu; menurutmu, kau bisa melakukannya? Jawab ya atau tidak."

"Tidak."

"Aku menyesal mendengarnya. Aku berharap kau bisa lebih kreatif lagi dari itu. Menurutmu, apakah kau bisa melarikan diri dari mereka bila nyawa ibumu bergantung pada hal itu? Jawab ya atau tidak."

"Ya."

"Itu lebih baik. Aku yakin takkan mudah, tapi seandainya aku mendapat sedikit saja petunjuk bahwa kau bersama seseorang, well, itu akan sangat buruk bagi ibumu."

Suara ramah itu mengancam. "Saat ini kau pasti sudah mengetahui cukup banyak tentang kami hingga menyadari betapa aku bisa tahu jika kau mencoba mengajak seseorang bersamamu. Dan betapa singkatnya waktu yang kubutuhkan untuk membereskan ibumu bila diperlukan. Kau mengerti? Jawab ya atau tidak."

"Ya." Suaraku parau.

"Bagus sekali. Luhan. Sekarang inilah yang harus kaulakukan Aku ingin kau pergi ke rumah ibumu. Di sebelah telepon ada sebuah nomor. Teleponlah, dan aku akan memberitahumu ke mana kau harus pergi selanjutnya." Aku sudah tahu ke mana aku akan pergi, dan di mana ini akan berakhir. Tapi aku akan mengikuti setiap perintahnya dengan tepat. "Bisakah kau melakukannya? Jawab ya atau tidak."

"Ya."

"Sebelum siang kumohon. Luhan. Waktuku tidak banyak," katanya sopan.

"Di mana Phil?" aku langsung bertanya.

"Ah, hati-hati. Luhan. Kumohon, tunggu sampai aku menyuruhmu bicara." Aku menunggu.

"Ini penting nah, jangan buat teman-temanmu curiga ketika kau kembali pada mereka. Bilang ibumu menelepon dan kau sudah membujuknya agar tidak pulang ke rumah untuk sementara waktu. Sekarang ulangi kata-kataku, 'Terima kasih, Mom.' Katakan sekarang."

"Terima kasih, Mom." Air mataku menetes. Aku mencoba menahannya.

"Katakan, 'Aku mencintaimu, Mom, sampai ketemu.' Katakan sekarang."

"Aku mencintaimu, Mom." Suaraku terdengar dalam. "Sampai ketemu," aku berjanji.

"Selamat tinggal Luhan. Aku menanti-nantikan bertemu denganmu lagi." Ia menutup telepon.

Aku menempelkan telepon di telingaku. Sendi-sendiku kaku karena rasa takut yang amat sangat – aku tak dapat meregang jemariku untuk melepaskan telepon itu.

Aku mengesampingkan ketakutanku sebisa mungkin. Keputusanku sudah bulat. Tak ada gunanya membuangbuang waktu meratapi hasil akhirnya. Aku harus berpikir dengan baik, karena Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menungguku, dan menghindari mereka adalah sangat penting sekaligus sangat mustahil.

Aku berkonsentrasi pada rencana melarikan diri. Aku harus berharap pengenalanku akan kondisi bandara bakal membantuku. Entah bagaimana, aku harus bisa menjauhkan Baekhyun...

Aku tahu Baekhyun berada di ruangan lain menungguku, penasaran. Tapi aku harus membereskan satu hal lagi sendirian sebelum Chanyeol kembali.

Aku harus menerima kenyataan bahwa aku takkan bertemu Sehun lagi, takkan ada pertemuan terakhir sebelum aku ke ruangan cermin. Aku akan menyakitinya, dan aku tak bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Kubiarkan gelombang penyiksaan menyapu diriku sebentar. Kemudian aku mengesampingkannya juga, dan pergi menemui Baekhyun. Satu-satunya ekspresi yang bisa kuperlihatkan adalah muram. Aku melihatnya waswas, dan aku tidak menunggunya bertanya. Aku hanya punya satu skenario dan sekarang aku takkan bisa berimprovisasi.

"Ibuku khawatir, dia ingin pulang. Tapi tenang saja, aku berhasil meyakinkannya untuk tetap di sana." Suaraku lemas.

"Kami akan memastikan dia baik-baik saja. Luhan, jangan khawatir."

Aku berpaling; aku tak bisa membiarkannya melihat wajahku.

Mataku tertuju pada lembaran kosong memo hotel di meja. Perlahan-lahan aku menghampirinya, sebuah rencana mulai tersusun di benakku. Di sana juga ada amplop. Bagus.

"Baekhyun," kataku pelan, tanpa berbalik, menjaga suaraku tetap tenang. "Kalau aku menulis surat untuk ibuku, maukah kau memberikannya padanya? Maksudku, meninggalkan suratnya di rumahnya?"

"Tentu saja. Luhan." Suaranya terdengar hati-hati. Ia bisa melihat kegelisahanku. Aku harus lebih bisa menguasai emosiku.

Aku masuk lagi ke kamar, dan berlutut di sebelah meja kecil di sisi tempat tidur untuk menulis surat.

Tanganku gemetaran, tulisanku nyaris tak terbaca.

_**Sehun**_

_**Aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat menyesal. Ia menyandera ibuku, dan aku harus berusaha. Aku tahu ini mungkin tak berhasil. Akuu teramat menyesal. Jangan marah pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Kalau aku bisa kabur dari pengawasan mereka, itu namanya mukjizat. Sampaikan rasa terima kasihku pada mereka. Terutama pada Baekhyun, kumohon. Dan kumohon dengan sangat jangan mengejarnya. Kurasa, itulah yang ia inginkan. Aku takkan tahan bila ada yang harus menderita karena aku, apalagi kau. Kumohon, hanya ini yang bisa kuminta darimu saat ini. Demi aku. Aku mencintaimu. Maafkan aku.**_

_**Luhan.  
**_

Kulipat surat itu dengan'hati-hati, dan memasukkannya ke amplop. Akhirnya Sehun toh akan menemukannya juga. Aku hanya berharap ia mengerti, dan mau mendengarku sekali ini saja. Kemudian dengan hati-hati kututup hatiku.[]

_ay ay ay! aku update lagi B-) gimana gimana? aku gak suka chappy ini T-T gada hunhan moment T-T_

_terimakasih untuk semua yg menyempatkan untuk review! /kasi black card papi junmyun XD_

**_ohluhannie : hi ;33 aku jg suka nonton breaking dawn hoho soalnya banyak gitunya/? wkwk XD makasi udh review! :33 _**

**_seluau : haii~ kkkk maaf ya kalo ada yg kurang jelas, okee!^^ aku bakalan baca ulang lg. makasi udh review ^^_**

**_SasmithaArtha : hai hai maaf ya jd nunggu lama XD ini udh ku update cepet khan khan khan/? *kedip manja XD terimakasiii~ ^^_**

**_H Luv : Udah ku updatee XD_**

**_WendyXO : haha iyaa;33 lebih azegg HunHan kan kkkk~ okeee aku usahain update cepet^^ aku baru pertama kali liat reviewmu lhoo, makasih udh sempetin review^^_**

**_shithunnie : dear reader-nim. are u bias? bcs u meluluhkan hatiku~~ kk ahh lope deh sm kamu~~_**

**_DEERHUN794 : *semangat45 HI~! Iya makasih udh review^^ _**

**_hunhanoids : hehe gwenchanayoo, reader-nim. aku tidak apa apa kan masih ada banyak review-ers yg lain ;33 makasi udh review terus huhuyy~~ ^^_**

**_hunhandeep : hweee masi kurang hot/? adooh~~ aku usahain lebi hot lagi kkkk~ ^^_**

**_selukr : aku nggak tau mau nge remake sejenis ini kayak new moon, eclipse, bd1-2 jg. aku masih bingung nih, tp habis ini aku pgnnya ngeremake cerita baru/? ada usul? hoho :D_**


	21. Chapter 20

**Title : Twilight (HunHan Remake)**

**Ditulis oleh : Stephenie Meyer**

**Re-write by ; Runnisa**

**Main Cast**

**Oh Sehun**

**Xi Luhan**

**Wu Yi Fan**

**And Other members too**

**Genderswitch for ALL UKE's on EXO, Yehet? Yeheet~**

"Kau mau sarapan?" Tanya Baekhyun 

"Tidak, aku makan di bandara saja." Aku juga terdengar sangat tenang. Aku pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Hampir seolah meminjam indra istimewa Chanyeol, aku bisa merasakan keinginan Baekhyun – meskipun tersembunyi dengan baik – agar aku meninggalkan kamar dan ia bisa berdua saja dengan Chanyeol. 

Supaya ia bisa memberitahu Chanyeol bahwa mereka melakukan sesuatu yang keliru, bahwa mereka bakal gagal... 

Aku bersiap-siap seperti robot, berkonsentrasi pada setiap hal kecil. Rambutku dibiarkan tergerai, berayun menutupi wajah. Suasana damai yang diciptakan Chanyeol memengaruhi dan membantuku berpikir jernih. 

Membantuku menyusun rencana. Aku merogoh-rogoh tasku hingga menemukan kaus kakiku yang berisi uang. 

Aku mengosongkannya dan memasukkan uangnya ke saku. Ingin sekali rasanya segera tiba di bandara, dan aku merasa lega ketika kami berangkat pukul tujuh. Kali ini aku duduk sendirian di belakang. Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuh di pintu, wajahnya menghadap Chanyeol, tapi dari balik kacamata hitamnya ia melirikku setiap beberapa detik. 

"Baekhyun?" tanyaku cuek. Ia menjawab hati-hati, "Ya?" 

"Bagaimana cara kerjanya? Hal-hal yang kaulihat itu?" Aku menatap ke luar jendela, suaraku terdengar bosan. 

"Kata Sehun yang kaulihat tidak berarti final... bahwa hal hal berubah?" Menyebut namanya lebih sulit dari yang kukira. Pasti itulah yang membuat Chanyeol waspada dan mengerahkan gelombang ketenangan baru di mobil yang kami tumpangi. 

"Ya, hal-hal bisa berubah..." gumam Baekhyun—mudahmudahan, pikirku. "Beberapa hal lebih pasti dari yang lain... seperti cuaca. Manusia lebih sulit. Aku hanya melihat hal yang mereka lakukan ketika mereka sedang melakukannya. Begitu mereka berubah pikiran—membuat keputusan baru, tak peduli betapa kecil—seluruh masa depan pun berubah." 

Aku mengangguk penuh perhatian. "Jadi kau tak bisa melihat Kyuhyun di Seoul sampai dia memutuskan datang ke sini." 

"Ya," ia menimpali, kembali waspada. Dan ia tidak melihatku di ruangan cermin itu bersama Kyuhyun aku membuat keputusan untuk menemuinya di sana.

Kami tiba di bandara. Keberuntungan berpihak padaku, atau barangkali kebetulan saja. Pesawat Sehun mendarat di terminal empat, terminal paling besar tempat mendaratnya semua penerbangan—jadi fakta itu bukan sesuatu yang aneh. Tapi toh itulah terminal yang kubutuhkan: yang terbesar, yang paling memusingkan. Dan ada pintu di lantai tiga yang bisa jadi satu-satunya kesempatan. 

Aku mengeluarkan surat tak beralamat itu dari sakuku dan meletakkannya di atas tas kulit hitam Baekhyun. Ia menatapku 

"Suratku," kataku. Ia mengangguk, menyelipkannya di balik penutup bagian atas. Sehun akan segera menemukannya. 

Beberapa kali Baekhyun menawarkan menemaniku membeli sarapan. Aku memberitahunya belum ingin sarapan.

Aku memandang papan jadwal kedatangan, memerhatikan saat penerbangan demi penerbangan tiba tepat waktu. Penerbangan dari Seattle merangkak mendekati baris teratas. 

Ketika aku hanya punya tiga puluh menit untuk melarikan diri, angka-angka itu berubah. Pesawatnya tiba sepuluh menit lebih cepat. Aku tak punya waktu lagi. 

"Kurasa aku mau makan sekarang" kataku buru-buru. Baekhyun berdiri. "Aku ikut bersamamu." 

"Kau keberatan kalau Chanyeol saja yang menemaniku?" tanyaku. "Aku merasa sedikit..." Aku tidak menyelesaikan kalimatku. Mataku cukup liar sehingga bisa menyampaikan apa yang tidak kukatakan. 

Chanyeol bangkit berdiri. Mata Baekhyun tampak bingung tapi yang membuatku lega—ia tidak curiga. Ia pasti menganggap perubahan dalam penglihatannya sebagai hasil rencana si pemburu, bukannya pengkhianatanku. 

Chanyeol berjalan tanpa suara di sisiku, tangannya di punggungku, seolah membimbingku. Aku berpura-pura tidak tertarik pada beberapa kafe yang mula-mula kami lihat, pandanganku mencari cari apa yang sesungguhnya kuinginkan. Dan di sanalah, di belokan, di luar jangkauan mata Baekhyun yang tajam: toilet wanita lantai tiga. 

"Kau keberatan?" tanyaku pada Chanyeol saat kami melintasinya. "Aku tidak bakal lama." 

Aku memperlambat lariku saat melewati petugas sekuriti di rel pemindai koper, dan lari lagi begitu mendekati pintu keluar. Aku tidak tahu apakah Chanyeol sudah mulai mencariku atau belum. Aku hanya punya bertapa detik kalau ia mengikuti bau tubuhku. Aku melompat keluar dari pintu otomatis, nyaris menabrak kacanya ketika pintu itu membuka terlalu pelan. 

Tak ada taksi satu pun. 

Aku tak punya waktu. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol entah hampir menyadari aku menghilang, atau malah sudah. Mereka akan menemukanku dalam sekejap.[] 

Aku membayangkan tetap tinggal di bandara untuk bertemu Sehun. Aku membayangkan aku berdiri berjinjit untuk melihat wajahnya lebih dulu. Betapa luwes dan anggun gerakannya di antara keramaian orang yang memisahkan kami. Kemudian aku lari mendekat—kikuk seperti biasa—dan aku pun berada dalam pelukan tangan pualamnya, akhirnya aman. 

Aku begitu larut dalam lamunan, sehingga tak menyadari betapa cepat waktu berlalu. 

"Hei, berapa nomornya?' Pertanyaan sopir taksi membuyarkan lamunanku, dan bayangan indahku pun lenyap. Rasa ngeri yang dingin dan tanpa kompromi menanti untuk mengisi ruang kosong yang ditinggalkannya. 

"Lima-delapan-dua-satu." Suaraku tercekat. Sopir taksi menatapku, khawatir aku sakit atau apa. 

"Kalau begitu, kita sudah sampai." Ia ingin sekali mengeluarkanku dari mobilnya, barangkali berharap aku takkan meminta kembalian. 

"Terima kasih," bisikku. Tak ada alasan untuk takut, aku mengingatkan diriku sendiri. Rumahnya kosong. Aku harus bergegas; ibuku menantiku, ketakutan, mengandalkan aku. 

Aku lari ke pintu, mengulurkan tangan ke atasnya dan mengambil kunci. Kubuka pintunya. Di dalam gelap, kosong, normal. Aku berlari menghampiri telepon seraya menyalakan lampu dapur. Di sana, di whiteboard, tampak sepuluh digit angka yang rapi. Jemariku gemetaran menekan nomor itu, beberapa kali keliru. Aku harus menutup dan memulai lagi. Kali ini aku hanya berkonsentrasi pada tombol-tombolnya, dengan saksama menekannya satu per satu. Berhasil. Aku mendekatkan gagang telepon ke telinga dengan tangan gemetar. Hanya berdering satu kali. 

"Halo, Luhan," suara tenang itu menyambut di ujung telepon. "Ini sangat cepat. Aku terkesan." 

"Apakah ibuku baik-baik saja?"

"Dia sangat baik-baik. Jangan khawatir, Luhan, aku sama sekali tak punya masalah dengannya. Kecuali kau tidak datang sendirian, tentunya." 

"Aku sendirian." Aku tak pernah sesendiri ini seumur hidupku. 

"Bagus sekali. Sekarang, kau tahu studio balet di belokan dekat rumahmu?" "Ya, aku tahu jalan ke sana." 

"Well kalau begitu, kita akan bertemu sebentar lagi" Aku menutup telepon. 

Aku lari meninggalkan ruangan, melewati pintu muka, menuju panas yang menyengat. Aku merasa sangat lamban, seperti berlari di pasir basah— seolah-olah aku tak memiliki kekuatan untuk menyusuri jalanan ini. Beberapa kali aku terpeleset, sekali jatuh, menahan tubuhku dengan tangan, lalu tertatih-tatih bergerak maju. Tapi akhirnya aku sampai di ujung jalan. 

Ketika semakin dekat, aku bisa melihat tanda di balik pintu. Ditulis tangan di atas kertas pink menyala, tulisan itu berbunyi "studio tari ditutup selama libur musim semi". 

Kusentuh gagang pintunya, menariknya membuka perlahan. Tidak dikunci. Aku berusaha mengatur napas, dan membuka pintu. 

Lobi gelap dan kosong sejuk, terdengar deru suara pendingin ruangan. Kursi plastik lipat ditumpuk sepanjang dinding karpetnya beraroma sampo. Lantai dansa sebelah barat gelap, aku bisa melihatnya lewat jendela yang terbuka.

Lampu-lampu di lantai dansa sebelah timur yang lebih besar menyala, tapi kerai jendelanya tertutup. 

Ketakutan mencengkeramku begitu kuat hingga seperti menjeratku. Aku tak bisa memaksa kakiku melangkah. Kemudian suara ibuku memanggil. 

"Luhan? Luhan?" Nada histeris yang sama. Aku berlari ke pintu, menuju sumber suara. 

"Xi Luhan, kau membuatku takut! Jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi!" Suaranya berlanjut ketika aku berlari memasuki ruangan panjang berlangit-langit tinggi itu. 

Aku memandang sekelilingku, berusaha menemukan dan mana datangnya suara Mom. Aku mendengarnya tertawa, dan aku pun berputar menghadap ke arah suara itu. 

Di sanalah dia, di layar televisi, mengacak-acak rambutku merasa lega. Rekaman itu diambil saat Thanksgiving, waktu usiaku dua belas. Kami pergi mengunjungi nenekku di California, itu tahun terakhir sebelum ia meninggal. Suatu hari kami ke pantai, dan aku menjulurkan tubuhku terlalu jauh ke bibir dermaga. Ia melihatku nyaris jatuh, berusaha menggapai keseimbangan. 

"Luhan? Luhan?" ia memanggilku ketakutan. Kemudian layar televisi berubah jadi biru. 

Perlahan-lahan aku berbalik. Kyuhyun berdiri mematung di ambang pintu belakang, begitu kaku hingga awalnya aku tak mengenalinya. Ia memegang remote control. Lama kami bertatapan, kemudian ia tersenyum. 

Ia berjalan menghampiriku, lumayan dekat, lalu melewatiku untuk meletakkan remote di sebelah VCR. Aku hati-hati berbalik, memerhatikannya. 

"Maafkan hal tadi, Luhan, tapi tidakkah lebih baik kalau ibumu tak perlu terlibat urusan kita?" Suaranya sopan, ramah. 

Dan tiba-tiba aku tersadar. Ibuku aman. Ia masih di Florida. Ia tak pernah menerima pesanku. Ia tak pernah dibuat ketakutan oleh mata merah gelap milik wajah amat pucat di depanku ini. Ibuku aman. 

"Ya," aku menjawab, suaraku lega. 

"Kau tak terdengar marah meskipun aku telah mengelabuimu." 

"Memang tidak." Suaraku yang tiba-tiba meninggi memicu keberanianku. Apa artinya sekarang? Sebentar lagi segalanya bakal berakhir. dad dan Mom takkan pernah terluka, tak perlu merasa takut.

"Kurasa kau akan memberitahuku bahwa kekasihmu akan membalaskan dendam untukmu?" ia bertanya, dan bagiku ia seperti berharap-harap. 

"Tidak, kurasa tidak. Setidaknya, aku memintanya untuk tidak melakukannya." 

"Apa katanya?" 

"Aku tidak tahu." Rasanya aneh sekali bisa berkomunikasi dengan pemburu yang sopan ini. "Aku meninggalkan surat untuknya." 

"Betapa romantis, surat terakhir. Dan menurutmu dia akan menghargainya?" Suaranya hanya sedikit tegang sekarang nada sinis mewarnai nada bicaranya yang sopan. 

"Kuharap begitu."

"Hmmm. Well, kalau begiru harapan kita berbeda. Kau tahu, semua ini sedikit terlalu mudah, kelewat cepat. Sejujurnya, aku kecewa. Aku mengharapkan tantangan yang lebih besar. Lagi pula, aku hanya memerlukan sedikit keberuntungan." 

Aku menunggu dalam diam. 

Dalam sekejap ia sudah di depanku. Aku tidak melihat apakah ia menggunakan tangan atau kakinya, terlalu cepat. Entakan keras menghantam dadaku—tubuhku melayang ke belakang dan aku mendengar suara pecahan saat kepalaku menghantam cermin. Kacanya hancur berantakan, serpihan-serpihannya berserakan dan bertebaran di lantai di sampingku. 

Aku kelewat terkejut untuk bisa merasakan sakit. Aku tak bisa bernapas, perlahan-lahan ia menghampiriku. 

"Itu efek yang sangat menyenangkan," katanya, mengamati kaca-kaca yang berserakan, suaranya kembali ramah. "Kupikir ruangan ini cukup dramatis untuk film sederhanaku. Itu sebabnya aku memilih tempat ini untuk berjumpa denganmu. Sempurna, ya kan?" 

Aku mengabaikannya, dengan tangan dan lutut aku merangkak ke pintu lain. 

Ia langsung menghadangku, kakinya menginjak kakiku. Aku mendengar suara keretak itu sebelum merasakannya. Tapi kemudian aku merasakannya, dan aku tak dapat menahan jerit kesakitanku. Aku berbalik untuk meraih kakiku, dan ia berdiri menjulang di atasku, tersenyum. 

"Apakah kau mau memikirkan kembali permintaan terakhirmu?" tanyanya ramah. Ibu jari kakinya menekan kakiku yang patah dan aku mendengar lengkingan kesakitan. Aku terkejut menyadari akulah yang menjerit itu. 

"Tidakkah kau lebih ingin Sehun berusaha mencariku?" ujarnya. 

"Tidak!" seruku parau. "Tidak, jangan Sehun –" Lalu sesuatu menghantam wajahku, melemparkanku kembali ke cermin yang sudah pecah. 

Selain sakit di kakiku, aku merasakan robekan tajam di kulit kepalaku, di tempat pecahan kaca itu menusukku. 

Cairan hangat mengalir deras di antara helai rambutku. Aku bisa merasakannya membasahi bagian bahu kausku, mendengarnya menetes-netes di lantai kayu di bawahku.

Aromanya membuatku mual. 

Dalam keadaan pusing dan mual aku melihat sesuatu yang tiba-tiba memberiku secercah harapan terakhir. Matanya, yang sebelumnya penuh tekad, kini membara dengan hasrat tak terkendali. Darah yang mengalir – meninggalkan noda kemerahan di kaus putihku, dengan cepat menggenang di lantai – membuatnya sinting karena dahaga. Terlepas dari tujuan awalnya, ia tak dapat menahan diri lebih lama. 

Biarlah segera berlalu sekarang hanya itu yang bisa kuharapkan saat aliran darah dari kepalaku mulai membuatku tak sadarkan diri. Mataku memejam. Aku mendengar, seolah dari kedalaman air, raungan terakhir si pemburu. Aku bisa melihat, lewat lorong panjang yang terbentuk di mataku, sosok gelapnya menghampiriku. 

Dengan kekuatan terakhir, tanganku terangkat menutup wajah. Mataku terpejam dan aku pun tak sadarkan diri[] 

Saat tak sadarkan diri, aku bermimpi. Aku melayang-layang di bawah permukaan air yang gelap, dan mendengar suara paling menyenangkan yang bisa ditangkap pikiranku—suara yang indah, membahagiakan, sekaligus mengerikan. Suara geraman lain; lebih dalam, lebih ganas, dan sarat amarah. 

Aku diseret naik, nyaris mencapai permukaan, oleh rasa sakit tajam yang menusuk-nusuk tanganku yang terulur, namun aku tak punya cukup tenaga untuk membuka mata. 

Kemudian aku tahu aku sudah mati. Karena, dari kedalaman air, aku mendengar suara malaikat memanggil namaku, memanggilku ke satu-satunya surga yang kuinginkan. 

"Oh, tidak, Luhan, tidak!" malaikat itu berseru putus asa. 

Di belakang ratapan itu ada suara lain—keributan mengerikan yang berusaha kuhindarkan. Raungan penuh ancaman, gelegar amarah yang mengerikan, dan lengkingan kesakitan, sekonyong-konyong pecah... 

Namun aku berusaha berkonsentrasi pada suara si malaikat. 

"Luhan, kumohon! Luhan, dengar, kumohon, kumohon, Luhan, kumohon!" ia memohon. Aku ingin mengatakan ya.

Apa saja. Tapi aku tak bisa mengucapkannya. 

"Lay!" si malaikat berseru, kesedihan mendalam memenuhi suaranya yang sempurna. "Luhan, Luhan, tidak, oh kumohon, tidak, tidak!"

_Dan si malaikat pun menangis__tersedu-sedu.  
_

_Malaikat tak seharusnya menangis, itu tidak benar._

Aku mencoba menemukannya, memberitahunya semua baikbaik saja, tapi airnya sangat dalam hingga menekanku, dan aku tak bisa bernapas. 

Kepalaku seperti ditekan. Rasanya sakit. Kemudian, saat rasa nyeri itu menembus kegelapan dan menggapaiku, aku merasakan sakit yang lain, lebih kuat. Aku menjerit, tersengal-sengal keluar dari kolam yang gelap. 

"Luhan!" si malaikat berseru. 

"Appa! Dia kehilangan banyak darah, tapi luka di kepalanya tidak terlalu dalam," suara tenang itu memberitahuku. 

"Hati-hati kakinya patah." Geram kemarahan nyata di bibir si malaikat. 

Aku merasakan tusukan tajam di dadaku. Ini tidak mungkin surga, ya kan? Terlalu banyak rasa sakit. 

"Kurasa beberapa rusuknya juga patah, Sehun" pemilik suara merdu itu melanjutkan kata-katanya. 

Tapi rasa sakit yang tajam itu telah lenyap. Ada rasa sakit baru, rasa terbakar di tanganku yang mengalahkan semua rasa sakit yang kurasakan. 

Seseorang membakarku. 

"Sehun." Aku mencoba memberitahunya, tapi suaraku sangat pelan dan berat. Aku tak bisa memahami diriku sendiri. 

"Luhan, kau akan baik-baik saja. Kau bisa mendengarku,Xi Luhan? Aku mencintaimu. Sangat" 

"Sehun," aku mencoba lagi. Suaraku sedikit lebih jelas. 

"Ya, aku di sini. Lu" 

"Sakit," rengekku. 

"Aku tahu, Luhan, aku tahu"—kemudian, menjauh dariku, terdengar amat sangat ketakutan—

"tak bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu, Hunnie?" 

"Tolong ambilkan tasku... Tenangkan dirimu, Baekhyun, itu akan membantu," Lay berjanji. 

"Baekhyun?" erangku. 

"Dia di sini, dia tahu di mana menemukanmu." 

"Tanganku sakit," aku mencoba memberitahunya. 

"Aku tahu, Luhan. Lay akan memberimu sesuatu, rasa sakitnya akan berhenti." 

"Tanganku terbakar!" aku berteriak, akhirnya terbebas dari kegelapan, mataku perlahan-lahan membuka. Aku tak dapat melihat wajah Sehun, sesuatu yang gelap dan hangat membayangi mataku. Kenapa mereka tak bisa melihat apinya dan memadamkannya? 

Suaranya terdengar ngeri. "Luhan?"

"Apinya! Tolong matikan apinya!" aku menjerit saat rasa panas itu membakarku.

"Lay! Tangannya!" 

"Dia menggigitnya." Suara Lay tak lagi tenang melainkan terkejut. 

Aku mendengar Sehun menghela napas ngeri. 

"Sehun, kau harus melakukannya." Itu suara Baekhyun, di dekat kepalaku, jari-jari dingin mengusap kelembaban di kedua mataku. 

"Tidak, Baek. Tidak!" ia berteriak. 

"Baekhyun," aku mengerang. 

"Mungkin ada kesempatan," kata Lay. 

"Apa?" Sehun memohon. 

"Coba lihat apakah kau bisa mengisap racunnya keluar. Lukanya cukup bersih." Saat Lay bicara, aku bisa merasakan kepalaku semakin tertekan, ada yang berdenyut denyut di kulit kepalaku. Rasa sakitnya kalah oleh rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan api itu. 

"Apakah akan berhasil?" tanya Baekhyun tegang. 

"Aku tidak tahu," sahut Lay. "Tapi kita harus bergegas." 

"Appa- aku..." Sehun ragu. "Aku tak tahu apakah aku bisa melakukannya." Ada kepedihan dalam suara indahnya lagi. 

"Itu keputusanmu, Sehun, apa pun itu. Aku tak bisa menolongmu. Aku harus menghentikan perdarahannya, kalau kau akan mengisap darah dari tangannya." 

Aku menggeliat dalam cengkeraman rasa sakit yang kuat, membuat rasa sakit di kakiku muncul kembali. 

"Sehun!" jeritku. Aku tahu mataku kembali terpejam. Aku membukanya, begitu putus asa ingin menemukan wajahnya. Dan aku melihatnya. Akhirnya, aku melihat wajahnya yang sempurna memandangku, pergulatan antara kebimbangan dan kepedihan tampak nyata di sana. 

"Baekhyun, cari sesuatu untuk menahan kakinya!" Lay membungkuk di depanku, membereskan luka di kepalaku. 

"Sehun, kau harus melakukannya sekarang atau akan terlambat." 

Wajah Sehun tampak lelah. Aku memerhatikan matanya saat kebimbangan itu tiba-tiba berganti menjadi tekad yang membara. Rahangnya mengeras. Aku merasakan jemarinya yang kuat dan sejuk di tanganku yang terbakar, menahannya. Kemudian kepalanya menunduk ke atasnya, bibirnya yang dingin menekan kulitku. 

Awalnya rasa sakit itu semakin parah. Aku menjerit dan meronta dari cengkeraman sejuk yang menahanku. Aku mendengar suara Baekhyun, berusaha menenangkan diri. 

Sesuatu yang berat menekan kakiku di lantai, dan Lay menahan kepalaku dengan tangannya yang keras bagai batu. 

Kemudian, perlahan, saat tanganku mati rasa, aku pun tenang. Sengatan terbakar di tanganku mulai berkurang hingga tak lagi terasa. 

Aku mulai sadarkan diri saat rasa sakit itu lenyap. Aku takut jatuh lagi ke dalam air yang gelap, takut akan kehilangan dirinya di kegelapan.

"Sehun," aku mencoba bicara, tapi tak dapat mendengar suaraku. Namun mereka bisa. 

"Dia di sini, Luhan." 

"Tinggallah, Sehun, tinggallah bersamaku..."

"Ya, aku akan bersamamu. Lu" Suaranya tegang tapi terselip nada kemenangan di sana. 

Aku mendesah bahagia. Api itu lenyap, rasa sakit yang lain memudar berganti rasa kantuk yang menyelimuti diriku. 

"Sudah keluar semua?" Lay bertanya dari jauh. 

"Darahnya bersih," kata Sehun pelan. "Aku bisa merasakan obat penghilang sakitnya." 

"Luhan?" Lay mencoba memanggilku.

Aku berusaha menjawabnya. "Mmmm?" 

"Apakah apinya sudah hilang?" 

"Ya." Desahku. "Terima kasih, Sehun." 

"Aku mencintaimu, Luhan" jawabnya. 

"Aku tahu, Sehun" aku menghela napas, rasanya sangat lelah. Aku mendengar suara favoritku di dunia ini: tawa pelan Sehun. Letih karena perasaan lega. 

"Luhan?" Lay bertanya lagi. 

Dahiku berkerut; aku ingin tidur. "Apa?" 

"Di mana ibumu?" 

"Di Florida," aku mendesah. "Dia mengelabuiku, Sehun. Dia menonton video rekaman kami." Kemarahan dalam suaraku terdengar lemah.

"Sudah saatnya memindahkannya," kata Lay. 

"Tidak, aku ingin tidur," aku menolak. 

"Kau bisa tidur, Sayang, aku akan menggendongmu," Sehun menenangkanku. 

Dan aku pun berada dalam pelukannya, meringkuk di dadanya—melayang-layang semua sakitnya hilang. 

"Sekarang tidurlah. Luhan," adalah kata-kata terakhir yang kudengar.[]

_Readers-nim! Ho-ho~ im backkk yohooo~~ aku gak sempet review lagi hikk ;_; mumpung lagi waktu istirahat dan numpang make modem temen XD _

_Aku bakalan balik lagi nanti wkwk XD see you readers-nim~~ jangan lupa review yaa! Wkwk ;3 _


	22. Chapter 21 END

**Title : Twilight (HunHan Remake)**

**Ditulis oleh : Stephenie Meyer**

**Re-write by ; Runnisa**

**Main Cast**

**Oh Sehun**

**Xi Luhan**

**Wu Yi Fan**

**And Other members too**

**Genderswitch for ALL UKE's on EXO, Yehet? Yeheet~**

Ketika terbangun aku melihat cahaya putih terang. Tangan-tanganku dipenuhi slang infus, dan ada sesuatu direkatkan di wajahku, di bawah hidung. Kuangkat tanganku untuk melepaskannya. 

"Luhan! Jangan, tidak boleh." Jari-jari dingin menangkap tanganku. 

"Sehun?" Aku menoleh sedikit, dan wajahnya yang indah hanya beberapa senti dariku, ia meletakkan dagunya di ujung bantal. 

"Oh, Sehun, aku benar-benar menyesal!" 

"Ssssttt." Ia menyuruhku diam. "Sekarang semuanya baik-baik saja. Lu" 

"Hun, Apa yang terjadi?" Aku tak bisa mengingat jelas, dan pikiranku memberontak saat mencoba mengingatnya. 

"Aku nyaris terlambat. Aku bisa saja terlambat," Sehun berbisik, suaranya terdengar menyesal. 

"Aku bodoh sekali. Sehun. Kupikir dia menyandera ibuku." 

"Dia mengelabui kita semua. Lu" 

"Aku harus menelepon Daddy dan ibuku," samar-samar aku ingat untuk melakukannya. 

"Baekhyun sudah menelepon mereka. Xiumin ada di sini— well, di sini, di rumah sakit ini. Dia sedang mencari makan." 

"Mom di sini?" Aku mencoba duduk, tapi kepalaku berputar makin menjadi, dan tangannya dengan lembut menahanku di bantal. 

"Sebentar lagi dia kembali," Sehun berjanji. "Dan kau belum boleh bergerak. Xi Luhan" 

"Tapi apa yang kaukatakan padanya?" tanyaku panik. Aku sama sekali tak ingin ditenangkan. Ibuku ada di sini dan aku sedang dalam pemulihan setelah serangan vampir. 

"Kau jatuh dari dua deret tangga lalu dari jendela." Ia berhenti. "Harus kauakui, ini mungkin saja terjadi." Aku mendesah dan rasanya nyeri sekali. Aku memandangi tubuhku di balik selimut, kakiku bengkak. 

"Seberapa buruk keadaanku, Hun?" aku bertanya. 

"Kakimu patah, begitu juga empat rusukmu, beberapa bagian tengkorakmu retak, memar hampir di sekujur tubuh, dan kau kehilangan banyak darah. Mereka memberimu transfusi. Aku tidak menyukainya – sesaat aromamu jadi berbeda." 

"Itu pasti perubahan yang baik untukmu." 

"Tidak, aku menyukai aromamu yang asli. Luhan" 

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya?" tanyaku pelan. Ia langsung tahu maksudku. 

"Aku tak yakin." Ia memalingkan wajah dari tatapanku yang bertanya-tanya, mengangkat tanganku yang dibalut perban dan menggenggamnya lembut dalam tangannya, berhati-hati agar tidak mengenai kabel yang terhubung dengan salah satu monitor. 

Aku menunggu jawabannya dengan sabar. 

Ia mendesah tanpa membalas tatapanku. "Rasanya mustahil... untuk berhenti," ia berbisik. "Mustahil. Tapi aku melakukannya. Lu" Akhirnya ia memandangku, setengah tersenyum. "Aku harus mencintaimu. XI luhan" 

Beberapa ingatan yang sangat tak menyenangkan mulai menghantuiku. Aku merinding, kemudian meringis. 

Sehun langsung waswas. 

"Ada apa, Luhan?" 

"Apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun?" 

"Setelah aku menjauhkannya darimu, Kai dan Chanyeol membereskannya." Kata-katanya sarat dengan penyesalan yang sangat dalam. 

Ini membingungkanku. "Aku tidak melihat Kai dan Chanyeol di sana." 

"Mereka harus meninggalkan ruangan... darahmu berceceran di mana-mana. Lu" 

"Tapi kau tetap tinggal. Hun" 

"Ya, Aku tetap tinggal." 

"Dan Baekhyun dan Lay...?" aku bertanya-tanya. 

"Mereka juga menyayangimu, kau tahu." Kelebatan ingatan menyakitkan dari saat terakhir aku melihat Baekhyun, mengingatkanku akan sesuatu. "Apakah Baekhyun melihat rekamannya?" tanyaku waswas. 

"Ya." Suaranya berubah kelam, samar-samar menguarkan kebencian. 

"Baekhyun tak pernah mengerti, itu sebabnya dia tidak ingat." 

"Aku tahu. Dia memahaminya sekarang." Suara Sehun tenang tapi wajahnya kelam oleh amarah. 

Aku mencoba meraih wajahnya dengan tanganku yang lain, tapi sesuatu menghentikanku. Aku memandang ke bawah, melihat kantong transfusi menahan tanganku. 

"Auw." Aku meringis. 

"Ada apa, Lu?" tanyanya waswas—perhatiannya teralihkan, tapi hanya sedikit. Kesedihan tak sepenuhnya memudar dari matanya. 

"Jarum," aku menjelaskan, memalingkan pandang. Aku berkonsentrasi menatap langit-langit dan berusaha menarik napas panjang dalam-dalam dan mengabaikan nyeri di sekitar rusukku. 

"Takut jarum," ia bergumam pelan pada dirinya sendiri, sambil menggeleng. "Oh, vampir sadis yang berniat menyiksanya sampai mati, tentu, tidak masalah, dia langsung lari menemuinya. Tapi jarum infus..." Aku mendengar suara sindiran dari suara Sehun 

Aku memutar bola mataku. Aku senang mengetahui setidaknya reaksi seperti ini tidak menyakitkan. Kuputuskan untuk mengubah topik. 

"Kenapa kau ada di sini, Sehun?" aku bertanya. Ia menatapku, pertama bingung, kemudian kepedihan terpancar di matanya. Alisnya bertaut saat wajahnya menekuk.

"Luhan, Kau ingin aku pergi?" 

"Tidak!" protesku, ngeri membayangkannya. "Bukan, maksudku, kenapa ibuku pikir kau ada di sini? Aku harus tahu apa yang harus kuceritakan saat dia kembali." 

"Oh," kata Sehun, dahinya kembali mulus bak pualam. 

"Aku datang ke Seoul untuk berbicara dari hati ke hati. Untuk meyakinkanmu agar kembali ke Forks." Matanya yang lebar tampak jujur dan tulus, hingga aku sendiri nyaris memercayainya. "Kau setuju menemuiku, dan kau mengemudi ke hotel tempatku menginap bersama Lay dan Baekhyun tentu saja aku ke sini dengan ditemani orangtua," ia menambahkannya lugu, "tapi kau terpeleset ketika sedang naik tangga menuju kamarku dan... well, kau tahu kelanjutannya. Tapi kau tak perlu mengingat detailnya; kau punya alasan bagus untuk tidak mengingatnya dengan jelas." 

Aku memikirkannya beberapa saat. "Ada beberapa kekurangan dalam cerita itu. Tak ada jendela yang pecah, misalnya. 

"Tidak juga," katanya. "Baekhyun terlalu banyak bersenang senang ketika" menciptakan barang bukti. Semua telah diatasi, kami membuatnya sangat meyakinkan—barangkali kau bisa menuntut hotelnya kalau mau. Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan apa pun." Ia berjanji, mengusap pipiku dengan sentuhan paling ringan. "Sekarang tugasmu hanya sembuh. Luhan" 

Aku tidak terlaju tenggelam dalam rasa sakit atau pengaruh obat hingga tak bereaksi terhadap sentuhannya. 

Suara bip di monitor langsung bergerak tak terkendali— sekarang bukan ia satu-satunya yang bisa mendengar irama jantungku yang mendadak liar. 

"Ini bakal memalukan," gumamku pada diri sendiri. Ia tertawa, dan tatapannya mengira-ngira.

"Hmmm, aku jadi penasaran..." Ia mencondongkan tubuh perlahan; suara bip semakin cepat bahkan sebelum bibirnya menyentuh bibirku. Tapi ketika akhirnya bibir kami bersentuhan, meskipun teramat lembut, bunyi bip itu mendadak berhenti. 

Ia langsung tersentak, ekspresi waswasnya berubah lega saat monitor menunjukkan jantungku berdetak lagi. 

"Sepertinya aku harus lebih berhati-hati lagi denganmu daripada biasanya." Dahinya berkerut. 

"Aku belum selesai menciummu, Sehun" aku mengeluh. 

"Jangan buat aku pergi menghampirimu." 

Ia tersenyum, dan membungkuk untuk mencium lembut bibirku. Monitor langsung bergerak kacau lagi. Tapi kemudian bibirnya menegang. Ia menarik diri. 

"Kurasa aku mendengar ibumu," katanya, tersenyum. 

"Jangan tinggalkan aku," aku berseru, rasa panik yang tak masuk akal merasukiku. Aku tak bisa membiarkannya pergi—ia mungkin akan menghilang dariku lagi. 

Sekejap ia melihat ketakutan di mataku. "Aku takkan meninggalkanmu, Sayang" ia berjanji, sungguh sungguh, kemudian tersenyum. "Aku akan tidur siang." 

Ia pindah dari kursi plastik keras di sampingku ke sofa recliner dari kulit sintetis warna turquoise di ujung tempat tidur, lalu berbaring dan memejamkan mata. Posisinya diam tak bergerak. 

"Jangan lupa bernapas, Hun" bisikku sinis. Ia menarik napas panjang, matanya masih terpejam. 

Terdengar suara pintu berderit, dan ia mengintip dari sana. 

"Mom!" aku berbisik, suaraku penuh sayang dan lega. Ia melihat Sehun yang tertidur di sofa recliner dan berjingkat menghampiriku. 

"Dia tak pernah pergi, ya kan?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri. 

"Mom, aku senang sekali bertemu denganmu!" Ia membungkuk dan memelukku lembut, dan aku merasakan air mata hangat menetes di pipiku. 

"Luhan, aku sedih sekali!" 

"Maafkan aku, Mom. Tapi sekarang semua baik-baik saja, tidak apa-apa," aku mencoba menenangkannya. 

"Aku senang akhirnya kau tersadar." Ia duduk di tepi tempat tidur. "Kau beruntung dr. Cullen ada di sana. Dia baik, meskipun masih sangat muda. Dan dia lebih mirip model daripada dokter..." 

"Kau bertemu Lay?" 

"Dan adik Sehun, Baekhyun. Dia gadis menyenangkan." 

"Memang," aku menimpali sepenuh hati. Ia menoleh ke arah Sehun, yang berbaring di kursi dengan mata terpejam. "Kau tidak bilang punya temanteman yang baik di Forks." 

Aku tersenyum, kemudian mengerang.

"Apa yang sakit?" Mom bertanya waswas, kembali menghadapku. Mata Sehun berkilat menatapku. 

"Tidak apa-apa," aku meyakinkan mereka. "Aku hanya perlu mengingat untuk tidak bergerak." Sehun kembali pura-pura tidur. 

"Kau mau tinggal di Forks?" tanyanya, heran. Ide ini tak terbayangkan olehnya. Lalu matanya kembali melirik Sehun. "Kenapa?" 

"Sudah kubilang–sekolah, Daddy–aduh!" Aku mengangkat bahu. Bukan ide bagus. 

Tangannya bergerak ke sana kemari, mencoba menemukan bagian tubuhku yang bisa ditepuk-tepuk. Ia menaruh tangannya di dahiku, karena bagian itu tidak diperban. 

"Luhan, Sayang, kau tidak menyukai Forks," ia mengingatkanku. 

"Tidak terlalu buruk, Mom." Ia merengut, lalu memandangku dan Sehun bergantian, kali ini benar benar disengaja. 

"Apakah karena anak laki-laki ini?" bisiknya. Aku hendak berbohong tapi mata Mom mengamati wajahku, dan aku tahu ia bisa melihat jawabannya di sana. 

"Dia salah satu alasannya," aku mengakui. Tak perlu kuakui, dialah alasan terbesarku. "Apakah kau sempat berbicara dengan Sehun?" tanyaku. 

"Ya." Ia bimbang memandangi Sehun yang diam tak bergerak. "Dan aku ingin bicara denganmu tentang hal ini."

O-ow. "Tentang apa?" tanyaku. 

"Kurasa anak laki-laki itu jatuh cinta padamu," tuduhnya, berusaha menjaga suaranya tetap pelan. 

"Aku juga berpikir begitu," ujarku. 

"Dan bagaimana perasaanmu padanya, Luhan?" Ia tak bisa menutupi rasa penasaran dalam suaranya. 

Aku mendesah, memalingkan wajah. Meskipun aku sangar menyayangi ibuku, ini bukan sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya. "Aku cukup tergila-gila padanya." 

Nah—itu kedengarannya seperti sesuatu yang mungkin dikatakan seorang remaja cewek centang cowok pertamanya. 

"Well, dia kelihatan sangat baik, dan, ya Tuhanku, dia luar biasa tampan, tapi kau masih sangat muda. Luhan..." 

"Aku tahu itu, Mom. Jangan khawatir. Aku Cuma naksir," aku menenangkannya. 

"Benar," ia menimpali, langsung senang. Kemudian ia mendesah, dan dengan perasaan bersalah melirik jam bundar besar di dinding. 

"Kau harus pergi?" Ia menggigit bibir. "Phil seharusnya menelepon sebentar lagi... Aku tak tahu kau akan segera sadar..." 

"Tidak apa-apa, Mom." Aku berusaha menyembunyikan rasa legaku supaya perasaannya tidak terluka. "Aku tidak akan sendirian." 

"Aku akan segera kembali. Aku tidur di sini, kau tahu," ujarnya, bangga pada dirinya sendiri. 

"Oh, Mom, kau tak perlu melakukannya! Kau bisa tidur di rumah—aku takkan menyadarinya." Pengaruh obat penghilang sakit di otakku membuatku sulit berkonsentrasi sekarang, meski nyatanya aku telah tidur berhari-hari. 

"Aku terlalu tegang, Lu" ia mengakui malu-malu. "Telah terjadi tindak kejahatan di kompleks kita, dan aku tidak suka berada di sana sendirian." 

"Kejahatan?" tanyaku kaget. Seseorang menerobos ke studio tari di pojokan dekat rumah dan membakarnya hingga rata dengan tanah—sama sekali tak bersisa! Dan mereka meninggalkan mobil curian tepat di halaman depan. Kau ingat dulu kau menari di sana, Sayang?" 

"Hmm.. Aku ingat." Aku bergidik dan meringis ngeri. 

"Aku bisa tinggal. Sayang kalau kau membutuhkanku."

"Tidak, Mom. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Sehun akan menemaniku." 

Ekspresinya menunjukkan bahwa sepertinya itulah alasannya ingin tinggal. "Aku akan kembali malam ini." 

Kedengarannya itu seperti peringatan sekaligus janji, dan ia kembali menatap Sehun saat mengucapkannya. 

"Aku sayang kau, Mom." 

"Aku juga sayang kau. Luhan. Cobalah untuk lebih berhari-hari ketika berjalan. Sayang, aku tak ingin kehilangan dirimu." 

Mata Sehun tetap terpejam, tapi senyum lebar mengembang di wajahnya. 

Perawat masuk untuk memeriksa semua infusku dan kabel-kabel yang menempel di rubuhku. Mom mengecup dahiku, menepuk-nepuk tanganku yang diperban, kemudian pergi.[] 

Ia nyaris tersenyum, tapi tidak juga. Lalu wajahnya serius. "Aku akan tinggal di Forks, Luhan. Atau di mana pun yang keadaannya seperti di sana," ia menjelaskan. "Di tempat aku tak bisa melukaimu lagi." 

"Mengapa kau bilang begitu?" aku berbisik, menjaga suaraku agar tidak gemetaran. "Apakah kau lelah menyelamatkanku setiap saat? Kau ingin aku pergi?" 

"Tidak, aku tak ingin tanpa dirimu. Luhan, tentu saja tidak. Yang benar saja. Dan aku juga senang senang saja menyelamatkanmu—jika saja bukan karena fakta bahwa akulah yang justru menempatkanmu dalam bahaya... bahwa akulah alasan kau berada di sini." 

"Ya, kaulah penyebabnya." Aku merengut. "Alasan aku berada di sini—hidup-hidup." 

"Nyaris," ia berbisik. "Dibalut perban dan plester dan nyaris tak bisa bergerak." 

"Maksudku bukan pengalaman nyaris mati yang baru saja kualami ini," kataku, mulai jengkel. "Aku sedang memikirkan yang lain—kau boleh pilih. Kalau bukan karena kau, aku sudah membusuk di pemakaman Forks." 

Ia meringis mendengar kata-kataku, tapi raut khawatir tak enyah juga dari wajahnya. 

"Meski begitu, itu bukan yang terburuk," ia melanjutkan berbisik, seolah-olah aku tak pernah mengatakan apa-apa. 

"Yang terburuk bukanlah saat melihatmu di sana, terbaring di lantai... meringkuk dan terluka. Luhan" Suaranya tercekat. 

"Yang terburuk bukanlah berpikir bahwa aku terlambat. Bahkan bukan mendengarmu menjerit kesakitan—semua ingatan mengerikan itu akan kubawa bersamaku sepanjang masa. Bukan, yang paling parah adalah merasa... mengetahui bahwa aku tak bisa berhenti. Percaya aku sendirilah yang akan membunuhmu." 

"Tapi kau tidak membunuhku." 

"Aku bisa saja. Semudah itu." 

Aku tahu aku harus tetap tenang... tapi ia mencoba membujuk dirinya sendiri untuk meninggalkanku, dan rasa panik mencekat paru-paruku, mencoba melepaskan diri. 

"Berjanjilah padaku." Aku berbisik. 

"Apa?" 

"Kau tahu maksudku." Aku mulai marah sekarang. Ia benar-benar bersikeras untuk terus berpikir negatif. Ia mendengar perubahan pada nada suaraku. 

Tatapannya tajam. "Sepertinya aku tak cukup kuat untuk berada jauh darimu, Jadi kurasa kau akan menemukan caranya... entah itu akan membunuhmu atau tidak." Ia menambahkan dengan kasar. 

"Bagus." Meski begitu ia tidak berjanji—fakta itu tak terlewatkan olehku. Kepanikanku nyaris tak terbendung; tak ada lagi kekuatan yang tersisa dalam diriku untuk mengendalikan amarahku. "Kau memberitahuku bagaimana kau berhenti... sekarang aku mau tahu kenapa," desakku. 

"Kenapa?" ulangnya hati-hati. 

"Kenapa kau melakukannya. Kenapa kau tak membiarkan racunnya menyebar? Saat ini aku akan sama seperti dirimu." 

Ia tidak akan menjawab, itu sangat jelas. 

"Aku akan menjadi yang pertama mengakui bahwa aku tak berpengalaman menjalin hubungan," kataku. "Tapi kelihatannya masuk akal... seorang laki-laki dan perempuan seharusnya sederajat... salah satu dari mereka tak bisa selalu menghambur dan menyelamatkan yang lain. Mereka harus  
saling menyelamatkan satu sama lain." 

Ia melipat tangan dan meletakkannya di sisi tempat tidurku, lalu meletakkan dagunya di sana. Raut wajahnya lembut, kemarahannya mereda. Sepertinya ia telah memutuskan ia tidak marah padaku. Kuharap aku punya kesempatan untuk mengingatkan Baekhyun sebelum Sehun menemuinya. 

"Kau telah menyelamatkanku," katanya pelan. "Luhan, kau tidak tahu. Aku telah melewati hampir sembilan puluh tahun memikirkan hal ini, dan aku masih tidak yakin." 

"Apa kau berharap Lay tidak menyelamatkanmu?" 

"Tidak, aku tidak berharap begitu." Ia berhenti sebelum melanjutkan, "Tapi hidupku sudah berakhir. Aku tidak menyerahkan apa pun." 

"Kaulah hidupku. Hanya kehilangan dirimu yang bisa menyakitiku." Aku semakin baik dalam hal ini. Mudah rasanya mengakui betapa aku membutuhkannya. 

Meski begitu ia sangat tenang. Yakin. 

"Aku tak bisa melakukannya. Luhan. Aku takkan melakukannya padamu." 

"Kenapa tidak, Sehun?" Tenggorokanku tercekat dan mapanku rak selantang yang kuinginkan. "Jangan bilang padaku itu terlalu sulit untukmu! Setelah hari ini, atau kurasa beberapa hari yang lalu... setelah itu. Seharusnya bukan apa-apa." 

Ia menatap geram padaku. 

"Dan rasa sakitnya?" tanyanya. Wajahku memucat. Aku tak bisa menahannya. Tapi aku berusaha menjaga ekspresiku hingga tidak kelihatan betapa jelas aku mengingat rasanya... api dalam nadiku. 

"Itu masalahku." Kataku. "Aku bisa mengatasinya. Lu" 

"Sangat mungkin untuk bersikap berani hingga pada titik keberanian itu berubah jadi kegilaan." 

"Bukan masalah. Tiga hari. Sama sekali, bukan masalah." 

Sehun meringis lagi saat kata-kataku mengingatkannya bahwa aku tahu lebih banyak daripada yang mungkin diharapkannya. Aku melihatnya berusaha menekan amarah, memerhatikan saat matanya mulai bertanya-tanya. 

"Chen?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. "Xiumin?" Waktu berlalu dalam keheningan saat aku berusaha menjawab. Aku membuka mulut, tapi tak ada suara yang keluar. Aku menutupnya lagi. Ia menunggu, kemudian ekspresinya berganti jadi kemenangan karena tahu aku tidak mengetahui jawabannya. 

"Begini saja, itu juga bukan masalah," gumamku akhirnya; suaraku terdengar sama tidak meyakinkannya seperti setiap kali aku berbohong. "Xiumin selalu membuat keputusan yang menurut dia benar—dia ingin aku melakukan yang sama. Dan Daddy lebih fleksibel, dia terbiasa hidup sendirian. Aku tak bisa menjaga mereka selamanya. Aku punya kehidupan sendiri yang harus kujalani." 

"Tepat sekali," tukasnya. "Dan aku tak ingin mengakhirinya. Luhan" 

"Kalau kau menungguku hingga sekarat, ada kabar baik untukmu! Aku baru saja mengalaminya!"

"Kau akan sembuh," ia mengingatkanku. Aku menarik napas panjang untuk menenangkan diri, mengabaikan nyeri yang muncul karenanya. Aku menatapnya, dan ia balas menatap. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan kompromi. 

"Tidak," kataku pelan. "Aku takkan sembuh." Kerutan di dahinya semakin dalam. "Tentu saja kau akan sembuh. Paling-paling akan meninggalkan satu atau dua bekas luka..." 

"Kau keliru," aku berkeras. "Aku bakal mati." 

"Sungguh, Luhan." Sekarang ia cemas. "Kau akan keluar dari sini beberapa hari lagi. Paling lama dua minggu." 

Aku menatapnya geram. "Aku mungkin takkan mati sekarang— tapi suatu saat. Setiap menit dalam hidupku aku semakin dekat ke kematian. Dan aku akan menjadi tua." 

Wajahnya merengut saat ia memahami arti ucapanku. Ia menempelkan jemarinya yang panjang ke dahinya, matanya terpejam. "Itulah yang mestinya terjadi. Yang se harusnya terjadi. Yang akan terjadi seandainya aku tidak ada—dan aku seharusnya tidak ada." 

Aku mendengus. Ia membuka mata, terkejut. "Itu bodoh. Itu seperti mendatangi orang yang baru menang lotere, mengambil uangnya, dan berkata, 'Begini, kita kembali saja ke bagaimana segalanya seharusnya terjadi. Lebih baik begitu.' Dan aku tidak memercayainya."

"Aku bukan hadiah lotre," geramnya. "Benar. Kau jauh lebih baik." Ia memutar bola matanya dan merapatkan bibirnya. 

"Luhan, kita tidak akan membahasnya lagi. Aku menolak mengutukmu mengalami malam tak berujung, dan inilah keputusanku." 

"Kalau kaupikir ini akhirnya, berarti kau tidak mengenalku," aku mengingatkannya. "Kau bukan satusatunya vampir yang kukenal." 

Matanya kembali kelam. "Baekhyun takkan berani." 

Dan untuk beberapa saat ia tampak sangat mengerikan hingga aku tak dapat mencegah untuk memercayainya— aku tak dapat membayangkan ada orang yang cukup berani untuk membuatnya marah. 

"Baekhyun sudah melihatnya kan?" Aku mencoba menebak. 

"Itu sebabnya hal-hal yang dikatakannya membuatmu marah. Dia tahu aku akan jadi seperti dirimu... suatu hari nanti." 

"Dia keliru. Dia juga melihatmu mari. Tapi itu juga tidak terjadi." 

"Kau takkan mendapatkanku bertaruh melawan Baekhyun." Lama sekali kami bertatapan. Suasana hening kecuali bunyi deru mesin bunyi bip, tetesan. Dan detak jam besar di dinding. Akhirnya ekspresinya melembut. 

"Jadi bagaimana kesimpulannya?" aku bertanya-tanya. Ia tertawa dingin. "Aku yakin itu namanya jalan buntu."

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanyanya, sambil melirik tombol untuk memanggil perawat. 

"Aku baik-baik saja." Aku berbohong. 

"Aku tidak percaya," katanya lembut. 

"Aku tidak mau tidur lagi. Hun"

"Kau harus beristirahat Semua perdebatan ini tidak baik untukmu." 

"Jadi menyerahlah, Oh Sehun" aku menyarankan. 

"Usaha bagus." Ia menggapai tombol. 

"Jangan!" Ia mengabaikanku 

"Ya?" terdengar suara dan speaker di dinding. 

"Kurasa Luhan sudah siap untuk obat penghilang sakitnya," katanya tenang tak memedulikan kekesalan yang terpancar di wajahku. 

"Aku akan menyuruh perawat ke sana" Suara itu terdengar bosan. 

"Aku takkan meminumnya," aku berjanji. 

Ia memandang kantong cairan di samping tempat tidurku. "Kurasa mereka takkan menyuruhmu meminum apa-apa." 

Detak jantungku mulai memburu. Ia melihat ketakutan di mataku, dan mendesah putus asa. 

"Luhan, kau sakit. Kau perlu tenang supaya bisa sembuh. Kau benar-benar keras kepala. Saat ini mereka tidak akan memasang jarum lagi di tubuhmu." 

"Aku tidak takut jarum," gumamku. "Aku takut memejamkan mata." 

Kemudian ia tersenyum simpul, dan memegang wajahku dengan kedua tangannya. "Sudah kubilang, aku takkan pergi ke mana-mana. Jangan khawatir. Selama kau senang karenanya, aku akan di sini. Luhan" 

Aku balas tersenyum, mengabaikan rasa sakit di pipiku. 

"Itu berarti selamanya, tahu."

"Oh, kau akan melupakannya—kau Cuma naksir aku." Aku menggeleng tak percaya—itu membuatku pusing. 

"Aku terkejut waktu Xiumin memercayai ucapanku itu. Aku tahu kau tahu lebih baik darinya." 

"Itulah hal terindah menjadi manusia." Ia memberitahuku. "Segala sesuatu berubah." 

Mataku menyipit. "Jangan kelewat berharap." Ia tertawa ketika perawat masuk sambil mengacungkan suntikan. 

"Permisi." Katanya pada Sehun Sehun bangkit dan pergi ke ujung ruangan, bersandar di dinding. Ia bersedekap dan menunggu. Aku terus menatapnya, masih waswas. Ia menatapku tenang. 

"Nah, ini obatnya, Sayang." Perawat tersenyum saat menyuntikkan obat ke tabung infusku. "Kau akan merasa lebih baik sekarang." 

"Terima kasih," gumamku datar. Hanya sebentar. Aku langsung merasakan kantuk menetes-netes dalam aliran darahku. 

"Kurasa sudah bereaksi," gumamnya, saat kelopak mataku mulai memejam. 

Perawat pasti telah meninggalkan ruangan, karena sesuatu yang dingin dan lembut menyentuh wajahku. 

"Tinggallah." Kata itu nyaris tak terdengar. 

"Aku akan ada di sini," ia berjanji. Suaranya indah, bagai nina bobo. "Seperti kataku, selama ini membuatmu bahagia... selama ini adalah yang terbaik untukmu." 

Aku mencoba menggerak-gerakkan kepala, tapi terlalu berat. '"Tu tidak sama," gumamku. Ia tertawa. "Sudah, jangan khawatirkan itu, Luhan. Kau bisa berdebat denganku saat kau bangun nanti." 

Kurasa aku tersenyum mendengarnya. '"Ke." Aku bisa merasakan bibirnya di telingaku. 

"Aku mencintaimu," bisiknya. 

"Aku juga." 

"Aku tahu," ia tertawa pelan. 

Aku menoleh sedikit... mencari. Ia tahu apa yang kucari. Bibirnya menyentuh lembut bibirku. 

"Terima kasih," desahku. 

"Sama-sama." 

Aku sudah nyaris tak sadarkan diri. Tapi aku melawannya dengan sisa-sisa tenagaku. Tinggal satu lagi yang ingin kukatakan padanya. 

"Sehun?" aku berusaha mengucapkan namanya dengan jelas. 

"Ya?"  
Dan aku meraih lengan kekarnya—menariknya dengan seluruh kekuatan yang tersisa, aku memeluknya—merasakan tubuh kekar Sehun menimpa tubuhku. Dan dalam satu detik—aku tertidur dipelukannya[]

_END! _

_Endingnya kurang klimaks ya? Dari sananya kyk gitu huhu aku jg kurang greget/?_

_Tapi.._

_Yohoo~ akhirnya cerita ini ending juga~ kkkk~ terimakasih untuk semua yang menyempatkan baca remake-an aku(?) apalagi kalian semua yang meluangkan waktu untuk komentar! YAYY I LOVE YOU SO MUCH GUYSSS. Aku ada ide mau ngeremake lg, tp gatau mau cerita apa u,u. Kalo ada yg punya request novel/ cerita yg bagus buat diremake. Silakhan tinggalkan nama ceritanya di kotak review^^ Aku bakalan dengan senang hati nyoba ngremake lg hehe ;3_

_Selama gak ada cerita baru. Aku ga bakal on ffn lg wkwkw. Aku pasti bakalan kgn kalian hue hue :""")))_

_Anyway~ aku sedih bgt soal tao :"""""""))))) We are one, ok? _

_If u needed me. U can contact me on freakfangirlsx ^^ aku bakalan dgn senang hati mentionan sm kalian ^^_

_Annyeong ~~_


	23. BONUS CHAPTER

BONUS CHAPTER.

Sebelumnya aku minta maaf sama semua readers yg terlanjur kecewa sama ini...

Aku minta maaf banget udh bikin kalian kecewa sampe ada yang, ugh.. yaudahlah salahku juga kan ya wkwkw

Jadi, aku membuat chapter bonus ini. Maaf kalo kurang ngefeel—atau nc nya kurang hot, ugh jujur aja ga bisa bikin beginian:'v

Happy Reading! ^^

Aku merasakan tangan hangatnya memelukku-tubuhnya begitu rapuh. Dan aku sangat ingin menjaganya, - Luhanku.

Aku mengerjap tak sadar saat tiba-tiba merasakan bibir hangatnya menyentuh leherku- tidak! Ia menghisapnya.

"Ngh... lu-han, apa yang kau lakukan?" Aku harus menahan hasrat ini-

"Oh- sehun. Aku menginginkanmu" Luhan berbisik ditelingaku, suaranya serak dan tentu saja-

Membuat Sehun junior dibawah sana langsung menegang- oh sial.

Seorang Xi Luhan dengan mudahnya membangunkan sisi manusiaku yang telah lama mati.

"Tapi luhan, kau sakit" aku menatap kedalam deer eyesnya. "Dan aku tak ingin lepas diri, Luhan tolong mengerti" Aku mencoba agar meyakinkannya.

Tapi tatapan mata sedihnya- dan kissable lips miliknya-

Oh sialan.

Dan aku kalah.

Aku langsung takluk dalam sihir matanya- aku langsung mendekatkan wajahku hingga tak ada jarak.

"Luhan" aku meminta pengertiannya.

"Oh Sehun- please"

Tidak- tidak! Wajahnya terlihat seperti bayi, dengan pout dan deer eyesnya, aku benar-benar ingin memakan rusa yang satu ini!

Dengan berani jemari luhan menyentuh dadaku- uh oh. Sial, tubuh beku- milikku tak pernah sepanas ini sebelumnya.

"Err" aku sedikit mengerang saat jemarinya menyentuh bagian sensitif milikku-

Dan sial, aku bahkan dapat melihat seringai-an Luhan.

Aku menimbang nimbang.

Bagaimana jika aku kalap dan malah membunuhnya? Tidak, aku tak ingin kehilangan Luhan untuk kedua kalinya, maaf maaf saja. Lebih baik aku bertapa bertahun tahun untuk menahan hasrat- oh tidak.

Aku bahkan tak sanggup lagi saat jemari lembutnya menyentuh- oh.

"Luhan, ngh.. jangan disana" aku tak sengaja mengucapkannya. Dan rusa nakal ini malah menggerling.

"Jadi, kau mau disini?" Ia menyeringai, dan menyentuh bagian bawahku-

Damn... it.

"OH SEHUN!" Ia terpekik. Oh mungkin ia terkejut.

"Kau, sangat nakal- Luhan" aku menahan desahan yang keluar saat luhan menyentuhnya- tidak! Ia bahkan meremasnya sekarang.

"Luhan! Aku tak ingin hilang kendali. Kau- ngh, oh tuhan kau masih sakit dan ini masih didalam kamar rawatmu, nona Xi!"

"Tunggu sebentar." Luhan bangkit dari kasurnya dan mengunci pintu- uh oh. Tidak.

Mengapa aku yang terlihat seperti gadis tolol begini?!

Luhan berjalan mendekat- baju rumahsakitnya terlihat begitu kebesaran ditubuhnya yang kecil. Ia berjalan pelan-pelan sekali.

"Sehun-ah" ia menyebut namaku dengan nada sensual

"I am"

"Aku tak ingin terlihat nakal dan merebut jiwa suci milikmu-" ia menunduk terlihat menyesal.

Aku jadi merasa bersalah mengabaikan hasrat Luhan...

"Dengar- lu" aku berjalan mendekatinya. Meraih tangannya, tapi ia berjalan mundur.

"Sehun- hmm"

"Aku akan melakukan ini- maafkan aku, Luhan"

Dan ia berjalan lebih mudur lagi hingga terpojok pada tembok didekat pintu.

Aku harus melakukan ini dengan baik.

"Luhan, katakan bahwa kau memaafkanku!" Aku meraih tangannya dan ia menyentak kasar tanganku, ugh.

"Xi Luhan..." aku berkata selembut mungkin- oh yatuhan.

Dan aku merengkuhnya. Melekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuhku yang dingin- ia sangat hangat dan pas dalam pelukanku. Aku memeluknya beberapa detik, lalu merasakan bibir chery miliknya- oh tidak.

Aku kecanduan.

Maafkan aku jika aku tak bisa berhenti, Luhan.

Aku menyesapnya—merasakannya. Tidak, aku tak akan pernah bosan dengan ini semua.

Ia meletakkan tangannya pada kancing kemeja yang kupakai- membukanya dengan hampir tak sabar.

Aku terkekeh menikmati ini semua-

"Ngh- hun" aku menikmati ini semua dan lupa bahwa Luhan butuh nafas,

Ia terlihat malu-malu. Aku mendongakkan wajahnya mengecupnya pelan lalu mengangkat tubuhnya yang kecil agar bertopang pada tembok.

Ia tersentak saat merasakan Sehun's junior begitu keras dibawah sana.

Aku menciumnya lagi. Dan mencoba untuk melepaskan seragam rumah sakit yang ia gunakan-

Hangat tubuhnya begitu terasa dan detak jantungnya begitu kentara ditelingaku.

Aku berhenti membuka kancingnya pada kancing ke 2 terakhir.

Aku tak tahan lagi saat luhan menggesekkan tubuhnya pada bagian bawahku

Mengapa rusa ini begitu nakal?!

"Ngh, sabarlah Luhan" aku meraih kedua milikknya yang begitu pas dibawah tanganku.

"Oh, ssh- sehun- hmm" aku mendengar ia mendesahkan namaku, dan aku makin bersemangat atas ini!

"Aww, ugh! Hun... ngh"

Dan tentu saja, aku kelepasan,

"Maafkan aku, Lu" aku menghujaninya dengan ciuman kecil diwajahnya, ia tersenyum.

"Ngh, tak apa. Cepatlah- aku sungguh... ngh oh oh!" Ia berteriak kecil saat tiba-tiba aku menggendongnya dan membaringkan luhan di sofa panjang disamping ranjangnya-

Aku membuka celanaku dan membiarkan bagian bawahku bebas begitu saja.

Dan Rusa nakal ini menutup mata! Kenapa tadi ia nakal sekali dan sekarang malah takut?!

"Luhan, hmmm" aku mengendus aroma tubuhnya- ia begitu harum dan sejuk disaat bersamaan.

"Oh- hun! Itu ngh, ah. Ini geli sekali" ia bergidik saat aku memainkan jariku diseluruh tubuhnya yang hampir naked.

"Kau, sehun!" Dengan kekuatan ia menarik kepalaku dan menciumku- uh oh. Rusa ini menjadi ganas kembali-

Rasanya sangat menakjubkan hingga dengan tak sadar aku merobek celananya dengan kasar.

Aku tak peduli lagi dan merobek semua yang ada ditubuhnya- hingga luhan benar-benar polos dihadapanku.

Aku melesakkan jariku didalamnya dan ia terpekik-

"Uh- sehun"

"Ya. Luhan"

"Move... i want you"

Aku dengan semangat menurutinya-

Menambah 2 jariku dan mempercepat ritme gerakanku. Ia mendesah histeris dan mencakar punggungku-

Rasanya sangat hebat.

Luhan sudah sangat basah, nafasnya sudah terengah-engah padahal ini belum apa-apa.

"Luhan, are you ready?" Aku berbisik ditelinganya.

"Yeah- ugh, Sehun... do it... fast" nafasnya pelan dan matanya terlihat sayu.

Aku menempatkan milikku didepan milikknya, mencoba memasukkan benda ini secara pelan- tapi semakin lama... oh aku tak tahan lagi!

Aku melesakkan benda ini dengan sekali hentakan dan Luhan menjerit menyadarkanku bahwa aku baru saja menyakitinya.

"Luhan, maafkan aku" aku menunduk dan meraih wajahnya. Mengecupnya berkali kali.

Aku menahan benda ini didalam sana- aku sungguh. Oh sialan.

Aku mencakar sofa dengan jemariku, aku melampiaskan semuanya- merobek sofa. Bahkan ini masih sangat- oh tuhan.

Aku harus bergerak atau aku akan mati kedua kali!

Tapi melihat luhan yang melemah dibawah sana membuatku menahan semua ini.

Aku meninju dinding rumah sakit dan membuatnya retak- oh.

Luhan meringis lalu terkekeh melihantnya.

"Apa sakit?" Aku bertanya menyeka keringatnya-

"Ya.. tapi ini tak apa sehun"

"Kau tak bilang bahwa ini kali pertamamu-"

"Kejutan!" Ia berteriak dengan suara lemahnya. Aku mengecup keningnya sangat lama.

"Bergeraklah- benda itu begitu besar" ia memujiku.

"As you wish, my lady" dan aku menggerakan milikku dengan perlahan

Begitu hangat- dan. Oh sial! Ini menjepitku begitu... ketat.

"Xi... luhan" aku menggeretakkan gigiku lalu mencakar sisi sofa lagi. Sofa itu hampir .

Aku harus bergerak pelan agar tak menyakiti Luhan.

"Ngh, oh" nafasnya masih berat- berarti Luhan masih belum nyaman dengan ini.

Aku meraih dua milikkya dan meremasnya, menghisap kedua milikknya bergantian

"Ngh, ho- hmm ngh" ia mendesah!

Oh. Aku menggerakan benda ini sedikit lebih cepat.

"Lu..." aku mendongakkan kepalaku menahan gejolak yang begitu hebat ini.

"Faster! Hun-ah, nyaaaah~" desahannya begitu manis ditelingaku.

Ia membangkitkan panas ditubuhku- oh.

Aku menggerakannya secepat yang kubisa. Luhan terus mendesah dan melampiaskannya pada tubuhku-

Ini bahkan sudah ronde ke 4! Dan lelaki es itu masih saja belum klimaks- aku sudah sangat lelah sejujurnya.

Tapi sehun sangat menggairahkan. Aku sangat- tidak- bisa- menolak- pesonanya.

Ia mengerang dibawahku- kali ini aku diletakkan di closet kamar mandi karena di 3 ronde sebelumnya seorang Oh Sehun berhasil merusak seluruh bagian kamar inapku—Mulai dari sofa yang sekarang sisa ampasnya—ranjang rumah sakit yang patah di bagian depannya. Hingga lemari kecil yang sekarang sudah hancur berantakan

"Luhan!" Ia meneriakkan namaku dengan suara husky serak miliknya dari belakangku

Aku menyeringai dan meraih addicting lips miliknya. Ia mengerang dan lagi lagi kudengar suara berdebum. Ia meninju dinding rumah sakit untuk kesekian kalinya.

Gerakan 'in-out' nya di bawah sana masih bergerak cepat. Aku merasakan milikknya semakin membesar dan membesar.

Ia meraih kedua milikku dengan kasar.

Uh oh, apa sehun akan segera klimaks?

"LUHAN- UHH" ia berteriak dengan suara seraknya saat melepaskan klimaksnya-

"SEHUN! AHH" aku juga klimaks untuk kesekian kalinya-

Ia menyender pada closet untuk menahan berat tubuh kami berdua.

Selama beberapa saat. Aku hanya mendengar deru nafasnya-

"Luhan- kau sangat manis dengan seperti itu" ia memujiku saat aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan hanya menggunakan atasan bajuku-

Beberapa saat yang lalu, setelah percintaan super panas dan berakhir pada pukul 3 pagi. Ia menelfon Chanyeol Dan Baekhyun meminta agar membereskan Kamar inapku yang lebih mirip seperti tempat yang habis diterjang badai.

Chanyeol membawakan pakaian sehun tapi baekhyun tidak membawa untukku- dan wanita mungil pecinta eyeliner itu memilih membeli pakaian mahal baru daripada membawa beberapa pasang bajuku yang masih ada dirumah keluarga Cullen.

"Luhan, kau harus menurutiku kali ini" Baekhyun berkata dengan gaya memerintahnya.

"Baek.." aku hendak berbicara tapi Baekhyun melotot begitu saja-

"Tidak, aku akan keluar sebentar. Dan kau- gunakan saja baju yang tersisa disini" ia memberikan kedipan genit padaku sebelum melenggang keluar dari ruang kamar inapku yang sudah rapi seperti sedia kala-

"Kau, terlihat sexy" Sehun menyeringai. Aku cemberut dan memilih tertidur diranjangku lagi.

Ia menarik selimutku hingga dada.

"Kau harus istirahat"

"Oke"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Xi Luhan"

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Oh Sehun"

Dan aku benar- benar terlelap[]

END!


End file.
